


Kintsugi - Часть первая. "Мы сжигали мосты (чтоб дорогу домой нам осветили они)"...

by Sheally



Series: Kintsugi [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Blackmail, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Russian Mafia, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suspense, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Юри Катсуки - наемный убийца, обремененный долгом, который он никогда не сможет погасить. Его цель - Виктор Никифоров: второй после Пахана в одной из самых влиятельных семей русской мафии.Когда эти двое оказались связаны предательскими узами, после того, как в задании что-то пошло не так, узы любви и верности Семье и Долгу начинают ослабевать, по мере того, как они погружаются все больше друг в друга.





	1. Сменить декорации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kintsugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507638) by [witchbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbane/pseuds/witchbane). 



> Примечание автора к главе:
> 
> 1\. Чувство отсутствия дома, в чужом или другом месте, может быть либо хорошим, либо плохим чувством; смена декораций  
> 2\. (Устарело) На совсем
> 
>  
> 
> История мафии – моя слабость, что тут скажешь? (Но не наша))) Мы все поправим, если надо – прим.пер.)
> 
> Пожалуйста, отнеситесь серьезно к этому предупреждению: это темная история, в которой будет насилие, смерть, секс, и много всего угнетающего. Скажу больше, если вы решитесь продолжить чтение, обращайте внимание на тэги.
> 
> Остальные примечания в конце главы.

** Глава 1.  Сменить декорации.  **

 

Он должен был прекрасно понимать, одеваясь в любимую одежду на работе, чем это кончится. Подогнанные по фигуре костюмы дорого стоили и не подлежали замене, зато кровь всегда была видна, как бы он ни пытался ее замыть. Юри терпел все эти неудобства только ради внешности – пришло время открыть в себе актера, а костюм отлично помогал ему расставить декорации для спектакля, который планировался ближе к полуночи этим вечером.

У него был образ для любого случая, особый костюм, подчеркивающий индивидуальность каждой смертоносной постановки. Он занимался этим с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать, и хотя его партнеры менялись год от года, основной алгоритм оставался тем же. Бросить томный взгляд, пройтись легонько пальцами туда-сюда, отвести в комнату, а потом скрепить сделку лезвием по горлу или пулей в мозг. Это была просто рутина – отмыться, отчиститься, и пойти на новый круг, как только его призовут. Он слишком быстро осознал, что проще забыть, спрятаться под слоями шерсти или шелка, притвориться, что его руки, тело или душа уже никогда не станут чистыми.

Кумичо[1] никогда не давал ему имени, да и сам он не удосужился его взять. Кругом так непринужденно шептались, сплетничали за спиной босса о его «тени», так что легенда появилась сама собой. Хотя мало кто знал, кто он такой и откуда он родом, все, казалось, знали хотя бы об одной из его ужасающих, уродливых работёнок, и пересказывали истории о ней тоннами, переполняясь чем-то вроде восхищения, смешанного с завистью, даже со страхом. Они переговаривались о нем шепотом. Любовник? Внебрачный сын? Еще один поверенный в делах?

За последнее десятилетие, с момента, как он начал, ему дали множество прозвищ: убийца, киллер, Потрошитель, монстр, Туз. В Японии его называли посланником преисподней, в других странах просто демоном.

Но Кацуки Юри знал правду. Он был просто псом.

Опрокинув стопку водки, Юри почувствовал, как обжигающая жидкость медленно и глубоко проникает в его глотку. Эта была первая из тех, что он планировал влить в себя в эту ночь в одиночестве, и хотелось ему оказаться пьяным раньше, чем наступит утро. Хоть обычно он и сдерживался в потреблении алкоголя и никогда не позволял себе выходить за рамки в незнакомом городе, сегодня был на удивление плохой день, и ему нужно было нечто сильное, чтобы забыть все те промахи, которые он совершил за последние несколько часов.

В этот раз ничего не вышло. С того момента, как он сошел с трапа в аэропорту Шереметьево, под кожей у него перекатывались от нервного напряжения мускулы. Дрожь до боли пробегала от шеи по напряженным плечам и вдоль хребта. В его сегодняшнем образе не было ничего, что могло бы вызвать подозрения в любом смысле слова, поскольку выглядел он обычным туристом в аэропорту, но ничто не могло заставить разойтись напряженный ком тревоги у него в животе.

Просто было что-то, по сути не правильное в том, чтобы оказаться в России, что и привело его на грань, будто он стоял на самом краю крыши небоскреба, покачиваясь и готовясь упасть.

Юри мог по пальцам пересчитать тех, кто знал, что он тут делает, но все равно ощущал, будто за ним все наблюдают. Он заранее начал заметать следы. Он зашел настолько далеко, что даже провел несколько месяцев в Америке, создав множество легенд и подставных личностей, прежде чем покинуть страну. Под двумя именами он заказал билеты на два разных рейса, чтобы прилететь из Детройта в Амстердам, а затем в Москву, где купил билет в Сочи, оплатив его наличными.

Даже его куратор не знал точной даты появления Юри – лишь то, что он собирается оказаться в городе до того, как состоится встреча. Они не контактировали последние два месяца перед поездкой, предварительно оговорив время и место, и разошлись на ночной улице, как в море корабли. Последнее, что он слышал, Селестино Чиалдини вылетел раньше графика, чтобы организовать для Юри возвращение в Северную Америку. За что он был благодарен, так это за то, что в этом деле ему не придется контактировать с Братвой, чего он всегда стремился избежать. Он вверял Селестино собственную жизнь, хотя пожилой мужчина знал его только по кличке Викчан, пока они общались.

Пока что он делал все правильно, но все равно никак не мог унять мандраж, грозивший вытряхнуть его из кожи. Казалось, одно только его присутствие должно было стать сигналом для каждого боевика в радиусе десяти миль поприветствовать его дулом в лоб, как только он окажется на вражеской территории.

В течение нескольких ужасных мгновений перед выходом из самолета, едва дыша тяжестью, образовавшейся в груди, он представлял себе, как рушится их легенда. Успеет ли он выставить ногу за дверь перед тем, как его застрелят? Они схватят его, повалят на асфальт и будут бить, пока он не заговорит? Его сердце продолжало сжиматься, когда он проходил таможню, радуясь пухлой куртке, скрывающей пятна пота, которые, как он ощущал, расплывались по мягкой ткани его рубашки. Не мог позволить себе вздохнуть, пока его документы не прошли проверку: « Кен Накамура, турист, родился в сельской местности Огайо, 19 лет, никогда не покидал страны, пока не приехал в одиночку в Москву на две недели,»  - и служба безопасности аэропорта, едва  удостоив взглядом, не махнула ему в сторону суровой русской зимы.

Юри исполнял этот танец уже тысячу раз прежде, но в этот раз он чувствовал себя каким-то громоздким.

Кумичо приказал ему расстроить крупную наркосделку между Братвой Фельцмана и Сунджиру Па, да так, чтобы оба босса умерли к утру, а вражда между двумя крупнейшими синдикатами Азии разгорелась с новой силой. При любом раскладе и при их амбиции, оба синдиката рухнули бы, потащив за собой мелкие семейки в борьбе за власть, окрасив океан кровью.

Ему потребовалось несколько месяцев напряженной работы только, чтобы подобраться к ним поближе. Он обналичивал откат за откатом, вымогал деньги и давал взятки, добиваясь цели. Хоть между корейцами и русскими не было собой любви, договор этот был призвал послужить залогом мира между черными рынками двух стран, начиная с монополии на торговлю в Восточно-Китайском море. Босс знал намного меньше, когда посылал Юри на невыполнимую миссию в самом начале этой истории, чтобы разрушить эту сделку. Даже обычные контакты Юри были удивительно завязаны на это дело, заставляя вздрагивать от одного звука имени Виктора Никифорова, когда о нем спрашивали, будто одно это причиняло ему боль.

Конечно же, Юри знал, кто он. Как он мог не знать? В кругах, в которых оба они вращались, преемник Фельцмана был у всех на слуху. С тех пор, как он попал в Семью в четырнадцать лет, он пережил пять попыток убийства и ни разу не проиграл в драке, накапливая врагов, как иные копят медали. Если Юрий был тенью своего босса, Виктор конечно же был светилом – обжигающей, золотой и очень опасной звездой, конечно, при ближайшем рассмотрении.

Мысль о встрече с ним заставила что-то сжаться в желудке Юри, но его страх ничего не значил для кумичо, если ему нужно было защитить свои интересы за рубежом. Итак, он провел последние полгода в Америке, паникуя издалека о том, как оно-все-пойдет-с-этой-сделкой, пока не настало время сесть в самолет и окунуться в опасный омут.

-Отлично выглядишь, Чао Чао, - поприветствовал Юри пожилого мужчину, когда тот устроился за столиком, вынырнув у него из-за спины. Они сидели под навесом в открытом кафе, хотя погода и казалось слишком холодной, чтобы себе подобное позволять, на одной из оживленных торговых улиц Сочи. Казалось, давным-давно они договорились здесь встретиться.  Будто бы Юри уже пробыл в городе не менее трех дней. Он ощущал беспокойство, гуляя по оживленным улицам и посещая экскурсии, будто бы он просто в отпуске. Честно говоря, он тянул время до того, как нырнуть в привычный ритм своей работы.

Селестино ничуть не изменился за прошедшие месяцы с момента их последней встречи лицом к лицу: длинные волосы, модно уложенные на одно плечо, по-итальянски смуглая кожа и сильный подбородок, чуть приподнимающийся, когда он улыбался; одет он был в плотную черную водолазку под серым пиджаком и белые брюки, завершающие ансамбль. Юри вдруг ощутил себя потерянным в своей дутой куртке, хоть и знал, что не сможет выглядеть так же непринужденно, как второй мужчина.

-Спасибо! Только погода, кажется, не в мою пользу, но я делаю, что могу, в сложившихся обстоятельствах, - рассмеялся мужчина и махнул рукой ближайшей официантке, заказав кофе на двоих. Он пошарил по пиджаку, когда она отошла, и натренированным жестом достал плотный конверт, который тут же положил под меню и придвинул Юри. – Кстати, как прошла поездка? Надеюсь, накладок не было?

-Нет, - пробормотал Юри, убирая конверт в карман куртки и открывая меню. Меню, к счастью, было написано и на английском, так что он заказал первое, что смог прочесть, как только вернулась официантка с кофе. – Вообще-то, всего пара дней прошло. Но тут так много вариантов экскурсий, что это быстро утомляет. – Никто меня не узнал. Я нашел то место и рассмотрел окрестности. Мне нужно выбрать время и место для решающего удара.

-Рад слышать. Если ты размышляешь, чем заняться вечером, я бы рекомендовал тебе одно место в пределах центра Гран-При. Можешь спросить у бармена, - Селестино многозначительно подмигнул, пока говори, что заставило Юри улыбнуться, - они там подают отличные коктейли. Недорого, даже после комендантского часа.

-Благодарю. Я запомню. – Он потягивал свой кофе, и пусть разговор ушел от прежней темы, наслаждался трапезой с итальянцем, пока их пути снова не разошлись.

Небо было темным, и к тому моменту, когда он вернулся в свой номер, на улице уже начали зажигаться фонари – дешевенький и невнятный свет, настолько отвратительный в этой стране, но как раз такой, какой ему был нужен для работы.

Конверт едва слышно зажужжал внутри кармана, потому он достал его, разглаживая помятые края пальцами. Внутри был набор поддельных документов, а так же легальный билет на самолет, который будет ждать его в Берлине следующим утром, а затем пересадка в Нью-Йорке. Дрожащими руками он прижал конверт к груди и сморгнул слезу, появившуюся от слишком яркого света лампы. Теперь все стало настоящим. Вес его единственного пути к отступлению будто напоминал ему, что у него будет только одна попытка.

Костюм, что он надел тем вечером, был сшит из черной ткани, будто ночь пыталась его поглотить, казавшейся еще темнее на фоне белой хрусткой рубашки, и тонкие лацканы переливались легким бликом в свете лампы в комнате. Он был прямым, подогнанным под линии его тела, и очевидно дорогим, но ровно настолько, чтобы подчеркнуть его принадлежность к адвокатской братии  или к некой элите, к которой он стремился.

Он любил такие моменты больше всего, будто серебристую подкладку его ужасной рутинной работы. Было что-то пьянящее в том, как он мог любоваться собой и привлекать внимание других. Легкое движение его мускулатуры могло изменить атмосферу, привлекая к нему внимание или заставляя его стать для всех совершенно незаметным, будто простая лампочка.

Уложив назад волосы, Юри коснулся потертой поверхности раковины отеля и еще раз пробежался мысленно по своему плану. Все его вещи были сложены в мусорный пакет, который он выбросит прямо перед отъездом; ключ от комнаты был потертым и лежал в пепельнице у кровати; мебель была поношенной, оставляя впечатление, будто всякий, кто здесь жил, отирал часть пространства. Даже, если Братва будет следить за ним, - хотя они просто не смогли бы его выследить, он был слишком осторожен, - его следа не будет видно в этой комнате, в которой не было даже камеры, на которую могло бы попасть его лицо, и не каждый смог бы его по лицу узнать. Он бы никогда больше не оказался бы здесь.

Но нервозность не отпускала его. Его фальшивые документы были примотаны к внутренней стороне его бедра и грели его кожу, так что он был уверен, что там может остаться ожег. Ему было бы легче, если бы он летел просто с деньгами и ножом, а не с кошельком и пистолетом, который доставлял ему множество проблем на пересадках с самолета на самолет, делая их почти невозможными.

К тому моменту, как он вышел из номера и оказался в тускло освещенном клубе, Юри почти рассыпался на части. Со стороны Гран-При казался совершенно непрезентабельным двухэтажным домом, расположенном в конце популярной сочинской улицы. На первый взгляд, единственным отличием была длинная вереница людей, ожидающий своей очереди, чтобы войти, но Юри это не касалось, потому что охранник махнул ему рукой, как только окинул взглядом его костюм.

Его приветствовала низкочастотная музыка, пульсирующая в помещении, а потом он увидел толпу раскачивающихся в этом ритме тел. Все они были красивыми, как ему показалось, нелепо красивыми и хорошо одетыми людьми, толпившимися вокруг друг друга, окруженными пьянящей атмосферой, созданной отчасти полутьмой и духотой. Белые мраморные колонны и позолоченные зеркала обрамляли зал, заставленный плюшевыми диванами, где все эти люди могли распластаться во весь рост, запрокинув голову назад в своем удовольствии. В дальней части зала полумесяцем располагался бар, увлекая головокружительным ассортиментом отраженных в зеркалах бутылок с алой подсветкой, за стойкой которого Селестино разливал напитки по бокалам молодых женщин.

Выбрав место в самом конце, Юри с интересом разглядывал толпу. Трудно было систематизировать лица окружающих в неярком свете, но он все равно старался. Его взгляд скользил по лицам, словно их хозяева были его сегодняшней мишенью. Ни одно из них, конечно же, не было таковой, но он не знал, когда же начнутся переговоры.

Селестино не торопился подходить, кокетливо улыбаясь легкой улыбкой, когда он все же подошел и спросил Юри о заказе, тот небрежно бросил: «Шампанское». В его взгляде не было даже искры узнавания второго мужчины, когда он кивнул и откупорил новую бутылку, разливая пенную жидкость. Юри вздрогнул, когда пальцы Селестино коснулись его ладони, закинув ему в рукав ключ, когда он отдавал ему бокал за тонкую стеклянную ножку. «Спасибо. Я начинаю, как насчет тебя?» его голос был тихим и едва слышным за стоявшим в зале гомоном, но он надеялся, что улыбкой смог выразить намного больше.

-Спасибо. Теперь я должен тебе. Я расплачусь.

«Запишите на мой счет.» - Тихий голос ласкал ухо, и челюсть Юри внезапно дрогнула. Он отказывался встретиться взглядом с Селестино, боясь того, что может увидеть в нем, прежде чем развернулся и очутился лицом к лицу с улыбающимся Виктором Никифоровым.

 


	2. Пиррова победа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.(Касаемо Виктора) Победа далась нелегко.

**Глава 2. Пиррова победа**.[1]

 

Даже в полумраке обознаться было невозможно.

Льдистые глаза блестели драгоценными камнями на бледном лице, высокие скулы переходили в красивый изгиб губ. Его серебристые волосы пламенели, отражая алую подсветку бара, бросавшую длинные тени на черты его лица. От этого его лицо казалось странным, будто не от мира сего.

Но он был прекрасен, как и всегда.

Он был таким же на фото в первом досье, которое попало в руки Юри. Зернистое фото, напечатанное с допотопных камер наблюдения и вложенное в папку, будто фоторобот. Тогда ему было шестнадцать, и он был длинноволосым, стройным, окутанным длинными полами мехового манто, стоившего, вероятно, больше, чем весь Юри. Он должен был выглядеть нелепо, этот подросток, игравший во взрослого, но в нем чувствовалось неоспоримое достоинство.

Дело бы в живости его взгляда, будто он посмотрел точно в камеру и следил за ней. Он выглядел настолько уверенным в себе, глядя на своих невидимых наблюдателей, выставив на показ свое лицо, будто ему нечего было скрывать. В этих глазах была уверенность в собственной уникальности.

В этом плане Виктор был полной его противоположностью. Никто не думал, что Юри переживет свой первый год, не говоря уже о его первом настоящем деле; все считали его пустой тратой времени, говорили ему, что он не справится, что они найдут другого должника, когда это произойдет. Прежде они развлекались этим, их губы кривились в ухмылках, когда им выпадал шанс уколоть ручного пса кумичо. Воспоминания об этом до сих пор отдавались привкусом желчи у него во рту, будто ком в горле. Из-за этого он заставлял себя работать больше и лучше, чем кто-либо другой, чтобы его даже и подумать не могли заменить.

После того раза Юри собрал целую коллекцию фотографий на стенах своей комнаты в синдикате. Его личное досье на Виктора Никифорова было обширным. И, наверное, это было самое полное досье о ком-либо в этом бизнесе, не принадлежавшем к его «семье». Он восхищался им, потому что хоть Юри и боялись, бесстрашие Виктора делало его лучшим в этом деле.

И вот Виктор изучал его. Юри чувствовал себя парализованным, даже не пытаясь прочесть выражение этих холодных глаз. Все, что он смог разглядеть, это черноту зрачка в бликах от неоновой подсветки.

-Конечно, - отозвался Селестино откуда-то из-за стойки. Но голос его был тихим, каким-то надорванным и далеким в тот момент, когда сердце Юри почти остановилось. – Что будете пить, сэр?

Опасность. Глупость. Войти в контакт с объектом именно тогда, когда он должен остаться неузнанным – это последнее, что он хотел бы сделать сейчас.

-Мне то же самое. – Глаза Виктора не отрывались от него. Он не отвел взгляд даже тогда, когда Селестино вручил ему бокал шампанского, просто протянув за ним руку. Другой рукой в кожаной перчатке он коснулся своих губ, размышляя о чем-то мгновение, прежде, чем провести пальцами по нижней губе Юри.

-Как тебя зовут? Как мне тебя называть?

-Хару, - отозвался Юри. Его горло вдруг сжалось от этой лжи. Кончик языка встретился с пальцем Виктора, чуть коснувшись кожи перчатки, и желание сомкнуть губы было почти невыносимым.

Он знает? Сколько он знает? Откуда он знает?

Паника прокатилась волной сквозь него, будто ему на голову перевернули ведро ледяной воды, заставила его возжелать рвануть с места от того шока, что он испытал с этим легким прикосновением. Вопросы кружились в голове в ошеломительном танце. Он перебирал все варианты, которые мог разыграть Виктор. Подстава или уловка; когда они узнали и почему выпустили его на авансцену; что они с ним сделают? Он собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы не схватить в охапку Селестино и не припустить бегом из этого здания, с воплями ужаса.

-Ха-ру, - повторил по-русски за ним голос, в котором ощущался сильный акцент. Каждый слог приобрел вес, вылетая из его рта, пока он произносил это имя, и выглядел он необычайно довольным собой, а его пальцы все еще мягко обдавало дыханием Юри. – Пусть будет Хару. Не хочешь выпить со мной?

Будто у меня есть выбор?

Ответ был однозначным. Так что вместо ответа он просто кивнул и позволил Виктору заменить пальцы на прохладу стекла бокала с шампанским, медленно наклоняя его. Вино было игристым и сладким, и он не мог не заметить, как кончик его языка потянулся за стеклом бокала, стремясь продлить вкус. Он так же не смог отвести взгляда, когда Виктор, наконец, развернул собственный бокал и тщательно коснулся его края именно в том месте, где только что касались его губы Юри, и в этот самый момент его осенило невероятным выводом, - Виктор флиртовал с ним! Он не знал, даже не подозревал, Слава Богу, Слава Богу! – а с этим Юри уже мог работать.

Теперь он едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он прикрылся глотком шампанского, быстро перешедшим в еще один, от чего его бокал чуть дрогнул.

-А тебя, - проговорил он, подразумевая, - как я могу тебя  называть?

-Для тебя, Зайчик, просто Виктор. – Взгляд этих глаз был знаком Юри лучше, чем его собственный. Это был взгляд хищника, охотника; его глаза сузились и стали изучающими, уголки губ чуть поднялись, но в этом не было тепла. Юри видел это выражение у дюжин мужчин и женщин, своих мишеней, которые, только взглянув на него, были готовы его сломать, либо ради денег, либо ради секса, либо просто потому, чтобы показать ему, что могут и сделают это.

Но вместо ягненка у собственных ног, кроткого и нежного, послушного, они получали Юри.

-Ты не местный, это заметно, - продолжил Виктор непринужденно, очаровательно. – Ты прилетел в Сочи из…?

-Америки, - ответил Юри. Он непринужденно выдал ложь, которую уже тысячи раз использовал. Множество бессонных ночей он провел за последние полгода, корпея над видео и аудио файлами, чтобы разработать собственную манеру говорить, пока не ощутил, что его неуместный акцент исчез. Он очистил собственный разум от всего, когда говорил, пропуская ложь сквозь себя, проживая ее. – Не по делам. Просто мне нужен был отпуск, и я решил, что это место как раз подойдет, как никакое другое. Хотя такого холода я не ожидал.

Если он и понял что-то в начале своей работы, так это то, что впечатление от человека порой было важнее самой ситуации. Никто не посмотрел бы на Юри второй раз, ведь он простой и непритязательный, но в правильном свете он мог притягивать взгляды окружающих, как огонь мотыльков. С подобным умением он мог ходить с пустым лицом в толпе, и каждый описал бы его по-своему. Сейчас он как раз пытался это обыграть, стать частью интерьера, мелодии, что-то гремящей в полутьме и бликами света. Его голос стал чуть игривее, растворившись в улыбке, глаза заискрились и лукаво мерцали из-под густых ресниц. Здесь он был совершенно другим человеком, пришедшим развлечься. Здесь он не был заинтересован в Викторе Никифорове, разве что, как в еще одном теплом теле в постели и еще одном лице, которое забудется.

-Не соглашусь, - сказал Виктор, подхватив оба бокала с шампанским и поставив их на стойку бара. Он подошел к табурету Юри, склонившись, чтобы коснуться губами уха другого мужчины. – Отдых – очень важное дело. Это время для удовольствия. И моего тоже. – На этот раз Юри издал легкий смешок, отдавшийся глубоко в груди, пока рука Виктора скользила по его бедру. – Я могу доказать тебе это, если хочешь. Я могу стать твоим гидом на сегодня.

Юри едва смог выдохнуть «Да» прежде, чем его утянули с табурета, протащив сквозь толпу людей, танцующих в зале. Рука плотно обхватила его за талию; крепкое тело покачивалось позади него в лихорадочном ритме музыки. Юри растаял в этом объятии, повторяя линии этого тела – плечо к плечу, спина к груди, зад к паху – а Виктор продолжал двигаться.

От шампанского было сложнее. Юри чувствовал себя опьяненным от этой близости. Толпа окруживших их танцующих заставила их прижаться друг к другу чуть ли не вплотную, и Юри позволил себе откинуть голову в изгиб между плечом и шеей Виктора. Они двигались так, будто между ними уже состоялись тысячи танцев, а не только этот.

Потом музыка сменилась на что-то более медленное, страстное и пульсирующее, будто биение сердца. Он повернулся к Виктору лицом, едва коснувшись губами его подбородка, высвобождаясь из кольца его рук. А те тут же прошлись вдоль линии его тела, пока не улеглись ему на задницу. Юри мог бы рассмеяться от того, насколько было проще работать с мужчиной; он притворился, что не заметил, когда его пальцы скользнули по грубой коже кобры на талии Виктора или по угловатым очертаниям рукоятки пистолета, расположившейся вдоль его спины. Всего секунда или две понадобятся ему, чтобы выхватить его, если до этого дойдет; Юри должен был убить его раньше, чем он его.

Натренированное бедро скользнуло между ног, и они, улыбаясь друг другу, задвигались грубее, более страстно, что больше подошло бы для спальни, чем для оживленного клуба. Виктор обдал его своим дыханием. На мгновение Юри уверился в том, что мужчина собирается его поцеловать, и даже начал рисовать себе то, какой пряной, обжигающей будет его улыбка на вкус. Их губы были так близко, разделившись в мгновение ока.

Это было благословением и проклятьем, когда они разошлись. Одетый в черное мужчина протолкался сквозь толпу и сказал что-то Виктору по-русски, от чего тот резко дернулся, так что его тело больше не касалось Юри. Этого пространства между ними хватило, чтобы вернуть его в чувства, отрезвив от этого пьяного угара, вызванного прикосновениями Виктора. Его было достаточно, чтобы напомнить ему, ради чего он был здесь, что если Юри сделает все правильно, к рассвету этот человек будет мертв.

Обменявшись несколькими яростными словами, Виктор все же обратил на него внимание, бросив:

-Мне очень жаль, Зайчик. У меня есть неотложные дела. Подождешь меня?

Его пальцы сомкнулись на затылке Юри, чуть потянув его, пока мужчина не кивнул, соглашаясь. Виктор стянул кожаную перчатку с левой руки и снял с пальца золотое кольцо с печатью, вложив его в ладонь Юри.

-Хорошо. У меня есть комната наверху – просто покажи им это и скажи, что ты пришел из бара. Я скоро подойду.

А потом… потом Виктор поцеловал его, страстно и обжигающе. Юри почувствовал себя лучше прежде, чем услышал судорожный вздох. Пальцы сомкнулись на его волосах, затягивая его в жар рта Виктора. Это был даже не поцелуй, поскольку он не шевельнул губами сам, просто позволял им раскрываться, будто лепесткам цветка; но это было даже слишком, пока второй мужчина не уволок Виктора, и его тут же перестало хватать.

Он стоял там в одиночестве, окруженный качающимися танцующими телами, и наблюдал исчезающую в глубине клуба спину Виктора.

 

 

-Какого хрена ты так долго? – Рыкнул Юрий, как только Виктор вышел из общего зала. Блондин-подросток привалился к стене, и его угрюмый тон и выражение лица никак не вязались с его внешностью пятнадцатилетнего. – Босс Ли уже заждался. Если сделка пройдет неудачно, поплатишься своей задницей.

-Может, твоей? – Парировал Виктор, дерзко вздернув бровь. – Яков и так достает меня круглосуточно, его копия мне не нужна. – Добавил мужчина откуда-то из-за поворота, где уже давно развлекали Санджиру Па, поскольку Виктор запаздывал.

В том была не его вина. В этот вечер он вошел в клуб с четким намерением направиться прямо в задние комнаты и покончить со сделкой с корейской группировкой, когда его глаза поймали стройную фигуру мужчины, пробиравшегося к бару. На первый взгляд, в нем не было ничего особенного, кроме, пожалуй, весьма дорогого костюма, что был на нем. Но в каждом его шаге была решимость, которую сразу отметил Виктор, - будто родник, он пробирался через толпу танцующих, как вода утекает сквозь пальцы.

Виктор возжелал его уже в этот момент. Но это было ничто по сравнению с той непосредственностью и раскрепощенностью, что возникла между ними во время танца. Лицо этого мужчины было неотразимым; тень и свет собрали его черты во что-то совершенно невообразимое, и Виктору было бы наплевать, будь это даже свинья, потому что это тело двигалось вместе с музыкой. Мужчина весь был сплошными изгибами, пока они обнимали друг друга в темноте, и вот он уже демонстрирует всю силу собственной мускулатуры, когда они начали двигаться более яростно и страстно. Виктор чуть не открутил голову охраннику, который прервал их, и настолько сильно хотел, чтобы этот мужчина оказался в его постели, что даже предложил ему перстень с собственной руки, как обещание.

Не говоря уже про поцелуй.

-Эй, где твое кольцо? – Юрий, как всегда, разрушил его сладкие мечты.

Виктор только повел плечами, стряхивая напряжение, пока надевал перчатку. Эта встреча была простой формальностью, на которой настояли и Яков, и босс Ли. Дело было решенное, насколько он знал: наркотики уже были готовы к отправке, ожидая того дня, когда деньги окажутся на их счету в Санкт-Петербурге, и новый союз между группировками Фельцмана и Санджиру Па будет действителен с этой ночи. Это так раздражало и нервировало, особенно, когда у тебя наметилось важное дело.

Его разум был уже на часы вперед, в пентхаусе на последнем этаже самой роскошной гостиницы Сочи, где на королевской кровати будет лежать его приз, который он вкусит и проведет с ним ночь.

-Никто не учил тебя не лезть в чужие дела, Юра? – Бодро спросил Виктор, направляясь в переговорную комнату. – К концу ночи оно снова будет у меня, если все пойдет по плану. Кроме того, тебя здесь не должно быть, так что я не желаю слушать твои нравоучения.

Юрий проигнорировал последнюю часть, прикинувшись шлангом.

-И какого буя это значит? Если ты снова думаешь только собственным членом…

Виктор поднял руку, и Юрий тут же замолчал. В конце коридора была стальная дверь, охраняемая четырьмя мужчинами: двумя корейцами, пристально следившими за ними из косого разреза своих глаз, и двумя местными парнями, которые встретили их полуулыбками и чуть сжатыми кулаками у груди.

Яков уже там, как и планировалось, сидит перед боссом Ли. Недопитая бутылка водки стоит между ними вместе с тремя гранеными стаканами, едва заметные в полумраке комнаты. С обеих сторон стояла толпа боевиков, и напряжение витало в воздухе. Все они были напряжены и сосредоточены, внимательно наблюдая друг за другом, и повернулись почти синхронно к двери, когда та распахнулась. Юрий умостился на одном из стульев в самом дальнем конце стола, а Виктор направился к боссу Ли, улыбаясь, демонстрируя ладони, чтобы показать, что он безоружен.

-Босс Ли! Так любезно с вашей стороны посетить нас, - начал Виктор. Пожилой корейский мафиози медленно поднялся с места, приняв протянутую ему Виктором руку. Их предплечья на мгновение соприкоснулись, от кисти до локтя, прежде, чем они отпустили друг друга. – Это знаменательная ночь для наших кланов.

-Я рад уладить, по крайней мере, это большое дело, пока не ушел на покой, - проговорил Ли. Они расселись по местам, и Виктор налил себе на два пальца водки в третий, до сих пор невостребованный стакан. Он поднял его в тосте за двух пожилых мужчин.

-Мой внук передает спасибо за образцы, что вы отправили. Сын Гиль не показывает, но он доволен качеством вашего продукта.

Виктор улыбнулся в край стакана; он уже пригубил шампанское этим вечером и надеялся, что все быстро закончится.

-Только самое лучшее, конечно, чтобы почтить наше партнерство. Теперь о более насущных вопросах…

 

 

Кольцо было тяжелым и горячим от тепла кожи Виктора. Юри сжимал его в ладони, когда шел с танцпола. Он не знал, что с этим делать; он так сильно хотел вернуть все назад, чтобы кто-то другой был на его месте, но его пальцы плотно обхватывали золотую безделушку, и он, в конце концов, сунул его в карман, до лучших времен.

Быстрый взгляд на бар показал ему, что Селестино ушел. Возможно, он уже готовился покинуть город, если уже не отбыл. Они оба согласились не пользоваться одним и тем же транспортом, так что либо на поезде, либо на машине с фальшивыми номерами -  что-то простенькое, чтобы спокойно пересечь границу. Так будет лучше, убеждал себя Юри. Если миссия провалится, Селестино не попадет под раздачу, сможет увидеть еще один рассвет. После всего, что он сделал для Юри, как друг и куратор, он это заслужил.

Тем не менее, он хотел, чтобы Селестино остался вместе с ним, как был рядом с тех пор, как Юри начал получать заграничные задания от босса. Юри не замечал, как мягкая настойчивость итальянца проводила его через каждую деталь плана раз за разом, готовя их обоих к любому варианту. Хотя в этот раз все было не так. Все было туманно, обрывки информации, трудно понимаемые, так что он шел почти вслепую. Будто он пытался рассмотреть что-то через плохо вымытое окно: очертания видны, но остальное размыто.

Используя ключ Селестино, Юри проскользнул в пустую коморку за баром и нашел темный пиджак официанта, висящий на крючке. Он натянул его поверх собственного костюма вместе с черной лыжной маской, спрятанной в один из карманов, и стал пробираться дальше по подсобным помещениям клуба. Он оказался в длинном коридоре, освещенном тусклыми люминесцентными лампами. Звук странно отражался от стен. Хотя он и слышал отголоски ритма музыки, доносившиеся из передней части клуба, они все равно были слабыми, а вокруг было только эхо.

За фоном музыки он расслышал возню, которая привела его дальше по коридору и за угол, где четверо мужчин стояли, охраняя стальную дверь. Никто из них не разговаривал, только с подозрением оглядывались по сторонам и друг на друга, сжав руки в кулаки, и просто ждали, чтобы выхватить пистолеты, которые Юри отчетливо разглядел у них в кобурах на бедрах. Они не озаботились скрывать оружие; эта демонстрация была, чтобы отпугнуть любого постороннего или что похуже, и Юри почувствовал невероятное облегчение.

Все было проще, чем он думал; столкнуть их лбами и все. Они уже были на полпути. Все, что ему надо было сделать, дать им повод перейти в открытое наступление.

Он посмотрел на русских, потом на небольшой нож в своей руке, прикидывая шансы. Была небольшая вероятность, что все получится, но все зависело от фактора неожиданности. Сейчас он  был уверен, что все получится, если он будет действовать решительно и быстро.

Он доказывал себе, что метнуть нож ничего не стоит, расслабляя запястье в нужном положении. Ему просто нужно прицелиться, верить и отпустить…

Один из русских упал назад, с грохотом приложившись о стену. Вопль вырвался из его рта. Темная горячая кровь потекла сквозь распахнутые губы и пошла пеной по краям раны на шее, где аккуратно покоился нож. Остальные охранники по-прежнему стояли, слишком шокированные, чтобы реагировать, и смотрели, как умирает мужчина.

Охранник все еще хватался за горло, отчаянно и ужасающе, когда Юри с криком выскочил из-за угла. Четыре пары глаз метнулись по нему в замешательстве, наблюдая, как он бежит по коридору, а потом за общей суматохой он разобрал лающую команду на корейском: «Убрать их!».

Это ему и было нужно.

Оставшиеся боевики выругались, выхватывая за секунду пистолеты, прицелились в ошарашенного канпея и прострелив ему голову. Юри ворвался, нажал на курок, сбивая с ног русских. Он подобрал пистолет из обмякшей руки боевика. Его вес ощущался центром вселенной в его ладони; запах пороха и крови перемешался в воздухе.

Дверь открылась одним рывком, и Юри выстрелил в еще одного русского прежде, чем смог разобраться в этом хаосе. Мужчины рванули волной из комнаты, с дюжину, не меньше, но ни один из них не был его мишенью, зато была толпа, крики, выстрелы. Еще один русский, кореец, а потом еще один. Мужчина поверх еще одного, о чей труп он споткнулся в смертельном падении. Юри пришлось потратить еще одну пулю, пока он протиснулся в дверной проем, а две группировки уже настолько сцепились друг с другом, что он спокойно смог пройти сквозь их ряды.

Это Виктор ему был нужен, Виктора он должен был застрелить до того, как он схватится за оружие.

Отблеск серебристых волос, на самой границе зрения. Юри прицелился раньше, чем повернул корпус полностью, так что отдача от громыхнувшего выстрела прошла по его руке  до самого его сердца. Тело упало, собрав по дороге со стуком бутылку, сползая бескостной массой на поверхность стола. Пульс в горле, Юри обернулся, чтобы удостовериться в убийстве.

Только вот не Виктор лежал там мертвым. Этот мужчина был старше, азиат, серебристые волосы выглядели скорее седыми теперь, когда Юри смог все точнее рассмотреть. Он был ниже Виктора, его морщинистое лицо застыло в выражении между криком и болью. Кровь хлестала из него, становясь постелью его телу, расходясь из дыры в груди. Босс Ли.

Юри всего за мгновение припал к полу. И даже так пуля едва его не задела. Она просвистела чуть выше и обдала жаром его ухо, будто дуновение ветерка. Он поднял взгляд и увидел Виктора, на лице которого было совершенно ледяное выражение. Пистолет в его руке обещал смерть, и Юри осознал полностью в тот момент, почему весь мир его боится. Этот человек никогда не проигрывал.

За его спиной творился хаос, поскольку в комнату набивалось все больше народа. Юри воспользовался этим, чтобы укрыться под столом, перезаряжая пистолет, переоценивая ситуацию. Подкрепление прибыло, и у русских, и у корейцев, из тех, кто все это время находился в клубе и безошибочно определил звук выстрелов. Сейчас тут было слишком много народу, чтобы сделать чистый выстрел в голову.

И не было никакого шанса это исправить, ни сейчас, ни когда либо, поскольку у Виктора был пистолет. Все, что мог сделать Юри,  это бежать.

Вдохновленный этой мыслью, Юри махнул через комнату на полусогнутых и выпрямился только в дверях, направляясь в общий зал. Мужчины все еще дрались там между собой, но отметили темную фигуру, наполовину вжавшуюся в стену, проигнорировав его. Запах крови и пороха прожигал ему ноздри насквозь, даже через маску. Он почувствовал, как к горлу поднимается желчь, когда он ввалился в задние комнаты клуба, откуда можно было уйти незамеченным.

Он почти добрался до комнаты отдыха персонала, когда в него кто-то врезался, припечатав его к стене. Юри нашарил пистолет, палец уже лег на курок, когда бледное лицо подростка попало в его поле зрения. Блондин был совсем молоденьким, по-настоящему  юным, чтобы его вообще впустили в клуб, но с выражением крайней боли на лице. Его язык вывалился наружу и распух, так что каждое слово казалось непонятным, когда он пытался говорить. Юри вздрогнул, когда мальчик в него врезался, протянув руку, чтобы поймать трясущееся тело, и по рукам потекла горячая кровь. Он перевернул руку, когда они поступью закружили за угол, и наполовину обнял мальчика, чтобы освободить правую руку и сделать сначала один, потом второй и третий выстрел, которые прикончили мужчин быстро и неминуемо. Мальчишка начал хромать, и у Юри не  было выбора, кроме как тащить мальца на себе, стараясь уберечь их обоих от пролетавших мимо пуль.

Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы высвободиться из пиджака и плотно обернуть им блондина, чтобы остановить поток крови. Он не видел рану, возможно, было уже слишком поздно, если пуля разорвала мальчишке живот, но он был просто ребенком, а Юри никогда бы не простил себя, если бы не попытался его спасти. Варианты плясали в его голове, как выбраться из здания, особенно, с таким грузом, когда он услышал шепот в темноте:

-Викчан.

Сердце Юри зашлось, когда Селестино вышел из тени, с округлыми глазами и оружием в руках.

-Чао Чао, - вздохнул он, на мгновение почувствовав облегчение, а потом тревогу. – Что  ты тут делаешь? Ты уже должен был пересекать границу.

Итальянец покачал головой, двигаясь вперед, чтобы обнять Юри за плечи.

-И оставить тебя с Никифоровым разбираться? Не выйдет. – На Юри накатило странное чувство, почти до слез. Селестино повел его к двери, ведущей в бар, и продолжил говорить:

-Нам надо торопиться, пока все заняты. Моя машина недалеко. – Он бросил взгляд на парнишку в руках Юри, но ничего не сказал, когда второй мужчина крепче сжал в объятиях блондина,  будто стараясь предупредить дальнейшие расспросы Селестино.

-Нам надо идти.

А потом его затянул гул танцпола. Люди были нереальными, шумными, толкающимися и орущими друг на друга под звуки выстрелов и гром басов. Везде, куда хватало взгляда, был хаос; вот тот в черном, русский он или кореец, а тот, что у них под ногами, и вот еще ужасное лицо, - все они непрерывной каруселью пролетали перед взором Юри. Это было только на руку Селестино, по-прежнему обнимавшего его и продвигавшегося вместе с ним к двери, не давая упасть, а миру завертеться.

Кто-то заметил их, когда они добрались до двери. Юри почувствовал, как пуля вошла в плечо Селестино; сила отдачи качнула из обоих вперед, и он ни минуты не сомневался, что рана не его.

-Чао Чао, - выдохнул Юри, поворачиваясь и стараясь не выронить парнишку из рук. Пожилой мужчина втолкнул его в дверь и сунул в руку еще один ключ.

-Подожди…

Селестино посмотрел на него с мрачной решимостью, будто не его рука была наполовину разорвана на куски.

-Иди.

 

 

На проселочных дорогах было пусто и тихо. Юри небрежно ехал по ним, не задумываясь, что будет на следующем повороте, и куда свернуть на ближайшем перекрестке. Они оставили бойню позади, в шуме сирен и выстрелов, пока Юри рулил по незнакомым улицам.

Он провалил задание. На заднем сидении истекал кровью мальчишка. А Селестино, вероятно, погиб.

Кое-как Юри отыскал дорогу обратно в дешевый отель, в котором остановился, и заехал на парковку. Ему больше некуда было идти, кроме как сюда, потому он ввалился в свой номер и встащил бессознательного мальчишку, уложив на кровать. Он чувствовал себя одуревшим, когда развязывал свою импровизированную шину и пытался осмотреть рану мальчишки, чтобы понять, будет ли он жить. Он едва почувствовал облегчение, когда очистил рану от крови и смог рассмотреть ее, увидев, что пуля прошила парнишку насквозь. Это не займет много времени, разорвать простынь на бинты и перевязать его. Мальчишка сможет дожить до момента, как Юри позовет кого-нибудь на помощь; к тому времени он будет уже далеко, чтобы сесть на самолет в Берлин.

Юри с дрожью отправился в душ, сделав воду невыносимо горячей, он почувствовал, будто варится заживо. Кровь струилась темными узорами по дну ванны, пока не стала бледнее и не исчезла вовсе. Его билеты все еще были примотаны в прозрачном пластике к его бедру, о чем позаботился мужчина, спасавший Юри снова и снова, и спасший его и сейчас, значимость чего он только начинал ощущать.

 

Конец главы.

 

 

[1] Пи́ррова побе́да — победа, доставшаяся слишком высокой ценой; победа, равносильная поражению. Происхождением это выражение обязано сражению при Аускуле в 279 году до н. э. Тогда эпирская армия царя Пирра в течение двух дней вела наступление на войска римлян и сломила их сопротивление, но потери были столь велики, что Пирр заметил: «Ещё одна такая победа, и я останусь без войска». – прим.переводчика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание (автора): смерть, насилие, оружие, намек на смерть  одного из персонажей. Использование русской речи (спасибо Google)
> 
> Возможно, мне стоит начать выстраивать расписание для выхода глав… Я стараюсь, чтобы между ними было не больше недели, не больше нескольких дней, это мотивирует меня писать, если я забываю о них. В любом случае, мне надо поразмыслить над этим. Я знаю, что много говорю, спасибо, что прочитали.


	3. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Резюме главы  
> 1\. Ощущение тоски, тоски или ностальгии  
> 2\. Ощущение неполноты из-за отсутствия кого-то или чего-то, набора особых и желательных переживаний и удовольствий, когда-то испытанных.

Глава 3. Saudade[1]

Резюме главы

  1. Ощущение тоски, тоски или ностальгии
  2. Ощущение неполноты из-за отсутствия кого-то или чего-то, набора особых и желательных переживаний и удовольствий, когда-то испытанных.



 

Глава 3. Светлая грусть.

 

За долгие годы до описанных событий Юри жил в доме у океана.

Небольшой онсэн[2] был семейным бизнесом несколько поколений и располагался в тихом прибрежном городке, где большинство людей были бы готовы провести остаток своей жизни, никуда не выходя. Он знал, что молод, что однажды на его плечи и плечи его сестры Мари ляжет эта ответственность. У Юри были свои мечты, но даже тогда, когда он был против, онсэн был его прибежищем, местом, где он мог спрятаться, куда мог вернуться, переполненный воспоминаниями. Он жил здесь не один. Местные жители считали Ю-топию[3] Кацуки жемчужиной Хасэцу, и в залах всегда было тепло и шумно, и вкусно пахло снедью, приготовленной его матерью.

Это был еще и вымирающий, в некотором роде, город; все заканчивалось за последние годы, годы тяжелые, когда туристы предпочитали крупные города и лучшие отели, от чего многие из соседей разорились.

Онсэн выжил, но лишь чудом его семья смогла привлечь клиентов, чтобы наскребать в конце каждого месяца плату. Гости прибывали подобно приливу, в потоках лапши и прочего, а потом исчезали, так что с деньгами всегда было туго, даже в дни фестивалей.

В детстве у него и Мари было больше плохих сезонов. Их родители защищали их от самого страшного, но они не могли не заметить, как мать и отец урезают свои пайки всю неделю, или как они стали есть все меньше и меньше, будто в летнюю жару, а приток туристов в онсэн все угасал, или как они клялись и божились, что в них не войдет больше ни кусочка, хотя их животы урчали от голода по ночам. Мари начала делать то же самое на следующий день после своего тринадцатилетия, в точности повторяя за Хироко и Тошия. Они не могли заставить ее не перекладывать часть ее еды в тарелку брата и прятать муки голода на  лице за ухмылкой, пока она заставляла его доесть.

Вскоре они перестали жаловаться, потому что Юри начал набирать вес. Каждый фунт на тощем теле был в радость; мягкая округлость его щек и припухлый животик были победой для всей семьи, и его счастливая улыбка в конце каждого приема пищи только подзадоривали их на этом пути, даже, если было трудно.

В ту же зиму Юри испытал свою первую любовь, получив пару поношенных коньков, которые ему подарили на его седьмой день рождения. Его родители припрятали подарок еще за год до того, но хотели удивить его, приметив, как он косится каждый день на ледовый замок. Он часами плакал после того, как получил их, содрогаясь на коленях матери, с разрывающимся сердцем от переполнявшей его любви. Тогда он пообещал себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы все им вернуть, отплатить за все, что они дали ему.

Юри нравилось представлять, что в другой реальности он мог бы сделать фигурное катание делом жизни. Он хотел помочь всем, кому в Хасэцу нужна была помощь, и он тренировался день за днем, заставляя собственное тело, оттачивая навыки. Он мечтал стать лучшим в Японии, путешествовать по всему миру на соревнования и вернуться на побережье в родной дом с золотой медалью. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы его соседи снова ожили, благодаря его выступлениям, и Мари с родителями рукоплескали его катанию. Но, конечно, жизнь сложилась иначе.

Он не понял, что его родители гордятся им, даже если он не спасет Хасэцу никогда.

 

Поездка в штаб всегда была муторной и долгой, но в этот раз все было еще хуже. Здания расплывались за тонированными стеклами автомобиля, теряя форму, когда ночь становилась все гуще. Он чувствовал внутри страх, поселившийся в его плечах, будто масса земли сомкнулась над его телом, и Юри отчаянно хотел оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Он ненавидел возвращаться в эту часть мира, где даже воздух был не тот, слишком густой и удушливый, по мере того, как он приближался к цели. Создавалось ощущение, что он идет в западню.

Конечно, это было не так. Сложно было найти переплетение и пересечение, а еще труднее попасть в него, скрытое от посторонних глаз в ряду извилистых улочек, ведущих в самое сердце одного из богатейших районов Нада-ку. Это было такое место, где невероятно богатые и могущественные люди прятали свои темные делишки, вторую семью или беременную дочь-подростка, или родственника-наркомана, и платили за это огромные деньги. Даже полиция закрывала глаза на въезд и выезд местных жителей; услышь крик или выстрел, или даже заметь черный мешок с телом, все равно об этом тут же позаботятся, что никто никогда ничего не узнает. Потому улицы здесь всегда оставались ухоженными и чистыми, и каждый дом стоял обособленно, будто скрываясь от солнечного света.

Главная штаб-квартира была единственным крупным домом здесь, объединяя дома поменьше из разных кварталов в один, где жили и работали старшие офицеры – элита семьи. Они владели бизнесом в других частях Кобе и Кюсю, а теперь даже и в Токио, куда обычно направляли только самый сброд, но большинство оставалось жить в Нада-ку, и контролировать свои территории они старались с безопасного расстояния, отсюда. В центре квартала располагался дом кумичо. Его нельзя было назвать иначе, как особняком, с множеством покоев, и при этом традиционным и чем-то напоминал своим видом онсэн Юри, но во много раз больше. Элегантными крыльями развернулись в нем резные балки крыши, крытой черепицей и уходившей под уклон и в плавных изгибах в небо. Вся территория пряталась за высокими стенами, за которые невозможно было заглянуть, но за ними лежали буйно цветущие сады, зеленые круглый год.

Юри вспомнил первый раз, когда увидел этот дом, совсем недавно вырвавшись из Хасэцу, и ему показалось, что это нечто такое, что могло сойти со страниц учебников истории. Это чудо, вероятно, приглушило бы его страх, если бы не обитавшая в этих стенах тишина. За десятилетие не многое изменилось. Дом был освещен изнутри, как бумажный фонарик, но он ощущался опустошенным и покинутым. В глубине души он знал, что вокруг, вероятно, есть люди – представители клана, их соратники, слуги – но все они, будто призраки, двигались совершенно бесшумно, так что единственным звуком был отголосок шагов босых ног по татами.

Кумичо уже ждал его в банкетном зале, восседая на забутоне[4] и с чашкой чая на столике перед ним. Одет он был в джинбей[5], и на пожилом лице было выражение спокойствия, обманчивой безобидности, как если бы он только встал с постели, дабы поприветствовать Юри, который прервал его сон.

Все было иначе – он сам призвал Юри, когда тот ступил на японскую землю, отправив за  ним одну из своих машин, чтобы его встретили в аэропорту, будто он следил за каждый его шагом в его позорном  бегстве из России.

Одна эта мысль вызывала в нем боль. Удушающее чувство, которое он испытывал во время всего путешествия, переросло и усилилось, став осязаемым, как ошейник, перетягивающий его горло, пока он не задохнется. Кумичо поманил его на середину комнаты, и Юри теперь смог рассмотреть, что они были не одни: двое телохранителей в черном были наготове, стоя с каменными лицами, будто караул, по сторонам от кумичо. Оба были вооружены. Юри смутно размышлял, как быстро он смог бы выхватить пистолет или ножи прежде, чем его застрелят, но мысль ушла так же быстро, как появилась.

Юри упал на колени, как только дверь закрылась за ним. Он низко поклонился, округлив спину и вытянув вперед руки, так что его голова лбом лежала на полу. Его лицо и шея горели под взглядом кумичо, будто вся кровь в его теле поднялась к поверхности его кожи, готовая вот-вот вырваться наружу, чтобы избавить его от позора.

-Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль, - проговорил он. Его голос был приглушен татами, губы настолько прижаты к полу, что он смог бы, вероятно, восстановить рисунок ковра по памяти от одного этого прикосновения.

-Кумичо, пожалуйста, простите меня. – Мужчина ничего не ответил, позволив паузе затянуться, а Юри продолжал бормотать в пол свои извинения. – Мне очень жаль. Мне очень жаль. Умоляю о прощении. – Пот бисером катился по его вискам и вдоль хребта, набирая силу с каждым, исходившим от него словом.

-Ты меня разочаровал, Юри. – Даже то, как звучало его имя из уст кумичо, казалось неправильным, слишком резким и острым на конце, будто оставляло неприятное послевкусие. Может так и было. Может, он, наконец, перерос свою важность. Юри проваливал задания и раньше, когда был моложе и неопытнее, но ни разу за последнее время и никогда так глобально. Его куратор убит или попался одному из самых опасных людей в преступном мире.

-Я не ожидал услышать, что Никифоров и Фельцман все еще живы.

Если Виктор Никифоров соединил все точки, узнал, как он двигался в процессе перестрелки, сопоставил бы японского туриста и убийцу в маске, мужчину, которого чуть не убил, и мужчину которого поцеловал, он был бы уже мертв. Если Братва Фельцмана или Санджиру Па проследили его обратный путь в Японию, в клан, на который он работал, то мертвы были  бы все. Клан был бы раздавлен под напором, поскольку не был настолько силен, чтобы сражаться против них в одиночку. А если бы пришлось биться с ними со всеми одновременно?

Сама эта мысль была смехотворной.

-Довольно.

Юри замер, полуоткрыв рот, и слова застряли у него в горле. Шея горела, лихорадило, будто он стал  более уязвимым от того, что прекратил свои сбивчивые извинения. Кто-то встал перед ним. Краем глаза Юри заметил блестящий черный ботинок и темную тень мужчины, нависшего над ним. Он не осмелился посмотреть вверх, даже если бы смог. Все его тело окаменело, нервы замерли, мышцы не могли двигаться, даже если бы он пытался.

Это была единственная причина, по которой он не дрогнул, когда нож со свистом опустился рукояткой вверх рядом с его рукой, а рядом опустился платок.[6]

Внезапно слезы стали жечь ему глаза. Он сморгнул их, узловатый комок стягивал ему горло, пока он пытался дышать. Было лишь одно извинение, которое примет от него кумичо.

Юри чуть пошевелился, его лоб все еще прижимался к полу, чтобы взять оба предмета в руки. Его правая рука крепко обхватила рукоять ножа, а левая легла на белую ткань.

Он не хотел этого видеть, не хотел, просто не мог.

Лезвие было тупым. Как не быть. Он вынужден был податься всем своим весом, чтобы сделать первый надрез. Лезвие потяжелело в его руке, и он подумал, что стоит сломать кость до того, как взрезать плоть, как в результате и сделал. У него перехватило горло, когда горячая сколькая кровь побежала вниз, сбегая по кончикам пальцев, собираясь внизу в красную плотную струю, и боль, это было чертовски больно, хотя он испытывал и похуже.

Позор – вот было худшее из унижений. Теперь все точно знают его место: просто пес, настоящий позор.

Юрий надавил на нож, готовясь сделать последний разрез, когда кумичо прервал его, сказав:

-Довольно.

Юри осел, его сердце громко стучало в ушах.

-Ода, позвони. – Телохранитель, что стоял над Юри, двинулся, потыкал пальцами в телефон, переводя разговор на громкую связь. Один гудок, потом второй. Кто-то снял трубку.

На фоне плакала женщина. Кто-то еще заходился рыданиями.

-Нет! Нет, прекрати! Мари!

Весь воздух вышел из него. Вместо него поселился страх, злоба и беспомощность, когтями терзающая грудь, как только он понял, кому принадлежит этот голос.

Его сестра.

-Отпустите его! Не надо, ублюдки, отпустите его! Остановитесь!  
Удар, звук тела, падающего на татами. Его мать, теперь он понял, что именно она плакала и стенала все громче и сильнее, ее голос был особенно высоким сквозь треск телефонной линии.

-Да пошел ты! Да пошел ты! Чтоб тебя…

Хруст, будто что-то тяжелое ломает кости.

Теперь кричал и его отец. Ему показалось, что он умирает.

-Папа! Папа! Вы, ублюдки! Я всех вас убью!

Разговор был окончен, но к этому времени Юри уже едва слышал хоть что-то. Его рот был полон отвратительной вязкой рвоты, которую он не смог сдержать посреди криков его отца, мольбы сестры и плача матери. Рука дрожала на рукояти ножа. Он хотел вернуть все назад, страх, стыд последних минут. Он с удовольствием отрезал бы не только палец, руку, хоть все конечности, если только мог отмотать время назад, до этого звонка. Он хотел убить его. Он мог бы это сделать. Ему ведь  дали нож. Всего несколько секунд, чтобы вскочить, пройти мимо телохранителя Ода и нанести по касательной удар по шее кумичо, и бить снова и снова, и снова, за каждую секунду этого телефонного разговора.

Но он этого не сделал. Юри все еще был окаменелым. Кровь постепенно собиралась вокруг его пальца, и он готов был отсечь его, если ему это прикажут.

-Ты можешь оставить палец, но больше никогда не подводи меня.

Приказ был однозначным.

Он выскочил из комнаты в коридор, едва держась на ногах под волной тошноты. Казалось, ковер уходит у него из-под ног, и мир катился под его ногами, и он старался изо всех сил не упустить собственный желудок. Мышечная память сильнее, чем любая оформленная мысль, направляла его в глубь дома, пока он не оказался в задней части, где была его комната. Звон стоял у него в ушах, отголоски телефонного звонка, когда он слышал свою семью, напуганную, вопящую, расплачивающуюся за его ошибки.

Последнее время было так много людей.

Юри был в двух шагах от двери, когда его окликнул звонкий и радостный голос:

-Братец![7] – Послышалось откуда-то сзади. Он развернулся резко, так что заметил пестрый ураган волос Минами в стороне от себя за секунду до того, как мальчишка бросился к нему.

-Я слышал, ты вернулся! Кто-то из горничных видел, как ты вошел, вот я и подумал, что ты встретишься с отцом, а потому я не хотел мешать. На этот раз тебя так долго не было! Ты работал, да, братец? Пожалуйста, расскажи мне об этом! – Улыбка на блондинистом личике, ослепительная, невозмутимая, непринужденно счастливая, но Юри видел вместо него другого: волосы светлее, кожа бледнее, кровь на боку, и заднее сиденье автомобиля, кровать в дешевой гостинице. Они ведь примерно одного возраста.

Желчь снова поднялась к горлу.

-Юный господин[8], - проговорил он заплетающимся языком, что прозвучало странно для его слуха после всех извинений и прочего. - Не надо, не называй меня так, пожалуйста. Я ведь не твой брат. Я даже не твоя семья. – Улыбка, что он выдавил в ответ, была вялой, но он надеялся, что Минами не заметит. Это ведь не его вина. Минами просто ребенок, несмотря на то, кем он родился; его воспитывали не так жестко, как Юри. – Что бы сказал твой отец, если бы услышал тебя.

Минами издал недовольный звук и сдул с лица красную прядь волос.

-Это не честно. Ты намного лучше любого из парней, которых мы только что привели. Ты наш козырь, лучший из нас! Отец должен был предложить тебя усыновить[9] уже давным-давно. – Мальчишка собирался пошутить, но снова засиял, будто какая-то мысль посетила его голову. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил за тебя? Бьюсь об заклад, ты будешь отлично смотреться в кимоно и хаори[10]! Как принц!  
-Пожалуйста, не делай этого! – Прервал его Юри. Он больше не заботился об улыбке. – Тебе не нужно делать ничего подобного для кого-то, как я, юный господин.

Минами снова насел, но отступил через минуту. Его глаза стали большими и влажными, когда он посмотрел на мужчину.

-Но, даже если это не официально, ты все равно останешься для меня старшим[11]! – Заявил он, протягивая руку к рукам Юри, которые распались лишь, чтобы он мог сделать шаг назад, когда почувствовал, что кровь все еще капает из открытой раны.

-Ты кровью истекаешь, - заметил он, ужаснувшись, будто это было худшее, что случилось с Юри за этот вечер. – Тебе надо к врачу! Что, если будет заражение? Что ты будешь…

-Довольно. – Юри даже подмигнул ему, когда говорил. Слова ощущались пеплом, когда он произносил их. – Я в порядке, юный господин. Я в порядке. – Он старался смягчить тон, чтобы напомнить, что Минами не знал, понятия не имел, что это не его вина, а вина его отца, и вовсе не его дело, но было проще об этом сказать, чем сделать. – Это всего лишь порез, клянусь. Я был неосторожен и неуклюж. – Уверенность покинула его, совсем не вовремя. Все его тело налилось свинцом, еле передвигалось под собственным весом. Все, что он хотел сделать, это поспать и забыть. – У меня был длинный день. Поговорим позже, хорошо? – Выражение на его лице, должно быть, было действительно жалким, потому что Минами отпустил его, будто обжегся, давая ему возможность упасть в темноту его комнаты.

Он ввалился в дверь, упав на руки и колени, почувствовав, как контроль покидает его, и от живота идут первые спазмы. Все его тело снова и снова извергало нутро на пол. Он не позволил себе остановиться, пока не почувствовал себя совершенно пустым, каким было его сердце.

 

 

Пип. Пип. Пип.

Звук был почти успокаивающим, медленным и ровным, как пульс, который ворвался в тишину его ночи. Это была самая большая палата, какую только можно было купить в сочинской больнице, и все же здесь ощущалась клаустрофобия, словно голые стены и стерильный воздух давили со всех сторон. Виктор ненавидел больницы со всей страстью. Он ненавидел холодные люминесцентные лампы и дешевые матрасы, которые были тут повсюду, ненавидел энергичность персонала и встревоженные семьи в залах ожидания, ненавидел болезнь, что цеплялась за него, как фильм, с просмотра которого ты сбежал. Если Виктор был тут, то только ради Юрия, чтобы проведать его перед отправкой домой; подростковый организм будет выздоравливать быстрее в полном комфорте собственной постели под присмотром доверенного семейного врача и умостившись в безопасности своего особняка в Санкт-Петербурге.

Но сейчас с этим было ничего не поделать. Юрий уже повалялся в больнице, залечивая огнестрел и обширную (хотя, к счастью, не критичную) кровопотерю, к тому моменту, как Виктору удалось его найти. Согласно полицейскому отчету, Юрия нашли полумертвым в дешевом гостиничном номере минут через тридцать после перестрелки в клубе. Его кровью было залито все заднее сиденье машины, брошенной на стоянке с фальшивыми номерами и документами, выправленными так, чтобы невозможно было ее отследить. Кто-то привез его туда, позаботился о нем, перевязал его раны и вызвал скорую прежде, чем исчезнуть, но никто не смог вспомнить лица этого постояльца, и имя, что он назвал, было фальшивым. Да и камер у них нет, и персонал состоит из одного человека, забывающего лицо гостя, как только тот уходит от стойки регистрации, лишь расплывчатое «какой-то азиат», в ответ на вопрос.

Даже Юрий, вспоминая моменты просветления собственного сознания, смог припомнить только темные глаза и темные волосы – отличная примета, что приводит нас к доброй половине человечества.

Виктор редко чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что сделал, в противном случае, он не смог  бы вести дела семьи. Люди пострадали, да, и он сделал все, что только мог, с момента, как Яков приютил его. Но другого слова, кроме пустоты в животе, и мысли, что она поглотит его, у него просто не было.

Юрий выглядел таким юным, лежащим в кровати, обмотанным проводами и трубками, что ощущался старым другом. Трудно было не думать о мальчике, и Виктор вспомнил их первую встречу: крепко цепляясь за ногу Николая Плисецкого с жестоким выражением на личике, которое не исчезло и по сей день. Он принял все просьбы Коли, умолявшего своего брата-в-законе о помощи, чтобы тот помог ему приютить внука, осиротевшего после смерти его сына. Он жил в грязной московской квартире, доходов его едва хватало на одного, когда на него свалился пятилетний ребенок, и понадобилось почти полгода, чтобы признать, что ему нужна поддержка в воспитании подрастающего мальчика. Яков смирился почти сразу, мягко поглядывая в полглаза, будто видел Юрия впервые, вспоминая светлый образ сестры, чью жизнь он в значительной степени прохлопал из-за семейного бизнеса.

Виктор в свои восемнадцать поехал вместе с мальчишкой. Юрий смотрел на него так, будто луну получил, впечатленный рассказами, которыми развлекал его Виктор, возвращаясь домой после успешной работы. Незадолго до всего, Виктор начал брать его с собой на собрания и сходки, даже на тренировки с винтовкой – мальчик был очень одарен в обращении с оружием, и его интерес к Клану подогревался жаждой спасти деда.

Виктор понимал позицию Коли.

Встреча партнеров – это одно, но перестрелка не для таких зеленых юнцов, как Юрий, не важно, как он хорош в обращении с оружием. Виктор был настолько уверен в хорошем исходе сделки, что не учел возможности нападения, когда должен был. Это было его промахом, он это признавал, и это чуть не погубило всех по его вине. Он должен был вытащить пистолет и вынести как можно больше народу, как только они услышали первые выстрелы за дверью. Вместо этого он сидел там ошарашенный, пока один из корейцев не впустил в комнату остальных, и не заварилась вся эта каша.

В спешке, пытаясь прикрыть Юрия и Якова, он не заметил, как сняли Босса Ли, и краем глаза пытался отследить траекторию, но вдруг людей стало слишком много, и он не смог понять, откуда пришла пуля. И даже тогда Виктор не мог найти в себе сил. Он сосредоточился только на одном, вытащить оттуда Юрия, вытащить его, ради этого они с Яковом не прекращали стрелять, пока у мальчика не расчистился аккуратный путь наружу.

Сначала они ощутили облегчение, когда Юрия не оказалось среди трупов, вывезенных из клуба в ту ночь. Но когда наступило утро, а потом день, а дальше второй, они начали опасаться худшего. Если Юрия взяли корейцы, он уже мертв. Хоть он и был всего лишь мальчиком, он был одним из самых сокровенных секретов их семьи, и перестрелка показала, как мало они могут доверять Саджиру Па с его кодексом чести.

По счастью, один из их соглядатаев в полиции был вызван в больницу, где и нашелся Юрий, и сообщил, что в больнице находится неопознанный мальчишка-блондин с огнестрельным ранением. Яков договорился, Колю вызвали из Санкт-Петербурга, а Виктора оставили наблюдать за выздоровлением Юрия, будто ястреба, пока его не увезут.

-Могло быть и хуже, - заметил Яков. Но Виктор знал, что если бы он работал лучше, этого не случилось бы.

Звук открывшейся двери вывел его из ступора. Яков вошел в помещение, хмурясь, бросил бумажный пакет на колени не глядя перед тем, как взглянуть на спящего Юрия.

-Ешь, - приказал пожилой мужчина, хотя в его голосе и не  было претензий, - ты мне не нужен тут. – Ни один из них не проронил ни слова после этого, позволяя механическому писку сердечного монитора заполнять паузу между ними. Потом, спустя несколько минут, Яков наконец-то повернулся к нему. Он казался старше; линии его лица стали глубже от переживаний, будто последние пару дней отняли у него пару лет жизни.

-Коля будет тут через два часа. Он не в духе.

Виктор кивнул.

-Я его не виню. Юры в первую очередь не должно было там быть.

Комментарий не предназначался Якову, но тот все равно дернулся. В конце концов, он переложил часть вины за то, что позволил Юрию прийти на эту идиотскую встречу, неподготовленному и наивному, ничего не знающему о жизни и смерти. Он был слишком снисходителен. В своем стремлении привести в клан собственную кровь, он позволил cебе быть беспечным, и это была худшая ошибка, которую он только мог совершить.

-Что ты теперь будешь делать, Витя?

Виктор откинулся на спинку кресла, глаза его сузились, взгляд стал внимательным, будто мог рассечь сталь. Это мой наследник, размышлял Яков с внезапной, ожесточенной болью гордости, именно поэтому он меня переплюнет.

-Я их уничтожу.

 

Даже океан был тихим, перекатываясь в глубинах и сливаясь с чернотой ночи, будто замерший кадр из кинофильма, а не нечто реальное. Он спустился к океану, чуть слишком быстро, позволяя прохладному воздуху скользить вдоль лица и сквозь волосы. Узел в его груди ослабевал по мере того, как расстояние между ним и остальными увеличивалось, отчего он впервые смог вздохнуть за последние несколько дней.

Он взял три дня отгула, чтобы приехать в Хасэцу, два из которых потратил, набираясь мужества. Кумичо не интересовало, чем был занят Юри, когда не был на контракте, - на самом деле он одобрил бы этот визит, если бы знал о нем, поскольку это было живое напоминание Юри о том, что он потеряет, если снова провалит задание.

Как было задумано, Юри не собирался оставаться на ночь. Он просто хотел удостовериться, что с его семьей все в полном порядке. Ему нужно  было убедиться, что все они все еще тут, двигаются и дышат, живые люди, а не просто туманные воспоминания, хранящиеся в уголке его сердца. Он не мог смотреть им в глаза после того, что сделал; это просто его сломает, если он заметит ненависть в их глазах, вызванную тем, что сделал с ними кумичо.

Когда Юри был моложе, после его первого настоящего убийства, он размышлял о том, чтобы уйти. Он спрашивал, что будет нужно, чтобы вырвать четыре их души из хватки кумичо. Понадобились бы деньги, навыки, время, чтобы все спланировать – и всего этого ему катастрофически не хватало. Но он в любом случае сделал бы это. Он уже начал строить планы, сначала в черновую, а потом и всерьез, но вдруг понял, в каком мире теперь живет. Он прикидывал имена, строил маршруты и ситуации, чтобы безопасно уйти. У него были записные книжки, исписанные от корки до корки этими планами, припрятанные в маленькой нише, которую он сделал под досками пола своей комнаты, вместе с досье, которое он собрал с момента, как ему исполнилось двенадцать. Куда им было идти? Как бы он защитил их? Кого пришлось бы убить?

Это была одержимость, снедающая его ночами, когда все, что он мог сделать, это пялиться в потолок, прокручивая в голове шаг за шагом собственные планы. До тех пор, пока однажды он не понял, что из сложившейся ситуации не существует выхода. Только продолжать суетиться, голодать, оставаясь на своем месте.

Даже сейчас он ее ощущал, все эти сложные годы с момента, как он покинул Хасэцу. Его родители никогда не бросят онсэн, и Мари никогда не расстанется с ними – не важно, что он придумает, Юри никогда не сможет уйти от мира, который вырвал его из прошлой жизни и дал ему эту, новую, пропитанную кровью. Слишком глубоко все это проросло в каждую трещинку их сердец, чтобы когда-нибудь оно смогло их отпустить.

Была уже полночь, когда он вошел в больницу. Приемные часы уже давно закончились, но никто из персонала и не подумал его остановить, когда он спрашивал номер палаты своего отца, и направился прямо туда, в слабоосвещенные коридоры реанимации. Им хватило посмотреть на его стрижку и строгий костюм, чтобы слово Якудза пронеслось через их разумы, заставляя отвернуться.

Тошия Кацуки никогда не был крупным мужчиной, но сейчас он, казалось, совсем съежился с того момента, как Юри видел его в последний раз. Он казался более худым, без округлости своего живота, которым он всегда хвастался, и сероватый оттенок его кожи не был простой игрой теней. Было тяжело видеть его таким, больше не сияющим, каким он был в воспоминаниях Юри, готовым всегда искрометной шуткой или улыбкой поддержать, протягивая руку и принимая пальто Юри, когда тот заходил с мороза. Теперь все было иначе, левая рука аккуратно была заправлена под простынь, а при виде правой Юри захотелось разрыдаться. Тот, кого послал кумичо, действительно знал свое дело – все кости руки Тошии были сломаны, раздроблены и вывернуты, будто корень имбиря, покоясь под сине-черными кровоподтёками. Вполне вероятно, он никогда не сможет снова ей пользоваться или сможет только частично.

-У тебя такое лицо, будто ты вот-вот заплачешь, - проговорила Мари сзади. Конечно, Юри слышал, как она вошла, не пытаясь скрывать звука собственных шагов у двери, и слабый аромат сигаретного дыма, что окутывал ее. Но он не хотел видеть ее сейчас, не собирался встречаться ни с кем из них, кроме персонала, пока не вернется обратно в Нада-ку. Он обнаружил, что не готов к этому совершенно. Без треска мобильной связи голос Мари казался слишком настоящим, обрушиваясь на него в тесноте палаты, полный усталости и больно бьющего укора.

-Как ты, - тихо поинтересовался он, но Мари жестом прервала его.

-Не здесь. Папе нужно отдыхать. – Кивнув, он последовал за ней из комнаты и направился на задний двор здания. Она достала сигарету из пачки и прикурила, молча протянув пачку ему. Они стояли там на морозе и курили, и Мари затянулась по крайней мере дважды прежде, чем снова заговорила.

-Я предполагала, что ты объявишься.

-Как он? – Спросил Юри вместо того, чтобы ответить на скрытую колкость сестры. – Что говорят врачи?

-Все будет хорошо, если не ампутируют, - горько отозвалась Мари. Она посмотрела на него краем глаза, на его волосы, одежду, пустое выражение на лице. – Ты сильно изменился, Юри. Не говори, что ты нас забыл?

Сигарета смялась в кулаке. Он бросил ее, растирая тлеющий огонек подошвой, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки по сторонам его тела. Жар перетек с лица к затылку, и он просто не смог заставить себя посмотреть на нее, сосредоточившись на трещинах, идущих по тротуару.

-Это не честно, Мари, - сказал он. Его голос чуть сбился на полуслове, и он заставил себя продолжить. – У меня не было выбора.

-Ты вернулся, не так ли? Ты мог бы вернуться, если бы захотел. – От ее слов что-то сжалось у него в животе. – Пять лет, Юри. Мы не виделись пять лет. Черт, мы даже не знали, жив ли ты, пока нам об этом не сказали три дня назад! – Он посмотрел в ее уставшее лицо, надеясь вспомнить, каким оно было. Ее губы дрожали сжатые в линию, и она была зла еще мгновение, пока не смягчилась, потянувшись, чтобы увлечь его в свои объятия. Юри позволил ей это, вдыхая знакомый аромат соли и дыма. – Мама скучает по тебе.

-Я знаю. – Ее руки сомкнулись вокруг него в крепком объятии.

-Ты повидаешь ее?

Он покачал головой.

-Не могу, - пробормотал он, не разрывая объятий. Когда он, наконец, отстранился, оба они сделали вид, что не замечают следов слез, пропитавших мягкую ткань ее блузки. – Не могу.

 

[1] Сауда́ди (порт. Saudade, европ. порт. [sɐwˈðaðɨ] , браз. порт. [sawˈdadi] или [sawˈdadʒi], галис. [sawˈðaðe]) — специфическая черта культуры и национального характера португальцев и галисийцев, эмоциональное состояние, которое можно описать как сложную смесь светлой печали, ностальгии по утраченному, тоске по неосуществимому и ощущения бренности счастья. Саудади выражает тоску от невозвратимой утраты чего-либо дорогого сердцу. Саудади, однако, не воспринимается как негативное явление, а несёт в себе оттенок благородной светлой романтики и ассоциируется с очищающей душу несчастной любовью. Саудади является предметом некой национальной гордости, и, по мнению самих португальцев, способность погружаться в это эмоциональное состояние отличает их от представителей других народов.

 

Этимологически понятие саудади, которое присуще португальскому и галисийскому языкам, происходит от того же латинского корня, что и solitudo, что в переводе означает одиночество. – Прим. Переводчика.

[2] Онсэн – гостиница (часто небольшая, семейная), построенная вокруг горячих источников. – Прим. Перводчика.

[3] Ю-топия – это авторское название))) В оригинале выглядит так: Yu-topia. В моем понимании (учитывая канон) это некий отсыл к имени Юри))) Юри – Ю-топия))) – Прим. Переводчика.

[4] Забутон – специальная японская подушка для сидения на полу. – прим. Переводчика.

[5] Джинбей - хлопковый костюм, изначально представляющий из себя юкату, но разделенный на две части: рубашку с запахом на завязках внутри и сбоку снаружи и шорты. Используется для различных целей, в качестве повседневной и домашней одежды. – прим. Переводчика.

[6] В данном случае речь идет о ритуале Юбицумэ (yubitsume), или отрезание пальцев: согласно этой традиции после первого проступка нарушитель отрезает кончик мизинца с левой руки и вручает отрезанную часть своему боссу.

Иногда босс клана может выполнить этот ритуал и передать отрезанную часть пальца оябуну, когда, к примеру, хочет сберечь одного из членов своего клана от дальнейшей расправы. Происхождение этого обычая сводится к японской манере держать меч. Три нижних пальца каждой руки используются для того, чтобы крепко держать меч, при этом указательный и большой пальцы слегка расслаблены. Удаление фаланг пальцев, начиная с мизинца, постепенно ослабляет хватку на рукояти меча и идея наказания, таким образом, заключается в том, что человек со слабой хваткой способен только на оборону. – прим. Переводчика.

[7] Aniki – дословно «старший брат», но так же это обращение к более старшему по рангу среди членов Якудза. – Прим. Переводчика.

[8] Bocchan – «юный господин», «юный хозяин». – прим. Переводчика.

[9] Oyako-sakazuki – речь идет о ритуале передачи чашки для сакэ. Внутри клана можно было вступить в родственные отношения, для этого «ояко» - родитель (символически) дарил чашку для сакэ своему «сыну», признавая его. Таким образом клан становился более сплочённым. – прим. Переводчика.

[10] Хаори (яп. 羽織) — японский жакет прямого покроя без пуговиц, надеваемый поверх кимоно или с хакама. Полы хаори придерживает шёлковый шнур «хаори-химо» (яп. 羽織ひも), диаметром чуть более сантиметра и длиной 15 см, зачастую завязанный декоративным узлом. Обычная длина хаори — ниже бедра, но выше колена; материал зависит от сезона: летние хаори шьют из лёгких материалов без подкладки, зимние же могут быть хлопковыми, шерстяными и подбитыми ватой.

[11] Тут Минами в оригинале говорит «сенпай»( senpai). Ну, вы понимаете;) – прим. Переводчика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: насилие, пытки, шантаж, увечья.  
> ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо за вашу поддержку все это время! Я так волнуюсь, когда читаю комментарии к тексту, это мотивирует меня работать еще больше, чтобы порадовать вас, ребята, хорошей историей, потому что вы так добры со мной. Надеюсь, вам понравилась эта глава ( не знаю, как вы можете наслаждаться всем этим). Однажды я придумаю, как правильно делать сноски, но не сегодня. Думается, мне стоит начать публиковаться еженедельно? Если интерес не будет угасать, так и сделаю!:) (Все примечания от автора. - прим. переводчика)


	4. Lítost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Сожаление, раскаяние, покаяние (за ошибки)  
> 2\. Состояние муки, потому что счастье было так возможно.

Глава 4. Lítost[1]

 

-Ну же, - прошептала Мари, уводя его от постели отца. Юри был поглощен этим лицом, искаженным гримасой боли, пока пожилой мужчина спал. От этого неясные морщинки вокруг глаз и в уголках губ стали четче, и одного этого вида хватило, чтобы сердце Юри защемило, и чем дольше он на него смотрел, тем больше злился, будто огромный дикий зверь, мечущийся по клетке. Его отец, который никогда и слова-то плохого никому не сказал и всегда делал все, от него зависящее, чтобы оставаться добрым; его отец, который упорно и честно трудился, чтобы у них было все; его отец, который был во всем этом совершенно не виноват. Его гнев, перешедший в глухой рык за время, что прошло между его прошлой жизнью и нынешней, вспыхнул с новой силой. Ему пришлось пару минут постоять совершенно неподвижно, чтобы его сердце перестало биться о ребра.

-Юри, ну давай же, - повторила Мари. Она была крайне настойчива, когда потянула его за руку, увлекая из здания в холодную зимнюю ночь. – Мне нужно выпить.

Они сели в его машину и молча поехали. Было чуть больше часа ночи, когда они подъехали к знакомому бару, мягкий теплый свет из окон которого струился полосой на тротуар. Здесь было пусто, за исключением одинокой фигуры за барной стойкой.

Минако не сильно изменилась за те пять лет, как Юри видел ее в последний раз. Она выглядела молодой, не потеряв ни изящных и тонких изгибов тела балерины, ни остроту гордого взгляда. Даже мягкий тембр ее голоса остался тем же, когда проговорила:

-Мы закрыты.

Бросила не глядя, не утруждая себя поинтересоваться, кто пришел.

-Учитель Минако, - выдохнул он, и будто все напряжение сошло с него. Тепло окутало его, как только он услышал ее голос. Воспоминания о долгих беседах в балетной студии или на катке наполнили его разум и заставили раскрыть объятия навстречу ей. Когда-то она понимала его лучше всех. У них были общие страсти и множество разногласий. Они оба хотели увидеть мир, но потом вернуться обратно в Хасэцу. Минако прожила ту жизнь, о которой мечтала, сделала себе имя и вернулась счастливой домой.

Стакан вмиг выпал из ее рук и разлетелся на куски. Ее голова замерла в удивлении, и только шумный вздох вырвался из ее губ, когда она увидела его в дверном проеме.

-Юри, - проронила она, голос ее был спокойным, но глухим и полным слез. Она выбежала из-за стойки и подбежала к нему, протягивая руки, заключая его в объятия, будто точно знала, чего ему хочется. Может, она до сих пор это знала.

-Юри. – Она на мгновение замерла, а потом отстранилась и посмотрела на него в удивлении. – Мы считали, что ты умер.

-Пока нет, - отозвался он с легкой улыбкой.

-Но надолго ли в этот раз? – Спросила она. Мари с издевкой пожала плечами за его спиной и направилась к стойке, чтобы собрать осколки и налить себе чего-нибудь крепкого. – На день? На неделю? Когда ты собираешься вернуться домой?

-До рассвета.

Ее лицо погрустнело. Юри почувствовал вину, но не знал, что с этим делать – люди знали его в лицо, и ему не хотелось, чтобы его семью ассоциировали с Якудзой. Они и так достаточно настрадались. Он направился к стойке следом за Минако и благодарно улыбнулся, когда она налила ему щедрую порцию сакэ и поставила перед ним, наливая и себе.

Мари подняла свой нешуточный бокал.

-За встречу, - сказала она.

-За встречу, - повторили остальные.

Под конец этой ночи он лежал на полу квартиры Минако, расположенной над баром. Женщина уже отправилась в собственную постель, а Мари лежала рядом с ним на диване, иногда посапывая и чуть всхлипывая. Юри смотрел на нее так долго, как только мог, запоминая ее чуть размытое в темноте комнаты лицо, запах сигаретного дыма, пропитавший ее одежду и волосы. Ее рука упала через край дивана, и он протянулся за ней, приподняв и случайно разбудив.

-Юри, - проговорила она, проснувшись, и сжала его руку в своей. Он на ощупь искал ее, но быстро нашел и прижался, пальцы к пальцам, ладони к ладоням.

Когда они были маленькими, он ходил за Мари хвостом, пока она выполняла работу в онсэне. Его маленькие ручки цеплялись за ткань ее кимоно на ее спине, а когда он подрос, он стремился успевать за ее широкими шагами. Иногда, когда он падал, она протягивала ему руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться, пока он не входил с ней снова в один ритм. Это вернуло те воспоминания, когда Мари шла где-то впереди, а он отчаянно стремился за ней успеть.

-Юри, - повторила она, когда он решил, что она снова заснула. – Ты ведь знаешь, что мы на тебя не злимся, да? Мы так по тебе скучаем. – Все внутри него зашлось болью от этих слов. Он так сильно хотел сказать ей, что тоже думает о них каждую ночь, засыпая, так что чуть не задыхается полным морской соли воздухом Хасэцу. Но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он промолчал, замер, когда ее рука отчаянно сжалась на его руке в темноте. – Мы хотим, чтобы ты вернулся домой.

_Я тоже, я тоже хочу._

-Это моя вина. Мне так жаль, Юри. – Мари всхлипнула, разрыдавшись. Он протянул руку, и она спустилась следом за этим движением на пол, свернувшись плотным комом рядом с ним. Она хваталась за его руку, вздрагивая, и слезы мокрой дорожкой бежали на его одежду. Он гладил ее мягкие волосы, как делала она, когда успокаивала его. Он раньше не часто видел, как она плачет; Мари была сильной, а не он. – Прости. Это должна была быть я.

Мари продолжала что-то шептать ему в ухо, пока он прикрыл глаза, отдавшись теплу выпитого алкоголя и задремав. Он гнал от себя гнетущую мысль, которая нашептывала ему, что она права.

Утром он ушел, незадолго до рассвета, переложив Мари обратно на диван, помчался, сломя голову, чтобы никого не разбудить. Поездка обратно в Нада-ку была долгой, но он ни разу не остановился. Он держал окна открытыми, так что холодный воздух его дома пропитывал его изнутри.

 

У Юри не так много времени было на отдых перед возвращением в Токио – будь это благословение или наказание, не важно. Столица была спорной территорией, и только самые бесполезные люди отправлялись туда, в основном, на задания, требующие безрассудства и готовности умереть. Новички всегда рвались туда, стремясь доказать главному свою преданность, отвоевывая территорию для клана. Большинство из них уже не возвращались; а если и возвращались, то в мешках для трупов.

Юри не был в Токио по работе много лет, но идея провести еще один день в штабе вызывала чувство панического страха и заставляла все нервы натянуться в струну. Он не хотел столкнуться с кумичо лицом к лицу так скоро, когда в голове у него еще стоял образ изломанной руки отца. Взрезанный палец всю дорогу до Нада-ку напоминал ему о том, что сделал этот человек.

Но кумичо даже не спросил о нем, когда он вернулся. Вместо этого он послал одного из своих подручных, чтобы довести до сведения Юри детали его следующего задания, и отослал его, без сожалений. Благодарность и гнев переплелись тугим узлом в его животе; наивное желание признания переплелось с голосом разума, что говорил ему бежать, бежать, как можно дальше и никогда не останавливаться. Конечно, он не смог бы, поэтому он спокойно собирал вещи для поездки в Токио.

Минами умолял его о визите. Его большие карие глаза начинали искриться, когда он представлял свое первое задание в семнадцать лет.

-Ты на два года опередил меня, - заскулил он, когда Юри сказал ему, что он еще успеет завоевать репутацию, - мне еще столько всего нужно будет сделать, чтобы угнаться за тобой.

Юри нечего было добавить, пока он складывал костюмы, но он почувствовал удовлетворение от того, что сказал парнишка.

-Нет, - вмешался его наставник.

Тем не менее, Минами не отступал от него ни на шаг, цеплялся за руку, пока Юри шел до машины, и даже был готов запрыгнуть на заднее сидение под гневные возражения наставника.

Юри улыбался этому детскому поведению, пока собственное отражение не отрезвило его. Юнец, каким бы он ни был, оставался Минами Кедзиро, сыном кумичо, - змий вырвется наружу, каким бы милым он ни казался сейчас. Однажды он унаследует титул отца, и тогда Юри уже не сможет ему помогать.

Кроме того, по словам наставников, сын Главы не должен заниматься работой скота.

Правда была в том, что Юри ничем подобным тоже не занимался, хоть и начал раньше. Он занимался обычным рэкетом, запугиванием потенциально полезных для клана людей. Немного импортом и экспортом в одной из компаний кумичо в Токио, которую удалось спасти от притязаний крупных синдикатов, промышлявших в столице, и это была основа международного бизнеса клана, а именно: контрабанда наркотиков прямо под носом у властей. Налаженные каналы осуществляли трансфер товара в основном через Азию, меняя наркотики на деньги, оружие, женщин, которые в конечном итоге попадали в руки богатых клиентов, посещавших злачные районы Японии и кварталы красных фонарей.

Если учесть все это, это была обычная рутинная работа. Японцы питали особый трепет перед рэкетом, а значит, Юри нужно было просто появляться на важных встречах в строгом костюме и с соответственным выражением на лице, чтобы получить свое[2]. Это стало намного проще, когда его тело возмужало – хоть он и не стал самым высоким или мускулистым из мужчин, Юри потерял большую часть юношеской смазливости, что была у него в пятнадцать, и которая вызывала у мужчин голодные взгляды и приторные улыбки, когда они его видели. По крайней мере, пока они не выясняли, чей именно он пёс; тогда они нервно соглашались с притязаниями кумичо, опасаясь скандала, который мог бы разрушить их тщательно выстроенные жизни. Ведь им могли бы простить любовницу или даже интрижку с состоятельным мужчиной, но никак не статус любителя молоденьких мальчиков и девочек.

Они никогда не касались его, никогда не получали возможности чего-либо, поскольку Юри давал понять, что его визит чисто деловой. Он всегда считал себя счастливым и благодарным, но страх душил его от одного вида этих голодных глаз. Он еще тогда знал, насколько шатким было его положение в этом мире, как легко он мог бы попасть в один из закрытых клубов или борделей, принадлежавших Семье, ведь долг он должен был выплатить не только душой, но и телом. Он бывал в некоторых из них по работе, так что точно знал, что мужчины и женщины готовы там сделать ради своих клиентов. Стыдно было бы признавать, но это убило бы его намного быстрее.

Он убеждал себя, что хоть и не свободен, но зато живет не так.

Но даже это ничего не гарантировало. Несмотря на то, что он больше не был юным мальчиком, Юри знал, что его жизнь на самом деле ему не принадлежит. Все были услужливы с ним только в рамках интересов кумичо и Семьи. Если они попросят его прыгнуть, он прыгнет, если прикажут умереть, умрет. Его поводок был длинным, но они все еще могли подтащить его к своим ногам, если будет нужно.

Его семья стала лучшим доказательством этого.

Так что на этот раз ему нужно сделать все правильно. Новый провал будет означать еще больше боли для единственных людей в его жизни, о которых он готов был заботиться и старался держать на расстоянии, лишь бы их руки никогда не замарались так, что не отмыть. Уже одна поездка домой была слишком импульсивным и эгоистичным шагом. Он мог только надеяться, что Мари и Минако сохранят в тайне то, каким он был разочарованным в себе трусом.

Как сообщили Юри на утренней летучке, импортно-экспортная компания планировала изъять значительную часть товаров из оборота клана, так что Босс мог пустить полученные средства на укрепление других своих проектов в Токио. Акционеры из «белых воротничков», входящие в совет директоров, никогда раньше не выступали против сделок с Якудзой, поскольку в карман каждому из них укладывалась приличная сумма денег, не вошедших в общий оборот и не облагаемых налогами, поэтому стало полной неожиданностью, когда президент «Минами-Каем» дал контракту задних ход.

Юри никогда не встречался с этим человеком лично, но он хорошо знал этот тип людей: сильный, умный и высокомерный. Жан-Жак Леруа родился с серебряной ложкой во рту и был достаточно проницательным, чтобы удержать ее там; он, вероятно, был иностранцем, но он никогда бы не покусился на сделку с якудзой, если бы не был уверен в своих силах. Этому еще не было подтверждения, но Юри подозревал, что Леруа попал под каблук какому-то крупному синдикату, ворочающему дела в столице, и, видимо, считал, что «Минами-Кай» не представляет угрозы безопасности его положения. Юри, конечно, был там для того, чтобы доказать ему, как он неправ.

Костюм, что был на нем в тот вечер, был темно-синим. Сшитый на заказ и смехотворно дорогой, он был сделан из дорогого бархата и имел ценник, на сумму которого с комфортом могла бы прожить семья из четырех человек, и это не считая золотых украшений  или переливающихся запонок на запястьях. В сочетании с его уложенными волосами и самодовольным выражением на лице, его отражение в стекле автомобиля, когда он ехал, выглядело лощеным и нереальным, будто сошедшим со страниц глянцевого журнала. Похоже, он только тут увидел, что именно имела в виду Мари, когда сказала, что он изменился. Он с трудом узнал себя, привыкшего к свободной одежде и взлохмаченным волосам, а так же очкам в тяжелой оправе, закрывающим его взгляд от всего мира.

Эта броня была более изысканна, чем при схватках на пистолетах и ножах. По крайней мере, в тех случаях, которые он знал. Эгоизм тех, у кого весь мир был в руках, вот что его смущало.

Лимузин высадил его перед корпоративным зданием, представлявшим из себя столб из стекла и бетона, уходивший далеко в темноту неба. Его зеркальная поверхность сияла в свете неоновых огней, отражая лихорадочную иллюминацию, наводнявшую Токио ночью. Юри вышел из машины и кивнул своему водителю, мгновение наблюдая за отъезжающим длинным черным телом автомобиля, прежде чем направился внутрь.

В холле еще было много народу, хотя рабочий день уже пару часов, как закончился. Несколько служащих все еще слонялось, разглядывая рисунок на полу, поскольку они предусмотрительно опустили взгляд, когда он вошел в здание и проходил мимо них. Их мысли были почти материальными, когда они следили за ним, с горечью и ревностью завидуя ему. Никто из них не ставил под сомнение то, как Юри добился своего положения, пока он шел к лифту, и когда он нажал на кнопку, направляясь в элитную зону на верхних этажах; они просто предполагали, к какому классу он принадлежит, и он уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. На самом деле, никто не задерживал его, пока он не остановился перед самим конференц-залом. Двое охранников по бокам от двери из красного дерева в приемной, смотрелись скучно и удрученно в своей грубой форме. Должно быть, они уже давно там стояли. Если Юри правильно посчитал, собрание акционеров уже перевалило за свой первый час – достаточный срок, чтобы совет директоров успокоился, прежде, чем он прервет их и испортит им триумфальное настроение.

-Эй, ты! – Один из охранников вздрогнул, когда они наконец-то заметили его, удивление сменилось сомнением, когда они рассмотрели Юри со всех сторон. Они разглядывали его костюм, волосы и сияющие золотые часы, что были на его левом запястье.

-Сэр, - исправился охранник, говоря уже более уважительно, - это закрытая встреча. Боюсь, что вам стоит вернуться.

Второй охранник пришел в движение, собираясь его выпроводить.

Юри улыбнулся, глядя на двоих мужчин, хотя оба и были выше его. Он подошел ближе к двери и, встав в позу, полную уверенности и достоинства, и сохраняя тон прохладным и опасным, заговорил:

-Вообще-то, у меня абонемент.

Охранники переглянулись в смятении, потом первый откашлялся. Его напарник покосился, молчаливый и бледный, и отошел в сторону.

-Мне очень жаль, сэр, - охранник заикался, пытаясь беспомощно что-то объяснить жестами второму, - мне не говорили, что кто-то опоздает.

Юри качнулся на каблуках, большие пальцы рук были заправлены в карманы. От этого движения полы его пиджака качнулись назад, демонстрируя черную кожу кобуры на поясе. Оба охранника остановились и потянулись за собственным оружием, но они запаздывали на полсекунды. Они остановились, наблюдая с восторгом, как Юри выхватил обеими руками накрест свои пистолеты и пробежался по ним пальцами. Эта непринужденная ласка была медленной, шепот приветствия старого друга, и Юри наблюдал, как дрожь пробежала по позвоночникам обоих охранников.

-Вам за такое не платят, - любезно заметил он, кивнув в сторону лифтов. – До конца ночи в ваших услугах не нуждаются.

-Но, - молчаливый был явно умнее своего напарника, потому что он остановил возражения на полуслове и лишь моргал. Они оба пошлепали на выход, даже не оглянувшись, оставляя Юри одиноко стоять в приемной. Сделав шаг, он положил руку на дверную ручку и толкнул дверь, тяжелая древесина заходила под собственным весом.

Несколько недовольных повскакивали, когда он пронесся через комнату. Головы настолько быстро повернулись к нему лицами, что это выглядело волной. Каждый шаг Юри был целенаправленным, центр тяжести смещался внутрь, пока внимание каждого в зале не устремилось исключительно к нему, и он не остановился во главе длинного стола.

Как сорняк среди полевой травы, иностранец, конечно же, стоял в самом центре толпы пожилых японцев. Жан-Жак Леруа был молод и красив и выглядел совершенно неуместно в строгой атмосфере конференц-зала. С его модной стрижкой и шуршащим модным алым костюмом он больше подходил для казино или стриптиз-клуба, а не для встречи топ-менеджеров.

Он заморгал своими серо-голубыми глазами на Юри, разинув рот и остановившись в середине жеста.

-Ты кто такой? – Бросил он, чувствуя, как удивление сменяется негодованием. – Кто тебя сюда впустил?

Проигнорировав его первый вопрос,  Юри склонился, пока ладони не оказались плашмя на столешнице. Он замер в этой позе, довольно маяча над головами сидевших кругом акционеров, стараясь сдержать ухмылку, когда произнес:

-Ваша охрана. Кстати, я отправил их по домам. Они были достаточно разумны, чтобы понять, с кем имеют дело. – Английский Юри, должно быть, стал для Леруа главной неожиданностью, потому что ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

-И кто же ты такой? – Снова спросил он. Юри видел, как несколько пожилых и более просвещенных бизнесменов покачали головами из стороны в сторону на своего гендиректора, который, должно быть, либо не понял, либо упустил это движение. Если до этого не было заметно, что Юри имеет дело с любителем, то стало заметно сейчас. Беспрекословный тон вопроса Леруа, как он нагло и громко его задавал, подразумевал немедленный ответ. По-видимому, он не знал, что за подобное неуважение существовала серьезная плата в тех кругах, из которых происходил Юри.

-Даже, если я вам назовусь, - протянул он, ослабив хватку, ведь теперь он четко определился с тем, к какому типу людей принадлежал Леруа, - мое имя не так много для вас бы значило. Но вы знаете моего босса. В конце концов, ваша компания и господин Минами провернули достаточно сделок за последние несколько лет. Не так ли, мистер Леруа? – От этих слов мужчина начал бледнеть, что странно выглядело на загорелой коже, хоть и было быстро, не хуже остальных членов правления. Тишина над собравшимися стала настолько плотной, что было бы слышно звук от упавшей булавки. – Они называют меня Козырем.

Проблемой вести дела с такими, как Жан-Жак Леруа, была в том, что они родились с уверенностью, будто их место в жизни на самой вершине, с теми людьми, которые никогда не ведут войн и ни за что не замарают рук, хотя будут счастливы, если кто-то сделает это за них. Но Юри так же знал, насколько хрупкой могла быть такая вера, и видел, как она рушится, даже, когда он говорил, когда сталкивался с теми, кто ничего не знал, кроме уродства этого мира.

Юри наблюдал, как иностранец замешкался, все хладнокровие и спесь внезапно сошли с него. Он почувствовал неясное сожаление по отношению к этому юнцу, ведь тот был моложе, судя по досье, и, вероятно, пытался произвести впечатление на гуру большого бизнеса его отца, сорвав взаимодействие с компанией на Востоке, даже не думая, к чему это приведет в долгосрочной перспективе.

-Вы знаете, что такое Семья? – Спросил он, не ожидая ответа. Он отодвинул стул, чтобы присесть напротив этого человека, сложив руки на столешнице и прижав их к губам. – Хорошо, это сэкономит нам время. Остальные могут быть свободны. Господин Леруа и я обсудим наши частные дела. – Акционерам не надо было повторять дважды, так что они бросились из зала, оставив своего юного собрата на съедение Псу. Боль, сочувствие, вот что ощутил Юри в полной мере; последнее, чего ожидал этот горе-генеральный директор – это визита силовика японской мафии.

-Присядьте, пожалуйста.

Леруа подчинился, плечи его плотно прижались к спинке стула, вытянув его в струну. Юри откинулся непринужденно на своем месте, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока второй мужчина что-то скажет. Молчание между ними начинало переходить в стадию неудобного, пока, наконец, Леруа не встрепенулся. Остатки его уверенности испарились, он сморщился, и Юри почти видел, как его кулаки сжали над столом, как мышцы на его руках и шее начало сводить судорогой.

-Я… - Начал он, запинаясь.

Юри прервал его.

-Вы доставляете множество проблем для господина Минами с тех самых пор, как взяли на себя управление, мистер Леруа. Он получал удовольствие от бизнеса с вашим отцом в течении десяти лет, но теперь он слышит, что ты планируешь выйти из этого бизнеса, разорвать отношения с Семьей? – Он зашипел, склоняя вперед, и Леруа замер в ответ. Иностранец выглядел намного моложе, забившись на своем месте, ровно на свой возраст, просто еще один двадцатилетний задиристый петух. – Я думаю, ты достаточно умен, чтобы знать, почему это не лучшая идея.

-Чего ты от меня хочешь? – Взмолился Леруа. – У нас есть другой поставщик в Шанхае и Сеуле. Рынок перенасыщен, мы не можем позволить себе зацикливаться на вас, как на поставщиках. Мы обанкротимся.

-Вы должны были подумать об этом, когда заключали союз с другим синдикатом, - сурово заметил Юри. Будто ребенка отчитывал. – Мы берем на себя ваши текущие поставки.  Босс теперь требует семьдесят процентов от суммы, потому что даже это будет щедрым. Тебе повезло, что мы не в обиде.

Вся кровь отлила от лица Леруа. Он бескостно подался вперед через стол, сжав голову руками, и жалобно застонал.

-Они меня убьют, - пробормотал он, его голос был приглушен ладонями. – Они меня убьют.

-И кто же они?

Леруа снова застонал. Он рыдал.

-Виктор. Виктор Никифоров.

 

 

-Сайан-ним[3] Ли, - позвал кто-то из-за спины. Сын-гыль повернулся на этот звук. Он чувствовал себя неуютно и жарко в своем костюме, потным, под толстыми слоями ткани, но его безжалостное лицо ничуть не изменилось. Его мать и сестра плакали рядом с ним, заходясь душераздирающими рыданиями. Остальные[4] стояли чуть в стороне от них, склонив головы в глубоком уважении.

-Я сожалею о вашей утрате.

Воздух был плотным и влажным от дождя. Это была идеальная погода для похорон.

Сын-гыль краем глаза наблюдал, как смыкается земля над телом его дедушки. Они всего три дня, как получили гроб с его останками, отправленный под покровом ночи на грузовом судне. Трудно было перевезти тело через границы, но Сын-гыль не хотел оставлять тело деда в руках русских, чтобы неуважение проявлялось и дальше. Даже размышляя об этом, он чувствовал, как кровь жаркой волной приливает, как закипает в нем гнев плотным узлом в районе желудка.

Он сам подготовил тело: омыл ладаном и маслами, одел его, завернул в белый шелковый саван.

-Спасибо, Джи Лонгту[5]. – Сын-гыль чуть поклонился. Пожилой китаец одобрительно кивнул ему, похлопав по плечу, когда отходил. За ним стоял светловолосый мальчик, внук, наверное, и явно не уместный здесь американец. – Я рад, что вы смогли прийти на похороны дедушки.

-Он бы гордился тобой, Сын-гыль. Ты молод, но вне всяких сомнений способен встать во главе группировки. – Они оба обернулись и посмотрели, как смотритель закончил возиться с последним комом земли и воткнул лопату в центр могильного холма. – Мы с твоим дедом были близки, и между нашими семьями был союз. Мы уважаем это. Если вам что-нибудь потребуется, Сын-гыль, мы это предоставим.

Сын-гыль кивнул. Он спрятал кулак в кармане своего костюма, в котором яростно сжимал пулю, что вынули из груди его деда.

-Спасибо.

 

Юри, как в тумане, вышел из здания, его водитель уже ждал его у машины. Слова Леруа еще не до конца дошли до его разума, он понимал их, но до сих пор не хотел смириться с их смыслом. Он не мог ни полностью понять всего этого, ни отпустить, будто его сознание заволокло туманом. Но кто мог бы его винить?

Виктор Никифоров был в Японии.

Его желудок свело, будто тонна кирпичей свалилась в него, будто сама эта мысль обрела форму, вес и плотность. Силы этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы загнать его на заднее сиденье, его колени тряслись так же, как когда он выходил из машины. Он весь дрожал, о макушки до пяток; даже дыхание было подобно раскатам грома. Он дрожащими пальцами разбирал свои волосы, так что от укладки не осталось и следа, потом плотно прижал ладони к глазам. От этого давления он почувствовал некое облегчение, сумев собраться с собственными мыслями.

Виктор Никифоров был в Японии.

Должно быть, он все понял, как решил Юри, по слишком большому количеству следов, им оставленных. Образ Селестино снова всплыл в памяти, его улыбающееся загорелое лицо, искаженное гримасой боли перед тем, как он умер. Его тело осталось в клубе без возможности идентификации и невозможности его востребовать, но русские могли и выяснить, кто он такой на самом деле. А может кто-то опознал Юри, когда он бродил по Сочи. Его лицо не было приметным, но всегда существовал шанс, что кто-то из его кругов или другой такой же наемник, опознает его. Или же, что вероятно, Виктор сам собрал кусочки этого пазла и понял, что Юри врал весь вечер, и выследил незнакомого японца, когда тот сорвался из страны и вернулся на родину.

Зачем ему здесь появляться, если не для того, чтобы убрать Юри? Зачем ему посягать на территорию кумичо, если не ради этой смерти?

-Господин Кацуки, - позвал водитель, прерывая поток его мыслей. Юри мутным взглядом пялился на свои руки. – Вас отвезти обратно в гостиницу?

-Нет, - вскричал он, - мне надо выпить.

В итоге он оказался в знакомом баре, одном из мест, которым владела Семья, располагавшимся в Кабукитё[6]. Вышибала у дверей признал его и машину, из которой он вышел, даже, если бы не признал самого Юри, так что быстро впустил его в обход очереди, как только тот подошел.

Это была напряженная ночь. Навстречу ему попалась большая толпа, переполненная пьяных улыбок, больше уже не желающих прожигать свои деньги в баре. Музыка вырывалась из подвесных динамиков, светомузыка моргала в такт, - пульсирующее техно с сильными электронными басами переполняло не менее полный танцпол. Юри нашел укромное местечко в уголке и скользнул за столик, откинув голову на спинку стула на мгновение, будто сам старался стать незаметным. Хозяйка подошла к нему с приветливой улыбкой и спросила о заказе, и он без обиняков приказал подать ему бутылку джина.

Он проглотил первый стакан в мгновение, а следом и второй. Где-то на границе разума Юри ухватился за мысль, а не стала ли выпивка для него проблемой. Но он тут же отогнал эту мысль, как только она появилась, и жар алкоголя начал уводить его с того края, на котором он оказался, покидая компанию Леруа.

-Тяжелый день? – Поинтересовался голос с нотками флирта на английском с сильным акцентом. Голос был низкий и сладковатый, будто кусочек темного шоколада. Юри подавился, когда рука легла на его плечо, и отмахнулся от случайного прикосновения, даже учитывая, что пригубил третий стакан джина.

-Не интересуюсь.

-Ты на меня даже не взглянешь, - со смешком заметил этот голос. – Какой позор. Может быть, у меня просто нет того, что могло бы произвести на тебя впечатление, мистер Японский Козырь.

 

 

 

[1] Lítost - _Милан Кундера, автор бестселлера «Невыносимая легкость бытия», отметил: «Что касается смысла этого слова, то я не смог найти эквивалента в других языках, хотя мне трудно представить, как можно понять душу человека без слова litost». Ближайшим определением является состояние агонии и мучений, созданное внезапным осознанием своего собственного несчастья._ _  
Источник:_[ _http://www.kulturologia.ru/blogs/230915/26391/_](http://www.kulturologia.ru/blogs/230915/26391/) _(прим. Переводчика)_

 

[2] Sōkaiya (総会屋) - это очень специфические рэкетиры, уникальные для Японии, и часто ассоциируются с Якудзой; они вымогают деньги у или шантажируют компании, угрожая публично унизить репутацию фирмы и их руководство, обычно на их ежегодной встрече. – Прим. автора

[3] Sajang-nim (사장) – уважительное обращение к старшему, к начальнику, например. (Прим, автора) В последующем я буду использовать слово «босс». Уж простите, это нереально – произношение китайских-корейских имен, слов, выражений))) – прим. Переводчика.

[4] Geondal (уроженец) – у автора в оригинале - относится к южнокорейской мафии и организованной преступности, в то время как kkangpae являются "уличными бандитами" (здесь прим. Автора).  Kkangpae – именно те, кто охранял босса Ли во время сделки с русскими в самом начале. Здесь я честно просто не нашлась, как их обозвать))))) «Остальной клан», «остальные соплеменники»? В общем, не знаю. ( Прим. Переводчика.)

[5] Lóngtóu (龙头) (Привилегированный) - буквально означает "голова дракона", имеется в виду глава Триады.

[6] Kabukichō (歌舞伎町) - квартал развлечений и красных фонарей в Синдзюку, Токио. Здесь расположено множество клубов свиданий и хост-клубов, отелей, магазинов, ресторанов и ночных клубов, и его часто называют «Неспящим городом» (眠らない街). – Прим. Автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: шантаж, упоминание о злоупотреблении наркотиками и алкоголем, проституция несовершеннолетних, торговля людьми.  
> Больше не злоупотребляю языками, на которых не говорю. (Прости, Google)


	5. Сотворить чудо.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Чудеса, чудеса.  
> 2\. Описываются небольшие или большие восхитительные чудеса из обычной жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Описание насилия, алкоголь, курения и все, как обычно;)

Сотворить чудо.

 

Юри резко выдохнул через нос, потом снова и снова, пока его тело не справилось с паникой. Стакан замер на полпути к губам, джин во рту показался кисловатым. Его пары поднимались одной пьянящей волной, смешиваясь с ароматом секса и пота в клубе. На мгновение ему показалось, что он задремал. Его зрение сфокусировалось в одной точке, так что все, что он мог видеть, была бледная рука, покоящаяся где-то в изгибе его плеча, и музыка казалась набор хаотичных звуков, будто кто-то пустил их фоном.

Он проглотил остаток джина с небольшим усилием, опустил стакан и развернулся.

К тому времени, он уже должен был перестать удивляться, насколько прекрасен Виктор Никифоров живьем. Он видел это лицо сотни раз на различные фото, видео и рисунках, и теперь снова лично. Но что-то в том, каким его помнил Юри, казалось, вылиняло по сравнению с тем, каким он был на самом деле, настолько энергично, что чуть ли не светился в разрезающих темноту огнях клуба. Воспоминания никогда не смогли бы передать ни идеальной гладкости мраморной кожи щеки Виктра, ни того ореола, что окружал серебро его волос, ни элегантности изгибов его тела, как знал Юри, такого же крепкого в реальности, каким оно казалось на вид.

Он смотрел сквозь бахрому волос и ресниц на русском языке, который стоял чуть в отдалении в духоте клуба, будто он существовал в какой-то отдельной реальности, и ему подумалось, что Юри это уже однажды видел. Страх и волнение вгрызались в него с обыденностью, как поковыряться в ране или содрать болячку, а во взгляде были боль и удовольствие. Должно быть, он был пьян сильнее, чем он считал, потому что все его мышцы казались расслабленными, мягкими, несмотря на то, что инстинкты кричали ему бежать.

Он испытал это ощущение выбора между прыжком и отступлением в далеком прошлом. Столкнувшись с угрозой для его жизни, тело реагировало раньше мозга на выброс адреналина, либо бросалось нападать, либо припускало в бегство. Сердце билось все быстрее, давление повышалось, мышцы напрягались - все это в предвкушении опасности происходящего, и вся реакция в пределах ситуации и в считанных секундах. Но на этот раз он не чувствовал ничего подобного, как ни странно. Он почувствовал странное ощущение, когда вник во все это, будто нити, что поддерживали его, внезапно были отсечены.

-Как ты меня нашел?

Вместо ответа Виктор перетек на стул напротив. Он вытянулся, все его тело приняло тоную позу, более уместную на троне, чем в тесной кабинке. Его ноги коснулись ног Юри под столом. Рукой в перчатке он принял от хозяйки пустой стакан, а другой достал из пиджаки тонкий золотой портсигар, сунув тут же в рот одну сигарету, предложил его Юри. - Я был у тебя на хвосте, - небрежно он он, пожимая плечами, когда японец отказался от сигарет. Он налил себе на два пальца джина из бутылки, стоявшей на столе, и прикурил плавным движением сигарету, пока это делал. Он рисовался, сидя за этим столом, пока огни клуба выхватывали его образ и чуть слепили Юри. - Тебя непросто поймать, знаешь ли, мистер Эйс [1] ?

Не было ничего изящного в его движениях. Но, в отличие от Леруа, Виктор Никифоров не выделялся так сильно, как он. Все, что он делал, было направлено в пространстве вокруг Юрист, так что он даже задумался о самом факте своего существования, пока не почувствовал, что задыхается от присутствия этого человека. От резких жестов до его легкой улыбки, каждое движение было полно пренебрежения, будто он без слов пытался сказать «ты для меня не угроза, для такого человека, как я, ты ничто».

Он не ошибся. Юрис упустил свою возможность в Сочи, в ту ночь, что так походила на эту, и, казалось, Виктор был здесь, чтобы засвидетельствовать это во плоти.

-Я не афиширую, где бываю, - проговорил Юри, но без теплоты. Больше не было смысла драться или убегать.

-Или собственной личность, - добавил Виктор. У него была легкая, понимающая улыбка, от которой у Юри разболелся желудок. - Сложно было найти информацию о тебе. Я заплатил кучу денег, чтобы выяснить, на кого ты работаешь, мистер Эйс, и вот даже в Японию приехал, чтобы встретиться с тобой лично.

-Что тебе от меня надо? - Слова были грубыми, как щебенка. Он выпил еще джина, но его жар не сильно помог унять пульс, бившийся у него в горле.

-У тебя есть определенная репутация в нашей среде, - продолжил русский, будто и не слышал Юри вообще. Возможно, ему было все равно. - Лоэнгрин [2] \- твоя работа, да? Это почти подвиг, в одиночку стереть с лица земли целую ветвь Коза Ностры [3] , особенно, такая плодовитая, как Семья Ди Анджело. О тебе какое-то время ходили слухи по всей Европе, хотя дон Криспино ни в жизни не признается, что воспользовался твоими услугами.

_Лоэнгрин._

Юри запрокинул лицо к потолку, удивляясь, прикрыл глаза, когда мир внезапно поплыл из фокуса. Ему понадобилось несколько долгих минут, чтобы понять, о чем говорят Виктор, но воспоминания вернулись к нему внезапно быстро, сначала волнами, потом все сразу. Он оказался в ловушке образов, жара и шум клуба исчезли в стерильности больничной палаты, что ему довелось посетить шесть лет назад.

Сара Криспино была молодая, красивой и безумной в своем горе. Ее длинные черные волосы прядями падали на ее лицо, вокруг глаз залегли тени, будто она не спала несколько дней. По словам медсестер, как уловил Юри, так оно и было, учитывая, насколько упорно она сидела у кровати брата, когда его привезли в ожоговое отделение за две недели до этого. Огнем были выжжены их души, разрушен дом, и от него же погибли их родители. Безумный несчастный случай.

Конечно, все было не так. Согласно досье Селестино, пожар был неудачной попыткой убийства. Ди Анжело пытались изгнать клан Криспино из Сицилии на более более, чем полувека, и, наконец, они решили устранить конкурентную семью одним махом. Юрисформация была представлена тем-то более жестокое, чем загнать их в ловушку их собственного дома, в окружении роскоши, сжигая все вокруг, вместе с людьми, которых они любили, кричащими, без возможности что-то изменить.

Очевидно, и Ди Анжело так решили.

Сара сидела, когда он вошел в палату, чуть повернувшись к нему с взглядом, способным нашинковать его. Даже, несмотря, на летнюю сицилийскую ночь, пропитанную ароматом солнца, теплом и ветром, приносимым из открытых окон, Юри ощущал едкий привкус горелой плоти в воздухе. Мишель Криспино лежал без сознания на кровати, и, очевидно, для него так было лучше. Половина его тела была покрыта стерильными повязками, которые не могли полностью скрыть багрянец, расцветающий на его коже, начиная с левой руки и заканчивая половиной торса и шеи. Края уже почернели, и на их месте были образовываться уродливые струпья, предвестники шрамов, которые уже никогда нельзя будет спрятать или вылечить.

-Я хочу, чтобы они умерли. Я хочу, чтобы сдохли все они. - Ее хриплый голос разрезал тишину палаты; она была в эпицентре пожара, но на ней не было ни следа. Ее кулаки плотно сжимали край простыни, и Юри мог расслышать, как скрежещут ее зубы, будто это было все, что она могла сделать, чтобы не прокричать следующие слова:

-Они заплатят за то, что сделали с ним.

-И вашими родителями? - Из любопытства уточнил Юри, но она только дернула резко головой. Ее взгляд граничил с безумием.

-Пусть сгниют в аду, все вместе! Это им мстили, им, их родителям, и родителями их родителей. Микки, - у нее перехватило дыхание от подступивших слез, - он вывел меня из дома. Он спас меня, когда они пытались помочь лишь самим себе. - Она остановилась, бросив долгий, почти любовный взгляд на своего брата-близнеца, и сердце Юри сжалось в болезненном осознании. - Чао Чао сказал, что если кто и может это сделать, так это вы. Я заплачу, сколько потребуется. Мне все равно, если нам придется вычистить карманы у половины города, мне наплевать, как ты это сделаешь, но убей их всех.

Что ж, он это сделал.

 

Синева мишени плясала в прицеле, слегка отведенном влево, согласно поднявшемуся ветерку. Юрий облизал зубы, отладив положение винтовки на крыше, восстановив хватку уставшей руки. Его прицел сбивался с тех пор, как его выписали из больницы. Врачи сказали, что ему повезло, что удалось выжить, несколько часов, и кровопотеря была бы смертельной. Как-то получилось, что он вышел из этой передряги с дырой в боку, несколько неделями реабилитации, пока его держали в постели, потом наблюдали, а потом гоняли на физиотерапию.

Конечно, клал он на их советы и мнение Якова. Он вернулся в Петербург, как только оправился, чтобы выдержать поездку на машине, где был передан семейному врачу и заперт в особняке. Его дедушка не выказал радости, он молча сидел на заднем сидении всю дорогу, хотя обычно они с Юрием всегда болтали. На этот раз все были в напряжении и мрачном спокойствии, висевшем пологом над собравшимися, и говорившего ему о том, насколько близко он был к смерти на этот раз, хоть врачи и скрывали это от него.

Если бы у него был выбор, Юрий знал это, дед вырвал бы его из лап Братвы и вернулся с ним в Москву. Возможно, он даже пытался это сделать, пока Юрий был без сознания или под действием обезболивающих, чтобы не протестовал, но оба они потерпели бы поражение. Самым безопасным местом для него теперь навсегда станет особняк, окруженный боевиками и сигнализацией. Его дед никогда не понимал Братвы или того, почему Юрий так втянулся в их дела, считал все это просто высокомерными играми власти, славы и богатства, ведь что еще может предложить жизнь преступника. Но это оказалось ничто по сравнению с безоговорочной преданностью Юрия каждого из членов клана: их готовность положить жизнь своим собратьев за него и обещание никогда не оставлять его в беде.

В Москве для них не осталось ничего, кроме пустых кошельков и пустого дома. Именно поэтому он взбесился, когда Виктор улетел в Японию без него. Юрий знал, что он молод - даже по меркам банды - но в клане не было никого, кто мог бы обращаться с винтовкой лучше него, снискав себе славу при жизни. И даже Виктор не смог надолго удержать этот титул лучшей стрелки, хотя мог снять любой с расстояния мили, но Юрий знал, что может лучше. Если бы только они дали ему шанс проявить себя.

Он снова вернулся на точку, проверил ветер, взглянул в последний раз в прицел и выстрелил.

Синяя голова манекена взорвалась, забрызгав землю темно-красной краской, наполнявшей его. Юрий хмыкнул, когда отдача рванула кости плеча и руки, заставив рану в боку снова заныть. Он посмотрел через прицел, испустив недовольный звук, когда заметил, что его выстрел чуть сместился.

-Впечатляет, - послышалось сзади. Юрий обернулся, чтобы рассмотреть его нового телохранителя, стоявшего в нескольких метрах позади, чьи глаза были сосредоточены на далеком пятачке, где стояла его мишень.

Он снова облизал зубы, чуть хмыкнув, пока садился.

-Недостаточно хорошо. Полмили или чуть больше [4] . Я промазал бы, будь мишень чуть дальше.

-Меня впечатлило, - отозвался Отабек, пожав плечами, даже не снисходительно. - Врач говорил, что стрельба бередит твою рану.

-Ты тут для того, чтобы снова уложить меня в постель? - Цыкнул Юрий.

Он перехватил винтовку покрепче, готовый развернуться и сцепиться со старшим товарищем, но Отабек лишь покачал головой в ответ.

-Делай, что хочешь, - Юрий только шокировано моргнул, хотя всего секунду, до того, как вернуться в прежнюю позу, чтобы сделать еще один выстрел. Второй оказался лучше первого, но третьего совсем его разочаровал.

Его решимости хватило еще на полчаса, на улице, а потом холодный воздух начал пробирать его по коже, заставив подняться и собрать свои вещи. Когда Юрий вернулся в особняк, повалил снег. Отабек спокойно довел его до двери комнаты, где и остался бы, если бы Юрий не пригласил его войти. Опустившись на диван, Юрий принялся разбирать и чистить винтовку. Это было первым, к чему приучил его Виктор. Оружие - продолжение стрелки, и его следует уважать и заботиться о нем, как о части своего собственного тела.

Но мысли о Викторе до сих пор будоражили его, так что даже тренировка не смогла отвлечь, только ухудшила его и без того паршивое настроение. Он опустил ствол на колено чуть резче, чем надо было, глядя на старшее парня, что все еще топтался у двери.

-Ну? - Огрызнулся он, дернув головой в сторону дивана; он едва дождался, пока Отабек займет своего места, и продолжил говорить. - Я просто не могу поверить, что Виктор снова бросил меня. Они обращаются со мной, как с младенцем, когда я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы выполнить задания самостоятельно! И Виктор обещал, что скоро даст мне одно, мать его, но теперь он просто развлекается в Японии, а я тут сижу под домашним арестом.

Если в его голосе и была обида, Отабек был достаточно умен, чтобы ее не заметить. Вместо этого он задал вопрос, который мучил Юрия уже несколько дней.

-Так что ты будешь делать?

-А что я могу сделать? Тут от меня ничего не зависит ... -, и мысль, казавшаяся безумной, когда он прокручивал ее в своей голове, неожиданно забилась с такой силой, что его голос ненадолго пропал. Он моргнул на Отабека, не уверенный, стоит ли говорить такое вслух или просто откинуть с концами. Он сглотнул этот комок и перешел через себя.

-Я не могу последовать за ним.

Отабек смотрел на него с выражением безжалостным, но нейтральным.

-Ты меня остановишь?

-Я силовик, а не нянька. - Улыбнулся он, впервые с того момента, как Юрий встретил его. - Кроме того, как простая пешка, я не могу тебе рассказывать, что ты должен делать, а чего не должен.

Если он звучал горько, то Отабек был достаточно умен, чтобы не комментировать. Вместо этого он задал вопрос, который сжигал Юрия уже несколько дней. «Так что вы собираетесь делать с этим?»

 

Юри вынырнул из глубин своей памяти, как из наркотического бреда. Прошло довольно много времени. Его пульс успокоился, дыхание стало глубоким, спокойно проходившим через горло внутрь тела. Серый туман его разума медленно возвращался к реальности, в оживленный клуб с его неоновыми вспышками, призванными от этой реальности уводить. Увидев Виктор, терпеливо ждавшего против него, он решил, что снова бредит. Он не мог пошевелиться от груза в груди, каждый нерв в теле был натянут до предела, что то, что он видел, просто не может быть реальностью.

Он приложил стакан к губам, надеясь унять появившуюся во рту сухость, но тот был пуст.

-Дон Криспино, - мягко поправил он. - Микеле был его наследником.

Виктор неожиданно отмахнулся.

-Мы оба знаем, что Микеле - просто зовется доном. Всеми делами семьи заправляет Сара. Именно поэтому мы оба сейчас здесь. Моя шестерка [5] \- близкая подруга Доньи и смогла ее разговорить. - Он склонил голову в сторону бара, и его серебристые волосы красиво отразили огни клуба, так что Юри даже не удосужился проследить за его жестом. Рыжеволосая девушка стояла недалеко от их кабинок, одетая в обтягивающее розовое блестящее платье, и наблюдала красивыми серыми глазами за ними обоими. - Я приставил ее к тебе, как только ты вышел со своей важной встречи.

-Что тебе от меня надо? - Снова спросил он. Лоэнгрин стал камнем, застрявшим у него в груди, заставляя сердце биться сильнее от одного этого слова.

-Того же, что ты сделал для Сары Криспины; я хочу, чтобы ты сделал то же самое для меня, - отозвался Виктор, наклонившись, чтобы затушить сигарету в своем бокале с джином, до сих пор почти не тронутом, кроме первого глотка. Остатки из бутылки он вылил в пустой стакан Юри. - Я хочу, чтобы ты выследил для меня Санджиру Па и прикончил их всех.

Стакан выскользнул у него из рук, и звук, с которым он разбился, потонул в шуме клубной музыки. Юри решил, что он неверно расслышал или неправильно понял ход разговора. Но Виктор сидел там с горящим взглядом в его сапфировых глазах, таким знакомым еще с тех времен, когда он видел подобный взгляд в глазах Сары, которая, казалось, смотрела не на него, а на далекого врага.

-Санджиру Па ..., - медленно повторил он. Он всегда ощущал неудобство, произнося иностранные слова или говоря на иностранном языке. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я ...

-Выследил их всех. Я хочу уничтожить их всех, все, чего они добились, их бизнес, богатство, дома. Я хочу стереть их с лица земли так тщательно, что окружающие будут сомневаться, существовали ли они когда-либо, - выдал Виктор. Его рука плотно сжалась вокруг бокала; еще усилие, и он точно разбился бы в его руке. - Никто не может покушаться на мою Семью и не ответить за это.

Узел беспокойства в груди Юри наконец-то развернулся, но сменился новым страхом. Это было хуже, чем идти по канату, чем встретиться лицом к лицу с дулом пистолета. Там еще была тонкая грань, переступив, он еще мог бы спасти себе жизнь; но все, чего он смог добиться, это замереть в вертикальном положении. Он молился, чтобы его голос звучал тверже, чем его трясущиеся руки, которые ему пришлось спрятать под столом. Он сцепил их, переплетя пальцы, так чтобы, вся его тревога оставалась незаметной.

-И Леруа ... - Он должен был убедиться, должен был спросить, услышать это вслух. Он был пешкой, этот золотой ребенок? Хотя, может быть, неправильно было его так называть. - Ты использовал его компанию, чтобы выманить меня?

-что? - Переспросил Виктор, выглядевший удивленным, так что Юристать желание повторить сказанное, хотя и не получил такие возможности, потому что второй мужчина заговорил раньше.

-Частично. Эта компания стала удобным способом найти тебя, мистер Эйс. - Виктор склонился к столу и придвинул к нему золотой портсигар. Он жестом пригласил Юри открыть его и посмотреть, что внутри, под рядами сигарет; там был небольшой пакет с клипом, наполненный белым порошком. - У нас сорок килограммов кокаина, готового к отгрузке в Японию, розничная цена которого более двадцати пяти миллионов долларов [6] . Помоги мне получить то, чего я хочу, и он твой.

Юри вздрогнул, подавшись к нему, и - гладкий пластик пакета, чуть приклеившийся к его коже - потянул его из корпуса. Порошок был с легким жемчужным отблеском, вызывавшим желание прикоснуться к нему. Сорок килограммов, двадцать пять миллионов.

-Кумичо .. - Юри задохнулся на полуслове, но невысказанная мысль дошла, Виктор его в любом случае понял.

-Возвращайся к своему хозяину, если так нужно. - Виктор сделал свои слова колкими, щелкнув крышкой портсигара и спрятав его обратно в пиджак. Он поднялся и вышел из кабинки, и все это остался в руках. - Проверь, попробуй, сделай все, что посчитаешь нужным, чтобы дать мне ответ, который меня устроит - я знаю, где тебя найти.

На этом он отвернулся от Юри и направился в сторону бара. Рыжеволосая особа быстрым шагом пристроилась рядом с ним, ее изящная рука легла ему на локоть. Вместе они чудесно смотрелись, яркие, красивые и сияющие в боковом зрении Юри, пока толпа не поглотила их, и они исчезли из виду.

Юри покинул бар, не в состоянии сосредоточиться из-за шума музыки в ушах. Он мог бы вернуться с легкостью в свой номер, но надеялся, что прогулка поможет алкоголю выветриться и отпустить его нервы. Конечно, улицы Кабуки-Тё ничуть не лучше толпы в баре. Ночь была прохладной, почти морозной, люди все еще толпились вокруг, надеясь хорошо провести время в одном из крупных клубов и отелей, которыми был богат этот район.

_Сорок килограммов, двадцать пять миллионов долларов._

В голосе Виктора было что-то до ужаса насмешливое, от чего его образ никак не шел у него из головы. Слова никак не могли до него дойти, ведь Юри мог себе представить, что это только прорва наркотиков и прорва денег. Это было так же, чтобы посчитать все капли в море, и при этом не знать, как наполнить свою чашку: видеть, но никогда по-настоящему не иметь.

Сорок килограммов чистого, чистейшего кокаина. Сколько людей они могут обеспечить на всю жизнь? Скольких они этой жизни лишат?

Двадцать пять миллионов долларов. Это более двух миллиардов йен. На эти деньги можно кормить семью годами. Эти деньги могли бы перекрыть тысячи должников.

Внезапно через него прошла горячая волна ненависти, настолько сильная, что он даже задохнулся. Все эти богатства, вся власть, и что же они сделали, чтобы улучшить этот мир? Люди вроде кумичо, вроде Виктора Никифорова, все они были одинаковыми. Жадность, жестокость, эгоизм поработили все внутри них - уродство, что они маскировали красивыми лицами и дорогими вещами.

Тем не менее, даже сейчас, когда Юри все это обдумывал, надежда расцветала в его сердце, какой он не чувствовал уже много лет, и он знал, что все будет именно так. Он будет мучить, калечить, убивать людей, все, что потребуется, чтобы выплатить эту цену.

Сорок килограммов, двадцать пять миллионов долларов. Будет ли этого достаточно?

-Господин Кацуки, - окликнули его с дороги. Юри повернулся и заметил своего водителя, смотревшего на него через открытое окно лимузина. - Вернемся в отель? - Он моргнул, поняв, что замер посреди тротуара. Опьянение перешло во что-то более адекватное, пока холодный ветер овевал его, пробрав дрожью до самого позвоночника, потому что его тело ощутило этот холод еще раньше. Он кивнул и сел в машину.

Было за полночь, когда он вернулся в отель. Мягкий снег устилал улицу, а он наблюдал за кружением снежинок через высокие французские окна пентхауса. С высоты Токио выглядел сияющим морем живых огней. Протянувшимся до самого горизонта, пересеченными временами небоскребами, возвышавшимися над остальными зданиями. Консьерж оставил бутылку шампанского на льду на столе, чистый бокал рядом с ведерком и теплым халатом, перекинутым через спинку стула в ожидании его. Весь свет был выключен, и стояла тишина, будто он был единственным человеком в этом мире.

Все здесь было иначе, чем там, где он вырос, и это заставляло его мечтать вернуться в Хасэцу все сильнее. Он представлял растянутую в плоскость архитектуру Онсэна, болтовню, наполнявшую здание вечерами, теплый воздух, трепещущий по ширмам, уютно окружавшим его. Он опустил вид на океан и чернильно-черное небо, где он мог бы рассмотреть настоящие звезды, которых не было видно за городскими огнями. Он скучал по людям, по родителям, по Мари, и хотел, чтобы весь он, все его нутро, оказалось дома.

Возможно, ему это наконец-то удастся.

Он размышлял о Викторе, о том, что видел в Сочи, и о том, что приходил к нему сейчас. Ярость в его глазах была смертельной, осязаемой, но она была обращена не на Юри.

Это было глупо, сохранить кольцо Виктора после бегства из России с поджатым хвостом. Золотая безделушка прожигала в кармане дыру, пока он ехал, пока летел через два континента, пока, наконец, он не достал его в уединении собственной комнаты. Юри не заметил, как заплакал, пока держал его в своих ослабевших руках, и как ощутил нечто странное, подобное счастью. Он никогда не представлял, как пережил эти дни, когда под половицами лежало все самое ценное для него: его заметки, досье, а теперь и это кольцо, напоминающее ему о его ошибке.

Но как же ему так повезло. Дважды он обманул смерть от рук, и получил подарок в виде сорока килограммов кокса и двадцати пяти миллионов долларов.

_Лоэнгрин_ эхом звучало у него в голове, в его сердце. _Лоэнгрин, Лоэнгрин, Лоэнгрин._

Сможет ли он сделать это снова? В первый раз он чуть не сломался, затронув что-то внутри себя безвозвратно утерянное и теперь неясное. Неделями он ходил с влажным ощущением крови на коже, находил ее под ногтями, когда брался их рассматривать. Селестино обнимал его несколько часов после того, как он закончил; он плакал и плакал, пока все слезы не иссякли из него.

Он был виновен в стольких смертах, в том числе в смерти Селестино. Но если есть даже мизерный шанс, то это может стать его последним заданием, он обязан взяться за него. Юри был таким же жадным, эгоистичным и жестоким, как все остальные, и он хотел уйти.

Юри снова взглянул в окно на падающий снег, который стал сильнее и плотнее. Был уже почти Новый год, припомнил смутно он; Я хочу, чтобы я не знал, что это такое.

В этом году он пообещал себе, что будет свободен или умрет, пытаясь это сделать.

Сжав руку, он достал телефон из кармана и набрал номер, который знал наизусть. Гудок эхом отдавался в комнату, настолько громкий, что он подтвержден, будто от него вот-вот содрогнутся стены.

Кто-то поднял трубку и позвал его по имени на том конце.

-Юри.

_Сорок килограммов, двадцать пять миллионов долларов._

Достаточно ли этого, чтобы выкупить его жизнь?

-Кумичо ...

 

 

[1] Mr. Ace - В оригинале именно так. Перевод в данном случае будет вольным, потому что «Туз», «Козырь» и прочее звучит не очень. Так что периодически Юри будут называть самые разные способы, но в оригинале именно Ace. Все это то же самое. Просто иногда лучше звучит Туз, а иногда и Эйс звучит неплохо. Вопрос в том, что в контексте выглядит лучше. - Прим. Переводчик.

[2] Лоэнгрин - кроме того, что в каноне это название одного из прокатов Юри, о чем упоминается в коротком эпизоде с Минами, это еще и романтическая опера, написанная Рихардом Вагнером по мотивам «Рыцарь и Лебедь». Леди обвиняют в убийстве его брата ради его титула после того, как тот внезапно исчезает в лесу. Она приговорена к испытанию боем, и таинственный, безымянный рыцарь выходит, чтобы отстоять ее честь. Это идеальная история для Сары и Микеле, потому что один из его прокатов назывался как раз «Судьба рыцаря». - Прим. Автор.

[3] Коза Ностра (буквально "наша вещь") часть сицилийской мафии; так же себя именуют некоторые кланы латино-американской мафии. - Прим. Автор.

[4] Из досье снайперов: самый дальний выстрел зафиксирован официально на расстоянии 2475 метров или 1,54 мили. Для Виктора (потому что он, очевидно, должен быть хорош во всем, что делает, мы ведь реалисты) это расстояние может быть ближе к 2 милям при хорошей погоде. - Прим. Автор.

[5] Шестерка - в русской мафии подручный, что занимается сбором информации, шпионажем на всех уровнях. - Прим. Автор.

[6] Цена на кокаин основана на истории, произошедшей около 4-х лет назад, когда 80 килограммов кокаина, изъятого в Йокосуке, Япония, были оценены в сумму около 48 миллионов долларов или 4.8 миллиарда (плюс-минус). - Прим. Автор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОтаЮрия или ПлеБека (кому как больше нравится) в этом фанфике не будет. Принципиальная позиция автора. Все дело в нежелании описывать разнообразные, в том числе сексуальные отношения с участием несовершеннолетнего и взрослого. Увы и ах.


	6. Nazlanmak - Поломаться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.Изобразить сомнение или равнодушие, хотя на самом деле воодушевлен.  
> 2.Говоришь нет, когда хочешь сказать да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nazlanmak – в переводе с французского, турецкого – кокетничать, жеманничать, ломаться. С английского – кокетливый.

 

 

-Ну и как он тебе? Этот знаменитый японский Козырь? – Спросила Мила, как только они вышли из бара. Их лимузин ждал у самых дверей, и шофер быстро распахнул для них заднюю дверь, уводя от промозглой зимней ночи. До отеля они ехали совсем недолго, но в таких поездках они старались сильно не отсвечивать. – Он оказался таким, как ты себе представлял?

Это был отличный вопрос. Если бы Виктор был абсолютно честен с самим собой, то ответил бы громогласным «нет».

Несмотря на то, что Мила об этом не знала, Виктор и вправду слышал о Козыре задолго до того, как Криспино объявили о заключении контракта с наемником. Яков любил быть в курсе зарубежных событий, особенно, когда речь шла о возможных угрозах, как для семьи, так и для их заграничных активов. Обычно новости были скучнейшими, ограничиваясь либо какими-то сдвигами во внешнеторговых соглашениях, либо неудобными законами, принимаемыми разными странами, чтобы ограничить доступ на свою территорию. Но почти десять лет назад прошел слушок о восходящей японской криминальной звезде.

Слухи были не особо страшными, по крайней  мере, в самом начале. Тут и там появлялись заголовки, то о президенте какой-то фирмы, загадочно погибшем в аварии, то о банде, которая вдруг осталась без руководства, то о продажном политике, умершем при обстоятельствах, которые даже полиция сочла подозрительными. Нигде не было конкретных доказательств, которые могли бы связать все эти случаи воедино, так что их с удовольствием списывали на рост насильственных преступлений, а не на работу одного конкретного человека. Но во всех этих преступлениях было нечто, что поразило Виктора настолько, что он принял к сведению, все это, хоть и было неотполированным, грубым, но точно принадлежало руке одного человека, если внимательно присмотреться.

Убийства были совершены в конфликте личности и профессионализма: каждой цели был нанесен удар с близкого расстояния, но без особого садизма, типичного для подобных преступлений; все было спланировано кустарно, но без свидетелей и лишних жертв, которых надо было бы зачищать. Тот, кто совершил эти убийства, был жесток, но милосерден, поскольку раны всегда были нанесены решительно. Сам Виктор предпочитал дистанцию, когда работал – чем дальше от него была цель, тем он увереннее выполнял контракт. Легче было довериться собственным навыкам, чем непредсказуемости человеческой натуры, а ведь именно эта уверенность и сделала его отличным снайпером.

Однако, самым удивительным в каждом убийстве было отсутствие характерной «подписи»: визитной карточки, чтобы другие клиенты и работодатели знали, чья это работа. Убийства оставались нераскрытыми годами; хотя, незадолго до этого упоминание Козыря стало появляться в отношении других смертей, тоже без подтверждения, в первую очередь им самим.

А дальше был Лоэнгрин.

Криспино были одной из старейших преступных семей на Сицилии, которая на протяжении многих десятилетий создавала законные и незаконные связи по всей Европе. Их ожесточенное соперничество с Ди Анжело длилось почти столько же времени, знаменита вендетта, кровопролитная на улицах Палермо, длилась многие годы, и было похоже, что ни конца, ни края ей не видно. Но все это игнорировалось полицией и другими бандами, потому что разборки велись преимущественно внутри семей.

Это было записано в тех немногих правилах, что были у Коза Ностра; мафиози всегда обращали внимание, когда речь шла о привлечении посторонних для работы или собственных детей, пока тех не инициировали, особенно, когда дело касалось чего-то настолько смертоносного, как кровная вражда.

Пожар, в котором погибли Дон Криспино и его жена, начался изнутри виллы, и шел снизу вверх. Его усилило изрядное количество бензина, разлитого по земле вокруг входов и выходов, от чего пламя распространялось пугающе быстро, так что никто не успел бы поднять тревогу, позвать на помощь. К несчастью, домашняя прислуга попала под перекрестный огонь, они были в отдельном крыле виллы и сгорели вместе с членами семьи, которой служили.

Виктор ездил по делам, когда Якову позвонили от итальянских партнеров. Криспино были соратниками Фельцманской Братвы, не то чтобы друзьями, но известие об их смерти всколыхнуло всю Европу почти так же быстро, как тот пожар, в котором их вилла выгорела дотла. Ди Анжело все отрицали, но на самом деле им никто не верил, тем более, что всплыли детали той ночи, и стало ясно, что это был поджог. Подспудное неодобрение прокатилось по рядам Коза Ностра о нарушении кодекса чести. До сих пор никто открыто не спорил с Ди Анжело, поскольку те были очень влиятельны на Сицилии, но это сыграло только на руку при их тотальном уничтожении.

Смерти начались спустя несколько недель. Сначала они были неприметными, будто бы случайными, но лишь на первый взгляд, пока любопытство не заставляло начать задавать вопросы. Несчастный случай, сердечный приступ – это трагедия для родных, но ничего особенного, ничего личного, никакой подоплеки. Ди Анжело не знали, что на них охотятся, пока не стало слишком поздно, когда тела их подручных и двоих сыновей не были найдены в театре Ди Сан Карло на спектакле «Лоэнгрин». Каждый получил удар в затылок, перерезанную глотку, спокойно перерезанную, пока зрители аплодировали стоя на поклоны труппы в ожидании занавеса, а их крики утонули в овациях.

СМИ просто взорвались, назвав это La faida di Palermo[1], хотя люди говорили просто Лоэнгрин. Новости настигли Виктора, когда он был в Швейцарии. Это было у всех на устах, даже Кристоф, который обычно не тяготел к подобным ужасам жизни, не смог сдержаться.

-Это кто-то очень умелый. У Ди Анжело нет ни единого шанса, кроме как бежать и где-то спрятаться.

Виктор поднял взгляд от газеты, что лежала перед ним.

-Значит, ты считаешь, что это _торпеда_?[2]

Крис развернул к себе газету.

-Да, - отозвался он, указав на громкий заголовок, что занимал половину главной страницы, - это объявление войны. Полная, тотальная уверенность в себе. Ди Анжело попали le pétrin[3] – другими словами, их поимели, если говорить грубо, если они не узнают, кто это сделал.

**_Опера обернулась кровавой сицилийской войной._ **

**_Найдено 3 тела в прошлый вторник на постановке «Лоэнгрин» в Театро Ди Сан Карло._ **

**_Неаполь, Италия – в прошлом месяце серия жестокий убийств, предавшая поговорке “Vedi Napoli e poi muori! (Узри Неаполь и умри!) для Кармело Ди Анжело и его сыновей, прибывших с визитом из Полермо, Сицилия, когда они были жестоко убиты во время вчерашней постановки в опере. По утверждению полиции: причиной стала причастность семьи к преступной группировке, недавно устроившей расправу над семьей Криспино. Источники утверждают, что полиция изучила все возможные связи между инцидентом и другими смертями… (продолжение на странице 4)._ **

Кристоф был прав, как всегда. За два месяца число погибших возросло до непостижимых цифр, и незадолго до того, как Ди Анжело нарушили еще несколько правил кодекса чести Коза Ностра. Прожженный мафиози умолял полицию о помощи, просил защитить его семью. Они были напуганы, что и понятно, так что быстро поняли, что это был только вопрос времени прежде, чем они увидят новый труп. К тому моменту Сара и Микеле Криспино начали появляться в свете, пережив пожар, убивший их родителей, и ни у кого не осталось сомнений, кто устроил эту вендетту, и все знали, кто выиграл войну.

Именно в этот момент истории о японском Козыре вновь наводнили континент – топовый силовик Якудзы, по слухам, был замечен в Европе, и Ди Анжело задавались вопросом, можно узнать этого человека в лицо, или выяснить его имя. Сара была не рада, что ее обвиняли в убийствах и связи с ним, но долго хранить все в секрете не могла, так что Козырь оказался на слуху на несколько недель во время воскрешения из пепла семьи Криспино. Все пытались и так и не смогли выудить из Сары информацию, даже Яков. До тех пор, пока Виктор не подослал к ней Милу, и Сара нарушила шестилетнее молчание, но не назвала ни единого имени, кроме Минами Рюичи.

Здесь была самая сложная часть. У них было несколько активов, которыми Виктор воспользовался, ожидая, пока босс якудзы заглотит приманку. Кокаин был частью сделки между Братвой и Санджиру Па, так что он был готов его лишиться, и если при этом корейский рынок сбыта рухнет, он убьет двух зайцев одновременно. Что значили двадцать пять миллионов, когда речь шла о мести?

Тот факт, что они заполучили печально известного наемного убийцу с первой попытки, было просто удачей.

Встреча с Козырем была интересным опытом, хотя, вероятно, лучшим термином стал бы «восторг». Ожидания Виктора были весьма высокими, он представлял кого-то, переполненного силой и отлично подходившего под титул «Японского Дьявола», но вместо этого Козырь оказался тихим. Мила показала ему на расстоянии: одинокая фигура, облаченная в дорогой, но мешковатый костюм, в охотку напивающаяся. Все в нем ощущалось каким-то обычным, когда Виктор вдруг понял, что должно быть нечто, чего не видно на первый взгляд. Он был среднего телосложения, среднего роста, средней внешности, с темными волосами и темными глазами, какие были почти у всех японцев, что встречал Виктор. Он не был мужиком.

Это было… как-то даже обидно. Хотя Виктор прекрасно понимал, что внешность ни на что не влияет, когда дело доходит до мастерства, и такого человека потом просто не вспомнишь. Он повел себя, как простая пешка, когда его загнали в угол, и на самом деле, казалось, полностью скрылся от внимания. Его плечи вжались, пытаясь стать как можно меньше, словно там, где он должен был быть, существовал вакуум. И когда он говорил, его голос был тихим, с легким акцентом. Он колебался, спрашивал разрешения, старался быть услышанным в шуме клуба.

Тем не менее, Мила была уверена, что это стоящая сделка, кивнув, когда Виктор оглянулся на нее. Он не был уверен. Пока что. Но Виктор был терпеливым и готов был подождать, если потребуется, чтобы увидеть, что скрывалось внутри у этого человека, сидевшего перед ним, - даже, если бы ему пришлось выдавить эту твердость из-под кожи Козыря самому.

Мила посмотрела на него. Он слишком долго молчал, затерявшись в своих воспоминаниях, и она повторила вопрос:

-Так что ты думаешь?

Уголки его губ почти поднялись в улыбке, когда он твердо сказал:

-Он это сделает.

 

-А какой он? Что говорил? Как он выглядел? – Минами так и сыпал вопросами последние три дня, с содроганием в голосе, следуя хвостом за Юри, когда они оказывались рядом. Молодой блондин практически запрыгнул на него, когда тот вернулся в Нада-Ку, и его только распалила просьба Юри к обслуге начать подготовку к визиту печально известного русского Пахана. Все всполошились, услышав об этом. Все поверхности были отмыты и отполированы, как новые, коврики-татами либо проветривали, либо меняли, невероятные ароматы долетали из кухни, когда повара разрабатывали новые рецепты, чтобы порадовать всех европейским ассортиментом. Будто бы Виктор Никифоров был князем или важным сановником, хотя это не сильно было далеко от правды; он был легендой даже для тех, кто жил на самом краю криминального мира.

-Я слышала, он очень красивый. – Перешептывалась прислуга, как отметил Юри, поверх своих вееров, и только, когда замечали его, склонялись перед безумным господином Кацуки.

Он не разделял их энтузиазма, ничего не ощущал, кроме пустоты страха в своем животе. Бездонная яма, тоннель к центру земли. На его коже выступал легкий пот, когда он думал о мужчине, как тот двигался, как говорил, о том, чего хотел. Слишком поздно  было отступать, даже, если бы он захотел. И какая-то отчаянная его часть была готова это сделать.

Сочи оказался чередой ошибок. Они преследовали  Юри тенью, как только он сошел с самолета в Шереметьево. То, что Виктор обнаружил бы все несостыковки, выяснил, кто он такой и что сделал, казалось неизбежным, если бы он только не думал постоянно о том, как плохо это может закончится. Его замучают и убьют. И если повезет, он прихватит свою семью с собой.

Но еще более отчаянной ему казалась та ночь, когда он звонил кумичо, размышляя, что риск того стоит. Смерть была бы легкой, он сталкивался с ней тысячи раз и сам решал, кого ей предать. Жизнь, вот что было сложно. Он не знал, сколько еще сможет продолжать путь, на который он ступил - пустая гильза, гонимая вперед без обещания конца. Он молился, чтобы еще столько же лет. Он и вправду сюда вернулся?

-Я все тебе рассказал, маленький господин, - сказал он, ослабив прохладный шелк своего галстука, узел которого слишком плотно сжимал ему горло. Виктор Никифоров должен  был приехать с минуты на минуту, и Юри ощущал себя совершенно к этому не готовым. Ожидание повисло тяжестью в воздухе не только вокруг него, вокруг всей семьи.

Минами вздохнул, его глаза все еще искрились, а дыхание было взволнованным.

-Я знаю. Просто у тебя самая крутая жизнь, учитель Юри. – Он постарался не рассмеяться над этим нелепым предположением. Это было не совсем то слово, которое он бы употребил, но Минами не унимался. – Не могу поверить, что Виктор Никифоров приехал сюда в поисках именно тебя. Т.е. я как раз могу! Потому что ты лучший, просто невероятно! – Они остановились в нескольких шагах от банкетного зала. Кумичо и Вакагашира[4] уже были внутри, вместе с множеством подчиненных, дожидавшихся начала трапезы. – Я хотел бы, чтобы Отец позволил и мне его увидеть.

Юри сглотнул комок в горле, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Минами. Он смахнул алую прядь волос, упавшую на лицо мальчика, вспоминая, как Мари делала точно  так же с ним.

-Это к лучшему, маленький господин. Оставайся невинным подольше, - добавил он, понизив голос, мягко, будто не осмеливался сказать это громче. – Тебе пора. Кумичо не обрадуется, если увидит тебя здесь. – Минами не надо было уговаривать дважды, хоть он и стоял, завороженно касаясь того места, где только что его коснулся Юри, а потом взвизгнул и помчался прочь.

Двери скользнули в стороны, открывая огромную комнату, купавшуюся в роскоши. Нежные фонарики висели гирляндами вдоль стен, бросая бледно-золотистые блики сквозь полупрозрачную бумагу, смягчавшую этот свет. В центре комнаты был длинный, низкий стол, до краев заставленный различными деликатесами. Все от традиционных японских блюд до эксцентричных европейских кулинарных изысков было там, красиво сервировано, а официанты добавляли последние штрихи. Во главе стола сидел кумичо, одетый в строгое формальное кимоно, со вакагаширой по правую руку и двумя охранниками в дальней части комнаты.

Дыхание Юри перехватило. Фантомная  боль скрутила палец, напоминая ему о том случае, когда он был в последний раз в этой комнате. Он стоял на том же самом месте, буквально там, где несколько дней назад бился лбом в пол, давясь гневом, болью, стыдом. Та ночь, казалось, осталась далеко позади из-за всего, что произошло с тех пор, как это случилось, но теперь он был в фаворе, так что вышел на свет.

-Юри, - нараспев проговорил кумичо. Он взглянул на костюм Юри с нескрываемым разочарованием, предпочитая видеть более традиционные наряды на своих подчиненных, и стал приглядываться к нему внимательнее. – Придется согласиться, - сказал он после долгой паузы, а потом резко мотнул головой вправо. – Сядь. – Юри и вакагашира замерли, глядя друг на друга поверх головы кумичо, не веря и не зная, как реагировать. Между ними повисло неловкое напряжение, которое заметили остальные в комнате, бросив свои дела – официанты перестали работать, охранники повернулись во главу стола, затаив дыхание. Губы вакагаширы чуть скривились, и на мгновение Юри решил, что он что-то скажет в знак протеста. Но потом он поднялся и молча и гневно пересел по другую сторону от кумичо. Остальные в комнате отмерли только тогда, когда Юри занял опустевшее место справа от кумичо, почетное место. – Неплохая рокировка. В конечном счете, это твоя сделка.

Неудивительно, что это подняло ему настроение.

Незадолго до прибытия русской делегации можно было сказать, что они вот-вот прибудут. Воздух в квартале изменился, ощутимо зарядившись энергией, которую Юри узнал при встрече с ними, и принадлежала она непосредственно Виктору Никифорову. Человеку, который не мог не обратить на себя внимание. Его присутствие было центром притяжения, заставляя выходить остальных на его орбиту.

Их было всего трое, образуя небольшую группу, и все они были молоды, гораздо моложе кумичо и вакагаширы – верхушка одной из самых могущественных группировок России. Среди них была та самая рыжеволосая девушка, бледная и стройная. На этот раз она была под руку с другим мужчиной, высоким и темноволосым. У него было угловатое суровое лицо, но его глаза были яркими и выразительными, разглядывая людей в комнате. И, наконец, последним вошел Виктор.

Их глаза встретились поверх стола лишь на мгновение, потом Юри отвел взгляд. Склонив голову, пока боссы приветствовали друг друга, сосредоточившись на сжатом под столом кулаке и складках собственных брюк.

-Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. – Пригласил кумичо. Он протянул руку в приветливом жесте, но его голос источал холод, словно подобное торжество было тут каждый день. – Разделите с нами трапезу прежде, чем мы перейдем к другим вопросам.

Ужин пошел своим чередом, растянувшись, казалось на часы, хотя в действительности занял не более часа или двух. Все на вкус казалось тленом; он лишь положил в рот пару кусочков, а потом отставил тарелку. Виктор смотрел по-прежнему только на него, и так было во время всего ужина, будто он пытался запечатлеть образ Юри. Это было неудобно, потому он молчал, сомкнув губы в плотную линию, пока разговор его не касался и не затих вместе с остатками еды, которые унесли. Официанты поставили изящную бутыль саке и набор рюмок, инкрустированных перламутром и мерцавших в центре стола.

-Ваше предложение заинтриговало нас, Никифоров, - начал кумичо без обиняков. – И я признаюсь, такое партнерство было бы… чрезвычайно полезным для нас. Но двадцать пять миллионов за  услуги всего одного человека? Это почти вызывающе возмутительно.

Юри бросил беглый взгляд по лицам русских, разглядев морщинки, что залегли в уголках их ртов и глаз. Кроме Виктора. Он весь был само очарование, сияя улыбкой, несмотря на оскорбление, которое ему почти бросили в лицо.

-Не то, с чем мы не смогли бы расстаться. – Его голос звучал с издевкой, легким напоминанием, повисшим между двумя мужчинами, не нуждающимся в озвучивании. _Ты ничто в сравнении с нами. Мы можем купить тебя, продать тебя._ \- Я предпочитаю работать только с лучшими, независимо от цены. – Его взгляд снова коснулся Юри. _Я завладею тобой._

Бездонная пропасть в желудке развезлась снова, когда рука кумичо внезапно легла ему на колено. Он сжал бедро, и Юри дернулся, когда пальцы впились в него.

-Да, - хватка кумичо стала довольно ощутимой, чтобы причинить боль, - мой Юри обладает такой репутацией, что даже в России наслышаны о его деяниях.

-Есть ли кто-то, кто не слышал о Лоэнгрине?

Кумичо рассмеялся, густо и бесстрастно.

-Нет, наверное, нет. Но в том-то и проблема, Никифоров. Ты хочешь моего Козыря, чтобы он устроил «Лоэнгрин» для тебя. Даже с тем, что ты предлагаешь, я могу лишиться его, если его убьют. Он молод, у него еще годы работы на меня впереди. – Они говорили о нем, как о животном, не более того. Юри думал, что его кости треснут, так сильно сжались его кулаки.

-Тогда еще десять сверху, если он погибнет. Удвою, если нет. – Виктор пожал плечами, тон был нейтральным, будто в разговорах о погоде. – С вашей стороны было бы разумным принять мое предложение. Рынки Японии столь очаровательны, было бы большим стыдом, если бы кокс оказался в чужих руках. – Незримая ярость прошла волной по лицу кумичо, исчезнув так же быстро, как появилась. Виктор легко улавливал то, на какие кнопки нужно было нажать, чтобы получить свое. - Шесть месяцев. Отдай мне его на ближайшие шесть месяцев, и я обещаю, что ты станешь богаче, чем когда либо мечтал Санджиру.

Шесть месяцев. Слова легли грузом в центр его груди. _Через полгода я буду свободен. Или мертв._

Хватка кумичо на ноге Юри ослабла, когда он заговорил.

-Хорошо, Никифоров. Давай выпьем. – Его острый взгляд был с намеком, и Юри двинулся со своего места, перебирая коленями, и принялся разливать саке по рюмкам. Первую он передал кумичо, вторую Виктору. Когда он это делал, пальцы Виктора вдруг сомкнулись на его запястье и задержались; Юри удивленно отпрянул назад, старясь разорвать это прикосновение, пока его не отпустили. Кумичо поднял тост, как только он вернулся на свое место.

-За следующие шесть месяцев.

Виктор все еще продолжал смотреть на него, пока поднимал рюмку в ответ.

-За следующие шесть месяцев, - повторил он, сделав глоток саке. Кожа на запястье Юри горела так, будто ее обожгло огнем.

 

Когда сгустилась тьма, сгустились и тучи, делая небо чернильно-черным. Луна была скрыта низкими облаками, висевшими, казалось, прямо над крышами Нада-Ку, готовясь извергнуть снег и оставляя воздух потрескивающим, будто выпивая остатки тепла из земли. Дыхание его было легким, болезненно чистым и судорожным, когда расправлялись его легкие. Ужин заставил его почувствовать удушье, задыхаться в его дорогом костюме и в толщине этих стен. Он практически сбежал в свои комнаты, как только все закончилось, рывком распахнул двери во внутренний дворик и расстегнул одежду, обнажаясь до белья, чтобы ощутить этот холод.

Ему нужно было подготовиться, собрать вещи и подремать до рассвета, но он хотел просто стоять тут. Было бы проще, если бы он так и остался, заснул, пока все тепло не уйдет из его тела, с поверхности его слишком горячей кожи, на запястье, где задержалось прикосновение Виктора. Теперь к нему вернулся странный ступор; мысль о том, что его сердце остановится насовсем, была утешительнее, чем он заслуживал.

Почти механически он опустился на колени, приподнял татами и доски, зашарил рукой в усеченном под ними пространстве. Кончики его пальцев ощутили прохладный металл кольца Виктора, и он достал его, умостив в центре ладони. Оно было тяжелее, чем казалось, плотная полоса золота, сверкнувшего по своей округлости. На нем была выгравирована печать Фельцмановской Братвы, простая буква V, всего две линии, идущие по диагонали к центру и вписанные в окружность[5]. Это был первый раз, когда Юри смог рассмотреть его, не то, что тогда, когда только вернулся из России и просто сунул его в свой тайник, сейчас просто ничего не смог с собой поделать. Кольцо было явно потертым и любимым; блестящее золото потерлось и потускнело в некоторых местах, кое-где виднелись небольшие царапины, афишируя его носку. Это кольцо было на пальце Виктора очень долго, а теперь оно было в руках Юри.

-Уже на коленях, Юри? – Голос резанул тишину откуда-то сзади. Юри сжал руку, автоматически пряча кулак, чтобы скрыть кольцо, и увидел кумичо, стоявшего в дверном проеме, все еще одетого в строгое кимоно с ужина. Юри низко склонился, чуть не касаясь пола, с вытянутыми руками перед ним; он глянул на свой тайник и отметил, что и доски, и татами на своих местах, прямо под его торсом. Кумичо подошел к нему ближе, настолько близко, что Юри краем глаза видел его обувь. – Ты так же будешь кланяться этому русяку?[6]

Кумичо склонился, коснувшись пальцами волос Юри, и вздернул его голову. Юри ахнул от боли, выпрямляя спину, когда рука запрокинула его голову назад, обнажая горло и мягкий изгиб нижней челюсти. Несколько мгновений они оба ничего не говорили, просто пристально смотрели друг на друга, пока кумичо не ослабил хватку и не отпустил Юри. Эти грубые пальцы все еще лежали на голове Юри, поглаживая его, как собаку.

-Полагаю, придется, если он потребует. Позор, что тебе придется иметь дело с такой мразью, как он, - проговорил кумичо. Его голос был невероятно, нереально нежным. – Позаботься о том, чтобы не опозорить меня, Юри. Я все еще твой хозяин, не важно, в чьих руках поводок.

Что-то внутри Юри отшатнулось, среагировав яростью на эти слова.

-Следующие шесть месяцев, - смело заговорил он, стараясь быть убедительным, чем был когда-либо, обращаясь к кумичо. – Только на ближайшие полгода я буду свободен.

-Да, полгода. – Он уловил выражения, скользнувшего по лицу пожилого мужчины, хотя оно и было молниеносным. Рука спустилась вниз от макушки к подбородку, поднимая лицо.

-Сделай все возможное, чтобы заработать это, Юри. Я жду от тебя великих свершений.

Он крепче сжал кулак с кольцом. Потом, когда кумичо вышел, он рассмотрел кожу на ладони, заметив белый след от печати в складках кожи.

-Хорошо.

 

[1] La faida di Palermo: что означает "Разборки в Палермо", в основе чего лежит настоящая мафиозная вражда, случившаяся в Италии в 2004-2005 г. – Прим. Автора.

[2] Со слов автора: торпеда – наемный убийца в криминальной сфере. – Прим. Переводчика.

[3] le pétrin— буквально, попасть в затруднительное положение. – Прим. Переводчика.

[4] Wakagashira – второй в иерархии Якудза после Босса-Кумичо. – Прим. Автора

[5] Печать Братвы Фельцмана: основана на символе древнеславянского Бога Велеса. Он правил природой и подземным миром.

[6] Rosuke-уничижительный термин, используемый японцами для обозначения русских. – Прим. Автора.


	7. Развратить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Уничтожить или лишить невинности; развратить.  
> 2\. Борьба развращенностью, особенно в смысле еды и напитков.

-Снова.

Юри задыхался, глубоко и тяжело дыша. Воздух волнами выходил из  его груди, заставляя содрогаться все его тело, от позвоночника до колен, на которых он стоял на голой земле, опираясь на руки. Он пытался встать, но не смог найти в себе сил. Не было ни единой части его тела, которая не пострадала бы – боль исходила, казалось, от самых его костей, поднимаясь к поверхности тела, подобно поту.

Дорогие кожаные ботинки появились в поле его зрения. Он поднялся, держась за плечо, но тут же оказался лежащим.

-Я сказал тебе, мальчишка, снова.

Юри перевернулся, дрожь прокатилась по его телу, снова уходя до колен. Он посмотрел на охранника, стоявшего прямо перед ним, потом на кумичо, бесстрастно наблюдавшего за происходящим со стороны. Он уже потерял счет, сколько раз слышал эту команду – голос был жестким, и лицо было настолько суровым, что казалось вырезанным из дерева.

Как давно он в последний раз слышал собственное имя? Может, месяц назад, а может больше; сложно было уследить, сколько прошло времени, поскольку каждый день выглядел так же, как прошлый, наполненный пустой серостью четырех голых стен без окон. Его воспоминания размылись, размылось ощущение сна, пробуждения, еды, тренировок. Постоянно, всегда только тренировки ( но для чего, он не знал) до тех пор, пока его тело не истощалось, и тогда его тело снова тащили в камеру, полумертвого и сломленного. Он плакал, только чтобы заснуть, в первые месяцы своей новой жизни, пока не смирился, что никто не придет его спасти. Прошло много времени прежде, чем он прекратил оплакивать свою семью в ночной темноте, начав отключаться, как только доползет до матраса и закроет глаза.

Он скучал по ним больше, чем думал, возможно, больше, чем мог бы представить. Они называли бы его Юри, нежно, нежно коснулись бы каждого его ушиба.

Теперь он откликался на мальчишку или собаку, или просто скотину.

Он вложил в это остатки своей силы воли, но ему, наконец, удалось встать. Поднявшись во весь рост, Юри увидел, как охранник смотрит на него с лица, напоминавшего халка, над мускулистыми плечами и огромными кулаками. Юри был и моложе, и меньше, чем этот человек-гора, и часами они спарринговались, точнее, охранник молотил по нему все это время. Свежие синяки вздувались на коже, добавляя красок зелено-черно-синему лоскутному полотну его тела. Все будет не дольше, чем он рассыплется; он уже был готов к этому, ощущая свое налитое свинцом тело.

Все таки, ему нужно было попробовать, хотя бы ради собственной гордости. Юри знал, что любой из мужчин, тех, кого, кумичо брал на разборки, был бы счастлив, если бы ему дали хоть половину такого шанса. Поэтому он не мог позволить себе его упустить.

Они кружили друг перед другом по большой дуге, чуть присев, будто дикие звери, только без когтей и меха. Юри был молод, да, но он был быстрым и проворным. Мышцы его десятилетнего тела сложно было поймать этими громадными мясистыми руками, пока он изворачивался и крутился. Это был почти пасодобль [1] – погоня, бой, танец – все в одном. Он был матадором, загонщиком быка; каждый бросок его руки раскручивал кроваво-алый плащ в его воображении, дразня эту плотную яростную массу. Возле его лица просвистел воздух, когда мужчина метнулся рукой к его горлу; Юри сместился, пройдя под его рукой, и закончил движение по другую сторону от мужчины. Удивленный, охранник повернулся к нему, готовясь схватить, но зацепил только пустоту, развернувшись на каблуках. Воспользовавшись этим новым знанием, Юри перешел в наступление, ударив со всей силой, какую только смог собрать, мужчине под колени. Они свалились на грубый пол, Юри восседал на хребте охранника, руки скребли по спине, по ткани черного костюма, подбираясь к волосам, к шее. Юри едва мог дышать, кровь пульсировала в каждой части его тела, каждый удар, как бешенный, отчаянный, призванный вогнать лицо мужчины в грязь пола.

Это длилось недолго. Могучая рука локтем прошлась по его щеке и сбила его на пол; он упал, задыхаясь. Белые точки закружились перед его глазами. Юри ничего не мог поделать, кроме как лежать и смотреть в темное небо, пока его не заслонило окровавленное лицо охранника. Тяжело тело навалилось сверху. Юри лишился остатка сил, когда тяжелые колени сдавили его ребра, толстые руки обернулись вокруг тонкой шеи. Перед глазами потемнело и тут же стало невыносимо ярко, будто весь окружающий мир погрузился в туман. Все, на чем он смог сфокусироваться, была тонкая струйка алой крови, капающая из сломанного носа охранника, будто бык намотал на рога алую тряпку плаща.

-Довольно, - бросил кумичо, его голос звучал приглушенно, будто во сне. И тут давление с тела Юри ушло, и ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что охранника отогнали в сторону. Нога бросила ворох песка ему в лицо, где из открытого рта уже набежала озерцом кровь вперемешку со слюной. – Значит, тебя можно обучить, мальчишка. Только я предположил, что твой первый раз был случайностью, и вот я понимаю, что внутри тебя есть жилка жестокости.

Эти слова вызвали дрожь, пробежав сквозь него, напоминая, почему он там оказался. Это была его вина – его жестокость, склонность к насилию – кровь, замаравшая маленькие ладони, пролившись по линиям чем-то темным, опасным, пока он бил и бил, не переставая. Юри отвернулся от кумичо с отвращением, глаза закрылись, будто последний всплеск энергии его безвозвратно опустошил, уходя теперь в землю. Он не пытался сопротивляться, когда рука опустилась за ним, прихватив хорошую охапку его волос, и подняла его на колени; единственной реакцией от него был полу придушенный всхлип, вырвавшийся из его пораненного горла.

Кумичо заговорил.

-Я долго думал, что сделать с тобой: убить тебя самого или твоих родных? Возможно, ты продашься самому важному политику, а, может, будешь работать в одном из наших клубов, где ты хотя бы снимешь клиента или двух. Или я просто загоню тебя обратно с твоей семьей, в гроб. – Юри открыл глаза, мужчина казался размытым цветным пятном перед его взором; потребовалось мгновение прежде, чем он понял, что это из-за его собственных слез. – Думаю, я найду для тебя лучшее применение. Не так-то просто заменить мне сына, но ты станешь моим псом.

Хватка на его волосах ослабла, и Юри свалился бесформенной кучей к ногам кумичо. – Кем ты был до этого, не имеет значения. Ты служишь мне, ты подчиняешься мне. До конца своей жизни ты принадлежишь мне.

 

Юри ушел до рассвета. Снаружи его ждала машина, неприметная, но явно дорогая, с тонированными стеклами, длинный черный лимузин. Виктор уехал накануне, почти сразу после того, как была заключена сделка, бросив походя, что пришлет за Юри утром. Мало кто стал свидетелем этого обмена, но сплетни расползались, как лесной пожар по кварталу, и весь персонал знал обо всем уже через час. Некоторые пришли поглазеть на него, несмотря на ранний час, горничные, пришедшие взглянуть на него в последний раз с надеждой и охранники, чьи взгляды разнились в зависимости от их должности. Минами тоже пришел, рыдая, пока цеплялся за рукав Юри, вопрошая, почему он должен покинуть их так скоро, ведь он только вернулся.

Он упаковал в единственный светлый чемодан несколько повседневных вещей и только самые лучшие из своих костюмов. Если ему было нужно что-то еще, он смог бы это купить или послал бы за этим.

Пока Юри искал взглядом кумичо, в надежде, что тот придет его проводить, он увидел, что вакагашира ждет его на пороге. Пожилой мужчина выглядел таким же вычурным, как прошлым вечером, в его голосе кипел гнев.

-Эта сделка ничего не изменит, Катсуки. Ты был псом, псом и останешься, и не важно, кому ты кланяешься. – И без того суровое лицо при этих словах пошло глубокими уродливыми складками.

Юри ощутил, как его сердце пропустило удар на долю секунды от ярости, но он раздавил эту эмоцию под собственным каблуком.

-МЫ всего его псы, - хладнокровно отозвался он. – Ты обманываешь себя, если думаешь, что это не так. – Тут он увидел еще до того, как мужчина замахнулся, в глазах вакагаширы желание ударить. Мгновенно Юри развернулся, поймав кулак в дюймах у своей щеки. Он удерживал руку вакагаширы без особого труда, пульс бился под кожей даже тогда, когда пальцы мужчины ослабли. Юри отпустил его минуту спустя и вышел за ворота квартала без единого слова.

Автомобиль повез его не на Восток, обратно в Токио, как сначала думал Юри, а скорее в сторону знакомых извилистых дорог, ведущих в Фукуоку. Второй раз за столько недель он оказался на западе и так близко к дому, как не был последние пять лет. Когда он это осознал, на него снизошло чувство покоя, неизбежное дежавю; его сердце изнывало, вспоминая, как Мари сжимала ему руку в темноте, а потом он заставил себя закрыться сталью от воспоминаний о раненном отце.

Это была спокойная поездка. Никто не вышел его встретить, но вежливый, хоть и отстраненный водитель, поднял перегородку, как только Юри сел в лимузин. Следующие шесть часов прошли без единого слова между ними, хотя его и услышали бы через непрозрачный пластик перегородки, если бы он захотел поговорить. Миллионы мыслей кружили в его голове. Каждая оставляла легкое головокружение, тишина становилась все плотнее по мере того, как новый километр оказывался позади. Ему нужно было очистить мысли, подумать, поэтому он открыл окно и подставил лицо ветерку.

Проснулся он несколько часов спустя, внезапно выпав из сна, потому что автомобиль остановился перед роскошным отелем. Располагался он в самом центре шумного города и был таким высоким, что ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть его верхние этажи где-то в сером зимнем небе. Консьерж, что встретил его и принял его багаж, повел его к одному из персональных лифтов, предназначенных исключительно для того, чтобы попасть в пентхаус класса люкс, который был зарезервирован и для него. Там располагалось множество номеров, обставленных светло-кремовой мебелью из темного дерева, и повсюду была позолота; Половина стен были стеклянными, выходя на террасу на крыше, где был открытый бассейн и джакузи, встроенное в пол, хотя было слишком холодно, чтобы ими воспользоваться.

Это было слишком роскошно для только что нанятого работника, и он понял – зато идеально подходит такому человеку, как Виктор Никифоров.

Это были его апартаменты. Как же иначе.

Юри вздрогнул при этой мысли, повернувшись и почти ожидая, что мужчина материализуется у него за спиной в ответ на призыв. Но там никого не было; он стоял один в пустых стенах люкса, его нерешительные шаги тонули в плюшевых коврах, а первым желанием было открыть дверь на террасу. Консьерж поставил чемодан в гостиной, и Юри тут же рухнул, отдав себя в объятия красивого дивана.

Он ждал, и ждал, и снова ждал.

К концу третьего дня он все еще был один, и весь этот невероятный запас энергии начал в нем потихоньку умирать. Отчасти дело было в раздражении, отчасти в гневе, ведь такое долгое ожидание без причин было признаком неуважения, но было там и бессилие; он ничего не мог с этим поделать, несмотря на его недовольство. Юри хотелось движения, бегать, отпустить это напряжение, сводившее мышцы. Его пальцы зудели в ожидании отдачи от выстрела, два пистолета в кобурах были статичными и еще тяжесть запасных обойм, что были припасены в его сумке.

Вместо этого он долго и неторопливо гулял по Фукуоке, славящейся своими переполненными улицами. Он разыскивал бары, бордели, игорные дома, искал переулки и темные подворотни, где мог бы спрятаться или наоборот, в случае опасности удачно уйти. Он прокатился на автобусе и обнаружил поезда, выяснив, что они переполненные. Утомленный всем этим он вернулся в номер и решил поупражняться прямо рядом с диваном, хотя можно было бы и в спальне.

Присесть. Выпрямиться. Отжаться. Встать на ноги. Присесть.

Упражнения были вбиты в него с самого раннего возраста. И он выполнял их с точностью, свойственной мышечной памяти. Это в некотором роде помогало – еще до того, как он стал псом кумичо, рутинность и сама возможность движения помогли ему сосредоточить всю тревогу и волнение во что-то осязаемое. Тогда он катался на коньках или танцевал, чтобы сконцентрироваться; теперь это были просто упражнения.

За этим занятием его и нашел Виктор на пятый день: Юри был на самой середине выполнения растяжки, его кожа блестела от пота, а тело висело в воздухе, взгляд был направлен в себя, сосредоточившись на этой вибрирующей энергии в его мышцах. Он услышал, как вошел русский, увидел его краем глаза, опиравшегося прямо о дверной косяк, чтобы посмотреть, как Юри выходит из «позы павлина»[2] .

Повисло молчание. Пока Юри не выпрямился.

-Впечатляет, - произнес Виктор. Его голос был холодным и ровным, как вода; одним пальцем он выстукивал какой-то ритм по губе, что-то подсчитывая. – Надеюсь, я не заставил тебя ждать слишком долго.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и ощущение, будто в него проникают, снова вернулось к Юри. Он вдруг осознал, насколько проигрывает по сравнению с другим мужчиной, насколько он уязвим в тонкой хлопковой рубашке и свободных штанах – резкий контраст с хорошо подогнанным костюмом цвета слоновой кости, обволакивающим тройкой тело Виктора. Он постарался не допустить дрожи в голосе.

-Почти неделю, - заметил он и добавил, - я уже подумал, что ты не придешь.

-Я хотел посмотреть, как быстро ты рванешь к своему хозяину, сказав, что мы теряем даром время, удерживая тебя тут. – Виктор замолчал, а потом улыбнулся, но без тепла. _Мне хотелось посмотреть, к кому ты побежишь, если между нами все пойдет не так._

-Шесть месяцев твои, - напомнил Юри.

Рот Виктора вытянулся в линию. Напевая, он оттолкнулся от дверного проема, чтобы продвинуться в гостиную; он, наконец, умостился в кресле напротив дивана, и Юри, следуя его примеру, тоже сел. С разделяющей его и Виктора хрупкостью журнального столика и впервые при нормальном свете, Юри не был уверен, как себя вести. Роли были совершенно неясными, спрятанные под таким количеством лжи, что им обоим хватило бы задохнуться. Потому он просто ждал, спрятав руки в рукава, чтобы скрыть собственное волнение, от которого пальцы так и дрожали. Его пульс бился на запястье, в том же месте, где Виктор схватил его несколько ночей назад.

-Да… ты прав. Следующие полгода ты принадлежишь мне, не так ли? А я не люблю делиться. – Взгляд Виктора, который он на него бросил, был настолько неприличным, подкупающим и глубоким, но в то же время, не теплее клинка.

-Какие бы приказы он ни отдавал, какие бы планы не строил, забудь о них. С этого момента и до конца нашего контракта ты сначала докладываешь мне и рассказываешь мне обо всем. Понял?

Он кивнул, просто не смог выдавить ничего из-за сдавившего горло гнева. Порядок был предельно простым, и он мог ему следовать, хотя бы. Кумичо ни о чем его не просил, кроме, как служить Братве; не было никаких планов и контрактов, ничего, только сам Юри, который теперь был на службе у человека, которого он должен был избегать любой ценой, особенно после провала в Сочи. Но ему было все равно. Ему просто нужно было склонить голову и сделать свою работу; Юри знал, что напоминая себе об этом, он уже видит будущее, до которого рукой подать.

-Минами. Что он для тебя значит?

Голова Юри дернулась. Виктор откинулся на спинку, от острого взгляда ничто не ускользнуло.

-Образ отца? Друг? Возможно, любовник.

-Мой босс, - настойчиво ответил Юри. _Мой хозяин. Пока что._ – Он… Босс.

-А я? Что насчет меня?

Он отвернулся, не ответив, наблюдая, как небо тонет в ночной черноте за окном. Когда он снова повернулся к Виктору, тот уже поднялся и шел к нему. Юри сделал все возможное, чтобы оставаться неподвижным, не среагировал даже тогда, когда рука в перчатке поймала его за подбородок, поднимая его лицо вверх и приближая. Интимность этого жеста была чуждой, отторгающей. Его желудок дернулся от воспоминания запаха и вкуса этой кожаной перчатки, когда она прижималась к его губам.

-Оденься. Мы ужинаем с моими товарищами. – Виктор отпустил его, хоть и не отстранился, глядя на чемодан Юри, стоявший до сих пор возле дивана. – Люкс тебе не по вкусу? Можем подобрать тебе другое место, где можно остановиться, если тебе тут не нравится.

-Нет! – Выпалил Юри, а потом тише добавил:

-Все в порядке. Я сейчас соберусь.

Перетащив вещи в спальню, Юри оделся в первый же костюм, который достал из чемодана. Это был один из его прежних костюмов в полоску, более облегавший его тело, нежели те массивные костюмы, что он использовал на своих заданиях сейчас. Этот был проще, почти неприметный, и выглядел он странно обыкновенным по сравнению с безупречным образом Виктора и роскошью пентхауса. Второй мужчина долго смотрел на него, когда он вышел, потом протянул руку, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, снял и отбросил в дальний угол галстук и расстегнул верхние пуговицы у рубашки прежде, чем, наконец, остался доволен.

Вместо того, чтобы нанять водителя, Виктор пересек Фукуоку в блестящем спортивном черном авто. Некоторое время не слышно было ничего, кроме звука дороги, плавного скольжения шин по асфальтовому покрытию улицы и тихого урчания двигателя; радио было отключено, и Виктор оставался нем с тех самых пор, как они покинули отель. Они остановились на перекрестке, когда Виктор, наконец, нарушил тишину вопросом:

-Что ты знаешь о Такуми Хисаши?

-Не многое, - признался Юри. – Я знаю, что он генеральный директор контрактной компании, и что в основном имеет дело с международными клиентами – никто в Японии не будет иметь с ним дела после скандала с наркотиками в прошлом году.

На самом деле, он поскромничал. В большинстве случаев, японское законодательство очень жестко выступало в отношении использования незаконных веществ; тем более общественность[3]. Когда Такуми Хисаши был пойман на передозировке посреди рейда наркоконтроля, его карьера была на самом пике, не сказать бы больше. Несмотря на то, что его адвокаты пытались замять эту историю, подробности дела все же придали огласке, и СМИ раструбили о его немедленной отставке. Его компания пострадала, и он потерял все свои контракты в Японии почти за одну ночь, оставив себе только международные. Юри посмотрел на Виктора краем глаза.

-Я слышал, он ненавидит всю эту историю, ненавидит иностранцев.

-Скорее ревнует, - отозвался Виктор, он встретился взглядом с ним в зеркале заднего вида. – Намечается одна вечеринка, на которую нам нужно получить приглашение на следующей неделе. Ты здесь, чтобы убедиться, что у нас получится.

Ресторан был французским. Красивая и золотистая главная зала была освещена низко висящей люстрой, состоявшей из множества кристаллов, переливавшихся романтичными бликами. Свет расходился над богато оформленными красными столами, ковром и шторами, будто попал в рот огромному кровавому монстру, цвет был разбавлен только строгой формой костяно-белого цвета на официантах, подававших еду и вино гостям за разными столиками. Метрдотель был одет полностью в черное и склонился в поклоне от талии, отведя их в дальнюю часть зала после того, как Виктор назвал свое имя, сказав, что его ждут друзья, пришедшие раньше.

Виктор обернул руку вокруг талии, притянув его ближе, когда они подходили к столику. Его слова больше напоминали предложение, чем просто шепот в самое ухо Юри, почти касаясь губами его ушной раковины:

-Сегодня я здесь, как потенциальный клиент. Хисаши будет переживать, наблюдая за каждым шагом, но я слышал от Милы, что у него есть слабость к красивым личикам. Особенно в чужих руках.

Такуми Хисаши не был красавцем. Скорее, он был слишком простым. Он был среднего возраста, невысокий, худой, хотя и не без привлекательности. Волосы на его голове были тонкими и седыми, костюм свободно висел даже вокруг самых широких участков его тела, кроме пузыря на животе, что говорило о том, что он слишком много пьет и ничего не делает, чтобы с этим бороться. За столом уже распили бутылку вина до половины, разделив между собравшимися. Все они встали, когда они с Виктором приблизились, Хисаши озарился дежурной улыбкой.

-Рад, наконец-то, встретиться с вами лично, господин Никифоров. – Глаза Хисаши скользнули к Юри, прошлись по его лицу и телу, по руке, что плотно обхватывала его талию. – Я не знал, что вы придете не один.

По лицу Хисаши можно было сказать, что он раскраснелся теперь уже не только от вина, и Виктор не был удивлен, когда он протянул руку. Юри пожал ее с улыбкой. Глаза его стали сальными, приглашающими, легким поклоном признавая мужчину.

-Согласен. Но когда я уйду, мой Юри уйдет со мной.

Юри не удержался и вздрогнул, ощущая, как сказанное Виктором его настоящее имя пробегает дрожью по позвоночнику, будто лезвие. Это было неприятно, но не только. Было что-то от другого мужчины, даже не зная, заставляя заволноваться; фраза, брошенная кумичо, вышла из уст Виктора, чуть измененная его акцентом. Виктор тоже ощутил это, видимо, и прижался поцелуем к уху Юри, пока Хисаши наблюдал за ними.

Они сели вместе, Виктор закинул руку за спинку кресла. Юри молчал, когда остальные четверо разговаривали о контракте, улыбаясь время от времени на всякий случай, когда разговор касался его. Он сосредоточил все свое внимание на Хисаши. Он посвятил пожилому мужчине каждую унцию собственного внимания, телом, взглядом, намерением, давая ему поймать проблеск белых зубов, когда Юри мягко улыбался. Предложение, обещание. Это не заняло много времени. Виктор был прав насчет него; Хисаши был помешан на нем всю ночь, восхищаясь, за исключением тех моментов, когда его глаза пробегали по руке Виктора на плечах Юри. Это возбуждало его все сильнее. Мысль о сексе с чьим-то любовником, видимо, сильнее импонировала ему, чем перспектива нового клиента.

Возможность пришла вместе с десертом. Юри отер рот и улыбнулся, извинившись, выходя из-за стола. Он бросил прощальный взгляд на Хисаши, прежде, чем направиться в тихий коридор в задней части ресторана. Незадолго до того, как его собственные шаги нарушили его тишину, послышались шаги, стремительные и громкие. Юри слегка обернулся, посмотрев через плечо, и увидел, как Хисаши идет поспешно к нему.

-Хисаши-сан, - приветствовал он.

Хисаши подошел, и Юри боролся с желанием сделать шаг назад.

-Юри, - послышался чрезмерно горячий ответ, голос был переполнен желанием, как и его брюки. Юри больше всего ненавидел эту часть; его кожа попыталась сползти, хотя он ничего и не мог поделать, кроме как стоять там с протянутой рукой, что обвилась вокруг его талии.

-Юри. – Выдохнул Хисаши в его рот.

В последнюю секунду он повернулся, переводя все в небрежный поцелуй в щеку. Снова дрожь пробежала по его телу, на этот раз дрожь отвращения, ошибочно принятая за желание. Эта часть всегда была унизительной, пока кто-то тебя лапает и прижимается к твоему телу. Он ненавидел это делать, позволяя кому-то прикасаться к нему, хоть и ненадолго. Юри покрылся мурашками, он не был «приманкой»[4]; за всю свою карьеру его невинность ни разу не была настолько под угрозой, ведь смертельный удар наносился намного раньше. На этот раз он был чем-то большим, приманкой, и его тело было возмущено даже одной мыслью об этом.

-Я не могу, - проговорил он, когда Хисаши снова поцеловал его.

Хватка на его теле стала настолько сильной, что почти причиняла боль.

-Ты дразнишь меня весь вечер. Ты не можешь сказать «нет».

В этот момент было проще убить его. Юри, пусть и только внутри самого себя, представил, как он выхватывает из рукава свободной от Хисаши руки нож и взрезает мягкую старческую плоть, заглушая его крик ладонью до  тех пор, пока он не прекратит трепыхаться. Или, может быть, он сделал бы это нежно, подпустив Хисаши еще ближе, зажимая голову Хисаши обеими руками, пока перерезает ему горло.

Он не мог сделать ничего подобного. Юри просто склонил голову еще раз, разводя руками, чтобы переложить их на грудь Хисаши и высвободить больше пространства между ними.

-Виктор может увидеть, - сказал он интимным шепотом в ухо мужчине, - я не могу. Но я хочу. Только не здесь, не сейчас.

Что-то плотное ткнулось в ногу Юри, и ему стало еще хуже, когда он понял, что это такое. Он заставил себя оставаться неподвижным даже тогда, когда Хисаши прижал его к стене.

-Ладно, - бросил Хисаши. Он тяжело дышал, проходясь вдоль линий тела Юри, будто животное, оставляющее метку. – На следующей неделе. Я устраиваю вечеринку под Новый год. Приходи, приводи своих русских, и я трахну тебя. Я покажу тебе, что такое чувствовать мужчину, и буду трахать твой очаровательный рот.

И только после того, как Юри, наконец, кивнул, Хисаши отпустил его. Мужчина выглядел растрепанным, лицо было красным и потным, выпуклость на штанах отчетливо повторяла контуры его члена. Юри чувствовал себя грязным, очень, будто его окунули прямо в выгребную яму. Ощущение только ухудшилось, когда Виктор увидел, как они возвращаются, с восторгом, играя в наивного идиота, когда снова обнял Юри.

-Отлично, - сказал он после того, как Хисаши передал приглашение, делая вид, что не замечает пристального взгляда, направленного на Юри. – Мы с нетерпением будем ждать встречи.

 

 

[1] Пасодо́бль (исп. Paso doble — «двойной шаг») — испанский танец, имитирующий корриду.  – прим. Переводчика

[2] Майюрасана (mayurasana) "Поза Павлина". Тело пребывает в горизонтальном равновесии над землей, поддерживаемое локтями и опирающееся только на ладони рук. Ноги обычно сложены как в падмасане – прим. Переводчика

Юри занимается йогой, потому что в детстве у него не получилось всерьез заняться танцами или фигурным катанием. Йога – единственный для него способ снять напряжение и привести мысли в порядок. – Прим. Автора.

[3] В Японии законодательство о наркотиках довольно строгое, благодаря культурным традициям. В 2015 году исполнительный директор Тайота был вынужден уйти в отставку после того, как был обвинен в транспортировке наркотических лекарственных средств через границу Японии. Очень сильный общественный резонанс поднимается на почве уличения кого-либо в употреблении, транспортировке или продаже наркотиков, так что я думаю, не слишком уж фантастическим будет рассказ о том, что кто-то потерял свое место в бизнесе только потому, что был замешан про чем-то серьезном с наркотой. Например, купил сорок килограмм кокаина))) – Прим. Автора

[4] Honeypot – дословно «горшочек мёда». В данном случае имеется в виду человек-приманка (в сексуальном смысле), который благодаря своим навыкам в соблазнении добывает информацию. – Прим. Автора и переводчика.


	8. Нечистый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Есть начало, но нет конца; не завершено.  
> 2\. (В законе) преступления, такие как подстрекательство или заговор, предвидение провала

 

-Как бы ты его уничтожил?

Юри спросил, и вопрос тут же повис в воздухе, как кусок перезрелого фрукта. Он ощущал, что независимо от того, при каких обстоятельствах он видел Виктора до этого, и даже этот ужин и приглашение, что было после, он все равно не знал, как с ним разговаривать. Виктор высадил его у гостиницы почти сразу же, как только они покинули ресторан, и не проронил ни слова за всю поездку. Радостное выражение на лучшем лице России, казалось, говорило само за себя. Юри со своей стороны хотел дождаться, пока останется один, прежде, чем развалиться на части. Остаток ночи он провел под горячим душем, простояв там, пока кожа не покраснела и не сморщилась, а звук его сердцебиения не утонул в грохоте воды о керамическую плитку. Это напряжение растекалось под самой его плотью, уходя вглубь сквозь мышцы до самых костей.

Ему никогда это не нравилось, он ненавидел использовать собственное тело в качестве залога, хотя это было не лучше, чем те грехи, что он уже совершил от имени другого человека. Это отвращение было лицемерным, но часть его так и не смогла избавиться от этого болезненного, уродливого чувства стыда. Только последняя часть его жизни, которую он все еще мог контролировать, которую у него не отняли за эти долгие годы службы у кумичо.

Мысль о том, что Виктор Никифоров мог бы попросить, читай, приказать, ему сделать за несколько обрывков информации, была почти невыносимой; тот факт, что он все сделал бы, не давал ему покоя даже наедине с самим собой.

Так что он не спрашивал ни о плане, ни о мыслях Виктора. Юри предпочел бы, чтобы вместо неловкого молчания между ними, он продолжил свои упражнения и одинокие прогулки по Фукуоке, будто он просто еще один из обычных туристов.

Тишина не была долгой. Виктор забрал его менее, чем через два дня, усадив в свой черный спорткар, совершенно без предупреждения, и отвез их обоих в бутик недалеко от отеля. Юри нужен был официальный костюм для вечеринки Хисаши, и Виктор взял на себя смелость выбрать костюм, который не нужно было бы подгонять или перешивать на мерки Юри. И снова море молчания. Виктор больше слов сказал портнихе за тот час, чем за три разговора с Юри, расспрашивая о швах, расцветках ткани, и отвергая все, что ему показывали. Юри приложил все усилия, чтобы просто стоять на месте, пока портниха колола его, меняла на нем рубашки, обувь и галстуки, ни один из которых не оказался соответствующим предпочтениям русского.

Ему было интересно, что будет, если он спросит. _Почему я? Что ты задумал? Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?_ Он знал его до костей, знал о вражде между двумя кланами, которую сам и посеял, но было в Викторе что-то более глубокое и злое, что Юри чувствовал под прохладой спокойной улыбки. Он ненавидел эту непосредственность больше всего – держит его в неведении, вынимает только тогда, когда он может быть полезен, рассматривает только, как объект, во всем остальном игнорирует.

Именно поэтому Селестино так ему нравился, его бывший куратор заставил его почувствовать себя более человеком хотя бы на короткое время. Селестино был добрым, когда не был никто. Он говорил Юри, что, во-первых: они не только наставник и подопечный, но и друзья, до чего они доросли, когда лучше узнали друг друга. Он был первым человеком, которому Юри когда-либо рискнул открыться, не в полной мере, нет, но больше, чем с кем-то еще с самого начала. И теперь он мертв, если не от руки Юри, то ради спасения его никчемной жизни.

Конечно, он не ожидал ничего подобного от Виктора Никифорова

-А что я? – Спросил второй мужчина, и Юри отчаянно хотел выпустить все те слова, что теснились у него в глотке. _Ты такой же, как все остальные, монстр, такой же, как он._ Но он проглотил их, словно горькое лекарство лицемерия, и стал ждать дальнейших приказов.

Очевидно, Юри слишком долго думал над ответом, потому что Виктор с шумом вздохнул и встал со своего места. Через отражение в зеркале он наблюдал, как Виктор отослал портниху и подобрал один из отвергнутых галстуков, подходя к нему. Он обернул его вокруг Юри, завязывая, пальцы поймали полы пору-распахнутой рубашки, собирая их с плеч.

-Больше, чем просто убить, ты ведь этого хочешь? – Спросил Юри, и голос его был таким же сильным, как рука мужчины, державшего его за горло, застегивая оставшиеся пуговицы. Галстук петлей лежал на его шее, росчерк кроваво-красного против темной ткани, будто раскрытая рана, и затейливо завязанный. – Разве ты не для этого меня нанял?

-Я нанял тебя, чтобы уничтожить Санджиру Па, - поправил его Виктор. Теперь они были настолько близко друг к другу, на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров; руки Виктора все еще оставались на нем, тщательно поправляя галстук. Каждую унцию самоконтроля Юри пришлось призвать, чтобы не прижаться к дальней стене, чтобы не увеличить расстояние между ними, убираясь подальше, где можно дышать и безопасно. – Убить кого-то не так уж сложно, Юри. Смерть легка и быстра.

-Тогда зачем тебе я?

Виктор протянул пиджак, и Юри скользнул в него, вздрогнув, как в лихорадке, от прикосновения такой же алой, как галстук, шелковой подкладки. Это был отличный наряд: глубокий, с тиснением бархат, с акцентами красного и серебристого тонов; невероятно аккуратно скроенный и приятный телу. Рука Виктора последовала вдоль его тела вниз, остановившись на бедре. Второй он растрепал свои волосы и откинул назад с лица.

Наконец, довольный, Виктор развернул его лицом к зеркалам. Он положил подбородок Юри на плечо, рассматривая их отражение.

-Хисаши – давний друг семьи Ли. Он отмывает для них деньги годами, наверное, даже десятилетиями, - сказал Виктор. Его голубые глаза были такими яркими. Уголки его губ расплылись в улыбке, больше напоминавшей оскал дикого зверя, прячущего клыки. – Ты, мой дорогой Юри, мой билет в его канцелярию. Он от тебя глаз отвести не сможет.

Теоретически, план был очень простым: под видом участия в вечеринке, как любовник Виктора, Юри должен был соблазнить Такуми Хисаши ради информации о различных международных активах семьи Ли в Азии. У него был полный перечень предпринимателей, который он хранил в собственном доме, тех, кто был вовлечен в его дела. При нормальных обстоятельствах на их поиски отправиться было бы просто невозможно; потребовалась бы армия, чтобы пройти сквозь систему безопасности особняка. Но, как сообщил ему Виктор во время ужина, у Хисаши была особая слабость, которой они могли воспользоваться, используя против его похотливых губ и рук симпатичную мордашку.

Реальность оказалась немного сложнее.

Мила, как он теперь знал, та рыжеволосая девушка, сунула ему в руки досье, как только он и Виктор вернулись. Она ждала их в люксе вместе с авторитетом[1] по имени Георгий. Досье было небольшим; за ним несколько дней тайно следили, и эта разрозненность данных тревожила Юри. Когда он работал с Селестино, куратор давал ему недели, чтобы подготовиться к заданию, если не месяцы, для внедрения, подобного этому. Ему предоставили бы лучшее из арсенала Селестино, чертежи дома, чтобы спланировать его вход и побег, полную картину цели, и описание того, что он должен был найти, даже шанс на поддержку, все это перед тем, как окунуться в самую гущу.

И пистолет, по крайней мере – что-то маленькое и неприметное, если уж он не сможет пронести свою пару.

Он не получил ничего для этого задания. Работа была настолько наспех, и, очевидно, что если даже они войдут и получат желаемое, все может пойти прахом у этих русских. Какой бы ни был Виктор гений, он был полон решимости освободиться через шесть месяцев, на которые тот купил его у кумичо, несмотря на риски – не только собственной жизнью, но и своими подопечными. Нож и костюм – вот все, что стояло между ним и некоей смертью, и это поразило Юри снова, потому что так напомнило обстоятельства его провала в Сочи, который он поклялся не повторять дважды.

Юри старался не концентрироваться на этом, знал, что это ему на пользу не пойдет. Не было никакого способа подготовиться к тому, что ему предстояло пережить, чтобы выжить. Он мог представить себе слишком хорошо, как бальзамическая кожа ладоней Хисаши бродит по его телу, твердость его члена, прижатая к его бедру, сила его вожделения, желания взять его. Беспокойство начинало проникать ему в горло, накапливаясь там все больше и больше, заполняя его всякий раз, когда Юри думал об этом последнем шаге.

Оно преследовало его в течение нескольких дней до самого дня вечеринки. Юри скользнул в костюм в тишине и покое своей спальни. Он протянул руки к изысканному материалу, провел по нему, расправляя, так что он выглядел почти облитым им, от лакированной кожи обуви по всей длине, там, где лацканы переливались слиянием блеска кристаллов и бархата, покрывавших его плечи. В малиновую подкладку костюма он спрятал микрофон, не толще иглы, а в ухо изящную горошину наушника, настолько маленькую, каких он еще не видел, и, наконец, в рукаве у него скрывался нож-бабочка.

Последние три вещи были любезно предоставлены Милой, которая передала их вместе с файлом. Она координировала их удаленно, и будет его командой на микрофоне, как только он уйдет от Виктора на вечеринке. К концу ночи, если все пойдет по плану, она даст ему сигнал сесть в машину, которую поведет Георгий, увозя его за пределы особняка.

В эфире была тишина, и с самой той ночи, когда они ушли. Они казались странно удовлетворенными, когда передавали ему все это, будто радуясь времени, когда смогут с ним поговорить. На краю разума Юри знал, что Виктор наблюдает за ним, чтобы удостовериться, если он пойдет на контакт с кумичо, несмотря на предупреждение, но мужчина, вероятно, тоже знал, что если Юри захочет отправить весточку, он не сможет его поймать.

Когда настало время выдвигаться, лимузин уже ждал их у отеля. Виктор уже сидел внутри, одетый с иголочки, в черный на черном костюм. Строгость костюма подчеркивали только бриллианты и золото, которыми была инкрустирована булавка на его галстуке, и мерцанием золотых пуговиц на фирменных перчатках Виктора. Он всегда носил их, даже на старых фото, которые хранил Юри в своем досье; они не всегда были теми же самыми, но руки Виктора всегда были прикрыты, даже в пугающую жару лета, как и в зимний холод. Юри видел, как он снимает их, только раз, когда тот снял с пальца кольцо с печатью, и вспомнил прохладное прикосновение кожи к коже, когда он сжал его ладонь вокруг кольца. Теперь он не чувствовал ничего, кроме маслянистой кожи перчатки на своей щеке, когда Виктор крутил его лицо из стороны в сторону, проверяя, как он смотрится с разных углов, будто произведение искусства на аукционе или животное на выставке. Ни одно из  этих описаний не удовлетворяло тому, к чему его готовили.

Юри ощущал себя обнаженным под этим пристальным взглядом, не сдержал вздох облегчения, когда Виктор кивнул в знак одобрения.

-Отлично выглядишь, - сказал мужчина, откинувшись обратно на сидение. Он постучал одним из своих длинных пальцев по губам, линия которых чуть круглилась в уголках, будто забавляясь. – Лучше, чем я ожидал, когда впервые тебя увидел, если быть честным.

-Чего же ты ожидал? – Не смог не спросить он, любопытство вытянуло из него этот вопрос до того, как он сообразил остановиться.

-Кого-то пострашнее. Я ожидал увидеть дьявола Японии, а не… - Виктор обмахнул Юри жестом руки, и будто вся неопределенность была в этом жесте. – Я думал, что Мила ошиблась. Когда я впервые тебя увидел, это было большим… сюрпризом. – _Разочарование_ , вот что слышалось в его голосе, повисло между ними после его слов.

Юри пожал плечами, приподнявшись, чтобы скрыть, как запылали его щеки, пока смущение и обида от оскорбления проходили сквозь него.

-Я не старался быть заметным.

-Да, теперь я знаю это. Я понимаю, почему твой хозяин держит тебя при себе.

И вот теперь краска залила его лицо полностью. Нежный жар перерос в лесной пожар, заполняя затылок и растекаясь по ушам, пока вся голова его не раскалилась. Юри чувствовал, что его собственное лицо искажает что-то страшное, уродливое, всего секунду, пока он наблюдал за самодовольным лицо Виктора, мечтая стереть его с лица земли. За остаток поездки никто из них не обронил ни слова, и Юри сделал все возможное, чтобы проигнорировать обжигающий взгляд Виктора, пряча глаза в фокусе размытых огней улиц Фукуоки в обрамлении тонировки окон лимузина.

В отличие от самого мужчины, особняк Хисаши был поистине впечатляющим. Он маячил над другими домами богатого района и был выстроен в отчетливо западном стиле, с острыми углами, стеклянными окнами, с современной стерильностью. Кругом он был обнесен живой изгородью, ворота были распахнуты настежь, чтобы машины могли подъехать по гравийной дорожке к парадному входу, где их встречали слуги.

Они были не первыми, кто приехал; гости уже мелькали в доме, когда они, наконец, вышли из машины, любуясь бумажными фонариками, которые освещали парадную. Среди этой толпы Юри заметил несколько неприметных телохранителей, охраняющих границы – не столько, чтобы помешать этому экстравагантному мероприятию, но достаточно, чтобы показать зубы, если кто-то начнет разгуливать за переделами главного зала.

Виктор, казалось, почувствовал это беспокойство, потому что его рука прочно обосновалась вдоль позвоночника Юри, его пальцы порхали, не давая Юри отстраниться от него. Улыбка на лице мужчины была пластичной, будто у куклы, лепным совершенством, пустым внутри. Юри не думал, что его собственная лучше, хотя притворяться незаинтересованным было бы намного проще, чем проявлять участие в Викторе, что требовало практики.

Все гости были слеплены из одного теста: из богатой элиты японского общества. Юри узнал нескольких из них, в основном, знаменитостей и бизнесменов, а некоторых он не уверен был, что знает, но видел в них ту же уверенность и уровень самооценки, как и у остальных в этой компании. Было бы интереснее, если бы Юри заботили сплетни высшего общества. Он уже слышал, что какой-то генеральный директор обанкротился из-за игорной истории, которую он скрыл от жены, и последний скандал со знаменитостями, связанный с реабилитацией и наркотиками.

Мила, по крайней мере, наслаждалась, выслушивая обрывки японских фраз, которые могла понять. Ее скрипучий смех звучал в ухе через небольшой динамик, обеспечивая белыми комментариями, которые сложно было игнорировать, несмотря на серьезность ситуации.

_-Все они одинаковые, какую страну ни возьми! Богатеи невероятно неоригинальны, когда дело доходит до личных драм._

В этом, по крайней мере, их мнения совпадали. Бокалы с шампанским стояли на столах, тарелки с закусками разносили ненавязчивые официанты, все блистали и переливались в красивых платьях и костюмах.

Когда Юри был моложе, Новый год всегда был временем, когда все собирались вместе, семья и друзья, в Онсэне. Празднование было скромным и живым, интимным способом созвать всех вместе и дать старт чему-то новому. Взрослые распивали теплое саке, а гигантские тарелки с моти[2] расставлялись на любой свободной поверхности, наполняя воздух уютными запахами дома. Юри удивился бы, если бы его отец успел выйти из больницы, а вся его семья сидела за столом в окружении Минако и Нишигори, и остальных завсегдатаев Онсэна. Он хотел бы быть там, рядом с ними, слышать веселый пьяный смех отца и положить голову на твердое плечо Мари, пока она курит. Утром они готовились бы встретить Shōgatsu [3]; его мать выложила бы жертвенные монеты на семейном алтаре, распаковала бы кимоно, которое надевала только в храм. Ему было интересно, чего они пожелают в этот визит, будут ли молиться о нем, чтобы он искупил свой долг и предотвратил несчастье.

Прошел еще час прежде, чем они, наконец, увидели Хисаши. Виктор заметил его первым, встрепенувшись, обнимая Юри за талию, привлекая внимание нового гостя, и уводя его к подножию лестницы. Мужчина держался в центре большой группы бизнесменов и их любовниц; все громко смеялись над тем, что говорил Хисаши, и он продолжал повествование под взглядами толпы и женщины, что цеплялась за его руку. Она  была стройной и милой, вполовину его моложе, и смотрела на него знойным взглядом из-под веера ресниц. Не похоже, что Хисаши в ближайшее время заинтересуется ее взглядами.

-Сегодня у нас серьезная конкуренция, - прошептал Виктор ему в ухо, лишь с легкой издевкой в голосе, - стоит ли нам начать первый раунд?

И прежде, чем Юри смог что-то ответить, его уже увели, и теперь они оказались у внешнего круга зала. Виктор вклинился в толпу уверенно, без особых усилий. Они разошлись перед ним, будто он был космосом поцелованный, заставляя их делать то, что ему нужно. С мерцающей улыбкой он поприветствовал хозяина.

-Хисаши!  Спасибо за приглашение.

-Господин Никифоров! – Хисаши выглядел пораженным настолько, чтобы оттолкнуть руку женщины, предлагая ладонь для пожатия. – Спасибо! Спасибо! Надеюсь, тебе понравилась вечеринка?

-Однозначно да.  Мой Юри просто восхищен вашим прекрасным домом – у вас отличный вкус.

Впервые за вечер Хисаши посмотрел на него. Но на этот раз его взгляд не задержался; он быстро вернулся к Виктору, будто жаля второго мужчину, оставляя его без внимания. Рука Виктора обернулась вокруг него еще крепче, но ничего не предпринимая. Юри не мог не испытать разочарования, которое поднялось внутри него, несмотря на его собственное нежелание следовать плану, и он почувствовал даже облегчение, что  Хисаши им больше не заинтересовался. Он мечтал оставить все, как есть, исчезнуть с радара другого мужчины. Но он не мог, не теперь, когда столько всего на кону. Юри напомнил себе, что это дело чести, и растоптав остатки стыда, сосредоточился только на том, что ему предстояло сделать.

 _Он ревнует_ , говорил Виктор. _Он будет нервничать, стараться сделать шаг, но у него есть слабость к смазливым мордашкам._

В дальнем углу комнаты играла музыка, что-то с быстрым ритмом, на струнных, и тут Юри осенило.

Он развернулся в объятиях Виктора, положив мужчине руку на грудь.

-Потанцуй со мной, - выдохнул он. Рот Виктора на мгновение распахнулся[4]; будто это предложение застигло его врасплох, но Юри не успел разгадать его действий. Вместо этого он позволил своему телу расслабиться в объятиях, его дыхание стало обжигающим против кожи шеи Виктора, когда он говорил:

-Виктор, потанцуй со мной. – Краем глаза он заметил, как Хисаши наблюдает за ними с новым рвением.

К счастью, Виктор, казалось, понял и повел его в сторону танцпола, невнятно извинившись перед хозяином. Юри встал на место, размечая рамки пространства, оставленного телом Виктора. Их руки соединились, от ладоней до локтей, грудь и бедра чуть отстранялись при дыхании. Юри чувствовал, как запинается его сердце. Танец между ними – его тело до сих пор его помнило, как это ощущалось в последний раз, хотя между тем и этим разами пролег целый мир.

-Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, -  проговорил Виктор, склонившись к нему, к самому уху Юри.

_Не знаю._

А дальше некогда было думать.

Виктор повел его первыми шагами венского вальса, в ритме, от которого чуть не перехватывало дыхание. Они двигали вместе, текуче, как и раньше, их тела были синхронны.

Шаг, поворот, потом вращение, их шаги сопоставлялись лишь легким касанием рук. Он чувствовал все мышцы бедер Виктора там, где их ноги соприкасались и расходились, двигаясь с точностью, с которой двигался Юри по танцполу. Детали зала размылись, настолько  быстро они двигались, разворачиваясь и кружась по комнате. Трудно было идти в ногу, сложно было вдохнуть.

Юри не знал, как долго они танцевали, только музыка сменилась, по крайней мере, один раз или дважды прежде, чем они, наконец, замедлились и остановились на краю танцпола. Он тяжело дышал, как и Виктор, и их руки все еще были переплетены, как плющ, что увивал стены снаружи.

Виктор смотрел на него, заглядывая в глаза, но Юри так и не смог понять и только открыл рот, чтобы спросить:

-Что это было…

-Господин Никифоров! – Хисаши звал откуда-то с периферии, разрушая момент. Юри повернулся к нему лицом, но обнаружил, что не может высвободиться из хватки Виктора. – Это был прекрасный танец! Никто глаз отвести не мог от тебя. – Это он уже говорил Юри, приблизившись и стараясь привлечь его внимание. – Может быть, я украду вашего партнера на танец или два?

Молчание затянулось, так что на секунду повисла неловкость, пока Виктор не ответил:

-Конечно.

Юри почувствовал, как расслабился его торс прежде, чем руки русского отпустили его, и тот отступил назад, предоставляя Хисаши возможность потанцевать с ним.

-Надо ли нам? – Хисаши спросил, не дожидаясь, пока Юри отреагирует, потянул его обратно на танцпол. Музыка заиграла мелодию другого вальса, медленную на этот раз, менее элегантную, чем та, под которую он танцевал с Виктором. Хисаши двигался, как по учебнику; он неплохо вел, но, казалось, готов был протащить Юри пару лишних шагов, когда они чуть сбились, получить все и не дать ничего взамен. Юри улыбнулся и поправил его, надеясь, что выражение на его лице не отразило того беспокойства, что бурлило у него внутри. – Ты выглядишь проголодавшимся, - заметил Хисаши. Его рука прошлась вниз по спине Юри, остановившись лишь чуть выше бедер, и безудержно сжавшись. – Не могу дождаться, чтобы поставить тебя на колени, не могу дождаться момента, когда смогу тебя трахнуть.

 _-Теперь у тебя есть шанс увести его в уединение,_ \- заметила Мила в наушнике. Годы тренировок удержали Юри от того, чтобы дернуться, потому что он забыл, что где-то на той стороне связи у него есть напарник. Он кашлянул, чтобы дать понять, что слышал ее.

Юри наклонился, так что его губы оказались в паре сантиметров от уха партнера по танцу; одна его рука поднялась к шее Хисаши, обхватив его за затылок, чтобы притянуть как можно ближе.

-Не могу дождаться, - прошептал он, голосом тихим и полным тепла, - но не здесь, Хисаши-сан. Давайте где-нибудь уединимся. Я могу быть довольно… шумным.

На его ладони остался след холодного пота другого мужчины, и по щекам пробежал румянец в дополнение, будто Хисаши слишком много выпил тем вечером.

Хисаши бормотал ответ, танец подходил к концу, а его руки все еще поглаживали зад Юри. У Юри комок застрял в горле.

-Идем со мной наверх, - сказал Хисаши, запинаясь в словах от нетерпения, - там кабинет, мой кабинет. Я тебя трахну на своем столе. Я покажу тебе, каково это – быть с настоящим мужчиной.

Юри кивнул, отступая назад, и его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Он не мог сказать, от адреналина это было или от отвращения. Возможно, все сразу.

-Дай мне десять минут. Мне надо оправдаться, тогда и встретимся в зале.

_-Хорошая работа. Я в режим ожидания._

Услышав голос Милы, он почувствовал себя еще хуже. Знать, что она слышала, как Хисаши говорит ему подобные вещи, что она будет на линии, когда он начнет воплощать свои фантазии в реальность – это было унизительно настолько, что заставило его разрыдаться в душе, а сердце остановилось между вдохом и выдохом. Он об этом не подумал, когда они все планировали.

Юри был бледным к тому времени, как скользнул к Виктору, почти хромая, а рука русского обернулась вокруг его талии. Он говорил тихо, прижимаясь носом к воротнику костюма Виктора.

-Он заглотил наживку. Я встречусь с ним наверху через 10 минут.

Плохо замаскированная дрожь слышалась в его голосе, но он и так знал, что Виктор заметит ее.

Его эмоции никак не хотели успокаиваться к тому моменту, когда ему удалось скользнуть вперед, всего на пару шагов позади Хисаши, пробиравшегося в глубину собственного дома. Музыка и болтовня исчезали где-то позади них, вместе с ослепительными огнями танцпола, толпой людей в зале, будто празднование куда-то исчезло. Некоторое время были слышны только их шаги, звук мягкой поступи Юри по коврам и тяжелая походка Хисаши, нетерпеливо спешащего к заветной цели.

Кабинет был в конце длинного, темного коридора. Хисаши открыл тяжелую дверь из красного дерева, ведущую в просторную комнату, и втащил через нее Юри, жадно набросившись на него почти сразу же, как за ними закрылась дверь. Юри задохнулся, когда его с силой впечатали в ее внутреннюю сторону, его спина встретилась с твердым деревом, выбив остатки воздуха в удивлении. Руки Хисаши сначала приземлились на талии, потом прошлись по бедрам, затем начали бродить по бокам, не в состоянии решить, с чего он хотел бы начать, время от времени сжимая их.

Везде, где касался его Хисаши, расходилось обжигающее ощущение стыда. Юри пытался выбросить это из головы, отделить себя от ситуации и представить в другой роли, которую он должен был сыграть. Но он обнаружил, что не может. Все, что он чувствовал, было слишком настоящим весом тела, прижимавшего его к двери, твердость, прорывающаяся через ткань костюмов. Юри тяжело дышал, захлебываясь воздухом. Перед глазами поплыли пятна, черные круги застилали зрение – и сам он, и Хисаши были на грани одного из самых худших моментов в его жизни. Казалось, будто он покинул свое тело, наблюдая за всем со стороны, как обмякает его лицо, становится пустым. Беспомощным.

_Только не сейчас, не теперь._

Он чувствовал, задыхаясь под тяжестью собственного стыда, как внутри его груди болезненно бьется о ребра его сердце, разлетаясь в пыль.

_Сфокусируйся, сфокусируйся. Это все для них, для твоей семьи._

Мокрый рот скользнул по его шее, горячий язык вылизывал его челюсть, засасывая кожу.

Юри ахнул, оттолкнув Хисаши. Тьма, расползающаяся перед его глазами, начала отступать, когда он вернулся в себя, вновь наполнил собственное тело, будто раньше оно ему не принадлежало. След на челюсти болел, будто от укуса, оставленного голодным ртом.

-Подожди, притормози.

_-Козырь? Что случилось, Эйс?_

-Какого хрена? – Несколько прядей упали на его лицо, прикрыв глаза, и сквозь них Юри посмотрел вверх, увидев злое лицо Хисаши. – Слушай сюда, маленькая шлюха, тебе со мной этого не провернуть. Ты знаешь, кто я?

_-Эйс, ответь. Миссия под угрозой?_

Юри покачал головой, а потом вспомнил, Мила его не видит. Собрав остатки своего сострадания, он встал оттуда, куда упал. Он выпрямился, оправив костюм, убрав с лица волосы. Он дышал глубоко, игнорируя то, как гремело его дыхание в его груди, будто ветер в пустом доме.

-Я точно знаю, кто ты, Хисаши-сан. Но не надо спешить. – Голосом, источавшим теплоту, соблазн, сказал он. Юри оттолкнулся от двери, запустив руку под пиджак Хисаши, намотав на руку его галстук. – Ты не хочешь потратить на меня времени?

Его голос потрясал, так что ни Хисаши, ни Мила не решились его комментировать. Это была лишь дешевая уловка, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное, но Юри мог точно указать момент, когда это сработало. Хисаши сглотнул, его кадык подпрыгнул в слабом освещении комнаты, и Юри поднял руку, чтобы пройтись по нему. Когда он шагнул назад и по кругу, Хисаши последовал за ним, будто в трансе.

Впервые Юри рассмотрел кабинет. Ряд больших французских окон обеспечивал комнату скудным  освещением, приходясь на дальнюю стену с двойными дверями и драпировками, спадающими богатым каскадом алого и золотого, еще больше углубляя тени. Большой кашмирский ковер застилал почти всю комнату, доходя до мраморного камина; над ним весел гобелен с изображением, которое невозможно было рассмотреть. Картины были развешены по стенам вместе с другими ценностями в стеклянных витринах. Коллекция Хисаши разнилась от антикварного оружия до свитков каллиграфии – большая часть из них были японскими и выглядели так, будто являлись музейными экспонатами, а не украшением дома. Несколько мягких кресел стояло по периметру комнаты, как и диван, тянувшийся вдоль одной из стен. И, наконец, большой стол, который стоял в дальней части комнаты, заваленный бумагами – единственной причиной, почему Юри тут оказался.

_Время, мне просто нужно немного больше времени. Тогда я буду готов._

-Здесь холодно, не так ли? – Юри резко обернулся на пятках. Он наблюдал, как Хисаши движется к нему в темноте, настороженно, и не мог не выдохнуть с облегчением, когда пожилой мужчина сменил курс, направившись к камину. Послышался тихий щелчок и шипение, когда пошел газ; теплый свет ревущего пламени наполнил комнату, почти романтично, если не считать того, что Юри не сильно разбирался в том, как оно должно было быть. Что же ему делать.

 _-Эйс, -_ зашипела Мила, - _ты что творишь?_

Вместо ответа он ее проигнорировал, прогуливаясь по кабинету. Превосходная игра в кошки-мышки между двумя мужчинами: Юри останавливался, позволяя Хисаши подойти достаточно близко, чтобы тот мог коснуться его, взять под локоть, за плечо или за руку, а потом уходил на грани того, чтобы быть пойманным. Его пульс зашкаливал, ужасный груз в груди только усиливался, становясь все тяжелее с каждой секундой, когда он останавливался; Хисаши становился все нетерпеливее, балансируя на грани гнева. Но ему все еще нужно было больше времени.

-Красивая у тебя коллекция, - проговорил он. Его пальцы коснулись одной из витрин, прохладная поверхность успокаивала разгоряченную кожу. Под стеклом был кинжал, переливавшийся в свете пламени. Он скорее услышал, чем увидел, как подошел Хисаши сзади, и сместился, пока не достиг другой стены комнаты, остановившись перед следующей витриной. В этой был укрыт большой антикварный свиток с акварельными размытыми фигурами, занимающимися сексом. – И хороший вкус.

Когда Хисаши поймал его в этот раз, он был готов. Юри успокоился, когда руки мужчины обхватили его талию и прижали его к бедрам Хисаши. Он уже был готов, потираясь о зад Юри. Его дыхание было неровным и горячим, подогретым алкоголем, против лица Юри.

-Этот новый, - бросил мужчина и осекся, когда понял, что поймал. – Это подарок от _чанкоро **[5]**._

Удар сердца, еще один, и вот он снова отошел. Юри старался не показывать, как сильно его колотит, как хочется сорвать шкуру везде, где его касались. Он отступал, пока не споткнулся об стол, его ладони легли на плоскость; все его тело было манящим призывом, и он почти видел, как глаза Хисаши расширились, слишком сфокусированные на нем.

-У тебя много партнеров-китайцев? – Он не знал, как долго сможет отвлекать его разговорами. Мила издала недовольный звук в динамике.

-Когда мне это выгодно. – Хисаши, видимо, терял терпение; он последовал за Юри, руки его опустились по обе стороны от его тела, заперев его у стола. Он расправил плечи, движение было конвульсивным и резким. – Это был только подарок. Я помог им с грузом, который нужно было отправить в Россию.

- _Подожди! –_ Голос Милы срывался на крик в его ухе. – _Продолжай с ним  говорить. Что за груз? Куда?_

Говорить, о да, это он может.

-Подарок? Это о многом говорит, когда вам дарят нечто подобное за простое отправление.

Хисаши зарылся ему в шею тем же жестом, что и раньше; тут же образовался новый кровоподтек.

-Ты, должно быть, - он ахнул от боли, когда его прижали к столу, - действительно удивительный.

Комплименты срабатывали всегда. Юри почти рассмеялся вслух, когда Хисаши отстранился, похожий на кошку, слопавшую канарейку.

-Я очень важен, - его голос был нечетким, руки все еще шарили вокруг, - даже чанкоро так считает. Они знают, что Япония превосходна! Наш народ, наши компании! Наше оружие – это то, чего они от нас хотят, понимаешь? Один наш ствол лучше сотни их стволов, вместе взятых.

 _-Оружие? В Россию? –_ В голосе Милы слышалась тревога.

Юри не винил ее. Он продолжал, положив ладонь Хисаши на грудь.

-Ты выглядишь человеком, знающим толк в своем деле, - согласился он, - но это все еще выглядит опасным.

-Вот и хорошо, так и должно быть, - отозвался Хисаши. Он наклонился с поцелуем. – Вообще-то, я согласился пригласить их сюда сегодня…

_-Черт. Выбирайся оттуда. Юри, уходи. Найди Виктора, нах, найди его! Ему нужна твоя помощь._

Бринг. Бринг. Бринг.

Звонил мобильник. Хисаши выругался, выловив телефон из кармана, все еще достаточно близко от Юри, чтобы тот ощутил запах алкоголя в его дыхании, когда он ответил на звонок.

-Сэр, у нас чп, - голос звонившего был взволнованным, переходящим в крик, - кто-то из гостей открыл стрельбу. Мы не знаем, кто начал первым…

-Что? За что я тебе плачу? Выясни, кто это был! – Хисаши пошел красными пятнами, пока орал в телефон. Он оттолкнул Юри и метнулся в другую часть комнаты.

Мила все еще что-то говорила, неустанно ругаясь как на русском, так и на английском.

_-Это Триада. Один из них узнал Виктора. Они дружат с корейцами, и один из них открыл огонь в зале. Дерьмово, тебе надо найти его и побыстрее. Охрана Хисаши тоже тут._

Но он не нашел того, за чем пришел. Другого такого шанса не будет; книга учета где-то здесь, только бы ему хватило времени.

Юри оглянулся вокруг, прикидывая, что может использовать, чтобы выиграть несколько лишних минут в кабинете, но ничего не подходило, если бы он не хотел прямо сейчас прикончить Хисаши, то, кроме гобеленов и свитков, украшавших стены, поводов не было. Скоро Хисаши соберется с мысли, и оба они отправятся посмотреть, что же происходит, или кто-то из охранников пойдет их искать, или его легенда будет разрушена, когда Виктора подстрелит кто-нибудь из Триады. Второй мужчина все еще орал что-то в телефон, но длилось это недолго, пока он отвлекался, и Юри нужно было что-то придумать, чтобы его задание не провалилось.

Теплый свет блеснул на границе его поля зрения, и вдруг он осознал, что нужно делать. Колебаться не было времени, только действовать. Юри схватил кочергу, что стояла в подставке возле камина, и сунул ее в очаг, доставая одно из поленьев через решетку; оно свалилось, потрескивая и рассыпая искры, перевернулось на полу и легло на ковер. Он наделал много шума, проворачивая все это, но было уже слишком поздно к тому моменту, как Хисаши обернулся, чтобы увидеть, что происходит. Огонь полыхнул через комнату, разделив их, поедая клочья ковра, охватывая драпировки и деревянные полы со скоростью, которая удивила даже его. Прошло меньше минуты, пока Хисаши полностью не исчез за завесой черного дыма, его крики были придушены жаром и пламенем, что позволило Юри вернуться к поставленной задаче.

Он старался не останавливаться и не паниковать, обернувшись обратно к столу и перерывая все, что могло пригодиться. Мила все еще орала что-то в динамике, но он был слишком сосредоточен на пламени, чтобы обращать внимание на нее, лишь краем глаза наблюдая, что оно подбирается все ближе. Дышать становилось все труднее, и он знал, если пробудет там еще дольше, умрет, так что он перебрал почту и быстрее начал обшаривать ящики стола.

Ничего.

Юри зарычал, горло тут же зашлось кашлем, когда он открыл еще один из ящиков. Он обшарил все бюро с чувством разочарования, если не удивления. Огонь подбирался все ближе. И вдруг дно ящика выпало, а вместе с ним толстая книга в кожаной обложке упала на пол.

-Я нашел ее, - прохрипел он в микрофон, хотя Мила уже и не надеялась услышать его. Он пробежался по страницам, выудил несколько цифр, стран. Но праздновать было некогда; стол занялся пламенем, напоминая ему о том, насколько он все еще близок к смерти, и он попятился назад, подальше от жара. Двери были вне доступа. Хисаши исчез, возможно, сгорел по ту сторону комнаты. Юри искал другой выход. Его сердце билось так сильно, что он был уверен, останутся синяки, если он доживет до утра.

Не сомневайся, сказал он самому себе прежде, чем остановился на французских окнах и прохладе ночи на балконе. Пламя бросилось за ним, следуя по пятам, вздохнув и разрастаясь. Юри бросился через перила, пальцы коснулись их, и на мгновение его мир сжался в районе желудка, а сердце пропустило удар. За мгновение до падения мысли его были о боли, о том, что будет с ногами, когда он коснется земли, как жар этого пекла последует за ним, а потом ноги его коснулись стены, и он влетел в окно этажом ниже, разбив его. Он задыхался собственной слюной, перекатившись и едва ощутив колкость стекла, прорезающего ткань костюма и кожу.

- _Козырь? Юри, ты тут? Ответь мне. –_ Голос Милы звучал четче. Книга была в его руках.

-Я тут, - отозвался он, - я ее нашел. – Все, что он хотел сделать, это полежать на полу остаток своей жизни, не обращая внимания на осколки стекла и дерева, что окружали его. Вместо этого он встал, игнорируя боль в нескольких местах, решив разобраться с ней позже, когда все закончится. – Мила, что там с Виктором? Он в порядке? Живой?

 _-Не знаю. Думаю… может быть да. Его микрофон отключился десять минут назад, но он все еще дрался, -_ ее голос прозвучал пугающе, впервые дрогнув за весь вечер, - _он не уйдет без боя. Он должен выжить, просто должен._

-Я найду его.

Он кивнул, больше для себя, чем для нее, и выбежал из комнаты. Коридор был странно тихим, даже несмотря на то, что остальная часть дома представляла собой хаос, окутанный темнотой. Ему пришлось несколько раз свернуть, чтобы выйти на лестницу, пытаясь найти дорогу обратно туда, где ему было все знакомо, не наткнувшись на охрану, и тут он расслышал звуки борьбы невдалеке. Юри спрятал книгу за пояс и выхватил нож из рукава, все его тело напряглось, мышцы стали плотными, и он шагнул туда, где шел бой.

Раздался выстрел, потом звук падающего тела. Сердце Юри почти остановилось, и зашлось только тогда, когда драка продолжилась. Все еще не закончилось, кто бы дрался, он был еще жив, и это мог быть только один человек.

Сложно сказать на первый взгляд, что происходило, когда Юри выглянул за угол. Там стояло четверо, трое спиной к нему, и еще один в нише, и один лежал раненным на полу, умирая. Серебро волос Виктора блеснуло в темноте, и пистолет в его руке, и те, что были у мужчин, загнавших его в угол.

Виктор увидел его первым, едва заметно кивнув, когда Юри прижал палец к губам. Он выполз из-за угла совершенно бесшумно, быстро, точно тень, пытаясь не вмешиваться в драку в коридоре, чтобы не попасть под пули. Первый мужчина упал, когда нож Юри оказался у него в основании черепа, так что он даже не понял, что произошло, умерев. Остальные в шоке повернулись на него, но они были слишком медлительными, чтобы среагировать. Юри схватил за руку одного из них, подняв ее вверх, пока тот нажимал на курок, так что пуля ушла в штукатурку потолка. Его локоть вошел ему в горло. Нож струной вытянулся продолжением руки, и Юри вогнал его в горло мужчины, ощущая, как кровь пульсирующей волной выходила из раны. Последний из мужчин дрался, пиная его ногами в слепой панике, пока Юри не выкрутил ему руку и не поставил его на колени, обернув руки вокруг его головы и сворачивая ему шею. Резкий щелчок закончил эту драку, и бесчувственное тело осело на пол, чуть подергиваясь.

Все заняло минуту, может, чуть больше.

Когда Виктор, наконец, вышел из своего укрытия, прихрамывая, Юри отметил, что никогда раньше не видел на его лице подобного выражения – потрясение, скрытое в небольшой складке, что пролегла у него между бровей, едва заметная, и это была самая честная его реакция. Юри поднял с пола пистолет и осмотрел его, отметив хромоту мужчины на правую ногу и то, как он держался за бок. По крайней мере, у Виктора не было сильного кровотечения, лишь пара царапин кое-где, но они не имели значения.

-Я его нашел, - отчитался он в микрофон, и Мила с облегчением выдохнула.

-Можешь идти? – Спросил он у Виктора.

Как только Виктор кивнул, они тут же пришли в движение. Юри вел его вниз по лестнице, держась стены, чтобы не отсвечивать охранникам. Ему повезло в прошлый раз, как и Виктору, но снова на это рассчитывать он не мог, если оба они хотели пережить эту ночь, не говоря уже о побеге. Они выбрались из ближайшего окна, как только очутились на первом этаже, обогнув особняк, пока стены и сталь ворот не оказались на виду. Снаружи был хаос, как и предполагал ранее Юри. Мужчины и женщины испуганно выбегали во двор, уворачиваясь от грязи и пепла в своих красивых и дорогих нарядах и костюмах, огонь ревел в открытом проеме, как пылающий язык, пролизывая себе путь наружу, будто из пасти дракона. Охранники никого не выпускали, не давая выйти на улицу своими сильными телами и оружием. Даже если бы им удалось незаметно проскользнуть в толпу, они не смогли бы выбраться, имея при себе книгу и оставаясь живыми.

Он обсуждал с Виктором возможность перелезть через стену, когда заметил ее, выезжающей из-за угла по гравийной дороге. Это была машина, с низкой посадкой и довольно громоздкая, так что могла быть и бронированной, дожидаясь, пока кто-то подойдет из другого конца двора. Хисаши выжил, хоть и выглядел изрядно потрепанным. Юри толкнул Виктора в бок, кивнув в сторону машины.

-Готовься выдвигаться.

Не потрудившись объяснить, Юри пошел вперед, потянув Виктора за собой, так что они бросились бегом к машине. Дым обеспечивал им подобие прикрытия – еще одно счастливое совпадение – и они подобрались к машине почти без проблем. Юри отпустил Виктора, поднимаясь у окна машины, и двумя выстрелами прикончил водителя, разбив стекло. Водитель свалился на руль, безжизненный. Он открыл дверь и позволил телу упасть в  грязь, повернувшись к Виктору с рычанием, прежде, чем занять водительское место:

-Забирайся.

Охрана наконец-то обратила внимание на то, что что-то пошло не так, когда Виктор повернулся к нему на пассажирском сидении.

-Пристегнись.

-Что ты задумал?

Юри не ответил, вместо этого он защелкнул ремень на втором мужчине, и положил обе руки на руль, замерев.

Крики тревоги расползались по двору. Тела разлетались на пути неистового Юри, прорывавшегося туда, где им можно было выйти; он слышал выстрелы все ближе, но двигались они слишком быстро, чтобы в них смогли попасть. Ряды охранников, что стояли у ворот, по-прежнему преграждая путь, на которые Юри не обратил никакого внимания. Он газовал, зная, что они не выдержат в последний момент и дадут деру, сопоставив, что гнев их босса не так уж страшен, как риск смерти, и он оказался прав, когда они в следующую секунду бросились врассыпную.

Когда они влетели в ворота, удар был резким, будто раскат грома в шторм, бушующий над самыми их головами. Раздались скрип и стон, и звук их собственного дыхания пресекся в их глотках, и на мгновение он поверил, что они не смогут пробиться сквозь металл, но ворота уступили, выдавившись на улицу. Рядом с ним Виктор хохотнул от возбуждения, переваливаясь сквозь разбитое окно, чтобы сделать несколько выстрелов.

-Мила, мне нужны инструкции, - сказал он в микрофон. Удивительно, что он все еще работал, что наушник не выпал из его уха. – Самый быстрый способ вернуться в город, на главную улицу.

Она что-то говорила ему в ухо, а он следовал инструкциям, пока кровь перекачивала адреналин, а перед их машиной расстилалась дорога. Их уже преследовали две черные точки на расстоянии, периодически помигивая фарами.

Юри не был хорошим водителем, но был Новый год, и он провел несколько последних дней, блуждая часами по улицам Фукуоки, так что сам город он отлично помнил. Как только он попал в населенные районы города, он тут же свернул в сторону, сливаясь с потоком. Машины сигналили ему, но он не замедлился, случайно, казалось бы, поворачивая и меняя направление и улицы, но погоны была уже близко. Он никак не мог избавиться от этих двух машин, не до конца, они были достаточно далеко, чтобы рискнуть сменить машину.

-Скажи нашему АВТОРИТЕТУ, что мы уже в пути. Три минуты. Пусть стоит под парами.

Они с визгом остановились внизу неприметной улицы, и Юри отметил незаурядную шевелюру Георгия в конце квартала. Виктор, пошатываясь, выбрался из машины первым, протянув руку, чтобы опереться на второго русского и поприветствовать его.

-Нет времени на это. Двигаем, - бросил Юри.

Оба мужчины повернулись, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Юри смутился бы отдавать подобную команду в другой ситуации, но сегодня он слишком устал и ощущал погоню. Как и ожидалось, Георгий только кивнул в знак согласия.

-Вы с Паханом[6] берите эту машину. Я возьму вашу и уведу их за собой, насколько хватит. – Когда казалось, Юри собрался возразить, он только поднял руку, прерывая его, пока они шли. – Я это и раньше делал. Это не мой город, но Мила будет моими глазами, а это ничуть не хуже.

Спорить было некогда, поэтому Юри опустился на водительское сидение новой машины, проследив, как садится Виктор. Это была заурядная модель, неотличимая от других на улицах, не считая того, что пассажир рядом с ним истекал кровью. Юри отметил, как отъехал Георгий, на мгновение залюбовавшись изящным маневром машины, когда та скрылась из виду, он понимал, что только опытный водитель-беглец может такое проделать, и почувствовал себя немного лучше, отпуская этого мужчину с хвостом в две машины. Он не трогался до тех пор, пока опасность не миновала, не дыша, пока они не вернулись в поток уличного движения Фукуоки, где они стали просто частью праздничной толпы, затерявшись в потоке других машин и людей, пульсирующем вокруг.

До момента, как мышцы Юри наконец-то расслабились, прошло еще минут тридцать ровного вождения, напряжение покинуло его плечи и руки, пока он почти не растекся по своему сидению. Они остановились на перекрестке, пропуская пешеходов, когда он, наконец, убрал микрофон, все это время скрытый подкладкой его костюма, и отбросил его в бардачок; наушник он пока оставил, на всякий случай, если Мила вдруг скажет что-то важное. Он взглянул на Виктора в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы увидеть, что мужчина смотрит на него, уже давно ничего не говоря.

Горло трепетно сжалось, когда он вытянул книгу и бросил ее Виктору на колени. Он наблюдал, как рука Виктора легла на нее, царапнув по коже, словно пытаясь удостовериться, что она действительно была там; его глаза-самоцветы все еще смотрели на Юри, неустанно, что-то развратное было на самом их дне, где раньше был только лед.

-Ты спас мне жизнь, - заговорил Виктор, нарушив тишину.

-Это моя работа.

Юри вернулся к дороге, зеленый сигнал уже мигал ему. Кондиционированный воздух ощущался приятной прохладой против его обожженной кожи, охлаждая пот, который пропитал его одежду по всему телу, так что он ощущал себя грязным и окровавленным. Он почувствовал запах дыма – совершенно четкий теперь, в стерильном салоне автомобиля – и ему отчаянно захотелось оказаться в своем люксе, забиться в душ и отмыть с кожи остатки этой ночи.

Он не хотел об этом думать. Это были только первые жертвы, что предстояло принести в ближайшие шесть месяцев, так что кровь прилила, сжимая спазмом желудок. Юри все еще ощущал руки Хисаши, блуждающие по его телу, влажный жар его рта, когда тот до синяка присосался к его шее.

-И это, - заметил Виктор, - ты с легкостью мог бросить меня умирать. А ты прихватил ее. – Он держал книгу в зеркале заднего вида, наконец, признавая ее существование. – Ты превзошел все мои ожидания, Юрий. – И то, как он произнес это чужое имя. Ему не хватало тени расчетливости, чтобы звучала там раньше, приобретя текстуру и глубину, когда слова выходили из уст Виктора; они были не просто теплыми, даже не душевными, намного богаче. Разумными, как сказала бы его мать, и он чуть не рассмеялся и не расплакался от тоски. – Теперь я должен тебе свою жизнь.

Они стояли уже на другом перекрестке, и Юри обернулся к нему лицом к лицу, глядя прямо в его глаза впервые с того момента, как они были на танцполе прошлым вечером.

-Как мне отплатить тебе?

Его рука невольно поднялась и коснулась синяка на челюсти. Взгляд Виктора устремился за этим жестом. Было странно, будто каждая часть тела Юри болела, но синяк был единственным, что осталось на его коже, будто бы вся боль перешла в одну эту единственную отметину. Колокола снаружи зазвонили, люди остановились, весь город погрузился в Новый год. Юри сглотнул, слова уже были готовы подняться из его горла, но он затолкал их назад.

-Больше никогда, - проговорил он, не уверенный, что Виктор его понял, даже если бы расслышал, надавив с силой на синяк, - это не должно повториться.

Но Виктор, несмотря ни на что, подался вперед, к нему. Он тоже коснулся этого места рукой в перчатке и решительно повторил:

-Больше никогда.

 

 

 

[1] Авторитет (в понимании нашего автора;)) – глава (бригадир) небольшой группы мужчин в русской мафии. – Прим. Автора.

[2] Моти - что-то вроде пельменей с разнообразными начинками. Очень распространены во многих странах Азии. – Прим.переводчика

[3] Shōgatsu – Японский Новогодний фестиваль, отмечаемый с 31 декабря по 4 января каждого года. Он имеет свои собственные традиции, такие как поедание традиционных блюд, например моти, звон колоколов в полночь, и посещение храмов наряду с типичными событиями, типа вечеринки. Поскольку семья Юури управляет онсэном, я думаю, что они празднуют более традиционные аспекты Нового года! Также я люблю представлять Юури в кимоно.– Прим.автора

[4] челюсть упала и зазвенела об пол;) – прим.переводчика)

[5] Chankoro-уничижительный термин, используемый японцами для обозначения китайского народа. Означает ”раб династии Цин". – Прим. автора

[6] Пахан-лидер русской мафии. В знак своей верности и преданности прямые подчиненные Виктора обращаются к нему именно так, хотя технически в этой истории Яков все еще жив и глава "братвы Фельцмана". – Прим. Автора.


	9. Согласие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Получить или предоставить кому-либо (власть, статус или признание)  
>  2\. Официальное соглашение или договор.

 

Жара того сицилийского лета была гнетущей. Если верить уроженцам Палермо, это было самое жаркое лето за последние годы. Температура взлетела и превратила воздух в дымку, мерцающую, выжимающую влагу из самой земли. Жара не была чужда Юри – в Хасецу никогда не было подобного зноя в месяцы яркой весенней зелени, из-за близости океана было свежо, но, не когда в онсэне погружаешься в бамбуковую парильню, будто паровой вареник.

Это был первый визит Юри в Италию. По всем канонам он должен был лишь в старости начать наслаждаться красотой сельских пейзажей, но все они возвращали его к знакомым берегам Японии. Он был молод, только исполнилось семнадцать, и за границей его опыт был скуден, ни одна из его поездок не была такой живописной. В другой жизни он был бы только благодарен за подобную возможность, постоять на руинах Солунто[1] и полюбоваться на терракотовые крыши, спускающиеся к Средиземному Морю, возможно, выиграв эту поездку в конкурсе или просто путешествовать в последний год в старшей школе, не переживая о предстоящем стрессе от экзаменов. В семнадцать жизнь всегда такая неопределенная, чья бы она ни была, но это давление было намного мягче, более щадящее чем то, с которым пришлось столкнуться ему.

Когда Селестино подошел к кумичо с просьбой от одной из старейших семей Сицилии, никто не ожидал, что это будет именно семья Криспино. Как и весь остальной мир, все верили, что семья полностью погибла в огне, и не сомневались, кто в этом виновен. Хотя сам кумичо мало интересовался враждой внутри Коза Ностра, он увидел в этом отличную возможность расширить для Минами-Кай кольцо влияния в сфере наркотрафика и торговли оружием на Кюсю и Коба, благодаря деньгам, которые те предложили. Юри не знал, что и думать.

Для Селестино это было очень личное дело. Хотя он и оставил ряды Коза Ностра еще до рождения близнецов, его связь с их родителями была крепкой; время никак не повлияло на его чувство преданности семье Криспино, несмотря на то, что он работал в одиночку, как мужчина, он все равно оплакивал их, когда новости об их смерти долетели до Америки. Юри переживал за него, наблюдая, как вечно веселый Селестино растворился в бессонных ночах и голодовке, блуждая, будто тень, первые недели после их смерти. Дело почти дошло до драки, когда ярость, наконец, прорвала Селестино, позволяя ему ощутить в полной мере черную бездну горя, только лишь для того, чтобы смениться решительной мыслью о вендетте за своих друзей. Искать причины было бессмысленно, так что обуревающее его горе, на которое вынужден был любоваться Юри несколько дней подряд, стараясь не допустить, чтобы его куратор по прихоти сел в самолет и улетел в Италию, где его убьют.

Затем поступил запрос, будто бы из могилы, через принесенное курьером письмо Сары, совершенно живой, завизированное фамильной печатью. Юри не мог отказаться, как только его куратор ухватился за эту работу – только Селестино, вероятно, не принял бы все это настолько близко к сердцу, если бы годами не состоял на службе этой семье и не находился к ним так близко. Это было так, будто либо ты теряешь своего единственного друга и наставника, либо… Юри был достаточно эгоистичным, чтобы позволить этому опасению поглотить себя, решить за него.

Это не значило, что он не хотел сбежать; теперь, как никогда, ему хотелось все бросить и спрятать свою семью в более безопасном месте, чем Хасэцу. То, что Сара Криспино спрашивала о нем, было ошеломляющим и льстило, во всех смыслах, будто Давиду против Галиафа. Это было почти безумие, надеяться, что все получится. В семнадцать лет Юри убили бы раньше, но пара ран в его боку были ничем в сравнении с выжженной землей, что взывала ее о кровной мести. Вероятность, что он умрет, сильно перевешивала шансы на выживание, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вернуться к родным берегам. Он не понимал, что будет для него означать удача в этом задании.

И все же…

Встреча с ней была похожа на прямое попадание в сердце пулей, выпущенной из его собственного пистолета. Упав на кровать брата с головокружением от усталости, она выглядела хрупкой, совсем разбитой тем, что с ней случилось. Но откуда-то из самой глубины ее личности поднималась сила воли, превосходящая все остальное: потерю, страх, беспомощность – и она обратила свои слова в обещание, горькое и решительное, направленное на всех сразу. На краю ее ярости была любовь, и Юри понял, что она может вдохновлять на насилие ничуть не хуже, чем самые страшные отрицательные эмоции, тогда он понял, что она не остановится, пока ее враги не будут мертвы и преданы земле, или пока она сама не погибнет.

Один взгляд на нее поднял воспоминания. Вдруг ему снова было десять, дома, в онсэне, испуганное лицо Мари, что уставилось на него среди комнаты, где у дальней стены был он, обернувшись к ней и глядя сквозь завесу окровавленных волос с окровавленными руками, твердыми, как обещание. Он сделал был для нее все, уже тогда; сейчас еще больше.

Сара Криспино понимала, что живет потому, что Голиафу стало проще бросить вызов, и ее чувства  были эхом его собственных.

Он начал, не спеша, с одного человека, как вода уходит далеко в море перед сокрушительной волной цунами. Его звали Лучано Реджио, бывший глава Ди Анжело, старый, затасканный и уязвимый. Два дня, как он покинул больницу в Буккери Ла Ферла после обширной операции на сердце, отлеживаясь в маленькой палате частной клиники с видом на море. Его, такого важного, Юри ожидал, что будут охранять получше; слишком просто было проскользнуть в больницу после окончания часов посещения, оказаться стоящим в изножье постели мужчины, не столкнувшись ни с единой медсестрой, ни с кем-то из охраны.

В палате было темно и тихо, свет падал только из тускло освещенного коридора, и красноватым отливал монитор, отсчитывающий удары сердца Реджио. Пожилой мужчина спал, его лицо было спокойным, с глубокими морщинами, дыхание было ровным под тонкой больничной сорочкой. На мгновение Юри просто залюбовался им, человеком, который должен был быть мертв к утру. Он чувствовал себя вершителем судеб, мечтал, что будет какой-то знак, который он сможет оставить, как подпись, с чувством предвкушения, тяжелым, висящим в воздухе, размышляя о том, что этот человек окончит свои дни по иронии в той самой постели, в которой должен был бы идти на поправку. Он мечтал, чтобы там оказалось какое-то знамение, подтвердившее бы, что он на верном пути.

Если бы его не было, Юри не смог бы просидеть в тишине в этой почти безвредной ночи.

Все было просто, всегда была четкая логика: причина-следствие, одно-к-одному, связь между ними. Убийства, предначертанные ему, были легкими, потому что его цели, так или иначе, загнали себя в ситуации, в конце которых была неминуемая смерть. У Юри не было иллюзий по поводу собственной ценности, он не верил в доброту или высокую мораль того, что делал, но он знал, по крайней мере, что они были плохими, точно, как он. Прихвостни, контрабандисты, убийцы -  самый низ криминального сообщества, настоящие мрази, совершившие ошибку, посягнув на территорию кумичо, с руками и прошлым, как у него. Это был холодный расчет, и в этом был весь Юри. Он цеплялся за это теми долгими ночами, когда его тело не переставало дрожать, когда тени его последних жертв сплетались, унося его к тем моментам, когда они испускали последний вздох. Их призраки жили в его сердце, в его голове, и он носил их с собой постоянно, как крест на спине.

Лучано Реджио не был невинен. Он просто был главой, хотя много лет, как в отставке, и совершил он в жизни множество преступлений во имя Семьи Ди Анжело, чтобы заработать свое место в аду, в который он свято верил. Но глядя на него, лежавшего в постели, на любовь его семьи, сквозившую из каждого сувенира, что переполняли комнату, он казался просто старым, слабым, чего Юри никак не ожидал, отправляясь на это задание. Его юное тело напряглось, мышцы стали плотными, взгляд решительным, руки сильными, за что его и прозвали беспощадным, в противовес этому старому и больному телу, которое не смогло бы дать отпор. Это был человек, которого Юри пришлось убить.

Он коснулся одной из открыток на тумбочке, чуть приоткрыв ее, чтобы прочесть любовно нацарапанное Нонно внутри прямоугольника, и вдруг ощутил спазм в животе.

-Эй, - раздался оглушительный голос в темноте, - кто здесь? [2]

Юри  огляделся, чуть заикнувшись, и обнаружил, что Реджио смотрит на него. Или, по крайней мере, пытается. Его взгляд был затуманенным от сна и боли, шаря по сторонам, будто сложно было поймать нужную точку. – Ты медбрат?

-Да, - бросил он в ответ, - вам больно, сеньор? Где? – Его итальянский был сырым, но аккуратным, благодаря Селестино. Если Реджио заметил, то ничего не сказал, только кивнул головой слегка, когда он подошел, чтобы нажать кнопку на капельнице с морфином. Болеутоляющее было заправлено в специальную автоматическую капельницу, и Юри поднял пульт, нажимая на кнопку, прекращая подачу обезболивающего. Он расположился на стуле возле кровати, издав тихий успокаивающий звук, когда другой мужчина вздрогнул, застонав.

-Чуть позже, но сначала расскажи мне о своей семье.

-Пожалуйста…

Еще один приступ. Тело Реджио в опустошении опустилось, едва коснувшись постели, чтобы снова услышать просьбу Юри:

-Расскажи мне о своей Семье.

На этот раз он ответил, губы его были сухими от морфинов. Он говорил и говорил, не переставая, пока вся его жизнь не была изложена чуткому уху Юри. Он рассказывал о своей жене, о дочери и двух сыновьях, которые навещали его пару дней назад, о знакомых, с которыми он рос, и о приключениях его юности. Он говорил и о Семье; где их найти, как добраться до них, о домах, которые они выстроили, чтобы жить в комфорте и безопасности. Вещи, которые Селестино, со всеми его связями, никогда бы не узнал. И только тогда, когда у мужчины иссякли слова, Юри согласился дать ему дозу морфина, давая уснуть, размышляя о его смерти во сне.

Болезненное ощущение в желудке усиливалось с каждым новым рассказом Реджио. Вместо рассказов об убийствах плыли байки человека, который жил в семейном тепле, был рад просто жить и благодарен за второй шанс.

Разве не этого Юри желал и для себя в будущем? Просто жить спокойной жизнью?

Теперь, сильнее, чем когда-либо, Юри захотелось сбежать. Он не мог – он посвятил себя своей миссии, пообещал Селестино и Саре, что все сделает. Уже тогда он видел себя отставным бандитом, в полу-наркотическом ступоре, поскольку он все еще представлял собой опасность, и пути назад не было.

Руки Юри дрожали, когда он обыскивал палату, осторожно, чтобы никого не побеспокоить, когда наконец-то нашел шприцы внутри одного из ящиков тумбочки. Полые стеклянные трубки и блестящие иглы, сверкнувшие, когда Юри, переодевшись вновь медбратом, всадил их в грудь мужчины.

Темные глаза распахнулись. Он вздохнул, в последний раз, придушенный ладонью Юри, взгляд был полон паники, будто воздух вышел через разрез хирургического шрама. Монитор зашелся, но Юри не сдвинулся с места, держа его крепко, пока Реджио изо всех сил лупил по кровати, его конечности до боли выворачивались, разрывая швы.

Он ушел незадолго до того, как прибыла реанимационная бригада, зная, что они ничем ему не помогут. Вид этих темных глаз преследовал его, пока он выходил в двери, пока шел по улицам Палермо.

Он не знал тогда, что спустя несколько недель он снова увидит эти глаза, но на лице намного моложе – пока овации будут греметь над труппой Лоэнгрина, падающей в поклонах, радостной и невинной, это знакомое выражение страха и боли, будет перед взором Юри. Когда они, наконец, закрылись, Юри ощутил, что последние кусочки его собственного сердца ускользают сквозь его пальцы, исчезая, как будущее, свободное от крови, которое он себе всегда представлял.

 

 _Это не мой потолок_ , было первой мыслью в голове Юри, когда он открыл глаза. Второй мыслью была чистейшая паника, с хаотичными ударами пульса и спазмами мышц, так что любая часть его тела мгновенно пропиталась тревогой. Его дыхание на мгновение перехватило, резкие, болезненные вдохи, только через рот, перед глазами потемнело, мир мгновенно сузился до точки.

Во рту появилась кровь. Все его тело болело. Но он не был связан, и свет, что заливал комнату, падал откуда-то за пределами его поля зрения.

Потом он припомнил – вечеринка, огонь, погоня. Как ввалился в номер, как доставал осколки стекла из конечностей, пропитанный кровью костюм, что лежал бесформенной кучей на полу в ванной. Он свернулся в прохладных простынях своей кровати, когда ночь поглотила, наконец, окружавший его мир, воспоминания о пожаре и эти темные глаза, что преследовали его во сне.

Он был в безопасности и живой. Уже наступило утро.

Сердце все еще грохотало, когда Юри сел и тут же пожалел об этом. Он был слишком разбит, чтобы перевязать раны прошлой ночью, и когда он потянул простыни, заметил, что они слиплись от запекшейся крови. У него заболело в груди, горло саднило, поэтому он поспешил в ванную, чтобы прополоскать рот холодной водой и облегчить боль.

Взглянув на свое отражение, он не смог сдержать вздох; он выглядел таким же усталым, будто весь вес этого мира тянул его за ноги. Темные синяки расползались под глазами, синевато-черные синяки на плече и бедре, от пробитого окна; он ссутулился, пока не понял, что все, чего ему хочется, это вернуться в постель. Если бы он смог заснуть, со всем этим адреналином, со свеженьким кошмаром, что донимал его даже под закрытыми веками.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, отмытый, переодетый, он казался грустнее, чем прежде. Потом он уснул, теплый дневной свет медленно сменился на синеву раннего вечера, проходя сквозь окна. За дверью он услышал голоса.

Автоматически  он потянулся к пистолетам, что лежали на прикроватной тумбочке для быстроты реакции. В его руках лежал приятный вес – тонкие рукояти, грубые линии, матово-черный цвет, сдержанные и смертоносные. Как только он их взял, что-то в его груди расслабилось, хотя он даже не подозревал об этом напряжении, не дававшем сердцу нормально биться, хотя теперь оно успокоилось. Резкий запах пороха все еще ощущался от холодного металла из-за постоянного использования, точно так же, как он оставался на руках, въедался в нос, прогоняя остатки сонливости из головы. Это ощущение заставило его сосредоточиться, привязало его к реальному миру, не давая заблудиться в лабиринтах собственных измышлений.

Юри всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, когда держал их в руках. Семнадцать пуль в каждом, тридцать четыре по совокупности, чтобы найти его цель. Без них он чувствовал себя обнаженным, беззащитным и хилым, открытым для нападения. Они всегда были последним, чего он касался перед сном, и первыми, что он брал в руки, когда просыпался, именно за них он держался по ночам, одолеваемый бессонницей, когда все, что он мог видеть – это призраков прошлого, появляющихся, чтобы преследовать его.

Молча он добрался до двери и последовал на эти странные глухие звуки в гостиную, держа один пистолет наготове. Три голоса тихонько переговаривались, он едва мог различить слова, русские слова. Он уже знал, кого найдет, но не осмелился опустить оружие, пока не удостоверился, что за углом его ждут знакомые фигуры его потенциальных союзников.

Им потребовалось почти полминуты, чтобы его заметить – достаточно, чтобы он дважды в них выстрелил, если бы захотел.

Его хватка на пистолете ослабла. Здесь он в безопасности.

Мила увидела его первым, ее лицо просияло, когда их глаза встретились.

-Не мужчина ли это там, - с подколкой проговорила она, помахав ему, приглашая присесть рядом с ней на диван, на котором она сидела. На другом конце дивана было достаточно для него места, как раз напротив двух кресел, в которых расположились Виктор и Георгий. – Мы как раз размышляли, когда же ты к нам присоединишься.

Юри откашлялся, как отголосок дыма, его голос стал грубее, чем обычно.

-О, простите, если заставил вас ждать… - Он шагнул в комнату, осторожно, усаживаясь как можно дальше от остальных, насколько мог. Стол перед ним был завален ворохом бумаг и разнообразными картами Японии, с пометками красного цвета вокруг городов, включая Фукуоку и Токио. Книга лежала посреди всего этого, раскрытая на страницах, испещренных темными столбцами цифр и символов.

-Все в порядке. В конце концов, у нас была очень насыщенная ночь, - вмешался Виктор. Он сидел небрежно, вытянув ноги, поставив локоть на подлокотник кресла. Одна его рука обнимала челюсть, когда он снизу вверх посмотрел на Юри, его взгляд был каким-то более внимательным, чем раньше. – Я позволил тебе поспать, если бы ты захотел, хотя твой вечер все еще принадлежит мне. – При этих словах Юри пришлось всеми силами не дать румянцу, что начал подниматься к его лицу, вырваться. Он не знал, что Виктор подразумевает под этим, не говоря уже о том, что он мог бы сказать вместо этого, понимая, что под маской этого самодовольного мужчины всегда скрывается намного больше превосходства, чем он демонстрировал. В прошлый раз Виктор был настолько рисковым, что бросил Юри на съедение волкам, которые чуть не угробили их обоих, не говоря уже о том, что Юри чуть не трахнули ради крупиц информации. И все же оттенки и намеки, которые вдруг выплеснулись из него прошлой ночью, не пропали, хоть и были не так очевидны, но все равно сквозили в его словах. Он никогда так не говорил. Юри не был уверен, можно ли ему доверять. – Мы как раз планировали новые шаги.

-Хисаши воспользовался шифром, так что я все еще в процессе расшифровки, но,  благодаря этому у нас есть довольно хорошее представление об активах Санджиру Па. – Мила улыбнулась, проведя по книге пальцами. – Здесь, в Японии, в том числе, и в других местах, у них полно холдингов. Ты проделал очень хорошую работу – мы сможем ударить их по самому больному.

-В этом состоит план? П… Просто разрушить их бизнес и надеяться, что они от этого передохнут?

Сомнения Юри, должно быть, прозвучали необоснованно, потому что Виктор рассмеялся. Он схватил со стола книгу изящным жестом и постучал ее уголком по своим улыбающимся губам. Он выглядел довольным, будто он только и ждал, чтобы Юри задал этот вопрос.

-Конечно, нет, - отозвался он с восторгом, - перекрыть им доходы – это лишь часть, да, но, думаю, это будет отличной вишенкой на торте. Но нашей реальной целью будет их новый руководитель – Ли Сынгиль.

Имя казалось знакомым, но Юри ничего не знал об этом человеке. Сынгиль Ли молодой и появился на черном рынке лишь год назад. Он был холодным и безжалостным, с ноткой перфекционизма, согласно осведомителям Юри, - восходящий царек со специализацией по амфитаминам и метамфитаминам[3].

Это было половиной причин, почему кумичо послал его, чтобы разрушить соглашение между Санджиру Па и синдикатом Фельцмана. Большой приток наркотиков из Кореи посягал на тщательно обустроенную территорию кумичо, но у них было слишком мало силовиков, чтобы отстаивать свое право. В качестве защиты был послан Юри, чтобы уничтожить этот союз изнутри. Кумичо надеялся выбить корейцев из равновесия после смерти их босса и с местью на пороге, чего должно было хватить, чтобы выбить их полностью с рынков Японии.

Это сработало, даже слишком хорошо. Санджиру потеряли своего лидера и вместо него поставили его внука: неопытного мальчишку едва за двадцать, с репутацией одного из самых опасных авторитетов преступного мира.

И это была вина Юри.

Беспокойство проедало у него в желудке дыру, создавая ощущение камня, который утянул бы его на дно, если бы он сейчас не сидел. Он почувствовал, как  бледнеет его лицо, и изо всех сил старался не обращать на себя внимание, на то, как со свистом вырывается дыхание из его груди.

Ужасная, внезапно стянувшая все его нервы вина, перемешанная со страхом. Это была его вина. Он слишком расслабился, чтобы закончить работу, и теперь он расплачивался за это, продавая свои услуги тому человеку, от которого ему нужно было держаться как можно дальше. Он не мог позволить себе забыть, что привело его сюда, посадило перед Виктором Никифоровым и его свитой, и что будет, если  они обо всем узнают.

Юри сумел взять себя в руки, пока Мила продолжала:

-Сынгиль славится тем, что никогда не покидал своей родины без особой необходимости, по крайней мере, если верить моим осведомителям в Корее. Мы начнем с атак на их Европейские представительства, но большая часть их активов находится в Азии. Если мы посильнее ударим их здесь, мы свяжем ему руки.

-Ты планируешь выманить его, - подытожил Юри, голос его был тих. – С чего ты взял, что он купится? Он может просто уйти, затаиться, пока все не уляжется.

Виктор покачал головой.

-Он не сможет, нет, если он хочет заслужить уважение его синдиката. Его дед был во главе уникальной банды много лет до того, как она стала Санджиру Па, и он обстряпывал грязные делишки. Любой хороший босс так поступает, по крайней мере, в самом начале, и поэтому Яков так его любил. Если Сынгиль не сделает то же самое, то он не будет настолько хорошим, что значит, будет для своих людей мертвым.

Юри все еще переживал, все еще не был уверен, но не смог найти, что сказать, так что русские вернулись к своей беседе. Раз или два Мила обратилась к нему с вопросом о каком-то слове в тексте книги или Георгий спрашивал о чем-то, что он мог знать лучше, как местный. В остальном они его игнорировали, и он был этому рад. Юри, в любом случае, ничего не мог поделать, он был не более, чем просто шавкой Виктора, которой указывали на цель и давали команду «фас!».

Иногда, Виктор посматривал на него, оценивая, как если бы он пытался что-то разгадать, а Юри был ко всему этому ключом. С таким же точно лицом он  был в машине, когда они молчали после данного обещания. Заинтересованный. Расчетливый. Юри задавался вопросом, переставал ли он когда-нибудь думать.

Может, ему и не нужно было. Виктор, вероятно, никогда не думал о себе так же, как думал о нем Юри, настолько интенсивно, будто бомба замедленного действия на грани взрыва.

-Это никогда не сработает, - спорил Георгий. Юри потерял нить разговора несколько минут назад, когда он стремительно перерос в сложную стратегию перехвата грузов и возбужденные территориальные споры с якудзой. Это выглядело, как план, слишком сложный для всего трех человек, хотя они и были, вероятно, лучшими в своем деле. Видимо, Георгий согласился.

-Нам недостает огневой мощи, которую мы могли бы привезти в Северное Кюсю. Что мы можем, пятьдесят человек? Сто? Даже с Козырем, возможно, если бы мы привезли кого-то из наших из Санкт-Петербурга…

-Нет, решительно, нет, - вмешалась Мила, - чем больше людей мы в это впутаем, тем выше вероятность утечки. Мы уже попросили Джакометти легально поддержать нас в Европе. Нам нужно, чтобы Сынгиль  думал, что у него нет другого выбора, надо создать лазейку, чтобы он пришел и провел переговоры в Японии. И он не сделает этого, если узнает, что здесь его ждет засада.

-Я размышляю.

-Довольно. – С этим тихим словом, произнесенным Виктором, все замолчали, пока он снова не заговорил. Мила и Георгий отступили спокойно, ведь это был их Пахан. – Мила, ты права. Чем меньше народу в этом участвует, тем лучше. Мы ничего не добьемся, если Сынгиль подумает, что здесь есть что-то большее, чем несколько складов, по которым прошли рейды. Мы должны действовать быстро, тихо, и это значит, что мы должны сделать это одни. – Но Георгий все еще выглядел недовольным его планом, готовый вступить еще до того, как Виктор отрезал. – Я все сказал. Георгий, выйдем на минутку. Я кое-что хочу с тобой обсудить.

Темноволосый мужчина кивнул, пораженный; они оба встали и направились на террасу, в последние лучи умирающего солнца, оставив Юри и Милу впервые наедине.

Хоть это и было не совсем так. Всю ночь она была с ним в наушнике, шептала ему инструкции всю вечеринку. Потом она продолжала спасать свою жизнь и жизнь Виктора во время погони, которая шла на улицах Фукуоки, диктуя ему направления, так что он сосредоточился на том, чтобы ни в кого не врезаться. Она смотрела на него настолько пристально, что это было почти страшно, и впервые Юри заметил красивые голубые глаза и красивый винный оттенок ее волос.

-Юрий, могу я тебя так называть? – Ее лицо расплылось в искренней улыбке, когда он кивнул. – Я хотела тебе сказать, что ты был просто удивительным прошлой ночью. Сначала я переживала. Я не знала, как ты поступишь, потому что ты не производил впечатление того, кто готов был соблазнять. И когда Хисаши, наконец, подобрался к тебе наедине, я честно думала, что игре конец… - Юри сморгнул при упоминании об этом и только сейчас подумал, что она, вероятно, слышала приступ его паники на том конце. Если бы все пошло иначе, ей, возможно, пришлось бы выслушать, как его отымеют на столе. – Но тебе удалось достать записи. И, - она задыхалась от эмоций, - ты спас Виктора. Я думала… мы думали, что он уже не выберется оттуда.

Память о том, как он впервые ее увидел, вдруг затопила его. Он вспомнил, как она стояла у барной стойки в темноте клуба, как чуть повела рукой вокруг Виктора, когда они уходили вместе. Они выглядели сияющими, неприкасаемыми статуями посреди раскачивающихся масс людей в тот момент и пока не исчезли из виду.

Ему стало интересно, было ли дело в том, что их отношения были намного глубже, чем ему показалось. Она ревновала? Была благодарна? Казалось странным, почти сюрреалистичным, насколько она была откровенной в этот момент. Они спали друг с другом, по крайней мере, пару раз, потому она так о нем беспокоилась? Должно быть, все было именно так.

То, что сделал такой человек, как Виктор Никифоров, чтобы вдохновить на подобную преданность, просто не укладывалось в воображение Юри. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы он почувствовал облегчение, если бы кумичо оказался на месте Виктора. На самом деле, совсем даже наоборот. Если бы он дожил до того дня, когда кумичо, наконец, умер, он бы плясал от радости и рыдал от облегчения одновременно.

Юри сглотнул плотный комок в горле.

-Не стоит, правда.

Мила покачала головой, не согласная с ним.

-Не смеши меня. Ты был впечатляющим прошлой ночью. Виктора сложно заинтересовать кем-либо, и ты это сделал, - она прищелкнула пальцами, и этот звук отразился, точно выстрел, в тишине комнаты, - вот так.

 _Я этого не хотел_ , размышлял он с четкостью, _я никогда не хотел ничего из этого. Я просто хочу, чтобы все это исчезло._ Но что-то хотеть и получать – это две разные вещи. Он знал, что больше, чем кто-либо, провел большую часть своей жизни, желая чего-то, чего ему никогда не получить – свободы, семьи, мира. Теперь все это объединилось в единственном желании раствориться в темноте. Когда все закончится, он хочет просто исчезнуть из разумов таких людей, как Виктор Никифоров, как его босс.

-Вообще-то, я хотела попросить тебя об одолжении, - сказала Мила. Ее голос понизился до шепота, и она подвинулась ближе, положив свою ладонь на его. Он на автомате отстранился, хотя она, кажется, даже не заметила, а если и заметила, не подала виду. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты держал ухо востро по поводу того оружия. У тебя, наверное, в Японии есть сеть получше моей, и нам нужно выяснить, почему Хисаши собрался доставить его в Россию. Не знаю, о чем еще подумать, но так будет безопаснее, чем потом жалеть.

-Ты рассказала Виктору о них?

-Да, но… - Она выглядела смущенной, поглядывая на двери террасы, где двое мужчин все еще говорили в полголоса. – Виктор иногда бывает увлечен своими планами. Одержимость – вот правильное слово, которое папа употребляет, но Виктор любит называть ее решимостью. Как только он на чем-то зацикливается в своей голове, он это уже не отпускает, и игнорирует все остальное.

В улыбке Милы на этот раз не было и капли любви, но Юри не смог сдержать дрожь, которая прошлась по его спине. Он уже наблюдал эту силу решимости, когда Виктор выследил его, по одним только слухам, нашел в грязном баре в Кабуки-Тё. Это было нечто, чего больше никто не делал, за те десять лет, как он начал свой путь. Юри был бы уже мертв, если бы Виктор все узнал, ему было бы не скрыться, Пахан нашел бы его, с пинками и криками, к его дикому ужасу, настолько сильному, насколько он  только мог себе представить.

Прежде, чем его воображение разыгралось, Виктор и Георгий вернулись в гостиную. Как бы там ни было, напряжение между мужчина испарилось во время их беседы; теперь они вели себя друг с другом непринужденно, как никогда. Должно быть, они были на террасе дольше, чем Юри заметил, потому что снаружи оказалась полная темнота, зимняя ночь, наступавшая намного раньше в эти дни. Он задрожал, как под сквозняком, вспомнив вдруг, каким недоделанным он был в сравнении с ними всеми, и почувствовал снова это странное ощущение боязни сцены, которого не было ни у кого из них. _Ты на вражеской территории_ , напомнил он себе, _не забывай об этом._

-На этот раз мы закончили, - сказал Виктор, когда Мила встала, чтобы поприветствовать его. Она кивнула, собирая бумаги со стола и складывая их в тонкую папку, которую зажала подмышкой вместе с книгой. Она не казалась заинтересованной в том, о чем они говорили там, снаружи, и Юри не мог понять, это признак доверия или отсутствия настоящего интереса с ее стороны. Или, вероятно, это было то, о чем они не хотели ему говорить; так что они расскажут ей потом, когда его не будет рядом. Это заставило его понервничать, больше всего на свете. Информация была самым эффективным оружием, даже лучше его пистолетов, и ее у него сейчас не было. От этого он чувствовал себя уязвленным, бесполезным, будто стоял посреди открытого пространства в надежде получить пулю. Виктор демонстративно посмотрел на Милу и Георгия.

-Вы двое свободны. Доложите мне, если найдете что-то новое, - добавил он, а потом повернулся к Юри, - Тебе надо переодеться. Мы идем ужинать.

-Ужинать? – Это слово было будто удар под дых, так что он повторил его, пока его собственный голос не перестал звучать эхом. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы заметить, что остальные двое уже ушли, оставив их наедине с Виктором.

-Да, ужин. Я не думаю, что ты что-либо съел за весь день, верно? Обязательно надень что-то красивое – место, куда мы собираемся, особенное в этом смысле.

Руки Юри стали липкими от пота, скопившегося в складках ладоней. В последний раз Виктор говорил что-то в этом духе, когда все потом плохо для него закончилось. А ведь и суток не прошло. Он открыл было рот, потом закрыл его, потом снова открыл, будто пытался что-то сказать, но не смог подобрать слов. Как будто все его нервы вдруг сдали в одно мгновение.

Синяк на его шее запульсировал с новой силой. Его пульс бился прямо под ним. Юри не смог подавить эту реакцию, даже лицо не сохранил.

-Понимаю, - бросил он, оглянувшись. Он встал с дивана и двинулся в сторону спальни.

-Я просто…

Виктор потянулся, поймав его за локоть, когда он проходил мимо. Движение его поразило и заставило обернуться, так что они оказались лицом к лицу. Юри не мог скрыть своей реакции – то, как он отступил от этого прикосновения, и то, как не смог встретиться с ним взглядом, сосредоточившись на одной точке, где-то за плечом мужчины.

-Юри, - проговорил Виктор, голос его, прохладный и ровный, бесцветный, - это между нами. Обещание.

Затем он взглянул вверх, в эти голубые глаза, крепко впившиеся взглядом в его лицо. После очередного удара сердца Юри позволил себе выдохнуть.

-Ок.

 

В подтверждение его слов, они действительно ели в одиночестве. Виктор отвез их – на этот раз на другой тачке, серебряной, с низкой посадкой – в вычурный ресторан в центре города. Юри был рад тонировке на стеклах и прикрытию, которое они придумали, до сих пор вспоминая прошлую погоню.  Его тревога усиливалась от перспективы быть узнанным, и он не мог не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, отслеживая машины, что их окружали, убеждаясь, что никто их не преследует. Если бы Хисаши был хоть немного умнее, он бы разместил своих людей по всему городу, на каждом шагу. Первым порывом Юри было спрятаться в номере и подождать, пока все поуляжется, чтобы безопасно скрыться из Фукуоки. На само же деле, он не планировал выходить из номера весь день, хотел провести его, закутавшись в простыни, в полном покое.

По-видимому, Виктор не морочился подобным, он даже не удосужился выбрать машину попроще.

Опять же, эта деталь, вероятно, и относилась к предупреждению Милы или Георгия, как он теперь понимал. Юри пробежался пальцами по эмблеме, от чего осталось ощущение нового японского авто. Ему хотелось почти заорать, что кто-то без мозгов пытается их подстрелить, а Виктор разгуливает, как светящийся маяк, разрезающий темноту.

Был Новый год, так что ресторан был почти пуст, за исключением одного или двух посетителей. Уже тогда Юри знал немногих, кто мог позволить себе там поесть, и все они были такими же экстравагантными, как Виктор, и с похожей репутацией. Они припарковались за пределами здания, и лифт доставил их на самый его верх, чтобы оказаться в элегантном помещении, обставленном в современном стиле. Метрдотель подвел их к одинокому столику рядом с окном, из которого открывался отличный вид на залив Хаката и туман, стелящейся над водой.

Юри не стал смотреть меню. У него не было аппетита, никогда не было в первые дни после убийства. В те месяцы в Италии он чуть не умер, потому что к концу всего этого он уже настолько исхудал, что его конечности были костями, обтянутыми кожей, с лохмотьями мышц. Селестино провел месяцы, возвращая его к обычному весу, и почти справил ему психиатрическую палату, когда тот отказался есть.

Не то, чтобы Юри не хотел. Он знал, что не может выжить без воды и воздуха; но пустота его желудка была настоящей, так что он чувствовал ее все эти дни, единственную настоящую ниточку между разумом и телом. Он просто… не мог удержать в себе хоть что-то и не пытался.  По крайней мере, тут ничего не изменилось.

Виктор, со своей стороны, был невероятно непринужденным. Он сидел в кресле, не глядя в меню, и его внимание прочно установилось на Юри. Его костюм соответствовал интерьеру зала, весь в серебре, черной коже и в белом, и он смотрелся гладким и вычурным, как атмосфера этого ресторана, будто тот был выстроен только для него одного. Это заставило его задуматься, был ли Виктор таким всегда, было ли у него чем дышать, вырос ли он в подобной роскоши, привыкнув к богатству, так что перестал его воспринимать, как что-то особенное. У Виктора когда-то была домашняя еда? Сидел ли он за обеденным столом  с родителями?

Юри никак не мог себе этого представить; когда он думал о подобных вещах, его сердце сжималось вокруг того места, где в нем жила его семья, мысли о еде, которую они ели вместе с друзьями в Онсэне. В его желудке защемило, когда он вспомнил кацудон своей матери, и он ощутил приступ голода, впервые за весь день.

Когда официант подошел к ним принять заказ, Виктор назвал быстро несколько блюд, добавив к заказу бутылку шампанского.

Между ними было прохладное, неловкое молчание, и Юри не знал, что с этим сделать. Он не был уверен, как заговорить с Виктором, и не хотел сморозить глупость. Слишком много было скользких тем, вопросов, которые могли бы все испортить, вывести Виктора из равновесия или полностью выставить Юри мошенником, коим он и являлся. Он и так ощущал, что слишком уж сильно проговорился, так что Виктор начал что-то подозревать.

Хотя, если бы это было так, то второй мужчина не стал бы себя так вести; он уже убил бы Юри, если бы узнал правду.

Пока он боролся с приступами своей молчаливой паники, Виктор заговорил:

-Итак, Юри, - он начал почти нараспев, - мы не получили шанса узнать друг друга за эти последние несколько недель, не так ли?

Юри заерзал, застенчиво теребя манжету.

-Что тут узнавать?

-Уверен, многое. Ты ведь не родился знаменитым Японским Дьяволом, не сидел сиднем, ничего не делая? Мне любопытно, как ты работал.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Юри просто рассмеялся бы над абсурдностью всего этого. Сама интуиция подсказывала, _просто скажи ему то, что рассказал бы любому, кто только с тобой познакомился, и просто хочет тебя немного узнать_. Это не было бы неуместным даже на первом свидании, тем более в ресторане, где они сидели, за ужином и бутылкой вина. Тем не менее, для всех вариантов узнать друг друга, этот был самым нежелательным. Киллер и мафиозный босс, пьют кофе и вместе обсуждают дело, ведя опасную двойную игру. Больше похоже на сюжет плохого фильма.

И вообще, чем меньше он говорит, тем  лучше. Что тут сказать? Он не гордился тем, что делал, чтобы выжить, не хотел останавливаться на достигнутом, хоть он мог сам себя этим уничтожить. Юри пытался заставить себя забыть об этих первых убийствах, как будто бы это облегчило ему задачу. Он не хотел видеть снова во сне эти лица или помнить момент, какими они были, когда были живыми. Это была худшая часть: последний отчаянный вздох, который либо был частью предсмертной схватки, либо заканчивал ее, будто фитиль у свечи.

То, что Виктор мог оставаться таким безучастным тогда, когда Юри дышать не мог от призраков прошлого, только доказывало, каким он был лузером. Юри стремился быть похожим на него, много лет пытался с момента, как впервые увидел Виктора, постоянно попадавшего на камеры наблюдения. Даже тогда он выглядел неприкосновенным, неизменным, неприкасаемым – отточенным и сильным, каким только можно было представить. Юри никогда никого подобного не встречал раньше и сосредоточился на том образе во время своих тренировок, пока его избивали, когда люди кумичо делали все возможное, чтобы втоптать его в грязь. Если бы он мог быть похожим на Виктора, то угрозы прекратились бы, закончились бы нападения в темноте, когда его зажимали мужчины старше и сильнее его, когда шептали ему на ухо, как он прекрасно поступил бы, если бы только сдался, что будет с его сестрой, когда он проиграет. Когда даже его любовь к семье не была главной, в его сердце жил образ Виктора, и он вставал снова и снова. Так что теперь было все это странным, столкнувшись с этим человеком, и Юри не знал, как примирить эти два образа: Виктора из его воображения и его реальную сегодняшнюю версию.

-Я просто делаю, что мне говорят, - отозвался он, в конце концов. – Кумичо отдает приказ, и я его исполняю. Тут нечего больше знать.

Это было что-то, но глаза Виктора засветились.

-Да, этот твой кумичо, Минами Рюичи. Давай поговорим о нем. – Он вдруг стал серьезным, всматриваясь в лицо Юри. – Как ты начал на него работать? Он купил тебя для себя? Чем он с тобой расплачивается? Я уверен, что смогу удвоить эту сумму. Даже утроить.

Юри покачал головой, пальцы сжали колени. Он отказывался отвечать, не мог, даже если и попытался бы. Слова застряли где-то в лабиринте его горла, так что оно мгновенно пересохло и казалось больным, будто от дыма. Официант вернулся с бутылкой шампанского, которую Виктор заказал, лежавшей в ведре на льду, которое он держал в одной руке, а во второй два хрустальных фужера. Юри не обратил внимание, когда официант успел разлить вино по бокалам, просто опрокинул в себя содержимое своего, не глядя одним глотком. Стоп, ему надо найти способ перевести разговор и избежать расспросов, и тогда, возможно, об этом допросе можно будет забыть. Он налил себе еще один бокал, выпил его чуть медленнее, так что зуд в его горле почти не ощущался, и он смог посмотреть куда угодно, только не на Виктора.

Второй мужчина не казался обиженным, держа в руках свой бокал и потягивая шампанское. Его глаза смотрели на Юри поверх края стекла, изучая.

-Ты не хочешь говорить о нем, - он сказал это так, будто просто констатировал факт, а не спрашивал, - или, вернее, тебе это неприятно. Я удивляюсь, почему.

-Здесь не о чем говорить. Он мой Босс.

-Ты так говоришь. Но я не верю в это. Есть что-то еще… - Виктор двинулся с места, опустив бокал на стол. Он приложил палец к губам в жесте, который был таким знакомым, хотя то, что он означал, Юри точно не сказал бы. – Ты сказал, что не был его любовником, но ты хотел бы?

-Что? – Юри всполошился, чуть не подавившись собственным языком. Бокал с шампанским дрожал в его руках, когда он откашливался, пытаясь его поставить. – Я не, я не могу… Что заставило тебя подумать о подобном?

-Ты к нему очень лоялен, - ответил Виктор, пожимая плечами. – Всякий раз, как я спрашиваю о нем, ты ведешь себя вот так, будто бы я даже имя его вслух называть не должен. И обычно мне было бы все равно, с кем ты спишь или собираешься переспать, но мне надо знать, где  лежат границы твоей преданности, если мы продолжим работать вместе. Позволь спросить тебя еще раз, Юри, какие у тебя к нему чувства?

-Нет, - отозвался он. Потом повторил более настойчиво:

-Нет.

-Так почему же ты не хочешь говорить о нем?

-Он… кумичо. – Его голос прозвучал чуть громче, чем он хотел, говоря это. Разум Юри все еще пытался анализировать последние минуты этого разговора. Как они вышли на эту тему? К чему все это? Как вообще он мог бы начать объяснять запутанные повороты собственной жизни, и как попал сюда? А хотел ли он говорить об этом? В голове у него была качка, немного от шампанского, но он все равно поднял бокал. Хотя пить не стоило, не на задании и не тогда, когда он не ел почти весь день, но он на это наплевал. – Я просто выполняю приказы.

Рука Виктора внезапно протянулась через стол и  легла на запястье Юри.

-Ты мой на ближайшие шесть месяцев, не забывай, - сказал он, слегка усилив хватку на слове «мой». – Ты получаешь приказы от меня. Мне надо знать, что я могу тебе доверять, когда придет время.

-Я… да. – Юри кивнул, содрогаясь; он не заметил, насколько дрожит, пока Виктор не отпустил его, и он не попытался донести бокал до рта. Шампанское чуть выплеснулось через край задолго до того, как губы коснулись стекла. Кожа его горела там, где Виктор держал его, не так сильно, как от удара, но напоминала о себе.

Мужчина, прикоснувшись к нему снова, задержал руку с легкой улыбкой.

-Осторожно. Эта бутылка в десять тысяч долларов стоимостью, а ты проливаешь ее на рубашку.

-Что? – Зашипел Юри, уставившись на бокал в своих руках, потом на бутылку, стоявшую в серебряном ведре с невинным видом. – Десять тысяч долларов? Зачем?

Виктор пожал плечами, будто сам вопрос был абсурдным, и не факт, что он просто так не стал бы покупать такое дорогое пойло.

-Нам надо доказать им, что мы можем себе это позволить.

-Доказать кому? Для чего?

Но Виктор просто снова улыбнулся, чуть серьезнее, и не сказал ни слова, пока официант сервировал их трапезу. Юри поник, но молчал. Они действительно были из разных миров; это было очевидно, независимо от того, что они сидели друг напротив друга, каждый оставался при своем.

Только после того, как они доели и оплатили счет, Виктор снова удивил его, бросив что-то ему на колени, как только они оба оказались в машине. Юри взял изящную карточку, сделанную из плотной сливочной бумаги, с тиснеными золотыми буквами с одной стороны, и с аккуратным рисунком на другой.

 

**_Приглашаем Вас_ **

**_Во Дворец Тигровой Лилии_ **

**_10 января 20хх года_ **

**_Строго при галстуках. **[4]**_ **

****

-Что это? – Он повертел карточку в руках, ощутив выпуклость надписи. В самом уголке был написан адрес, настолько бледными чернилами, что его сложно было рассмотреть, какое-то место в Китакюсю.

-Это, - проговорил Виктор, вырвав карточку у него из рук и повернувшись, чтобы завести двигатель, - причина, почему мы оказались здесь, и почему я купил ту бутылку. Мне нужно было получить это приглашение, и это единственный способ доказать им, что вступительный взнос мне по зубам. Как я уже говорил – в этом месте особенное отношение к деньгам.

-Приглашение куда? – Спросил Юри. Его гнев вспыхнул на долю секунды, но потом снова утих, так что голос его оставался ровным.

Виктор был за рулем, но не смотрел на дорогу. Вместо этого он уставился на Юри в зеркало заднего вида.

-Скажи, насколько хорошо ты умеешь владеть лицом, Юри?

 

 

[1] Solunto – этот древний финикийский город расположился в 10 км. от Палермо на побережье Санта Флавия на склонах горы Каталфамо. В 396 г. до н.э. его захватили греки, а в 255 г. до н.э римляне. Развалины Solunto начали раскапывать в 16 ст. и работы ведутся до сих пор - они дают возможность исследовать древнефиникийские артефакты. На остатках колонн можно увидеть части картин и древние мозаики. -  Прим. Переводчика.

[2] В оригинале здесь идет диалог на итальянском. Автор любезно предоставил аналог на английском. Так что я не буду мучить вас итальянским)))) Просто имейте в виду, что старик говорит с Юри на своем родном языке. – Прим. Переводчика.

[3] Крупнейшей проблемой Японии с точки зрения наркотиков являются амфитамины (и немного в меньшей степени метамфитамины). Их ввозят из других стран представители Якудзы – в основном, из Кореи и Китая. Якудза в Японии очень странно относятся к наркотикам, потому что какие-то группы оправдывают потребление и продажу, а какие-то категорически не приемлют. Те, кто «за» обычно имеют плохую репутацию, согласно моим наблюдениям. – Прим. Автора.

[4] Дворец Тигровой Лилии – в японской культуре тигровая лилия означает богатство и процветание. – Прим. Автора.


	10. Импульс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Способ создать силу, приводящую в движение.  
> 2\. Тяга, продвижение, давление.  
>  

 

Глава 10. Импульс

 

Юри вздрогнул, когда вошел в облако парфюма, рука Виктора обернулась вокруг его талии. Казалось, он был в этом положении совсем недолго: беззащитный, столкнувшийся с неизвестностью и потенциальной смертельной опасностью, с другим мужчиной, что не мог показаться из-за его спины. Хищные глаза со всех сторон следили за ними, и Юри удивился тому, что они увидели, когда вдвоем вышли в свет. Смогли ли они рассмотреть, насколько он нервничал под тем образом, что надел на себя, как бронежилет? Или насколько он хотел убраться от мужчины, что был рядом с ним, от его интимных прикосновений, продолжавшихся то тут, то там? Хотя, может и не хотел. Но, если и было время для отступления, оно уже давно прошло – недели – нет, целую жизнь назад.

Ко входу во Дворец Тигровой Лилии  можно было попасть только спустившись по узкой лестнице, расположенной в самом конце неприметного переулка, недалеко от одной из главных дорог, которая шла через центр Китакюсю. Все было почти по сценарию: их встречала сырость подъезда, охранник, что попросил у них приглашение через узкую щель в металлической двери, какие-то шорохи за дверью, и вот их впустили. Внутри все было невероятно богатым, обитым алым бархатом и сияющим золотом и обсидианом. На подносах из полированного серебра, наполненные янтарным блеском льда с виски и коньяком, стояли хрустальные стаканы. Мужчины и женщины, силуэты и улыбки, приветствовали их, облаченные в форму, которая была больше из кожи, чем из ткани. С их подведенными глазами и вишнево-красными глянцевыми губами, складывающимися в гримасу, когда они говорили: «Приветствуем, господа, можем ли мы взять ваше пальто, может, принести вам выпить, как я могу быть вам полезен сегодня?»

Просто смотреть на них было уже неприятно, вызывая виноватое покалывание где-то между ребер. Он точно знал, кто они такие, как только его взгляд падал на них. Все они были красивыми и экзотичными, каждый был выманен из дома обещанием денег и лучшей жизни, иначе они не ушли бы с улиц. Теперь они пребывали в бешенстве, что их хозяева опоили их коктейлем из транквилизаторов, который заставлял их этим вечером повисать на руке любого из гостей в зове плоти. Он мог бы быть уже дома, если бы не его обагренные кровью руки, и он понимал, что мужчина, в чьем кабинете он был всего несколько дней назад, отлично знал места, подобные этому. Эти люди были теми, кем могла бы стать Мари, еще годы назад, если бы он не оказался дома той ночью.

Эта мысль заставила его вздрогнуть вдоль всего хребта, и он неосознанно прижался к Виктору плотнее, когда один из этих людей подошел к нему, чтобы предложить выпить.

-Нет, спасибо, - пробормотал он в сторону, а потом добавил уже Виктору, - это не лучшая идея.

Виктор пожал плечами, глядя на Юри. Его губы чуть кривились в уголках, будто все происходящее его ужасно забавляло.

-Это необходимость, - отозвался он, - не стоит так волноваться.

-Ты все еще не сказал мне, почему.

Губы его ушли в тонкую линию, Виктор теперь уже не казался веселящимся, скорее сосредоточенным. Его рука напряглась на талии Юри, притягивая его ближе, и он склонился к нему настолько, что губы почти коснулись края уха Юри, прошептав:

-Просто делай, как я прошу, и повторяй за мной.

Хоть он это и произнес, Юри уже знал, что меньшего не будет. До этого вечера ему озвучили только время и место, да еще был намек от Виктора, который одел его в лучший костюм. В машине, пока они добирались из Фукуоки до Китакюсю ,– чуть быстрее, чем можно, лишь потому, что второй мужчина вел не в пример лихо, – руки Юри сжимались вокруг пустого места, где были его пистолеты раньше, потому что Виктор сказал, что для столь деликатного дела и такой тайной миссии они будут слишком велики. Вместо них он получил чуть поменьше от Милы: беретту вместо его Глока, не такую мощную, с половиной магазина от прежнего, и которая пряталась в скрытой кобуре у него на груди.[1]

-Человек, с которым мы должны сегодня увидеться, будет за столами, - сообщил Виктор. Они покинули отель так же, как и прошлым вечером, избегая плотного движения на центральных улицах, предпочитая им переулки и тихие улочки. Машина несла их вдоль тротуаров, омытых мелким дождичком. Внимание Виктора делилось между  дорогой и пассажирским сиденьем, одна рука лежала на руле, вторая покоилась у затылка Юри. Он старался не дрожать под теплым весом этой руки и глянцевой мягкости кожаной перчатки, не совсем приятно ощущавшейся кожей головы Юри, и, Боже, нормально ли было об этом думать? Потребовались все усилия, чтобы игнорировать это ощущение, сосредоточиться вместо него на словах Виктора, тихо бормотавшего поверх гудения двигателя. Он ощущал это так, будто они путешествовали по мосту через пространство, что разделяло их тела – от губ к шее, туда, где пальцы Виктора слегка касались жилки за ухом у Юри.

-Мы здесь только для того, чтобы поиграть в карты. Если все будет хорошо, тебе сегодня не придется даже пистолетом воспользоваться.

-Так на кой ты меня вообще с собой взял? – Он просто не смог не спросить.

-Чтобы прикрыть мою спину, - между делом бросил Виктор, напомнив акулу, - быть моими глазами и ушами. Поговори с обслугой, пообщайся с другими гостями. Постарайся вытянуть из них что-то полезное, если сможешь. Люди разговорчивы, когда считают, что за ними не наблюдают, и еще больше, когда им делают авансы. Есть множество такого, что можно сказать обо мне «за глаза», но они никогда не рискнули бы сказать это «в лицо».

Юри сглотнул тугой комок, сжав пальцы на коленях. Он чуть кивнул, и их глаза встретились в зеркале заднего вида, а потом еще раз прежде, чем он опустил взгляд. Будто стараясь успокоить его, рука Виктора чуть скользнула на его затылке, но не более. Этот легких жест ранил его, заставив напрячься еще сильнее, будто натянутая гитарная струна, посылая колкие импульсы через все тело.

-Как в прошлый раз не будет – здесь ты будешь со мной.

Это немного успокаивало, если такое вообще возможно. _В последний раз было так же_ , хотел сказать он, _но что от этого изменилось?_

Оказавшись внутри Дворца Тигровой Лилии, он все еще был напряжен. Из-за того, что Юри был так напряжен, он будто ощущал каждого человека в помещении, оценивая потенциальный уровень угрозы. Охрана и прислуга, богатые спонсоры, находившиеся на разной стадии опьянения, всех он рассматривал, как возможную угрозу, взвешивал шансы того, что с ними придется драться, и как при плохом раскладе они будут мимо них отступать. И постоянно на краю этих размышлений был Виктор, чье присутствие постоянно неведомой силой перемещало его на первый план в разуме Юри.

Упомянутый мужчина, очевидно, не имел предрассудков перед выпивкой, потому что заказал себе бокал водки со льдом, как только они добрались до бара, и, внимательно пронаблюдав за тем, как наполняется его бокал, осмотрелся в поисках свободного места. Он двинулся в дальнюю часть комнаты – мягкое черное кресло, которое он мгновенно занял, усадив Юри себе на колени, несмотря на его протесты. Юри вздохнул, все его тело замерло, когда он дернулся и почти оттолкнулся от Виктора, чья рука овивала его талию, удерживая. Бокал с водкой на мгновение опустился ему на бедро, и запотевшее стекло оставило круглый след, холодивший его кожу через ткань одежды. Юри пытался убедить себя, что это ничего не значит, та дрожь, что холодом пробегала вдоль его хребта, и была такой ледяной, но зато рот Виктора был слишком близок. Когда второй мужчина заговорил, его слова обожгли дыханием ухо Юри, и голос был полон жара:

-Легко рассуждать, не говоря с людьми, - сказал он. И Юри почувствовал, как кожа на задней части его шеи заливается краской. – Посмотри направо и скажи, что ты видишь.

Он, чуть помедлив, сделал то, что просил Виктор. С их ракурса, Юри мог видеть почти всю комнату, не обнаружив себя, позволяя взгляду скользить беспрепятственно. В дальнем углу располагался хорошо оборудованный бар, из которого они только что пришли, ряд за рядом из бутылок с ликерами, винами, отражавшихся в зеркале позади полок. В баре стояли тяжелые деревянные столы на двоих с резными ножками цвета красного дерева и табуреты с бархатной темно-зеленой обивкой. Занят был только один из них, крупье тасовал карты на одном краю стола, а несколько человек собрались вокруг, чтобы посмотреть на предстоявшую игру с легкой заинтересованностью. По всему залу стояла разнообразная мебель для гостей, на которую можно было присесть, занятая мужчинами и женщинами со стеклянными бокалами в руках и стеклянными улыбками на губах.

Справа от него был как раз такой мужчина, раскинувшийся на одном из диванов с девушкой-эскортом, что обвивала его шею, и в окружении группы других гостей. Он был старше – пятьдесят с небольшим, темные волосы цвета перца с солью с белыми и серебристыми прядями, короткая стрижка, подтянутое тело под дорогим костюмом. Его рот растягивался в ухмылке всякий раз, когда он говорил, а еще он много пил, делая большие глотки из бокала, который он держал свободной рукой.

Юри его не узнал, но он показался ему важным, а Виктор только подтвердил невысказанный вопрос через пару минут, сказав:

-Это начальник департамента полиции Кюсю, Такеда Юичи, - он чуть кивнул в его сторону, - по словам Милы, он заядлый игрок. [2]

 

Он склонился, его губы скользнули по подбородку Виктора, когда он наполовину скрыл лицо.

-Ты ищешь с ним встречи?

-Да, - отозвался Виктор, - Георгий был прав – нас четверых недостаточно, чтобы разворошить одну из крупнейших баз Санджиру в Японии. Они слишком сильны, тут нужно много народу. Если бы я мог привезти сюда своих, не обнаружив себя перед Ли… - Он откинулся и пожал плечами, сделав глоток из стакана и опустив его на бедро Юри. – Но на данный момент это не наш вариант.

-Ты собираешься спихнуть всю грязную работу на полицию? – Спросил он, нахмурившись, пытаясь осмыслить весь план, что прятался в голове Виктора. – С чего ты взял, что его до сих пор не купили? Он в таком месте, очевидно, что ему плевать на закон.

-Вообще-то, я на это и рассчитываю. Деньги – отличный стимул, и никто из них не имеет их больше, чем я, - с легкостью заявил Виктор. – Я слышал, что за последние несколько месяцев он накопил крупный долг – один из тех, кто считает, что в следующий раз ему непременно повезет. Какова бы ни была его цена, я заранее могу ее гарантировать, и все его неприятности исчезнут в одночасье.

-Так вот какова игра…?

-Он отлично знает, насколько глубок мой карман, и что это будет только привкусом того, что я мог бы ему предложить. – Он сказал это так небрежно, настолько уверенно, что Юри почувствовал, как таят его сомнения, появившиеся на короткий момент, исчезая, будто их никогда и не было. Но, тем не менее, это не было гарантией, что его гениальный план не полетит к чертям, как только они зайдут слишком далеко.

Нельзя просто швырнуть деньгами и ждать, что все пойдет по плану, всегда нужен путь к отступлению, или нет? Казалось, все шло хорошо, пока Юри не задумался над этим, приглашение стоило десять тысяч, выложенных не моргнув глазом, а теперь он хочет потратить еще больше только ради мести. Не первый раз Юри задумался о том, что на самом деле движет этим человеком, почему он так жаждет стереть с лица земли этот клан, пусть он и могущественный, как и его собственный. Казалось, это слишком для просто сорвавшейся сделки, хоть их союз и был слишком хрупким, чтобы просто вернуть долги, и дело было даже не в  том, что одна из сторон лишилась лидера.

 _Одержимость_ , так это назвала Мила. _Решимость_ , с его же собственных слов. Ни один из них точно не врал, но Юри задавался вопросом, есть ли в нем что-то еще, некий важный момент, который никак не желал открываться ему в образе Виктора Никифорова, который он представлял себе.

Чтобы все это не озвучить, Юри чуть встряхнул головой.

-Иметь полицию за спиной полезно, но… будь осторожен.

Улыбка Виктора была такой уверенной, как никогда. Он поставил бокал на низкий столик и выпрямился, разворачивая длинными пальцами лицо Юри. Перчатка была влажной, чуть прохладной на ощупь от конденсата, но все еще теплой, когда большой палец скользнул ко рту Юри. Его губы настолько внезапно раскрылись, неосознанно, предательски, в ответ в желудке полыхнуло огнем, будто что-то тяжелое шевельнулось внутри. Теперь он отлично осознавал вес собственного тела, все еще сидя на коленях Виктора, хотя его торс был развернут так, чтобы их лица оказались напротив друг друга, нашептываемых  слов, как будто заманивавших в ловушку яркой приманкой.

-Не волнуйся, - проговорил Виктор, его глаза сверкнули в темноте яркой вспышкой, - мое главное оружие прямо здесь. – Его рука с силой сжала бедро Юри, но настолько, чтобы дать понять, что Юри может уйти, если захочет.

И он не ушел, просто не смог. Каждый нерв в его теле был в напряжении, в один момент это напряжение повисло между ними. Взгляд Виктора был сосредоточен, сфокусирован на его глазах, будто, если бы весь остальной мир вокруг них рухнул, они все равно не смогли бы отвести взглядов.

-Я… - Юри путался в словах. Неуклюжий грохот собственного сердца напоминал барабаны военного похода в его ушах и все нарастал, когда взгляд Виктора спустился к его губам.

-Юри, - промурлыкал Виктор, все плотнее сжимая объятия, будто стараясь прижать его максимально крепко, его большой палец скользнул между разошедшимися губами Юри, а потом:

-Нам пора.

Магия момента распалась, будто пахнуло прохладным ветерком, и остальной мир запульсировал между ними. Юри так быстро отвернулся, что ему аж шею свело. Справа от них стоял Такеда Юичи и, стряхнув со своей руки сопровождение и осушив бокал, направился к самому дальнему в зале столу. Первым зашевелился Виктор, Юри последовал за ним, ноги не слушались его,  так что было удивительно, что он вообще смог встать. Рука скользнула вокруг его талии, и Юри сделал несколько шагов, чтобы чуть увеличить расстояние между ними, пока не смог снова нормально дышать, не задыхаясь при каждом выдохе и вдохе.

Виктор, со своей стороны, выглядел как всегда, обернувшись на Юри всего раз, когда они только начали свой путь к цели.

Он смотрел, как они разговаривают, но на расстоянии не мог их расслышать. Их рты открывались и закрывались быстрыми всполохами белых зубов, будто акулы кружили в предвкушении крови. Эта пара была у всех на виду, выделялась во всем: статная фигура Виктора в серебре в окружении золота комнаты, и Такеда, темный силуэт в противовес этому сиянию. Вместе они смотрелись почти на равных, как в богатстве, так и в гордыне, готовые рисковать так, как не станет ни один нормальный человек. С одним лишь исключением, которое заметил Юри, когда рассмотрел Такеду, человека с бегающими глазами и нервными руками, слишком много поставившего на свою победу. Это было почти незаметно, но все же оно там было, в резком обороте головы Такеды к столу и поспешном призыве крупье начать игру. Виктора он вообще не мог прочесть, как обычно, и его уверенный голос разнесся над столом, сказав по-русски:

-Фишек на пятьсот тысяч.

Юри приблизился, сливаясь с толпой, собравшейся вокруг двух мужчин. Они сидели на противоположных концах стола, и еще трое игроков присоединились к ним через несколько минут, чтобы составить полноценную партию. Яркие цветные фишки были сложены в высокие стопки; Виктор снял перчатки, стянув поочередно сначала с одной руки, потом со второй, палец за пальцем, и аккуратно сложил их на краю стола. Он слегка погладил фишки, гладкие и соблазнительные, как улыбка, прокатившаяся по его губам.

Юри не смог не заметить светлую полоску кожи на левой руке, где несколько недель назад красовалось золотое кольцо, то самое, спрятанное под досками в его комнате за мили и мили отсюда, в доме кумичо. Ему было интересно, чувствует ли Виктор свою потерю так же остро, как он, или вообще не думает о человеке, которому отдал кольцо только лишь, чтобы один раз переспать, или же детали той ночи стерлись, потонули в ворохе насущных проблем.

Он надеялся, что последнее.

Крупье объявил правила, пока снимал колоду. _Техасский Холдем **[3]**. Без передела. Победитель получает все, призовой фонд два с половиной миллиона долларов минус половина владельцу дома._

Юри ничего не знал о покере, выбор этой игры был за Такедой, видимо, и за Виктором. В машине русские забавно хмыкали на все его вопросы, стремительно озвученные Юри, пытавшегося таким способом унять свой пульс.

-Дело в удаче, верно? Есть шанс, что ты проиграешь, и мы вернемся туда, где начали. Разве ты не слишком полагаешься на удачу? – Спрашивал он, раскинувшись в своем кресле, пока пытался избавиться от руки на своей шее. Это не сработало.

-Удача присутствует, но если Яков чему меня  научил, так это тому, что _играешь ты не в карты, а с человеком_ , - снисходительно отозвался Виктор. Его голос под конец был переполнен акцентом, тоном умудренного опытом человека. – Кроме того, я не играю ради победы. По крайней мере, на этот раз. Что бы ни пошло не так, это не важно, ведь я тут ради одного человека и только ради него. Это такой вариант ведения переговоров. Думаю, он будет  готов поговорить, получив небольшую сумму в распоряжение.

Так что, вместо того, чтобы следить за картами, которые, очевидно, не играли роли, по крайней мере, не настолько, Юри наблюдал за игроками. Он переводил взгляд с Виктора на Такеду, а потом обратно на Виктора. Остальные вскоре поняли, минут через тридцать игры, что эти двое превзошли их, присоединившихся потом, в надежде в конце получить приз, подначивая оказавшегося на грани проигрыша в последние несколько месяцев Такеду.  
Возможно, его проблемы закончились бы этим вечером, если бы не Виктор, ревниво прикрывавший свои карты на груди, все еще перекатывая одну из фишек по костяшкам пальцев время от времени, и все это с совершенно равнодушным видом.

Чем больше Юри наблюдал, тем больше понимал, почему Виктору нравилась эта игра. Он был человеком, склонным выводить людей на чистую воду, заставляя из-за мелочи демонстрировать главное. У Такеды в руках была комбинация, пусть и дешевая. Он не колебался, когда блефовал, но всегда, когда его рука оказывалась выше, обличающий жест, будто он не вполне верил в свою удачу. Виктор заметил его первым, и несколько раз он играл на этом, потеряв к середине игры половину из своей ставки.

Еще интереснее дело обстояло с Виктором. Совсем незаметно, едва уловимо, но Юри уже несколько недель пытался разгадать этого человека, не говоря уже о том, как он увлеченно составлял на него досье. Все дело было в легком скачке подбородка, который заметил Юри, чуть не так, как он обычно наклонял голову, будто бы он давал понять собственное превосходство над окружающим миром, хоть оно и не нуждалось в упоминании.

Заметно это стало сначала один раз, потом снова, будто он блефовал.

Юри отпечатал это в глубине собственного сознания, чтобы обдумать хорошенько, когда снова останется один.

-Похоже, удача наконец-то изменила Такеде, - сказал кто-то из-за его спины, пожилой мужчина, его голос был немного пьяным, акцент был кансайским, пронизав эти слова. – Он мог бы на самом деле сорвать куш сегодня вечером, даже против этого  богатого иностранца!

Реакция была мгновенной, высокий женский смешок.

-Не говори так, Нобу-сан! Что, если удача обернется против тебя, если ты сглазишь своего друга?

Юри оторвался от игры настолько, чтобы понаблюдать за разговором пары, не привлекая внимания к себе.

Женщина тоже была в возрасте, но элегантнее. Длинные белые волосы были стянуты в стильную прическу, и одета она была в медно-алое в греческом стиле платье, которое переливалось на свету. Мужчина, с которым она разговаривала, наоборот,  был пухлым и лысым, хотя и в смокинге, дороже, чем ее платье; белые волосы обрамляли виски, и его красные щеки, которые явно были следствием алкоголя и переедания, видимо, все это было его обыденным состоянием. Он казался знакомым, но Юри не мог припомнить, откуда.

-Знаешь, я в эту хрень не верю, - отозвался мужчина, вокруг которого суетились. – Вот уж не ожидал, что ты такая суеверная, Ао-тян!

Женщина, Ао, задохнулась от оскорбления, слегка ударив мужчину по руке.

-Нобу-сан! Следите за языком, пожалуйста, - она обернулась к Юри, улыбнувшись. – Разве Нобу-сан не ужасно груб, говоря так с леди? Надеюсь, вы согласны, молодой человек! – Юри был застигнут врасплох вниманием к себе и тем, что он наконец-то вспомнил, что это был за мужчина, член японской внешнеторговой организации, он появлялся на телевидении несколько раз за последние недели, выступая по вопросу, который Юри так и не запомнил.

Юри обернулся со своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, аля Виктор, надеясь, что он хотя бы сгладить собственную бестактность. – Надеюсь на это, - проговорил он и взял Ао за руку, притянув к губам и поцеловав воздух над ее костяшками. – Рад с вами познакомиться, Ао-сан, если можно вас так называть?

Издав очередной смешок, Ао сосредоточила все свое внимание на нем.

-Какой очаровательный молодой человек, - заигрывала она, пропуская руку ему под локоть. – Почему мы раньше никогда не имели удовольствие вас видеть?

Он собрал всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не освободиться от нее, и вместо этого выдал ей улыбку, как он надеялся, не слишком напряженную.

-Я здесь впервые, - сказал он, - не часто бываю в этом городе.

-О! – Вмешался Нобу, хлопнув Юри по плечу сильнее, чем следовало, хотя мужчина, похоже, не хотел ничего плохого. Его щеки стали еще краснее, если это вообще было возможно, за последние несколько минут. Он опрокинул в себя остатки выпивки. – Тогда как тебе это все нравится? Это место, мой дорогой, одно из самых классных заведений нашего города, хотя это и не Токио. – Он и Ао обменялись взглядом, полу шутливым, будто только они могли понять, о чем шутка, пока смотрели друг на друга.

Одна из полуголых девиц подошла, чтобы забрать пустой бокал Нобу, и Юри заметил, как его глаза бесстыдно сфокусировались на ней.

Увидев это, Юри ощутил кислый привкус во рту, потянулся и перехватил новый бокал с подноса проходящего мимо официанта. Он настойчиво вручил его Нобу, наблюдая с удовлетворением, как другой мужчина, поблагодарив, почти залпом выпил его.

-Это было здорово, - солгал Юри, потом склонил голову назад, к игре, - но у меня не так много мозгов для покера. Эта игра слишком сложна для меня. – За столом Виктор только что сорвал банк, признаком чего было разочарование на лице Такеды. Они на мгновение прикрыли глаза, карие против голубых, еще до того, как Юри вернулся к беседе. Отвечая самому себе на вопрос:

-Это ли не удача?

Ао заглотила приманку, начав объяснять ему различные комбинации – _две пары, три, флеш и фул хаус_ – пока игроки открывали карты. Один из мужчин уже выбыл из игры, стоя в стороне, пока остальные были сосредоточены на игре, никак не демонстрируя эмоции и все больше замыкаясь по мере того, как росли ставки. В банке было уже около двухсот тысяч на данный момент, пока еще один из игроков не пасовал.[4]

-Похоже, Такеде сегодня может подфартить, - одобрительно заметила Ао.

Сохраняя свой тон, как можно более ровным, он посмотрел на нее и заметил:

-Вы, кажется, удивлены. Мне показалось, все они отлично играют.

- _Довольно хорошо, но не отлично_ , - парировала Ао, снисходительно поаплодировав. – Только вся соль в иностранце и в Такеде, даже, если у него и не выходило ничего последние несколько месяцев. Может быть, сегодняшняя ночь для него станет переломной, и удача будет на его стороне.

-Он много проигрывал?

-Тонны, - Нобу на этот раз, качая головой, продолжал аплодировать, но оставался мрачным, - достаточно, чтобы жена ушла от него и прихватила детей. Он был под огромным давлением на работе, поэтому я не могу его винить за желание… _немного расслабиться_. У каждого человека есть слабость. – Он улыбнулся, протянув руку, чтобы прихватить еще бокал с подноса проходившего мимо официанта.

-Как ужасно, - пробормотал Юри, обращаясь к Нобу, который принял это за приглашение говорить дальше.

-Это не самое худшее. Ты ведь знаешь, кто он такой? – Нобу ткнул бокалом в сторону Такеды, и его голос перешел на заговорщический шепот; Ао склонилась, охочая до сплетен, и Юри последовал ее примеру. – Это начальник департамента местной полиции. Генеральный комиссар уже несколько недель занимается делом о пропаже груза в Муджи. Я слышал от друга своего друга, что они подумывают сместить его, если он в  ближайшее время не распутает это дело.

Ао ахнула. Она смотрела с восторгом, будто это была самая интересная сплетня, которую она когда-либо слышала, и Юри не мог ее за это винить, потому что ему самому стало не по себе.

-Какой ужас. – Проговорила она Юри, хоть это и звучало как-то не очень искренне. – Вы тоже занимаетесь этим делом, Нобу-сан? Я видела вашу пресс-конференцию на днях.

Мужчина кивнул, делая еще один глоток из бокала.

-Однозначно. Комиссар пытался умолчать об этом, поэтому пресса пока не шумит о пропаже груза. Представьте себе, что будет, если они узнают, что речь о грузе оружия для США.

Юри застыл совершенно неподвижно, заставляя себя не реагировать, несмотря на то, что его первым импульсом было поискать взглядом лицо Виктора. Вместо этого он заметил, тоном максимально собранным, на какой только был способен:

-Начались бы беспорядки. У них есть подозреваемы?

Нобу покачал головой.

-Улик недостаточно, чтобы кого-то арестовать. Комиссар думает, что это, возможно, была работа изнутри, т.е. свои, - его шепот стал еще тише, взгляд пробежался по комнате, - я думаю, что дело пахнет Якудзой.

Ао отпрянула, хихикнув.

 _-Нобу-сан! Ты и твои разговоры…_ \- Она чуть пришлепнула по ладони.

-Я серьезно, в последнее время у нас множество банд, не только в Японии, но и во всем мире. Что-то крупное происходит, и оружие имеет к этому какое-то отношение, я просто _чувствую_ это.

Крупье объявил короткий перерыв за столом, поэтому Юри извинился, оставив этих двоих сплетничать дальше. Он чувствовал, что его родной дом слишком близко, потому не мог комфортно ощущать себя, выслушивая эти сплетни, и сохранять при этом лицо, как Виктор. Что он мог сказать?

Он подошел к бару и заказал выпивку по следам Виктора – на два пальца водки, один кубик льда, - пронаблюдав за процессом, он закурил, придерживая бокал. От дыма у него немного закружилась голова, но резкий жар алкоголя более чем освежил его, прояснив круговерть его мыслей во что-то более последовательное.

Он заметил, что Виктор смотрит на него через зал. Второй мужчина вклинился в толпу, демонстрируя всю кошачью грацию, всю гибкость хищного тела на охоте. Он остановился прямо перед Юри, воспользовавшись одной рукой, чтобы удержаться за стойку позади них, привалившись грудью к его телу и промурлыкав:

_-Юри…._

-Не проигрывай, - перебил его Юри, пока тот не продолжил. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. – Что бы ты ни планировал раньше, не смей ему проиграть. Смысла нет. Ты только покажешь собственную слабость, если проиграешь…

Виктор поймал его подбородок на самой середине предложения, между большим и указательным пальцами, чуть погладив губы Юри. Просто жест, без малейшего давления, прерванный бессвязной болтовней, которая только-только начала приобретать смысл. Подняв серебристую бровь в знак заинтересованности, Виктор чуть откинулся назад, чтобы правильно оценить выражение на лице Юри.

-Я слушаю, - проговорил он, но не отпустил, _\- убеди меня_ , почему я должен так поступить. Я не хочу злить его, что произойдет, если он снова продует. Обида – слишком непредсказуемое чувство, с которым сложно работать.

-Тебе и не придется. У тебя есть кое-что получше. – Юри отстранился, с трудом запивая пульс, бешено колотившийся в горле. – Помнишь, Мила говорила тебе об оружии? Тот разговор, который мы подслушали у Хисаши, - память полыхнула внутри, как на зло, хоть он и считал, что все это задвинул на потом, - оказывается, Такеда тоже ищет его. Достаточно отчаянно ищет, от этого его работа зависит. Скажи ему, что мы дадим ему то, что ему нужно, чтобы его найти, если он даст нам резерв.

-Ты в этом уверен?

Юри кивнул.

-Однозначно. Нельзя доверять тому, кто работает только за деньги, - заметил он. – Он может получить деньги где угодно, особенно, если его уже покупали. Информацию, вот что мы можем ему дать. Он не сможет сказать «нет».

В этих голубых глазах мелькнул  блеск. Виктор склонился вперед, достаточно близко, чтобы Юри ощутил головокружительное послевкусие водки в его дыхании. Или, возможно, дело было в нем самом?

 – Я знал, что ты – правильный выбор, - сказал Виктор, чуть более низким голосом от волнения, - ты на вес золота, Козырь.

 

 

 

 

[1] В стандарте у Юри Глок 17 модификация Ген 4 С, примерно 7,97 дюйма в длину, в котором 17 патронов в стандартной обойме. В отличие от того, что дала ему Мила для скрытого ношения, а именно Беретта Пико, один из самых маленьких пистолетов, примерно 5, 1 дюйма в длину, всего 6 патронов. Однозначно, ее легко спрятать, но огневой мощи никакой. – Прим. Автора.

[2] Как я понимаю, в Японии, в каждой префектуре есть собственное региональное полицейское подразделение, возглавляемое генералами-директорами, подчиняющимися комиссару Национального полицейского Управления. – Прим. Автора.

[3] Теха́сский хо́лдем (англ. Texas hold 'em), иногда называемый просто холдем — самая популярная на сегодня разновидность покера, игра с двумя карманными и пятью общими картами, используемыми всеми игроками при составлении комбинаций. – Прим. Переводчика.

[4] В Покере у вас может быть множество комбинаций карт в процессе игры, которые могут быть от лучших до худших. Автор не стал прописывать действительно сложную сцену игры в покер – в основном потому, что не большой знаток игры, и, вероятно, надо углубиться в исследование этого всего, чтобы было достоверно, но сам процесс игры на самом деле не важен. Про него просто говорят.

Просто для ясности: банк – это некая сумма, которая находится на кону во время игры. Вы можете поставить все сразу или добавлять в каждом раунде ( всего их четыре), а ваши оппоненты вольны или принять ставку, или поднять ее, или просто отказаться от того, что они поставили.– Прим. автора


	11. Заточить.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Заключить (под стражу) или ограничить свободу.  
> 2\. (Неопределенность) Окружить стенами, спрятать.
> 
> Виктор в этой главе «настоящий мафиозный босс».

 

-Козырь, ты на позиции?

Слова казались выше, намного тоньше, чем обычные полутона голоса Виктора, искривленные и истонченные связью. Ночь была тихой, разрываемая только звуком его голоса и каплями дождя по стальным грузовым контейнерам, выстроившимся в ряды по всему порту. Весь вечер дождь то припускал, то переставал, оставляя за собой все хмурым и мокрым, с резким запахом ржавчины и рыбьего жира из-за непосредственной близости к морю. Видимость была ужасной, лунного света было мало, а фонари, предназначенные только для того, чтобы отпугнуть нарушителей, работали тускло по всей территории порта.

За неимением лучшего, это было отличное прикрытие для того, чтобы пробраться незаметно, его шаги гасились мягкой подошвой, и он был не более, чем просто тенью на краю поля зрения. Но это так же означало, что его прикрытие работало в пол силы, в лучшем случае, если на него вообще можно было рассчитывать. Ведь даже такому меткому стрелку, как Виктор Никифоров, трудно было стрелять в темноте.

Невероятно, нелогично, но Юри почти чувствовал жар его взгляда на расстоянии, которое их разделяло. Виктор просто не мог его видеть, но каждый нерв в теле Юри был взбудоражен этим предположением, разжигая с новой силой паранойю, взведенную, точно пружина, внутри его груди, и было что-то еще, в основании его позвоночника, о чем он отказывался думать (жопой чует! – прим.переводчика). Виктор был где-то там, в одном из пустующих зданий, прилегавших к дальней части порта. Он сосредоточился на оптическом прицеле, рассматривая тот же склад, где копошился Юри, разыскивая его.

Точное место положения Виктора оставалось загадкой, хотя Юри мог сузить возможные варианты своими догадками: где-то на высоте, с хорошим видом на порт; не более полумили в режиме плохой освещенности, и в пределах маршрута, по которому может пойти потенциальная добыча, если она все же пойдет в его сторону. Но все было не так, ведь это второй мужчина доверился Юри, перекроив свои планы в соответствие с его туманными обещаниями на их летучке _. Не волнуйся, я буду рядом_ , сказал Виктор, но Юри никак не мог успокоить это чувство, будто бы он на необитаемом острове, и его бросили одного на произвол судьбы.

По крайней мере, его пистолеты были при нем, с глушителями, уютно устроившиеся в кобурах по обе стороны вдоль его бедер, и запасные магазины, спрятанные за поясом на спине. Мила предлагала ему добавить огневой мощи, но Юри отказался; если ему надо будет разгуливать по вражеской территории, он предпочел бы, чтобы при нем было оружие, которому он доверяет. Ради нескольких патронов он не собирался жертвовать всем, учитывая возможность нарваться на неприятности.

Это был подарок друга, во времена одной из его многочисленных поездок в Штаты, и он знал их, как свои пять пальцев. Их форма и механизм, и отдача, все было знакомо, на уровне мышечной памяти, засевшее так глубоко, что он мог собрать их в полной темноте, никогда не расставался с ними во время сна, как если бы они были частью его собственных рук. Их вес вселял уверенность, как якорь, заставлял его помнить о реальном мире; они помогали ему оставаться живым в ситуациях, когда казалось, это просто невозможно, и он привык думать о них, как о гарантах удачи, как о его собственном болезненном обереге.

При нем был так же нож, вдоль линии бедра, и был надет кевларовый бронежилет[1], который мог бы словить пулю, от силы две. Кроме того, у него не было особого преимущества, но он не был и вооружен до зубов, как предполагалось, когда Виктор сказал ему, что они планируют взять склад в порту Китакюсю.

Они сидели с Милой и Георгием в гостиной люкса, которая в тот вечер превратилась в настоящую штаб-квартиру для шестерок Виктора. Бумаги были разбросаны по журнальному столику, по всем возможным поверхностям были разложены карты, на которых можно было найти множество стран Европы и Азии, но в основном, там была Япония. Миле было сложно работать, собирая разведданные по их целям, но оно того стоило, когда она передала ему толстое досье: папку, что была больше, чем предыдущие файлы, которые он получал от нее. Она каким-то образом нашла планы доков, и они смогли рассчитать возможные варианты чистых выстрелов.

-Пак Мин, - начала Мила, указывая на одно из фото, которые она разложила на столе - это была женщина к пятидесяти, с темными волосами и хитрым выражением на тонком лице, выходившая из черной машины. С ней было трое охранников, коренастых, по одному взгляду на них можно было сказать, что они были отлично знакомы с насилием.

-Она работает на семью Ли и является главной фигурой в их международных делах. Она наращивает присутствие банды в Японии в течение последних пяти лет и работает в большей мере к югу от Токио; Хисаши – ее самый главный клиент.

Затем на стол скользнула знакомая книга, в которой теперь было множество ярких закладок, торчавших во все стороны, и страница, на которой она была открыта, заполненная рядами чисел – ни о чем не говоривших Юри, но многое значивших для Милы.

-На следующей неделе в порту Китакюсю будет крупная сделка по продаже таблеток из США.  Твоя работа состоит в том, чтобы убедиться, что ее поймали после того, как прошла сделка.

Юри наморщил лоб, выбирая фотографии Пак и листая их одну за другой.

-Почему не отправить полицию прямо туда? Виктор гарантировал им сотрудничество, и будет сложно пропустить груз, состоящий из таблеток. Намного проще было бы, меньше вариантов для ошибки.

-Так и сделал бы, - огрызнулся Виктор, - но взять Китакюсю – это только часть плана. Нам нужно, чтобы Пак окружили полицейские, тогда она не сможет уйти от ареста и спрятаться в Пхеньяне. Она была близкой соратницей покойного Босса, поэтому она знает о многих его сделках за закрытыми дверями Японии – такие секреты, которые наша Национальная Полиция и Интерпол с руками оторвут.

-С чего бы ей колоться? Если она была так близка с Ли, она не пойдет на сделку так легко.

Виктор покачал головой.

-Не обязательно. Даже, если она будет молчать, Мила будет прикармливать Такеду информацией из книги, так что он все равно сможет организовать рейд в их логово. Я подозреваю, что ты скоро об этом услышишь – это, безусловно, улучшит его репутацию, может даже даст ему шанс на повышение из простого силовика по борьбе с незаконным оборотом наркотиков. – Он слегка улыбнулся, приложив палец к губам, глаза его сияли настороженным взглядом, так что Юри чуть не вздрогнул. Он похватал фотографии из рук Юри и на мгновение взглянул на них.

-Но для Сынгиля и его людей она будет той, кто заверещал резанным поросенком. А знаешь, что происходит с лидерами, которые не в состоянии удержать своих подчиненных?

В памяти Юри всплыл разговор, который они недавно вели, сидя в этой самой комнате. Слова Виктора вырвались у него раньше, чем он смог их остановить.

-Он оказывается мертв, - проговорил он, пульс внезапно подскочил. – Ты говорил, что босс, который не заслуживает уважения своей Семьи, настолько хорош, что становится мертв.

-Так ты слушал. – В голосе Виктора прозвучал восторг. – Сынгиль останется без выбора, кроме как пойти и позаботиться об этой проблеме, если не захочет… чтобы его сняли. И тогда его снимем мы. Все, что нужно сейчас Такеде – это его работа, особенно после того, как мы предоставили все, что ему нужно, такую аккуратистку, как Мин, в полицейском кольце, со всеми уликами, чтобы обвинить ее, это будет самым простым судебным процессом в истории Японии.

Услышав эту жестокую пугающую нотку, желудок у Юри сжался, он еще раз вспомнил о тонкой грани между свободой и смертью, о том, как легко стать мишенью тщательной мстительности Виктора. Если кто и мог выполнить эту нелегкую, безумную задачу, то это был он, Виктор Никифоров, живая легенда, в чем Юри теперь был просто убежден.

 

Тем не менее, мурашки продолжали пробегать по его телу от беспокойства, от близости опасности, играя на нервах. Было чувство, что ему никогда не уйти насовсем, не важно, как долго он будет работать.

Дождь ослабел, но к тому моменту его кожаный черный наряд уже пропитался влагой, от чего холод пробирал его до костей. Он скользил вдоль грузового контейнера, в узком проходе, откуда отлично был виден вход на склад. Удостоверившись, что он один, он спустился губами к воротнику, прижав поближе микрофон, и самым тихим голосом ответил:

-Я на позиции. Ждем визуального контакта.

Виктор взвыл на том конце линии, и этот звук отозвался дрожью, пробежавшей вдоль позвоночника. Он чувствовал себя слишком близко, вибрация этого почти шепота дышала ему в ухо.

-Хорошо. Отбой.

Им не пришлось долго ждать. Менее, чем за полчаса до того, как белые фургоны без опознавательных знаков потянулись на территорию, наполняя все вокруг какофонией грохота низкочастотных двигателей и шорохом шин, разносившимися над поверхностью воды, он получил подтверждение по Пак Мин, что она со своей бандой уже там. Из одного из фургонов вышла лично она, одетая от шеи до колен в меховое манто, плотно перетянутое узкими ремнями, и трое коренастых охранников, которых Юри запомнил по досье. Она что-то пролаяла, и эти трое быстро образовали вокруг нее плотное оцепление, от чего она не стала выглядеть мельче, в то время, как мужчины начали выбираться из остальных машин, и пошла разгрузка здоровенных пакетов из грузовиков. Каждый был плотно обернут в непрозрачную коричневую бумагу, но таскали их так, будто они были золотыми; это было логично, ведь те суммы, которые эти наркотики принесли бы при продаже на улицах, явно превышали все то, что они могли бы заработать за всю свою жизнь. Пак пробежалась взглядом по периметру склада, будто она что-то предчувствовала о возможном сценарии. Юри чуть углубился в сумрак, убедившись, что все его тело спрятано в тени между двумя грузовыми контейнерами. Он напрягал зрение и слух, пытаясь расшифровать инструкции, которые вырывались из уст Пак, но корейский был для него слишком динамичным, чтобы верно понять его при его невысоком уровне владения, и тем более, читая по губам.

Виктор подтвердил, что все видит со своей дальней точки.

-Вижу десять целей, четыре машины. Похоже, еще одна идет с востока. – Юри кивнул, хотя знал, что второй мужчина его не видит, и ждал, пока появятся следующие люди Пак.

В отличие от белых фургонов, которые приезжали несколько минут назад, этот автомобиль оказался гладким черным седаном. Он скользил так близко к земле, имея просторный салон и двигатель, который шептал, а не ревел в тишине ночи. Пак подошла к машине со странным выражением на лице, пока ее охранники шевелились вокруг нее, меняя позиции, будто не были уверены, стоит ли им подходить, или же надо отойти подальше от нее. Юри всхлипнул, почувствовав, как нервирует его все это; он слышал, как Виктор спрашивает его, что не так, но он не мог ответить на этот вопрос, не выдав себя. Вместо этого он склонился вперед, пытаясь заглянуть через тонированные окна, разглядеть, кто внутри. Должно быть, это был кто-то важный, потому что Пак не могла просто так пройти мимо.

С заднего сиденья вышел мужчина, одетый в строгий черный костюм. На мгновение Юри подумал, что это тот, кого ждала Пак, но быстро отказался от этой идеи, потому что тот обошел машину и открыл дверь с другой стороны. Тишина воцарилась вокруг, когда другой мужчина, нет, мальчик, вышел в прохладу ночи. В тусклом свете Юри смог разглядеть темные волосы и бледную кожу, широкие глаза на миловидном лице со стальным взглядом. Пак низко поклонилась, а остальные ее подчиненные последовали ее примеру.

-Джи Гуан Хон, вы почтили нас своим присутствием, - проворковала она по-английски.

Мальчик улыбнулся, слегка склонив голову, перед тем, как бросить взгляд на окрестности.

-Я здесь только для того, чтобы защитить интересы моего деда, мисс Пак. У вас проблемы с товаром сегодня?

Пак покачала головой. Она повернулась к своим людям и велела им продолжать разгрузку из фургона; после минутной тишины они возобновили разговор, хотя и оглядывались на мальчика время от времени.

-Нет, проба  была чистой. Передайте мою благодарность непосредственно господину Де ла Иглесиа. Я так понимаю, он ваш ближайший соратник.

Опять улыбка. Чем больше Юри смотрел на него, тем больше он его беспокоил, ощущая какую-то скрытую опасность под этим выражением спокойствия. Он узнал имя Джи, было бы глупо не знать одну из самых мощных семей Триады из Шанхая, но он никогда не видел этого мальчика раньше. Пак выказывала почтение, что для нее было нелегко; возможно, он имел какое-то отношение к верхушке семьи?

Потом Юри проанализировал бы эту информацию, запоминая сейчас каждую черту этого лица, насколько мог.

-Да, Лео – хороший друг Семьи. Я рад, что все идет хорошо. Недавно в Японии были неприятности, так что мой дедушка хотел убедиться, что вы не столкнулись с какими-либо проблемами сегодня, как ради вашей, так и ради нашей безопасности.

-Семья Ли ценит все, что делает клан Джи, чтобы укрепить свою поддержку в это трудное время, - ответ был очень официальным. Затем, что было уже актуальнее:

-Я слышала о пожаре на вечеринке у Такуми Хисаши. Четверо ваших людей погибли, верно? Вы выяснили, на кого это было  нацелено?

-Там был Никифоров.

В этот момент Юри замер. Его сердце вдруг забилось слишком громко, каждое движение тела кричало об опасности, что его враги тут, прямо перед ним. Он затаил дыхание, ожидая, уверенный, что кто-то это заметит. Но прошла минута, и никто не повернулся к нему, он заставил себя успокоиться, прижав руку к груди, над микрофоном, будто стараясь заглушить собственный пульс, грозящий прорваться через кожу. Виктор молчал на другом конце линии, так что Юри не  был уверен, слышал ли тот что-нибудь.

Пак выругалась, выплюнув имя Виктора, будто оно оставляло неприятный привкус во рту. Она была близкой подругой босса Ли, Юри это помнил с летучки; того самого человека, которого Юри пристрелил, считая, что целится в Виктора Никифорова во время перестрелки. Виной свело пальцы, отдаваясь в позвоночник и отказываясь отпускать.

-Поганый предатель[2], - усмехнулась она, добавив еще проклятье для верности. – Чтоб ему в аду гореть. Что он делает в Японии? Думаешь, он в курсе?

Джи покачал головой.

-Не думаю, что это так. По данным моих людей, Хисаши не было почти всю ночь, он пытался трахнуть какую-то шваль и провел не так много времени с Никифоровым лично, - Юри сказал бы, _ирония_ , но боялся быть тут же пристреленным. – Видимо, он здесь был по делам. Я думаю, он пытается расшириться в Азию через Японию, теперь, когда Корея – не вариант, ему нечего ловить на материке. Мы никогда не были дружны с Братвой, особенно сейчас.

-Тем не менее, - заговорила Пак, - мы должны быть осторожны, чтобы никто не узнал. Мы попросим нашего информатора разобраться, почему Никифоров был в Японии. Я уверена, что оба и босс Ли, и босс Джи сгорают от любопытства о его дальнейших действиях, чтобы можно было планировать их собственные. Мы сообщим вам, как только узнаем что-то новое.

Разговор закончился так же внезапно, как начался. Пак поклонилась, демонстрируя благодарность от имени Ли, и Джи принял эту любезность. Мальчик вернулся в машину после формальностей, и вскоре автомобиль выехал из доков, направляясь обратно в город. Мужчины Пак закончили разгрузку фургонов и теперь ждали новых указаний своего босса, которая что-то лаяла на корейском. Она вошла в склад, и все, кроме двоих мужчин, последовали за ней, оставив их на дверях.

Юри отступил поглубже в тень, перестав видеть склад, его сердце громыхало.

-Виктор, - прошипел он, - ты…

-Я слышал, - отозвалось с треском, - но мы идем по плану, только вперед. Следи за выходом и поймай момент встречи Пак. У тебя осталось меньше получаса до приезда Такеды, так что поторопись.

Отметив эту необходимость, Юри повиновался, его обвиняющий стук его сердца остался без ответа, пока тот не замолчал. Он глянул в узкое пространство между контейнерами, на вход в склад, и скользнул на другую сторону, чтобы избежать обнаружения охранниками. Он обежал весь участок по большой дуге, шаги были бесшумными на мокрой земле. Воздух будто гудел, как от электричества, в предвкушении бури. Волны становились все сильнее, и он слышал, как они грохочут о лодки, пришвартованные в доках, даже сейчас, несмотря на бьющийся в его ушах пульс.

Склад был не настолько большим, чтобы у него было много выходов, и все это заняло лишь пару минут, пока он не оказался за зданием. Не было тут ни души, и после того, как он убедился, что береговая линия чиста, Юри прополз вдоль стены, повозившись с замком, пока не смог открыть, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Не в первый раз он радовался, что маска скрывает нижнюю часть его лица; комната, в которую он попал, была пыльной, и пахло здесь ржавчиной и плесенью, влагой прошедшего дождя. Там было темно, но он направился дальше, следуя за слабыми звуками, эхом доносившимися откуда-то изнутри, пока не оказался на другой стороне первого этажа.

Там двигались люди, складывая груз в угол прежде, чем перенести на стол в центре комнаты. Юри спрятался за стеллажом и наблюдал, как Пак достала нож из пальто, взрезав один из пакетов одним быстрым движением. Она достала здоровенный мешок, полный таблеток, вскрыв его и пробуя одну из таблеток, рассматривая ее в тусклом свете. Она была гладкой, аккуратной, пока она ее не раздавила в белый порошок тыльной стороной ножа и не слизнула немного с лезвия, покатывая его вдоль языка, пробуя.

Мужчины наблюдали с восторгом, молча, пока один из ее охранников не спросил:

-Что-то стоящее?

Все выдохнули, когда она кивнула, и начали хлопать друг друга по спине с чувством радости. Их обязанности на эту ночь закончились, проба была успешной, перевозка без задержек, качество проверено. Распространение пойдет позже, но пока они могут отпраздновать хорошо проделанную работу.

-Шеф Ли будет очень счастлив, - заметил один из мужчин. – Этот малец Де ла Иглесиа действительно живуч.

-Конечно, - отозвался другой. – Клан Джи работает только с лучшими, а они выбирают друзей тщательно. Старый босс Ли присматривает за нами, даже из могилы.

Безмятежная тишина раскатилась вокруг, трепетная, уважительная, вызывающая у Юри дискомфорт. Он снова прижал ладонь к микрофону, приглушая шум в груди, хотя и был почти уверен, что его не слышно. Чем больше они говорили о почившем боссе, тем больше он волновался, будто бы Виктор в любой момент мог понять, что не босс Ли предал его, а Козырь, что теперь работал с ним. По идее, через микрофон ему не было слышно, что ощущает Виктор, услышав такую похвалу в адрес человека, который, он в это свято верил, дважды предал его.

Юри желал сейчас, как никогда, иметь возможность взглянуть ему в лицо. Он был абсолютно уверен, как только Виктор окажется в курсе, то его не ждет ничего, кроме гарантированной смерти, как и на каждом шагу.

_Смерть._

Он все время думал о ней. Он действительно был готов умереть? Ответ был «да», всегда была такая возможность, маячила, как призрак, на краю сознания. Тем не менее, в последнее время особенно, с момента неудачи в Сочи. Справедливости ради надо сказать, что все когда-то умирают, но не все готовы были к смерти. Смерть всегда была тут, уже давно.

Именно она и привела его к такой жизни.

Убийство сына кумичо было его первой ошибкой. Она изменила все. Хотя он сделал бы это снова, учитывая шанс не позволить Мари стать такой, повсюду носящей печать смерти на себе, грязной, ужасающей, готовой умереть. Это не ее вина. Она всегда старалась изо всех сил, ради него; он был причиной, по которой она ввязалась в эту компанию, и именно ему нужно было выплачивать долг, ведь кровь была на его руках.

Все таки, легко было умереть, если он действительно был готов к этому. Во время своей первой в жизни миссии на службе у кумичо он прижимал ладонью конверт, пока тот не ушел. В нем была стеклянная ампула, облаченная в резину, в которой было небольшое количество белого порошка[3]. Юри не нужен был никто, чтобы понять, что это такое, и что нужно делать; он просто сунул ее в уголок рта, прямо в зазор между десной и щекой, и приготовился ее использовать. К счастью, ему не пришлось. Но в те недели, после миссии, он настолько часто проворачивал в голове все ее детали, что казалось, будто острые углы сглаживаются, как скругляется камешек, катаясь по дну моря. Освобождение, которого он добивался, беспрекословное и окончательное, было в его руках. Все, что ему было нужно сделать, это раздавить между зубами ампулу и позволить цианиду сделать всю грязную работу.

Он никогда не подходил так близко к тому, чтобы использовать его, зная, что будет с его семьей, если он это сделает. И, по правде говоря, в немалой степени он  боялся того, что могло произойти, будь то забвение, суд или перерождение, все это будет просто ужасным, и это заставляло его цепляться за жизнь, чтобы знать, что он все исправит, независимо от того, насколько бессмысленными будут его усилия. Он должен был попытаться, по крайней мере, вернуться к ним, к Мари, к его родителям, к Минако, чтобы вернуть те годы, когда они беспокоились за него. Это все, что он мог сделать.

Ампула была при нем и на этот раз, лежала в зазоре между десной и щекой.

Юри пробежался по ее формам языком. Резина была привычной на вкус, как его собственное небо, о чем он редко вспоминал в эти дни, кроме тех случаев, когда его разум был слишком распален. Или, что удивительно, когда ему нужно было успокоение. Она давала безопасность, отличную от той, что давали ему пистолеты, но играла не менее важную роль в том, чтобы он оставался в своем уме все эти долгие годы.

Вместо того, чтобы жить чуть дольше, Юри становился внимательнее. Ему нужно было создать шумиху быстро, чтобы направить Пак Мин в сторону возможной встречи. Осталось около двадцати минут до того, как он перейдет черту, и ему все еще нужно было прихватить с собой как можно больше народу. Он не мог оставлять свидетелей.

Пистолет был в руке Юри, вжавшегося в стену, все еще скрывавшегося в тени, подбирая лучший ракурс, чтобы начать ликвидировать их одного за другим. Трудно было сделать что-то без риска и не потеряв Пак посреди того хаоса, который гарантированно будет. Когда он задвигался по комнате, оценивая ситуацию, его рука вдруг вошла в контакт с чем-то жестким и металлическим, выпирающим из стены щитком с предохранителями. Юри чуть не усмехнулся под маской. Идеи его воспаленного разума начинали воплощаться еще до того, как он смог себя  разубедить. Он открыл этот ящик и убедился, что не прихватит лишних проводов, оперся о стену и потянул.

Проводка с легкостью поддалась, с шипением и надрывом, за которыми последовала серия искр, исходивших от голых индукторов. Юри старался держать все это подальше от лица, направляя в стену, где искры могли бы заняться деревянной поверхностью. Легкий дымок закружился змейкой на угольках, и он осторожно раздул их, приметив, что свет в оставшейся части склада начал бешено моргать. Уголки затлели алым золотом тепла, небольшое пламя с шипением прыгнуло наверх, окутывая щиток с предохранителями. Юри отпустил провода, все еще остававшиеся у него в руке, и отступил, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой.

Пламя неуклонно разрасталось, но ему недолго осталось. Уже сейчас снаружи бушевала буря, а сам склад был настолько влажным, что нормального огня тут быть не могло.

Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы отвлечь внимание Пак и ее людей, некоторые из которых обходили стеллажи, чтобы выяснить, в чем причина.

Юри поднял пистолет, и пошли первые выстрелы, как только они оказались на линии огня. Для них все было слишком быстро, чтобы понять, раз, два, три, и они уже упали, последовательно, умершие еще до  того, как поняли, что в них стреляют. Глухой звук выстрелов скользнул щелчком и всплеском пламени. Юри вытянулся вдоль стеллажа, заглядывая по другую его сторону, и увидел, что возле стола все еще стоит группа людей, как Пак выкрикивает им инструкции, тем, о ком она еще не знала, что они мертвы. Тревога росла, как темный дым, что валил из-за угла, и когда никто не ответил, Пак послала еще двоих за ними следом. У Юри не заняло много времени перестрелять и их.

Пак начала что-то подозревать, и только через минуту она приказала остальным своим людям достать пистолеты, потянувшись за собственным в складки манто. Прежде, чем кто-либо успел что-либо понять, Юри уже выстрелил между глаз одному мужчине и ранил в плечо второго. Они упали на пол, один из мужчин прикрыл Пак свои телом. За спиной Юри огонь начинал умирать, задыхаясь во влажном воздухе, даже когда дым почти иссяк из щитка и со стены, мокрая древесина все еще дотлевала.

Больше не было смысла прятаться, не афишируя своего присутствия, изменив позицию с последним выстрелом. Юри вышел из-за стеллажа в наклоне, точно так же, как охранники, защищая объект; шквал выстрелов чуть не расправился с ним, как только он выбежал, стараясь держаться стен, чтобы в него было сложнее попасть, и придерживаясь непредсказуемой, рваной траектории. Тем не менее, Юри было сложно сконцентрироваться на четырех пистолетах, что смотрели на него. Он целился назад, когда стена около него пошла брызгами осколков, у самой его ноги, почти заставив споткнуться, как дерево и порох разлетелись в разные стороны. Осечка заставила его повернуться, и вместо того, чтобы уйти с линии огня, он теперь приближался к ней. Он отправлял выстрел за выстрелом в группу, не успевая прицелиться, надеясь, что, по крайней мере, так он сможет обеспечить достаточно времени, чтобы в дело вступило его прикрытие.

Юри бросился на пол, резко саданув ребрами через кевларовый жилет, и, как ни парадоксально, закатываясь за груз, сложенный в углу. Пак и ее охранники все еще были в центре комнаты, под прикрытием стола, один из них истекал кровью из раны на плече, зажимая ее. Лежа на животе, Юри подводил итог ситуации, даже, когда пули свистели над головой и пробивали тщательно упакованные пакеты, разбрасывая облака порошка вокруг, будто сахарную пудру. Несмотря на то, что у него была маска, Юри сунул лицо в сгиб локтя, чтобы не вдыхать порошок, закашливаясь спертым воздухом и пылью.

Пак что-то бросила на корейском, и пули прекратились. Наверное, предположил Юри, боялась повредить товар сильнее, чем это было допустимо.

-Осталось пятнадцать минут.

Ему надо было добраться до Пак Мин и выманить ее из здания к месту встречи немедленно. Быстро перезарядив магазин, Юри достал второй пистолет, по одному в каждую руку, и расположился в самом центре груза. Он осторожно выглянул поверх него. Пак заметила его первой и подняла пистолет, нажимая на курок вялым движением, так что ее выстрел ушел далеко над его головой. Звук оглушил всех, и Юри воспользовался этой возможностью для ответного выстрела, отдача прошла дрожью по мышцам рук, будто став сильнее от неподвижного положения. Он стиснул зубы, направив стволы вниз, в пол перед ними, вздымая вихрь из бетонной крошки, осколков дерева и прочего мусора. Вскоре они догадались, что его щит не совершенен, и начали его обходить, только ради того, чтобы Юри выстрелил в них снова, на этот раз поразив цель, сняв одного из  охранников пулей в голову. Один из мужчин взвыл, в ярости, и выглядел так, будто он вот-вот бросится к нему, пока Пак не одернула его. Они направились к выходу, беспорядочно отстреливаясь, мужчины прикрывали Пак, даже когда пули Юри попадали в них.

Его губы скользнули к воротнику, к микрофону, зажатому там, и Юри сказал:

-Они идут на выход. Пак снаружи.

-Вижу на севере и северо-востоке. Ее стадо идет на запад.

-Знаю, - отозвался он, но связь прервалась, когда он поднялся и начал всерьез расстреливать приближающиеся фигуры. Внезапный шквал пуль заставил его двигаться быстрее, пока один из охранников не бросился к двери, его плечи были усыпаны щепками, когда он выбежал в объятия ночи. Ветер хлестал через дверь, сама дверь хлопала о косяк, раз, два, потом ударилась о стену настолько сильно, что здание вздрогнуло. Пак заорала, когда выбегала, но Юри не разобрал слов, которые она произнесла, только то, что надо двигаться быстрее, срочно, пока у них есть шанс.

Юри оказался снаружи, с бьющимся сердцем и омываемый дождем. Пистолеты были гладкой, влажной массой металла в его руках. Он поклялся, что перезарядит их, когда был внутри; теперь у него осталось всего несколько патронов, и он не мог рисковать уложить кого-то под дождем, не боясь промахнуться или еще чего похуже. Сильный ветер чуть не сбил его с ног, и он осмотрелся, пытаясь найти сполох яркого манто Пак в ночи. Он смутно отметил, что двое охранников, что стояли у двери, были мертвы, привалившись к стене, с темными брызгами крови вокруг них, размываемых дождем. Пак была всего в нескольких футах от него, при ней оставалось двое последних мужчин, ведя ее к машине.

Паника начала подниматься у него внутри. Если Пак доберется туда первой, если сядет в авто, то все будет кончено. Не было способа, чтобы Юри смог остановить ее с этого места. У него не хватало выстрелов, чтобы выпустить в двигатель, десяток всего осталось, максимум, никакой гарантии, что он сможет остановить машину, если ему повезет, и он ее не угробит.

-Вик…

Но прежде, чем это имя слетело с его губ, лобовое стекло разлетелось на куски, разбрызгивая осколки вокруг. Юри поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза, как раз вовремя, потому что второй выстрел вошел в капот фургона. Потом третий, четвертый, пятый, оставляя вмятины и отверстия, зияющими алюминиевыми ранами. На мгновение все замерли, Юри и Пак, и двое мужчин, глядя в шоке на машину. Единственной мыслью в голове Юри был Виктор, Виктор, Виктор, который выстрелил даже при такой погоде, при этом его дыхание потерялось где-то между грудью и горлом.

Тем не менее, не было времени на все это. Юри оправился первым, огибая трупы. Они все были изрешечены, а еще не было времени перезаряжать пистолеты. Так что, хоть их и было больше, чем его, они могли только отступать в сторону Юри, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело слишком очевидным бегством.

Он долго изучал планы доков из досье Милы, чтобы запомнить, где антенны и камеры наблюдения; при необходимости Юри был уверен, что смог бы пробежаться по всему порту с закрытыми глазами, доверясь только этим планам. Теперь, казалось, что он именно это и делает, что осложнялось только тем, что приходилось загонять троицу паникующих людей, что очень осложнялось тем, где именно ему надо было пройти. Оставалось всего десять выстрелов, и Юри должен был быть чрезвычайно экономным, он мог позволить себе выстрелить только в том случае, когда кто-то уйдет слишком далеко от нужного курса. И все же, несмотря на это, он работал. Дождь был ледяным, но он едва чувствовал его на коже, перегретой от кевлара, он едва мог видеть, как вода лилась по его лицу, бежала в рот и в глаза, но он мог чувствовать, что они уже близко, точно так же, как он знал свой последний выстрел.

Четверо из них скользнули в щель между грузовыми контейнерами.

Кроме того… он не должен был быть пустым. Юри дернул головой из стороны в сторону, удивляясь, что что-то пошло не так, сверился с указаниями, но знал, что что-то тут не то. Это был момент встречи, и они уже были там одни. Такеда и его люди ждали, офицеры были готовы взять Пак под стражу; в последовавшем хаосе Юри ускользнет и побежит обратно на внешнюю границу порта, где встретится с Виктором и дождется, пока Георгий не приедет за ними.

-Виктор… - В желудке неприятно затянуло. – Их тут нет.

На линии раздался треск  прямо в его ухо, в котором можно было разобрать «кусок дерьма».

-Такеда задерживается, но он в пути. Надо тянуть время, Юри. Еще две минуты. Мы не можем дать ей уйти.

Юри все еще сжимал в руках уже бесполезные пистолеты, патроны в них закончились. Пак и ее люди посматривали на него с небольшого расстояния; пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде, чем они поймут, что он совершенно беззащитен, как и они. Он должен был действовать быстро, он мог либо сделать вид, что по-прежнему вооружен, или отпустить их до того, как они решат напасть на него, или же выбросить пистолеты в пользу ножа, воспользовавшись им против них.

Даже, когда он обдумывал варианты, его разум плавал в миле отсюда, Юри знал, что есть только один вариант, который он может выбрать. Он не мог рисковать, что Пак Мин уйдет.

Вместо того, чтобы бросить пистолеты, он ткнул ими в охранников. Его цель была огромна, но движение было настолько быстрым, что они бросились на землю, уворачиваясь, давая ему возможность пустить в дело нож. Он едва успел стянуть перчатку, пальцы онемели от ледяного дождя. Пак и ее люди поднимались, понимая, что единственное преимущество утеряно, и начали наступать на него, точно хищники на охоте. Их собственные ножи показались, блеснув серебром, когда в лезвиях отразилась молния.

Темнота была и благословением , и проклятьем, так же сильно поражая его, как и их. Юри зашел сбоку, когда один из охранников налег на него, нож скользнул по животу, чтобы встретиться с шеей мужчины. Он танцевал между ними, ловя цель, в унисон движениям, когда тот начал терять под ногами землю, оседая по стене контейнера. Было пугающе очевидно, что тренировались они все вместе; их движения были синхронными, добавляя сил и прикрывая слабости друг друга. Юри содрогнулся, уклоняясь от очередного нападения, и нож выбил искры у него над головой. Металл по металлу лязгнул у него в голове.

Он кинулся в драку, перехватив собственный нож покрепче, целясь в их глотки, любое колебание стало бы провалом, смертью.

Юри пристрелил одного из охранников, поймав его за травмированную руку и подсунув ее под него. Мужчина взвыл от боли. Он отбросил нож, протянув руку, чтобы оттолкнуть Юри от раны, но это было бесполезно. Юри перехватил его за плечо, большой палец пришелся прямо в пулевое отверстие, воспользовавшись этим против большого тела, и заставляя его упасть на колени прежде, чем перерезать ему глотку. Мужчина упал, темная кровь хлынула из его губ.

С последним охранником ему не повезло, он врезался в него со скоростью автомобиля. Юри был сбит с ног, его нож отброшен в сторону, оказавшись под тяжестью мужчины, весившего в два раза больше. Голова его ударилась о бетон, и это было больно, что заставило его почувствовать себя вялым, дезориентированным. Он застонал, охранник уставился на него, лицо было в тени, и нож сверкнул, ударившись в него. Юри пытался увернуться от атаки, но не успел, дернувшись в сторону лишь на несколько дюймов. Лезвие коснулось его, но не прошло сквозь жилет, вместо этого оно ушло вдоль ребер и увязло в ткани одежды. Тем не менее, он почувствовал, какая сила прижимала его грудь, и чуть не отшатнулся, понимая, какой у него будет потом синяк, если он выживет. С некоторым усилием он вывернул руку и вцепился обеими руками в лицо мужчины, пальцы цеплялись за него, уходя в плоть. Мужчина дернулся от удивления, дико замахав руками и отбиваясь от рук Юри, но Юри сумел спихнуть его и двинулся в сторону. Он встал на колени и дополз до собственного ножа, развернувшись как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что охранник снова пошел на него, и направить ему нож в мягкое подбрюшье. Казалось, охранник совершенно этого не ожидал, и удивление застыло на его лице.

В этот момент, казалось, все вокруг стихло, спасая его раскалывающуюся голову и разбитое сердце. Пак Мин была на периферии его зрения, и он заметил ее побледневшее лицо, когда она посмотрела на него со страхом в глазах. Нож в ее руке дрогнул. Юри повернулся к ней, поднимаясь с колен, и сделал неосознанный шаг. Босс заметалась, когда он пошел вперед, и снова, и снова; они двигались в унисон, пока она не прижалась к грузовому контейнеру, около которого не так давно стоял он сам. В его ушах все еще звенело, возможно, от сотрясения, но где-то вдалеке раздался новый звук – ревели сирены, перекрывая вой бури. Такеда был уже близко.

-Виктор, - проговорил он в микрофон, - я пошел на точку отхода. Такеда будет здесь в любую минуту. – Вой сирен становился все громче, доносясь чуть ли не с небес; Юри заметил блики синего и красного за углом.

На линии гудело молчание, а потом:

-Нет. Приказываю оставаться с Пак Мин, пока она не окажется в руках полиции.

Юри замер, не веря своим ушам, и чуть не попросил Виктора повторить. Вместо этого он прохрипел:

-Я не смогу уйти.

-Я знаю, - проговорил Виктор после паузы. – Послушай, Юри…

Он не расслышал конца своего приговора, потому что полицейские машины выскочили из ночной темноты, появившись из-за угла дока, разлетаясь в самых неожиданных направлениях. Головокружение, которое  он ощущал, вернулось к нему в десятикратном размере, когда включились прожектора, полыхнув по его глазам, и он закрылся рукой, задумавшись о  том, стоит ли отбиваться, бороться, сделать все, чтобы не оказаться в ловушке. Но было уже поздно. Офицер уложил его на землю мгновение спустя, заломив руки далеко за спиной, так что Юри заорал в полной уверенности, что ему их вывихнут. Наушник с потрескиванием выпал из его уха, раздавленный в ту же секунду другим офицером, подтянувшим его за воротник и бросившим его на заднее сиденье полицейской машины. Краем глаза он увидел Пак, в наручниках, как ее тащит толпа полицейских.

Это было последнее, что он увидел прежде, чем все поглотила темнота.

 

 _Я не могу дышать,_ было первой мыслью Юри, когда он, в конце концов, пришел в себя. Он вдохнул полной грудью, но обнаружил, что нос и рот скрыты плотной тканью. Он открыл глаза и ничего не увидел, кроме тьмы, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что он не ослеп от травмы. Скорее, кто-то надел ему на голову мешок из плотной ткани, так что он едва мог дышать, даже, когда легкие работали на полную силу, пытаясь вернуть кислород в мозг, чтобы он мог думать, черт возьми.

Его руки все еще были заведены далеко за спину, и лежал он на них в довольно неудобной позе, развалившись на боку в довольно неудобной позе. Он все еще был в машине, это он мог сказать по вибрации, но уверен не был, было ли это полицейское авто или какое-то другое. Зачем бы им надевать ему мешок на голову? В этом не было смысла.

Его голова и грудь пульсировали в тех местах, где были синяки, Юри чуть подвинулся, чтобы принять позу поудобнее. _Нет, не реально,_ поэтому он закрыл глаза и тихо застонал, стиснув зубы от боли. Как долго он был без сознания? Он не чувствовал, что больше нескольких секунд, томно прикрыв глаза, но о настоящем промежутке времени ему оставалось только догадываться. Его одежда все еще была пропитана влагой бури, так что, вероятно, не больше суток, хотя могло пройти и всего несколько часов с момента, когда он был в порту…

Где Виктор приказал ему остаться.

Он старался об этом не думать, но мысли не давали ему покоя, бушуя в его голове. Виктор дал его поймать ради реализации своего плана. Юри даже не знал, чего от него ожидать, пока оно не происходило, и к такому было не готов, оказаться больным и брошенным. Ему надо было такое предположить; главной болью, что он ощущал, было его чувство вины. Так что же, Виктор его бросил? Юри все еще дышал, все еще мог воспользоваться руками-ногами и головой. Он выйдет и из этой ситуации, пусть и в одиночку.

(Он никого не обманывает, даже самого себя).

Трудно было сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме собственного бешенного пульса, каждый удар которого усугублял тряску, отдаваясь болью во всем израненном теле. На груди лежал тяжелый груз, и он пытался убедить себя, что это просто истощение, а не растущая паника, которую он пытался в страхе сдержать. Выход, вот что ему нужно, чтобы найти способ освободиться от наручников и выбраться из машины, вернуться в безопасное место. Он даже не знал, где он, не говоря уже о том, кто его похитил. Кто бы это ни был, они, конечно, не были друзьями, раз не бросили его в застенки, а повезли обездвиженным на заднем сидении авто.

-Заткнись уже! – Раздался с переднего сиденья грубый требовательный голос, который он не признал. Юри даже не знал, что он шумит, но так и было, вздохи боли, когда машина брала совсем уж крутой вираж. – Куда нам надо отвезти этого парня? Он не заткнется.

-Расслабься, - отозвался другой голос, примерно в том же районе, где был первый, - уже скоро. Мы избавимся от него в кратчайшие сроки. Подумай о деньгах, которые мы заработаем только за то, что прихватили этого парня.

-Я просто не хочу, чтобы нас поймали с ним на заднем сидении. Босс надерет нам задницы, если нас арестуют за похищение, - заметил первый мужчина, но Юри больше не обращал на него внимания. Они его куда-то везут, видимо, кто-то изрядно заплатил, чтобы его привезли. Юри вздрогнул, испугавшись, что сотни разных людей могли бы захотеть его смерти. Это могут быть очень плохие новости. Кто был их боссом? Геондал? Соперники Якудзы? Кто им заплатил? На мгновение Юри вспомнил о капсуле, закатанной в резину, что была у него во рту, и убедился, что она все еще там. Это займет три минуты максимум, цианид войдет в полную силу. Три минуты до смерти лучше, чем вероятные пытки? – Надо закинуть его в багажник.

-Ты слышал того парня – он хотел, чтобы пленник вернулся целым и невредимым. В полной безопасности.

Юри не знал, что они остановились, пока дверь не открылась. Его вздернули на ноги; внезапно кто-то схватил его за ворот, чуть не придушив, и он с кляпом во рту, закашлялся во все еще надетом на голову мешке. Он слышал слабое эхо шагов в большом пространстве, чувствовал бетон под подошвами обуви, снова удивившись, где же он оказался. Один из мужчин толкнул его вперед, заметил, как тот едва волочит ноги, настолько Юри устал. Он не знал, как долго сможет стоять, с тошнотой от усталости или переживаний, если он сейчас просто раздавит капсулу, чтобы спасти себя от этого страха, что будет дальше.

Они остановились. Юри ощутил, как все плывет в  темноте, будто он был шаге от пропасти. Его ладони дрожали от переживаний.

-Где деньги? – Спросил один из мужчин. Его тело напряглось, приготовившись к худшему, а потом…

-Дайте взглянуть на его лицо.

_Виктор._

Что-то внутри него замерло, и потребовалось усилие, чтобы не упасть полностью в пропасть облегчения. Юри тяжело дышал носом, когда один из мужчин стащил мешок с его головы, полоснув грубой тканью по нежной коже лица. Он сморгнул, озираясь; они были в заброшенном гараже, с редкими машинами, а вокруг не было никого, только они четверо. И Виктор был там, уставившись на мужчин, что его держали, а потом и на лицо Юри. Со стороны Юри не мог посмотреть на себя, зациклившись взглядом на другом мужчине, безупречном, стоявшем в тусклом свете мерцающих над головой ламп.

-Я думал, что упоминал, что не хочу, чтобы его ранили.

Мужчина, что держал его, хмыкнул, толкнув Юри на шаг вперед, заставив застонать от боли в заведенных назад руках. Он просто не смог сдержать стон сквозь сжатые зубы.

-Не наша вина. Только его собственные заслуги.

Глаза Виктора были холодны, голубые и сияющие, когда он смотрел на двоих мужчин. Без лишних слов они сняли с Юри наручники, и он стремительно начал оседать без поддержки. Виктор потянулся к нему, поймав в середине движения, обернув свои крепкие руки вокруг тела Юри, чтобы удержать его. Теперь, когда он был свободен, он никак не мог унять дрожь в руках, так что смог только вцепиться в дорогой костюм Виктора. Он почувствовал, как второй мужчина чуть сместил его руки, отбросив что-то на землю, прежде, чем потащил Юри в сторону другой машины, припаркованной в тени гаража. Краем глаза он видел, как уехала полицейская машина, выключив мигалку.

Он устроился на заднем сидении и осознал, насколько у него все затекло. Не в первый раз уже, но, конечно, самой большой проблемой было то, что Юри понял, насколько он замерз. В машине было невыносимо жарко, так что она казалась раскаленной в сравнении со льдом его кожи, по-прежнему скрытой под мокрой одеждой и кевларовым жилетом. Он дрожал, но не мог отпустить Виктора. Второй мужчина нависал над ним, приглушенный свет обрамлял его силуэт, проливаясь сквозь открытую дверь, создавая ореол вокруг серебристых волос.

Отчасти он слышал, как Виктор зовет его по имени.

-Юри, Юри… - Протянувшаяся к щеке рука была облачена в теплую кожу. Он подался к нему, не раздумывая, потонув в глубоком, теплом аромате его тела, будто пытаясь таким образом вернуть немного тепла собственному телу. Вторая рука протянулась к нему, выпутываясь из оцепеневших пальцев Юри, удерживая его за оба запястья.

-Теперь все в порядке, я защищу тебя. – Он моргнул на Виктора, но не отреагировал, его зубы стучали всякий раз, как он пытался заговорить. Все было не так. Он никак не мог справиться со своим сердцем, горло все еще сводило. Он в безопасности или, по крайней мере, в иллюзии безопасности, так чего его все еще трясет? Если бы он только мог, он забился бы в угол, подальше от всего мира. Виктор вздохну над ним, пройдясь пальцами по волосам, будто был смущен. – Не знаю, что с этим поделать. Я просто должен тебя поцеловать или что?

Что-то вскипело под его онемением. Гнев. Он был в ярости. Виктор был таким беспечным, таким непосредственным! Будто не он приказал Юри сдаться в западню, будто бы его не бросали на заднее сидение связанным и без сознания, передавая в руки возможному врагу. Юри зашипел и отстранился и с тем же движением оказался ближе к нему, распластавшись на спине,  так что Виктор нависал прямо над ним. Его инстинкты запутались, пересекаясь.

 С одной стороны, да, он был зол. Но Виктор был таким, таким теплым, таким настоящим… и Юри не хотел упускать тот единственный момент, взволновавший его.

Прежде, чем он слишком вдумался во все это, он приподнялся и прижался ртом к его губам в нетерпении. Юри вздохнул, губы разошлись, когда Виктор налег на него, вжав в сидение. Их зубы встретились, и звук был достаточно сильным, чтобы стало больно. Он чуть подвинулся, чтобы дать больше места, как если бы они были на кровати, и удивился, когда Виктор утянул его обратно в жарком поцелуе.

И, Боже, как же это было горячо, разгораясь все сильнее, когда встретились из губы. Юри задыхался в этом поцелуе, пока язык изучал его рот сильными ударами, проходясь вдоль линии зубов. Руки Юри танцевали над телом Виктора, подбираясь к воротнику его рубашки на затылке, крепче притягивая его, желая большего. Он закрыл глаза, кожа была обжигающе горячей везде, где они соприкасались; он позволил себе задохнуться в теплых объятиях, в темноте под веками, и тела Виктора на нем. Потом какая-то часть его припомнит, что было что-то постыдное в том, с каким отчаянием он схватился за другого мужчину. Но сейчас он мог думать только о том, как оказаться с ним еще ближе. Внезапно его горло оголилось, когда Виктор подался вверх. Юри последовал за ним всем телом, губы неумело скользнули по уголку рта. Он пробежался по ним языком, уходя внутрь этих приоткрытых губ, таких влажных и, ох, каких горячих.

-Хорошо, хорошо, - со вздохом проговорил Виктор, опираясь руками о заднее сиденье по обе стороны от тела Юри. Он сместился, и ноги Юри раздвинулись, пропуская его, угловатые бедра легли в кольцо его ног. Юри застонал, когда Виктор снова прижался к его губам, как-то так развернувшись, чтобы углубить их и без того страстный поцелуй.

-Ооо… - Стон вырвался из его уст, когда Виктор сдвинулся вниз, со всем этим жаром, пройдясь вдоль подбородка Юри и вдоль линии шеи, потеревшись носом о чувствительное местечко под челюстью. Его губы плотно сошлись на коже прямо над воротником кевларового жилета, втягивая ее во влажный рот, так что там наверняка останется синяк. Пальцы Юри погрузились в ткань рубашки на спине Виктора. Он прошелся ногтями вдоль позвоночника от затылка вниз, почувствовал дрожь от этой ласки, от чего их кожа только распалялась. Где-то внутри живота росло желание, взывая все к большему, большему, большему…

Так много Виктора, его тепло, его тело, пока он целовал шею Юри, будто хотел оставить на всей ее поверхности следы своих губ, его бедра, прижавшие его плотно, привязав к этому моменту.

Он запустил руки между их телами и расстегнул пуговицы рубашки Виктора, потянув его за галстук, чтобы их рты снова встретились. Виктор застонал, и этот звук переливами прошел через его грудь, там, где Юри касался его, и его сердцебиение затанцевало по коже его рук. Виктор переместился, обнимая его за талию, притягивая бедра Юри к себе, прижав ладонь к позвоночнику Юри, усиливая изгиб.

И даже этого было недостаточно. Юри должен был оказаться еще ближе. Руки его скатились по груди Виктора, пальцы прошлись по его бедрам, отталкивая расстегнутую рубашку. Виктор, казалось, разделял его мысли. Он оторвался от Юри и практически сорвал ремни, удерживающие кевларовый жилет на месте, стащив его через голову Юри одним быстрым движением. Он быстро разобрался с черной кожей, расстегнув куртку и мгновенно освободив от нее Юри. Они оказались грудью к груди, теперь, дыша в унисон, их губы снова тянулись друг к другу. Юри закинул руку за шею Виктора, наплевав на весь остальной мир, сосредоточившись лишь на тех местах, где они соприкасались.

Их поцелуи были неудержимыми, безумными; единственное, что было в них последовательного, то, как они неизбежно выныривали из поцелуя, будто даже глотнуть воздуха было слишком долго для них. Язык Виктора врывался в рот быстрыми, непристойными движениями, и Юри посасывал его, мечтая проглотить все его существо целиком. Во время одного из таких поцелуев Виктор выбил ампулу из-за щеки Юри, оказавшуюся вместе с резиновой оболочкой у него на языке. Юри быстро начал отстраняться, но было уже поздно. Виктор отпрянул, зажав ее между зубами, затем выплюнул на ладонь с таким выражением на лице, которое Юри так и не смог объяснить.

Оба они замерли, распаленные моментом, стремительно переходящим в лед, когда их глаза встретились. Сердце Юри билось в горле, и впервые с тех пор, как они начали целоваться, он смог полностью рассмотреть Виктора. Взгляд скользнул стремительно по его скулам, по волосам, что были в полном беспорядке и взъерошены, на его чуть порванную шаловливыми ручонками Юри одежду. Виктор поднес ампулу к свету, ее красная резиновая оболочка яркой каплей выделялась на черной коже перчатки. Не было необходимости объяснять, что это такое; Виктор отлично знал, как именно Юри собирался ею воспользоваться, так оно и было бы.

-Ты собирался ее сегодня использовать? – Спросил медленно Виктор, не отводя взгляда. Юри был бессилен перед этим взглядом, не мог соврать, даже, когда в его голове все предупреждающе заорало, _нет, нет, отступи_. Он только кивнул и увидел, как что-то мелькнуло в глазах Виктора. Второй мужчина протянул руку и выбросил ампулу в открытую дверь машины, его губы вытянулись в тонкую линию, пересекающую его лицо. – Тебе это больше не понадобится, - сказал он, снова склонившись к нему, заполняя пространство перед Юри, - я этого не допущу.

На этот раз их поцелуй долго был напряженным, что-то было натянутое в том, как Виктор распластал его по заднему сидению. Виктор сместился так, чтобы одна его нога стояла на полу машины, а вторая зашла под зад Юри, подпирая его упругую округлость, поглаживая. Юри ахнул, его дыхание было прерывистым, руки вскинулись вверх, хватаясь за плечи Виктора. Мужчина прижался к нему, твердость его члена бы ощутима даже через слои одежды, аккуратной выпуклостью возвышаясь над поверхностью бедер.

Рука Виктора скользнула между их телами, лишь слегка ослабив пояс. Юри по-прежнему следил за ним. Все мышцы на его спине напряглись, когда он поднял взгляд, встретившись с глазами Виктора. Их взгляд был направлен на него, будто два палящих солнца, и их голубой огонь пробирался до самой глубины его души. Глянцевые пальцы рисовали круги на его животе, прямо над кожаным ремнем.

-Ты можешь сказать «нет», - заметил Виктор, голос его оборвался в ожидании, - скажи, что хочешь меня.

_Не могу, я не могу._

Юри закрыл глаза, сжав пальцы на плечах Виктора, пока пытался справиться с дыханием. Момент ускользал от него, слишком быстро, напоминая ему, кто он такой. Но его тело все еще горело, его нервы были натянуты на самом краю вожделения. Холодности не было в руках Виктора, от чего исчезло все онемение во время поцелуев.

_Я сделаю, я сделаю, я сделаю это._

-Да, - проговорил он наконец-то, это слово вырвалось из его губ с выдохом. Виктор бросился вперед, поймав его ртом, пальцы стремительно возились с брюками Юри. Юри чуть не задохнулся, когда эти пальцы обернулись вокруг его члена, спустив брюки ниже округлости его зада. Было почти больно, как было тяжело ему от этого легкого прикосновения, пока он оставался с ним один на один, почти рыдая от облегчения, когда большой палец прошелся по головке. Кожа и пот немного тормозили процесс, когда Виктор двинул рукой, уверенно, сильно, пройдясь по всей длине, иногда останавливаясь пальцами на мошонке Юри, на его промежности.

-Пожалуйста, пожалуйста... – Юри не был уверен, о чем именно просит, на данный момент. Все, что он знал, это то, что он хотел чего-то большего.

Виктор остановился, немного отодвинувшись, слишком уж на долго, возясь с молнией на своих брюках. Уверенным движением он прихватил зубами перчатку на одной руке, стянув ее, и бледная кожа его руки нырнула за пояс его брюк, доставая его член. Виктор снова навис над Юри, который вскрикнул, когда их члены соприкоснулись, прижатые друг к другу по всей длине, его голая рука обернулась вокруг них обоих. Юри запрокинул голову от душивших его всхлипов. Его ноги крепче обернулись вокруг талии Виктора, еще плотнее прижимая их друг к другу. Было слишком много жара между их телами, внутри этой машины, в их прикосновениях, в их дыхании.

Они снова целовались, грязно, поглощая друг друга. Юри заставлял Виктора стонать, когда посасывал его язык, все его тело распирало от удовольствия, будто Виктор играл на нем, как на арфе. Второй мужчина задал амплитуду их телам, раскачав даже автомобиль этими грубыми сильными движениями. Он потянулся свободной рукой к лицу Юри, надавив большим пальцем на то место, где снова и снова соприкасались их губы. Это долго не продлится, Юри знал это, но когда Виктор вот так касался его, он просто не мог не продолжать биться, зажатый в кулаке Виктора, вдавливаясь собственным членом в его член с каждым ударом.

Юри двинул бедрами один или два раза, а потом он пропал, потерялся в удовольствии, погибая в руках Виктора. Он запрокинул голову назад и застонал, кончая в пальцы Виктора, с искаженным лицом, с напряженными мышцами на спине, на ногах, с каждым нервом в теле, переполненном этим сияющим жаром. Рот Виктора остановился на пульсе у него на горле, посасывая его с каждым ударом сердца, и он в последний раз вдвинулся в кулак, прежде, чем кончил сам.

Оба тяжело дышали. Это длилось несколько долгих минут, прежде чем они снова смогли шевелиться, потные и липкие вдоль линий их животов. Юри был совершенно обессилен на заднем сидении и не мог даже собрать сил, чтобы выбраться из-под Виктора. Будто истощение накрыло его с головой, и он плыл, не желая вспоминать даже собственное имя. Последнее, что он помнил, как в беспамятстве бормотал с чувством «вот черт!».

 

[1] Эта разновидность бронежилетов сделана из легкого материала. Такой жилет может спасти человеку жизнь, остановив пулю, возможно, даже несколько. Не стопроцентная защита, но очень удобен в ситуации, когда лишний вес амуниции играет решающую роль. – Прим. Переводчика.

[2] Bae ban ja – буквально означает «предатель», «перебежчик» - Прим. Автора.

[3] Ампула с цианидом: небольшая стеклянная капсула, которую носят во рту, размером с горошину, наполненная концентрированным цианидом калия. Она обернута резиной, чтобы при случайном проглатывании она могла спокойно пройти по телу. Для использования агент должен ее раскусить и проглотить содержимое. – Прим. Автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я позволила себе в этой главе некоторые вольные комментарии в "теле" текста))) Очень надеюсь, что общего впечатления это не испортит. И еще, после прочтения главы, хочу задать вам вопрос: все заметили, насколько автор восхищается кое-кем из фигуристов?;) Все разобрались, кем именно?;)


	12. Забвение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Что-то, что заставляет пребывать в приятном забытье, особенной печали или меланхолии.

 

 

-Придется сжечь татами, - пробормотала Мари сама себе, пока шла по комнате, и взглянула на бумажные перегородки. – Сегодня же утоплю тело в океане. Все будет хорошо, Юри, вот увидишь. Старшая сестра защитит тебя, несмотря ни на что.

И она говорила это уже не первый раз, хотя ей потребовалось несколько долгих минут, чтобы выйти из оцепенения, когда она увидела, как подсыхает кровь на лице Юри, спекаясь под его ногтями. К ее ужасу, первое, что она на самом деле сделала, это опустошила собственный желудок прямо на измазанный кровью пол; второе, что она сделала, это схватила своего младшего братика и утащила в ближайшую ванную, закрывшись занавеской, будто та могла защитить их от всего остального мира. Они оставались там до тех пор, пока их одежда не отмокла, и алый поток не превратился в бледно-розовый, убегая в слив, а их кожа наоборот - настолько  была горячей колотившая их струями вода.

Она дрожала сильнее, чем он. Юри просто смотрел в стену перед собой, мягкая глубина его глаз затуманилась, будто взгляд был внутрь, а не наружу. Вот что пугало ее больше всего, даже больше, чем вся эта кровь. То, как он замкнулся во время и после всего, будто кто-то потушил его искру. Во всяком случае, Мари предпочла бы бороться с чем-то более очевидным, например, если бы он начал плакать, кричать, пинать все вокруг, вопрошая о несправедливости, а не с этой ужасающей пустотой, в которой пребывал Юри. Невозможно, чтобы его было так легко взять и увести с места преступления, склонить его лицо навстречу брызгам воды и отмыть покрытые кровью щеки. Он даже не суетился, как обычно, когда она вытирала его и заворачивала в сухую юкату в онсэне, а он кричал, что он уже не ребенок.

-Сестричка Мари, - всегда скулил он, пытаясь ущипнуть ее, когда она повязывала оби[1] вокруг него. Тогда она смеялась и заключала его в объятия, и вся ее тщательная работа шла насмарку, и ее пальцы находили его пухленький животик, щекоча, пока он, наконец, не падал.

Теперь этого не было. Юри никогда еще не был таким тихим и смирным, всегда был гиперактивным ребенком, его ноги всегда куда-то стремились и руки нервно бесцельно подергивались. Именно поэтому он настолько преуспел в балете и фигурном катании, вся его энергия выливалась в создание чего-то красивого из природных импульсов его собственного тела. Минако говорила, что однажды он поднимется очень высоко, что у него есть все задатки стать лучшим в Японии – может быть, даже в мире, если Юри будет работать над этим достаточно усердно. Их родители не понимали, и Мари тоже, если сказать по правде. Но, когда они увидели его сияющую, во все зубы, улыбку, все трое пообещали (себе и друг другу) сделать все, чтобы сохранить ее такой навсегда.

Она в этом не преуспела, довольно эффективно. От маленького мальчика, которого она так любила, ничего не осталось. Эта улыбка была безвозвратно утеряна, и виновата была она, что он теперь пропал, оказался похоронен где-то, куда она никак не могла добраться, сколько бы ни звала его по имени.

-Юри, Юри, пожалуйста. Скажи что-нибудь, - воскликнула она, потрясая его взад и вперед под душем, но все, что он делал, просто смотрел сквозь нее.

Чего же она хотела вместо этого. Мари пообещала, что позаботится о нем, и это, по крайней мере, она все еще могла сделать. Она засунула Юри в кровать и сказала ему, чтобы он немного поспал, пока сама отправилась в залу, чтобы убрать беспорядок. В Онсэне было межсезонье, и это был единственный раз, когда она была этому рада, потому что это означало, что вокруг никого не было, погода была слишком жаркой для гостей, а их родители уехали на выходные по делам. Это значило, что никто не слышал шума борьбы и никто не видел, как она убиралась там, уничтожая все следы катастрофы. Будто никогда ничего не было.

Внутри комнаты воняло. Тяжелый металлический смрад просачивался сквозь бумажные перегородки еще до того, как Мари их открыла. Внутри запах был явно сильнее, похожий на запах сырого мяса, красного и кровавого, будто животное только что было забито. Она снова схватилась за рот, сглатывая подступившую к горлу желчь, поглядев впервые в серьез на бесформенную массу, что лежала в углу комнаты. Невообразимое нагромождение, клубок долговязых конечностей в свете вечернего солнца, темная лужа крови, медленно расползающаяся под ним.

Минами Кеничи был здоровенным и по-настоящему мертвым.

Подумав об этом, она вздрогнула всем телом, опасаясь круговерти в желудке. Мари захлопнула дверь так сильно, что деревянные рамы громыхнули эхом по коридору, нарушая тишину, которая осела вокруг этой комнаты. В мгновение она оказалась на коленях, содрогаясь, пошатываясь от внезапно охватившей ее волны головокружения. Серьезность ситуации расцветала перед ней в омерзительном запахе, в брызгах крови на стенах и на полу, в жуткой звенящей тишине, что повисла внутри комнаты, несмотря на то, что здесь находились двое людей – все это заставляло ее признать реальность происходящего, что она позволила всему этому случиться.

Вопль вырвался из нее, словно ревел раненный зверь, сжимая ей грудь и перехватывая горло. Она пыталась приглушить его пальцами, прижимая их к губам, но он все равно просочился жалкими всхлипами и шепотом. Сложно было справиться со слезами, что жгли ей глаза и застилали зрение, пока ужасная сцена перед ней не стала едва различимой. Мари запрокинула голову назад, чтобы не дать слезам пролиться, но это не помогло; сначала они побежали медленно по щекам, потом покатились из нее с такой силой, будто прорвало плотину, потоками и волнами сожаления. Она должна была что-то сделать, чтобы остановить это, если бы только она не была такой дурой и такой трусихой. Как она могла замереть, пока Юри марал свои руки в крови? В тот момент он был таким сильным, а она растерялась. И теперь, она даже не могла перестать плакать, чтобы закончить работу.

Маленькая ручка легла ей на спину, и ее собственное имя раскатилось громом.

-Мари…

Она начала удивленно оборачиваться. Юри стоял там, в ореоле тусклого света, струящегося из коридора, одетый в юкату в крупную клетку. Она даже не слышала, как он вошел.

-Юри, - проговорила она, и его имя зазвенело, - тебе не стоит быть здесь. Разве я не говорила тебе идти спать? – Она прижала ладонь к глазам, останавливая новую волну слез. Юри опустился на колени рядом с ней и приобнял ее за плечи. Его еще влажные волосы оставляли пятна на ткани ее рубашки, его лицо уткнулось в изгиб ее шеи; так он поступал в поисках комфорта, и знакомое давление от его лба в изгибе ее шеи над воротником вызвало новую волну рыданий. – Юри, Юри, мне так жаль. Прости меня.

-Все в порядке, - прошептал он. В его голосе не было уверенности – первый намек на эмоции за весь вечер, и Мари крепко уцепилась за него. Одна ее часть хотела стереть эту печаль, вторая же мечтала увидеть ее еще больше, чтобы вернуть прежнего Юри. – Я защищу тебя.

-Это мне стоит говорить такие вещи. – Она вдохнула аромат его волос, вечно переплетенный с ароматом серы и соли Онсэна, так же, как ее собственная кожа и их родителей, и их бабушек и дедушек. Это был особенный запах Кацуки, неизгладимый след их семьи, впитавшийся глубоко в их кожу с самого их рождения; он резко перебивал вонь бойни и горя, и она вдыхала его снова и снова, потому что он возвращал ее к тому, что было действительно важно. Юри, ее младший братик, и всегда будет им, независимо от того, что произошло между ними, и насколько глубоко он ушел в себя. – Я обо всем позабочусь, хорошо, Ю-кун? Возвращайся в комнату. Я скоро приду.

Юри покачал головой, и Мари почувствовала, как он потерся веками о ее кожу.

-Я могу помочь, - сказал он, чуть ущипнув ее, потом сильнее, - я помогу. Это моя вина.

-О нет. Нет, малыш, - сказала она, ее объятия вокруг него стали плотнее, и было удивительно, что он их выдержал. – Никогда не думай так, Юри. Пожалуйста, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще, не думай так. Виновата только я…

-Он хотел сделать тебе больно, - перебил Юри, та же пустота снова была в его голосе. Мари почувствовала, что он собирается замкнуться, вернуться в себя, но она не позволила ему, схватив его еще крепче. Он спрятал лицо в складках ее одежды, глубоко вздохнув. – Я должен был остановить его, Мари-ни. Должен был. Пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

-Я знаю, знаю. Он больше никому не причинит вреда, - прошептала она, ее любовь к нему расцветала, как цветок, у нее в груди. Она поцеловала его в макушку. – Ты был таким храбрым, Ю-кун. Я так люблю тебя, очень люблю, так сильно люблю. – Первый всхлип был тихим, но следующий набрал амплитуду, прогремев где-то глубоко внутри груди, и, наконец, перешел в громкий вопль, поразивший ее в самое сердце. Мари держала его, пока он плакал, сотрясаясь и наполняясь страхом, маленькое тело Юри, уже такое сильное, дрожало в ее руках. – Это нормально, Юри. Отпусти. Я буду рядом.

Позже в ту ночь они оголили стены, поменяли бумагу на каждой перегородке, сняли татами с пола и сожгли его на заднем дворе. Столб зловещего черного дыма поднимался в небо, и они наблюдали, как над их домом нависло черное облако. Тело они завернули в выцветший синий брезент, затолкав несколько булыжников внутрь рулона, который они потом засунули в багажник старого родительского пикапа, предназначенного «только на самый крайний случай». В полной темноте они спустились на самый тихий участок пляжа, который только смогли найти; прожив настолько долго в этом месте, они точно знали, где вода во время прилива поднимается максимально высоко, чтобы забрать тело с собой, унося его далеко в открытый океан. Оно погрузилось в воду и, пока течение бурлило вокруг него, дважды врезалось в скалы, прежде чем окончательно исчезло в волнах.

Они не обсуждали этого, ни тогда, ни когда либо, когда их родители вернулись домой на следующий день. Мертвецкая летняя жара тянулась неделями без единой весточки, хоть оба они и ждали, что в любую минуту в новостях появится сюжет о найденном мертвом теле, возможно, пропавшего без вести мужчины, всякий раз, как включали телевизор или брались читать газеты. Они просто… делали вид, что занимаются своими делами, будто ничего не случилось. Если Юри и стал тише, а Мари немного нервозной, то это осталось незамеченным в череде повседневных забот. Достаточно ли хорошо они поработали в этом сезоне? Сколько у них было заказов, а можно ли было выполнить больше?

Мари погрузилась в работу с головой: с остервенением очищала все кругом, расставляла книги, экономила, экономила на всем, без чего мог обойтись онсэн. Она возила Юри в школу, водила его на занятия, обнимала и наблюдала, как он уходит, пока он не исчезал из поля ее зрения. В чем бы он ни нуждался, Мари тут же старалась предоставить. Если балет сделает его счастливым, она заплатит за танц-класс из собственных сбережений. Если он хочет кататься на коньках, она купит ему коньки, костюм, отвезет на соревнования. Еда? Одежда? Возможно, собака? Что угодно, лишь бы его улыбка снова достигла глаз, сменив это отстраненное выражение, которое он теперь носил, будто бы вел двойную жизнь. Оба были в отчаянии, она знала это, но что еще она могла бы сделать? Все, что она могла предложить, это подставить плечо, прикрыть спину, и сделать все, чтобы однажды они оказались там, где Юри больше не будут мучать кошмары.

Эта небольшая передышка не продлилась долго.

Стоял поздний вечер конца лета, через почти два месяца после катастрофы. Дела в гостинице шли в гору, заказов стало больше, даже чем год назад, и поток клиентов в ресторане вырос по сравнению с тем, что было недели назад. Мари была на кухне, когда они вошли, резала овощи вместе с матерью, чтобы подготовиться к ажиотажу нового дня, Юри спал у себя в комнате, отец подметал банкетный зал. Они услышали, как хлопнула дверь, и Тошия пробрала дрожь прежде, чем он полностью собрался с духом и выдал свое обычное приветствие.

-Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать, господа. Боюсь, ресторан закрыт на ночь, но если вам нужна комната…

Неожиданно раздался грохот. Звук расщепленного дерева и осколков посуды, а потом сердитые крики. Тошия издал болезненный, страшный крик, который отразился от стен в соседней комнате.

Сердце Мари забилось внутри ее груди, и ее рука дрогнула на ноже. Хироко положила свой нож на разделочную доску и повернулась к Мари, выражение на ее лице было нейтральным, когда она проговорила:

-Бери Юри и прячься. Убедись, что вы двое в безопасности.

-Мама… - Голос Мари сошел на скулеж. Она знала, она точно знала, в чем дело, кто эти люди, просто нутром чувствовала. – Нет…

-Нет времени спорить, - оборвала ее Хироко, подталкивая в сторону прихожей. Выражение на ее лице было самым жестким, что Мари когда-либо видела, не оставляя места для протестов и всего прочего. – Давай же, Мари. Ты нужна Юри.

И доверие их матери было единственным, что смогло сдвинуть Мари с места. Она кивнула, все еще держа нож в своей нетвердой руке, помчавшись в задние комнаты гостиницы, где они жили. Прошло всего несколько секунд прежде, чем она нырнула в темноту комнаты Юри. Он потирал глаза, сонный, сидя, и его вопрос был перемешан с зевком:

-Что происходит? Я слышал шум…

-Тише, - прошептала она, подползая ближе к кровати. Хоть и в темноте, но она видела его глаза в тот момент, когда Юри нащупал нож у нее в руках, все его тело будто стало каменным. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы уговорить его вылезти из-под одеяла, и она смогла обнять его за тонкие плечи, которые тряслись под тканью пижамы. Крик разорвал воздух. Комната Юри была ближе всех к банкетному залу, слишком близко, чтобы было удобно, на самом деле, но она все еще не могла точно сказать, кто это был. Их мама? Или папа? Все, что она знала, это то, что их найдут, если они и дальше тут останутся.

-Пойдем, Юри. Мы должны быть тихими, хорошо?

Он кивнул ей в живот, она быстро потащила его в зал. Пока что пусто, но на долго ли. Она слышала, как они обыскивают ресторан, разбивая посуду и ломая мебель, срывая рамы с картин и украшения со стен. Голос, который она теперь узнала, был голосом их матери, переходившим в крик. Юри прильнул к ней, его руки заскребли по ее платью так сильно, что его ноготки начали впиваться ей в кожу через ткань.

-Мари-ни…

Их мать рыдала, совершенно бессловесно, но явно умоляя.

Мари опустилась на колени, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, взяв в ладони личико Юри. Его обескровленные щеки заострились в ее руках, нижняя губа дрожала.

-Юри, - тихо проговорила она и заторопилась, - тебе придется снова стать храбрым ради меня, хорошо? Я спрячу тебя в шкафу, и что бы ты ни услышал, ты должен пообещать мне, что не выйдешь.

Он кивнул, боясь уступить знакомой пустоте, будто лишенный полностью чувств. Этот взгляд ранил ее, заставив задохнуться.

-Пожалуйста, Юри. Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, иначе я не смогу помочь маме и папе.

Раздался еще один крик, страшнее предыдущего. У Мари не было времени, чтобы все обдумать; она затолкала Юри в ближайшую кладовку, поцеловав в лоб на прощанье и шикнув на него. Последнее, что она увидела перед тем, как развернулась, это его широко распахнутые глаза, смотревшие в открытую дверь.

Рукоять ножа скользила в ладони, но она не смела ослабить хватку, чтобы не потерять решимость. Каждый шаг, что она делала, приближал ее к банкетному залу, к рыданиям и бойне внутри. Их мать успокоилась, она задыхалась рыданиями из-за перегородки; она не слышала ни звука от своего отца, который неистово кричал в самом начале.

Кто-то незнакомый говорил прохладным тоном. Все это казалось таким неправильным, и от этого вдоль позвоночника Мари пробежала неприятная дрожь.

-Я знаю, что ты лжешь, - сказал незнакомец, мужчина, - и нет ничего, что я не любил бы сильнее, чем ложь. Где твоя дочь? Я знаю, что она здесь.

-Ее нет, - пролепетала Хироко, - Мари уехала в командировку. Пожалуйста, отпустите его. Вы причиняете ему боль. – Она никогда не слышала, чтобы ее мать была такой хрупкой, будто рассыпающейся на части, и вся ее теплота сменилась ужасом. – Мы отдадим вам все, что вы только захотите, только оставьте нашу семью в покое.

-Я хочу знать, где мой сын. Он прятался в этом захолустном городишке, как мне донесли, с твоей дочерью. Но довольно. Пришло ему время вернуться домой и принять на себя ответственность, как положено мужчине. Я больше не позволю ему сбежать.- Мари почувствовала, как мир накренился от оси, ее живот свело судорогой. Было что-то совершенно неправильное в этой ситуации, даже опасное, чего она изначально не понимала. Весь этот кошмар из-за сына этого мужчины… Кто, черт возьми, такой был этот Минами Кеничи? – Может быть, вам нужно что-то более убедительное.

Наступила пауза, пока слышно было только движение в комнате, а потом Хироко истерично заорала.

-Нет-нет! Прекратите, пожалуйста, отпустите его! Он ничего не сделал…

-Выходи, маленькая шлюха, - прокричал мужчина, игнорируя рыдания. Мари услышала зловещий щелчок, говоривший о пистолете. Ее кровь похолодела, заставив ее замереть на месте, нож дрогнул в ее руке. Могла ли она сделать такое, если бы ей пришлось? Убить этого человека, кем бы он ни был? Она не знала и даже признавалась сама себе, что тот факт, что Юри подобное сделал ради нее, причинял ей боль. Слабачка, она такая слабачка. – У тебя пять секунд, прежде чем я вышибу мозги твоему папаше. Один. Два…

Ее ладони вспотели, когда она покрепче перехватила кухонный нож.

-Три. Четыре…

-Остановитесь! – Она распахнула дверь в комнату, ноги наконец-то начали ей подчиняться, и все повернулись к этой двери в разной степени удивления. Хироко ударилась в более громкие рыдания при виде нее, а ее отец… он лежал на полу, белее простыни. На мгновение сердце Мари остановилось, припомнив еще одно безжизненное тело под крышей этого дома, в темной луже крови и чего-то липкого под ним. Ей понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он еще не умер. Их отец был жив, сильно ранен, скальпирован почти через всю голову.

-Я здесь, - тихо проговорила она, - здесь.

Пришелец оказался мужчиной в возрасте, их боссом, судя по тому, как он отдавал команды остальным. Его темные волосы были пересыпаны сединой, коротко острижены и уложены очень гладко, чуть более длинные на макушке. Он хмурился на нее, глаза сузились, и была какая-то неподвижность в его бровях и складках вокруг рта. В своем традиционном наряде, с невероятно серьезным лицом, окруженный декорациями отеля, этот мужчина смотрелся, как гость из далекого прошлого, будто бы он только что вышел из замка Хасетцу в самом рассвете сил. За исключением пистолета, конечно, который он приставил к голове ее отца.

-Где мой сын? – Незнакомец не беспокоился вступлениями. Ему это было и не нужно, потому что Мари точно знала, о ком он говорит.

Она нервно сглотнула пересохшим горлом.

-Его здесь нет, - сказала она, голос ее был тверже, чем она ожидала, что он  будет. – Его давно тут не было. Я не знаю, где он сейчас.

-Не ври мне, девчонка. Я следил за ним с тех самых пор, как он сбежал, и я знаю, что это место последнее, где его видели. Скажи мне, где он. Сейчас же. – Он снова щелкнул пистолетом. Теперь звук был настолько громким, потому что она была в той же комнате, так что лучше ощущалось наличие оружия, которое продолжало маячить перед ее взглядом. Она повторяла снова и снова, но ее не слушали. Болезненное чувство жжения распространилось у нее в животе.

-Я теряю терпение, девочка. Спрошу еще раз, прежде чем начну расстреливать твою семью, одного за другим. Где мой сын?

Незнакомец вышел вперед и направил дуло своего пистолета в лицо ее отца, прижав к скуле. Болезненный стон сорвался с губ Тошии; его веки затрепетали, когда он оказался на грани между забытьем и сознанием. Собственное сердце Мари билось так быстро, что физически причиняло боль, будто оно пыталось выскочить из груди от одной только силы ударов.

Она открыла было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но тут…

-Я убил его, - раздался детский голос из открытого дверного проема, - это был я.

Мари обернулась, дернулась от неожиданности.

-Юри! – Выдохнула она, когда увидела своего брата, стоявшего там.

Все в комнате замерли. Было настолько тихо, что сам воздух гудел, отражая слова Юри. Хироко вскочила со своего места, где сидела в самом углу комнаты, называя Юри по имени, но была отброшена обратно на пол одним из мужчин. Глаза незнакомца были суровыми, его рот медленно изогнулся в ужасающую гримасу. И все, что могла сделать Мари, это наблюдать за тем, как он идет через комнату, не в силах что-либо сделать.

 _Ты должен снова быть храбрым ради меня_ , говорила она ему, но не хотела подобного.

-Что значит, ты убил его?

Юри смутился перед тем, как подойти и вскинуть подбородок, как он делал, собираясь высказаться. Он выглядел намного старше, чем всего на свои десять лет в тот момент, и Мари точно знала, что он собирается сделать, и только могла с ужасом наблюдать, как он разворачивается перед самым ее взором.

Как в каком-то ужастике….

-Я убил его, - повторил Юри. – Если ты собираешься сделать кому-то больно, это должен быть… это должен быть я.

Нож выпал из ее рук. Мари почувствовала, что все ее тело сгруппировалось, собираясь в следующий момент броситься перед своим младшим братиком и выступить в его защиту. В комнате повторялся странный протестующий звук, и ей потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать, что он исходит из ее собственных уст. Кто-то схватил ее за волосы, потянув назад, пока она не распласталась на полу рядом со своей матерью, впавшей в ступор. Мари рычала, сотрясаясь в хватке, царапая мясистую руку, что удерживала ее на месте.

_Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Этого просто не может быть._

Незнакомец прошел мимо израненного тела Тошии, пока не остановился перед Юри и не схватил его за подбородок.

-Ты? – Его тон был нарочито нейтральным, от чего Мари еще сильнее заволновалась. Она повернулась к бандитам, но освободиться не смогла. Юри пялился на незнакомца, дерзко, смело, точно, как она просила, и она кляла себя за то, что не приказала ему бежать без оглядки вместо всего этого. – Как тебе это удалось?

Юри ничего не ответил, не было необходимости, потому что незнакомец повернулся снова к своим охранникам и сделал жест свободной рукой.

-Взять его.

-Нет! – Заорала Мари, а потом Хироко повторила ее крик. – Вы не можете забрать его! Пожалуйста, я прошу вас, это не его вина. Он просто ребенок. Возьмите меня! Возьмите меня, пожалуйста…

Охранник отбросил ее на пол, где она ударилась об острый угол стола. Ее мать плакала и качала голову Мари на коленях, протирая свежую рану передником.

-Вы должны радоваться, что мне сейчас не нужна дочь, - мягко заметил незнакомец. Юри издал испуганный визг, когда охранник перебросил его через плечо, его жилистое тело легко болталось в его руках. Они надели ему на голову мешок, болезненно связав руки за спиной, прежде, чем вынести через дверь. Для Хироко незнакомец добавил:

-Твой сын принадлежит теперь мне. Иди в полицию, и я отправлю тебе его голову в коробке.

Зрение Мари было расфокусированным, нечетким по краям. Все звуки в комнате стали на секунду смазанными, отдаленными.

-Надолго? – Пробормотала она, хотя и не была уверена, что сказала все правильно, ее язык был будто свинцом налит внутри ее рта. Тем не менее, незнакомец, казалось, понял, что она имела в виду.

-Пока долг не будет выплачен.

 

Юри проснулся от звука шагов в комнате. Они были мягкими, на мысочках, плавно ступающими по деревянному полу, с легким звуком движущегося тела. Он  был в тепле, даже жарко было, на самом деле, вокруг него было обернуто что-то уютно-мягкое, успокаивающее ноющее тело. _Одеяло_ , услужливо подсказал его усталый разум, и он почти с наслаждением завернулся в него с длинным вздохом, предвкушая отдых, прежде чем воспоминания о прошлой ночи вернулись к нему вспышками и фрагментами.

Он старался не замерзнуть, старался успокоиться, дыша ровнее, как только мог, подавить дрожь, что пробегала у него по хребту. Он вспомнил дождь, и склад, и перестрелку. Пак Мин с ее бледным лицом, лишенным краски, казалась странным силуэтом в красно-синих огнях приближавшихся полицейских автомобилей. Давление стальных наручников на запястьях, хотя он и знал, что их там больше нет, потому что их сняли в гараже… _Боже._

Краска разливалась по его шее и груди, когда те мгновения в машине возвращались к нему, как во сне: ощущение кожи, дыхания, давления на его тело, заманивали его в ловушку кожаного сидения. И его собственный голос, каким он никогда раньше его не слышал, умолявший о большем; это было похоже, будто он был кем-то другим, когда Виктор прикасался к нему, и чем больше он вспоминал, тем более смущенно себя чувствовал из-за того, что сделал.

 _Будешь ли ты так же кланяться этому грязному русскому,_ задал тогда ему вопрос кумичо. Ну, Юри уже сделал нечто намного хуже.

Все эти годы он держал дистанцию, стараясь не стать той игрушкой, как многие предполагали, коей он был, не падать в бездну собственного отчаяния, ощущать себя живым, нормальным.

Качество этих теплых иллюзий становилось все выше, чем дольше он бодрствовал, превращаясь в нечто материальное и полноценное. Хоть он и слишком устал, чтобы на него это подействовало, а тем более появилось желание отвечать, его тело все равно закипало знакомым ощущением возбуждения где-то в глубине живота. Он вспомнил ощущение от того, как все его нервы распадаются под натиском этих опытных рук, как хорошо и невыносимо горячо он себя тогда ощущал, - все это в противовес тому отвращению, тяжести и болезненности в груди, которые он чувствовал сейчас.

-Могу я утверждать, что ты проснулся, - проговорила Мила, ее яркий голос прервал вихрь его мыслей.

С некоторым усилием Юри открыл глаза и обнаружил, что они тут же подверглись атаке яркого дневного света, падавшего сквозь косые окна. Он был в номере, в собственной кровати, хотя и не помнил, как тут оказался, в первую очередь, и это отразилось новым приступом боли у него внутри, потому что он понял, что за все это ему придется поблагодарить Виктора. Мила виделась пятном алых волос, сидя где-то справа, ее черты расплывались, пока он не сморгнул влагу с глаз.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Дерьмово, - отозвался он без обиняков, поморщившись, потому что говорить было больно. Мила сочувственного кивнула и протянула ему стакан воды с прикроватной тумбочки, как только он смог сесть. Он взял прохладное стекло, хоть оно и стало тут же теплым, и отпил жидкости.

-Как до-олго, - прохрипел он, заикаясь на полуслове, - как долго я был в отключке?

Теперь, когда он был полностью в сознании, казалось, что его тело было настроено компенсировать ему все то время, что он провел в блаженном неведении, не зная, насколько побит. Все мышцы на руках, ногах, на спине болели; он ощущал легкие синяки на боку, где нож врезался ему в жилет, и по касательной, когда голова вошла в бетон. Внезапный спазм в груди заставил его задохнуться и упасть в изнеможении обратно в кровать, пропитывая потом простыни на груди.

-Два дня, - ответила она. – У тебя был небольшой жар прошлой ночью, но он спал к утру. Ты был без сознания с тех пор, как Виктор привез тебя сюда, так что мы немного волновались.

Юри моргнул, мечтая быть хоть немного удивленным. Казалось, что его тело было более честным, чем он на это надеялся. Ему нужно было отдохнуть, и, возможно, больше, чтобы восстановиться после этих последних нескольких недель постоянного движения, от того, что без остановки и каски его кидало в опасные ситуации, от того, чем стала его жизнь после Сочи. В конце концов, до того, как все рухнуло, его тело смогло вынести столько всего, что привыкло к боли; он чувствовал себя на грани той выносливости, и было ясно, что он перешел ее той ночью. Он мог быть только благодарен, что случилось это тогда, когда он был в относительной безопасности, что его работодатель был человеком, заинтересованным, чтобы Юри оставался живым и невредимым, потому что он был ему полезен, оставляя корыстный интерес в виде работы. Новая дрожь пробежала по его телу от воспоминания о последнем разе, когда он пришел в себя, уже связанный на заднем сидении незнакомого автомобиля. Он коснулся лица, чтобы убедиться, что мешка на его голове по-прежнему уже нет, ощутив только собственную кожу под пальцами.

Это движение не ускользнуло от Милы, хотя она ничего не сказала, к ее чести, пока он пытался осознать, где реальность. Не первый раз Юри задавался вопросом, насколько она была  близка с Виктором. Он рассказал ей о своих планах? О том, что случилось потом? Сколько она на самом деле знала о том, что скрывалось за его голубыми глазами? Трудно было прочитать ее; в отличие от Георгия, у которого все эмоции были написаны на лице, Мила была отлично обучена никак не демонстрировать собственные чувства.

Она была в этой маске даже тогда, когда обратилась к нему. Юри дернулся, когда ее рука потянулась к нему, рефлекторно, неосознанно, на уровне мышечной памяти с молодых лет, когда подобный жест мог означать только сильный удар по лицу, и ощутил крошечный укол вины, когда ее улыбка резко погасла.

-Мне надо проверить температуру, - сказала она.

-Я в порядке. – Хоть Юри и не был уверен, что это действительно так. Тем не менее, мысль о том, что его коснутся в тот самый момент, казалась ему невероятно отталкивающей. Он почувствовал небольшую отдачу от падения, легкий приступ отложенной тошноты, не до конца прошедшей. В последний раз, когда кто-то возился с ним, был годы назад, когда он все еще жил в Онсэне и был достаточно маленьким, чтобы спать рядом с матерью; она привыкла протирать его прохладной тканью во время лихорадки, когда он болел, прижиматься к его лбу поцелуем, пока кормила его с ложки рисовой кашей. Юри почувствовал, как его глаза вновь заволокло пеленой воспоминаний, и вдруг стало сложно различать реальность. Когда он их снова открыл, Мила смотрела на него с небольшим беспокойством, и он кашлянул, чтобы переменить тему, спросив:

-Все прошло по плану?

Мила кивнула, выглядев умиротворенной, и откинулась на спинку кресла. Беседа вернулась к более актуальным для обоих темам, что позволило Юри постепенно вернуться в настоящее, его голова начала болеть там, где наливался синяк.

-Пак под стражей. Они передали это в новости только этим утром, так что СМИ пришлось сутки носиться за Такедой, выпрашивая интервью, а он упивается их вниманием. Я слышала, Интерпол уже хочет вмешаться, так что это только вопрос времени, как быстро все приобретет международные масштабы. – Ее улыбка вернулась, на этот раз шире, даже показав белые зубы. Она похлопала по покрывалу, недалеко от его колена, осторожно, чтобы не коснуться его. –Ты молодец, Юри. Правда. Виктор доволен тобой.

Он не мог решить, радоваться ли ему или нет. Во всяком случае, это его злило, и та искра ярости, что показалась в машине, вернулась к нему в полную силу, яркая, но явно недостаточная, чтобы вывести его из тьмы. Он сжал кулаки, ногти впились в ладони, и он выплюнул:

-Где он сейчас?

Вопрос получился яростнее, чем планировалось, судя по испуганному лицу Милы.

-Он тебе не сказал, да? – Переспросила она, и трудно было понять, что она имеет в виду, ее глаза перебирали его ранения, будто заново оценивая их.

-Что он сменил план в последний момент? – Огрызнулся он. _Или что устроил так, чтобы меня загнали, как долбаного зверя?_ – Нет.

-Блин, Виктор… - Мила выругалась себе под нос, скорее в пространство. – Я говорила ему, но он никогда не слушает… - Посмотрев на Юри своими голубыми глазами, Мила вздохнула, немного наклонившись, принимая самый виноватый вид. – Прости, - сказала она, - я не знаю, почему он не сказал, но это не его вина. У Такеды возникли сложности с тем, чтобы оправдать использование такого количества ресурсов. Виктор не знал, пока не настало время встречи. Не вышло бы по-хорошему, но… Если нет выбора, я доверяю инстинктам. У Виктора всегда есть причины, даже если он не всегда говорит нам о них.

Юри отвернулся, пытаясь уложить все это в своей голове, но гнев не отпускал его. Он выстраивался внутри него, растекаясь, как вода, будто ища слабое место, чтобы прорвать плотину стремительным импульсом насилия. Но это не было виной Милы. Она не заслуживала того, чтобы он на нее срывался, не сейчас, когда она заботилась о нем, пока он был так беззащитен, не бросила его. За это, по крайней мере, он был благодарен.

-Ты давно его знаешь?

Краем глаза он увидел, как она кивнула, и еще одна слабая улыбка затаилась в уголках ее губ.

-С тех пор, как была еще девчонкой, - отозвалась она. – Мы познакомились, когда мне было… одиннадцать? Двенадцать лет? Что-то около семи лет назад, как мы познакомились.

Горло вдруг вновь свело, Юри потянулся за водой, держа стакан как можно крепче, чтобы скрыть дрожание пальцев.

-Совсем юная, - пробормотал он, и подумал, _как я_. За исключением того, что Мила казалась бесконечно довольной своим местом в этом мире, не было никаких оснований для ее преданности Виктору или его Семье, которую он наблюдал. Конечно, не все были похожи на него, работая шавкой босса, потому что имел наглость отнять жизнь у его сына. Мила выбрала свой путь, охотно жила и дышала кровью, и этим ее мир отличался от его.

Мила пожала плечами.

-Выбор был не велик, либо так, либо улица, - откровенно призналась она, - а русские зимы не в пример суровы, особенно к маленьким бездомным девочкам, которым некуда идти. Я бы долго не продержалась, если бы Виктор не взял меня и не поручился за меня перед Отцом[2]. Я должна им обоим за все, и за сейчас.

Долг, это он, по крайней мере, понимал. Юри кивнул, не зная, что сказать в ответ на ее откровенность. Все это могло быть ложью, но чем это могло быть ей полезно? Насколько она знала, Юри был просто еще одним из хладнокровных убийц, живущих от контракта до контракта, его верность одному человеку измерялась глубиной его кармана. Она больше теряла, вот так открываясь ему, каким бы несущественным это ни было, чем то, что она надеялась узнать взамен о его жизни и о его боссе.

Вместо того, чтобы все это рассказывать, он ответил:

-Ты доверила ему свою жизнь.

-Да, - согласилась она, - и тебе тоже. Я знаю, что ты с нами ненадолго, но поверь мне, когда я говорю, что Виктор заботится о тебе. Он не бросает людей за бортом.

-Я не его человек.

Мила улыбнулась, будто бы он сказал что-то смешное. Поднявшись с места, она подхватила с пола сверток, который он приметил там во время всего их разговора.

-Я же говорю, это не так, - сказала она, - раньше он был заинтересован в тебе, но теперь все иначе. Что бы ты там такого ни сделал, ты доказал свою преданность Виктору, и потому ты все еще здесь. – Она с легкостью  бросила ему сверток на колени и направилась к двери, откуда посмотрела на него внимательно, выходя из комнаты.

-Тебе надо больше отдыхать. Виктор зайдет к тебе вечером.

Оставшись один, Юри еще раз посмотрел на безобидный на вид сверток, который она ему передала. Он был тяжелым, не слишком ровной формы, обернутый в коричневую бумагу. Он почти боялся открывать его, не зная, что может оказаться внутри, дрожащими пальцами он взломал печать, скреплявшую бумагу. Юри наклонил сверток над покрывалом, и два пистолета выпали из его глубин. Они были хорошо ему знакомы, те самые пушки, которые он побросал в схватке с охраной Пак Мин. Он не смел надеяться, что когда-нибудь увидит их снова, просто предполагая, что они затеряются в бюрократической волоките Национального Управления Полиции и уйдут собирать пыль в каком-нибудь сейфе для улик. Но вот они, успокаивающий вес и знакомые бороздки, старые друзья в его руках.

Какие-то незнакомые эмоции скрутили ему грудь. Сама эта сила почти бросила его вперед вдвое быстрее, будто нарастающая волна, угрожавшая поглотить его. Юри резко вздохнул и схватил пистолет, что лежал ближе, закатив глаза. Не прошло и мгновения прежде, чем сон снова поглотил его, он слишком устал, чтобы даже думать, чтобы понять, что все это значит на самом деле.

 

Тихий стук в дверь, вот от чего проснулся Юри в следующий раз. Звук эхом разлетался по комнате, в которой было намного темнее, чем в прошлый раз, когда он открывал глаза. В небольшом приступе паники он полез под подушку и мгновенно успокоился, коснувшись холодного металла его пистолетов, спрятанных под головой. Они не были заряжены, но их присутствие творило чудеса, охлаждая его воспаленный разум; если бы он представлял реальную опасность, они не позволили бы ему вообще иметь при себе оружие.

Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, когда Юри привстал с кровати. Мягкий свет проливался сквозь возникшую щель, окутывая силуэт Виктора в дверном проеме, темный, но несомненный. Он не стал включать свет, просто шагнул к Юри с невероятной легкостью и присел на край кровати. Еще ближе, Юри теперь мог разглядеть черты его прекрасного лица, тени, запутавшиеся в серебре волос и подчеркивающие скулы, и он почувствовал невероятную тоску, настолько сильную, что чуть не задохнулся.

-Ты встаешь, - проговорил Виктор, тон его был ровный, но голос звучал громче, чем был на самом деле, в темноте комнаты. Юри кивнул, хотя и промолчал, пока рука Виктора скользнула по его затылку; он заставил себя не шевелиться, зная, что если двинется, то тут же окажется на другом конце комнаты. Он не хотел показывать, насколько смущен он был от этого прикосновения, от их близости. Как будто с той ночью границы между ними размылись еще сильнее. Виктор никак не посягал на личное пространство Юри, но теперь, казалось, оно приобрело иные рамки, став чем-то другим, более серьезным, гораздо напряженнее.

Было ли ожидание в этом прикосновении? Он потребует Юри в свою постель теперь, когда они пересекли эту тщательно проведенную черту?

Кроме того, тогда Виктор дал ему выбор. _Ты можешь сказать «нет»_ , сказал тогда этот человек, _скажи мне, что хочешь меня._ И Юри даже умолял об этом, уступая той напряженности, что возникла между ними за последние несколько недель. Мир сузился до границ той машины, и будто бы они стали последними двумя людьми на земле, и все, о чем тогда мог думать Юри, это желание, которое он отчаянно испытывал впервые в жизни. Но без угрозы смерти, нависшей над ними, с ясным разумом, может ли он повторить это?

(Да, да, да, да.)

Нет, точно нет.

Юри решительно отпрянул и постарался восстановить небольшую дистанцию между их телами. Со своей стороны Виктор позволил ему это, его рука упала рядом с ним, хотя его пронзительный, как никогда, взгляд не оставлял лица Юри. Место, где он коснулся его, болело, и Юри пытался убедить себя, что это просто ноют синяки, которые безусловно должны были быть и там, прятавшиеся под густотой волос.

-Снаружи нас ждет ужин, - сказал Виктор, разорвав неловкое молчание. – Ты доберешься туда в одиночку?

-Тебе не везет с приглашениями на ужин, - не смог удержаться Юри от комментария, а потом подавился собственной желчью. Должно быть, он все еще спал, раз сумел сказать Виктору такое.

Но второй мужчина лишь улыбнулся, изящно поднялся с кровати и направился к дверям.

-На этот раз никаких сюрпризов, - пообещал он, выходя из комнаты, хотя Юри и не поверил ему.

Виктор оставил дверь открытой, так что, если бы даже Юри наплевал на приглашение, снова уснуть он не смог бы. Встать с кровати оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал. Два дня, проведенные на спине, лишили его конечности остатков силы, так что при попытке встать его затрясло. Потом ему потребовалось еще больше времени, чтобы сделать первый шаг, едва держась вертикально, когда волна головокружения занесло его в кресло, где раньше сидела Мила. Он мог только радоваться, что рядом не было Виктора, чтобы увидеть, насколько жалок он сейчас, знаменитый Японский Дьявол, содрогающийся от холода.

Кумичо бросил бы его задницу еще несколько дней назад.

Он чуть не рассмеялся, когда увидел собственное отражение в зеркале в ванной комнате. Протерев его от пара, Юри долго рассматривал мокрые волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, и темные круги под глазами, истончившуюся кожу щек. Даже, если Виктор и хотел его раньше, то теперь наверняка передумал бы, увидев Юри таким, похожим на ходячего мертвеца.

Его пальцы обернулись вокруг фарфорового края раковины. По какой-то причине эта мысль причиняла ему больше боли, чем он ожидал. Во-первых: он никогда не любил смотреть на свое отражение, избегая его без крайней необходимости. Было невыносимо смотреть на себя, уходившего на миссии и такого далекого от того, кем он себя когда-то представлял, где мечтал оказаться в своей жизни, смотреть на незнакомца, что носил его личину, но был совершенно чужим, неузнаваемым. Теперь было еще хуже, внутреннее уродство вылилось в почти нечеловеческий вид.

Это увидела Мари, когда рассматривала его в последний раз? Что она имела в виду, когда сказала, что он изменился? Пять лет назад, сразу после Лоэнгрина, она тоже заметила? Он был в самом низу и полностью уничтожен, когда полз домой, зная, что потерял последний шанс вернуться в свою старую жизнь. Что-то внутри него было безвозвратно сломано после того задания, разочаровав людей, которых он любил больше всего на свете. Если бы они знали, что он сделал, что вынужден был сделать, чтобы выжить и сохранить их относительную безопасность, они бы возненавидели его за это. Они считали его монстром, по праву. Он задавался вопросом, было ли это написано у него на лице тогда, как было сейчас.

Виктору, конечно, такое не понравится. Но мысль о его разочаровании по-прежнему горячо ранила его. Юри едва мог признаться самому себе, что он хотел этого мужчину, но что он, пес,  мог предложить ему? Все его навыки уже были куплены и оплачены. Его тело было сплошным кровоподтеком, шрамом, едва двигающееся. Он чувствовал, насколько он провалился, видя себя таким, как иллюстрацию его собственной слабости, которая делала его уродливым, жалким, гнилым.

Он едва ощутил острую боль, когда его кулак врезался в зеркало, кровь стекала по осколкам стекла.

Хотя Виктор, безусловно, не упустил из виду новый бинт, обернутый вокруг костяшек пальцев Юри, но ничего не сказал, только неопределенно указал ему на его место. Стол был сервирован в уютном уголке гостиной, уставленный изысканной едой, настолько живописной, что она вполне могла бы украсить страницы глянцевого журнала: стейк и рыба, жаренные овощи, сытный зеленый суп – все это было подано на изящном китайском фарфоре. На выбор было красное и белое вино, первое из которых Виктор уже потягивал, ожидая, когда Юри присоединится к нему.

Некоторое время они ели в тишине. Юри сфокусировался на тарелке, избегая прямого взгляда Виктора. Хотя аппетита у него не было, он старался съесть столько, сколько смог, его тело двое суток голодало, пока отсыпалось и приходило в себя.

-Ты выглядишь лучше, - заметил Виктор, через некоторое время, когда Юри покончил с зеленым супом, который был подан в качестве гарнира.

-Д-а. –Юри закашлялся, подмигнув ему. Он заставил себя посмотреть вверх, пытаясь хоть сколько –то сохранить достоинство, и его карие глаза тут же были пойманы голубыми.

-Мила сказала, что я был без сознания пару дней.

-Да, несколько захватывающих дней, - отозвался Виктор, улыбнувшись настолько остро, что можно было порезаться. – Такеда Юичи завоевал сердца всей страны. Похоже, он действительно работал на камеру. – Добравшись до пиджака, Виктор извлек телефон из кармана, несколько раз нажал на экран и пустил гладкий аппарат по поверхности стола. Видео было сохранено специально для Юри.

Это был новостной блок, как он быстро понял, с одной из местных телестанций на Фукуоке. Он узнал ярлык, который использовал телеканал уже много лет, и он его видел по телевизору в ресторане, когда отец включал трансляцию; женщина за пятьдесят с темными волосами, стянутыми в строгий пучок, с лицом, на котором застыло строгое выражение, рассказывала о перестрелке в микрофон.

_-… в заявлении, сделанном Региональным Департаментом Полиции Кюсю, по предварительным оценкам, таблетки, найденные на месте, стоят более 200 000 000 фунтов стерлингов в общей сложности. Арест был произведен в пятницу вечером, после того, как офицеры получили анонимный звонок, который помог осуществить эту международную операцию по борьбе с наркотиками, охватывающую все от Японии до США._

Начался новый ролик, панорамный вид на склад и доки, где произошло задержание. Странно было видеть все это днем, когда полицейские все огородили ярко-желтой лентой. Смонтированные кадры, на этот раз вид на конфискованные таблетки, некоторые из которых рассыпались по полу из свертков, пронизанных пулями. Юри мог видеть, неясно, где именно подтерли кровь.

_-… а теперь переходим к пресс-конференции с генеральным директором полиции Кюсю Такеда Юичи._

Экран снова переменился, демонстрируя маленькую комнату, переполненную прессой вдоль стены, репортерами и операторами. Позади стояла сцена, украшенная логотипом Национального Полицейского Департамента, а дальше были плакаты, покрывавшие все от пола до потолка. Такеда вскоре показался с краю комнаты, его губы были сжаты в плотную линию, глаза сияли. Он был торжественно одет, в форменный китель, его волосы цвета соли с перцем были аккуратно уложены. Как только он подошел к трибуне, зал встал в овациях, приветствуя его, как героя-победителя. Как сказала Мила и Виктор, Такеда предстал перед собравшимися, выпятив грудь, пока толпа вновь не расселась по своим местам.

- _Спасибо, спасибо. По состоянию на вечер пятницы, мы задержали и предъявили обвинение крупному дилеру, работающему на территории Китакюсю. Благодаря напряженной работе наших офицеров нам удалось вывести с черного рынка крупную партию незаконных рецептурных препаратов – нанести ощутимый удар по крупнейшему производителю наркотиков за последние двадцать лет._

Последовала еще одна волна аплодисментов, и Такеда подвинулся прежде, чем продолжить.

- _По инициативе японского правительства и с помощью МСПО мы готовы уничтожить некоторые из основных региональных центров по обороту наркотиков по всему миру. Мы хотим направить коллективное послание этим преступникам о том, что мы не станем отступать от намеченных целей и навсегда очистим наши улицы._

Видео закончилось вскоре после того, как на переднем плане замерла смуглая ухмылка Такеды. Это вызвало у Юри приступ тошноты, понимая, насколько все это было ложью, потому что один из самых влиятельных в стране людей был под каблуком у босса, пусть и русского.

Виктор потянулся за телефоном, вырвав его из рук Юри, и убрал его обратно под полу своего пиджака.

-Ролик появился на ТВ сегодня утром, так что он, вероятно, попадет в международную сеть на этой неделе. Новости быстро разлетаются, особенно, в интернете. – Тут он коротко рассмеялся, склонив голову на бок. – Может быть, оно даже завирусится. Подобное обсуждалось, как я понял. Такеда, безусловно, умеет держаться перед камерами, да?

Юри сухо на него посмотрел.

-Значит, все идет по плану?

-Тебе не нравится, когда так происходит? – Виктор поднял свой бокал, покрутил в руках, один оборот, второй, потом долго и удовлетворенно пил. – Новости дойдут до Сынгыля и его людей в любом случае, и Мила уже отдала Такеде то, что ему было нужно, чтобы он мог начать рейды на следующей неделе. Как только Сынгыль услышит, кто подозревается Такедой и сотрудничает с полицией, он тут же сам за ней придет. И как только он покинет страну…- Виктор резко опустил бокал, настолько сильно, что Юри подумалось, он его разобьет, - он мой.

-Но зачем? – Юри ляпнул это прежде, чем успел сам себя остановить. Он обернулся, чтобы вернуть свой вопрос, как только тот сорвался с губ. –Я имею в виду, тебе не стоит…

-Они наплевали на наш союз. Разве этого недостаточно?

Юри чуть челюсть не вывихнул. Это было почти нереально, насколько  быстро колотилось его сердце, но он должен был задать вопрос, который беспокоил его все это время. Это была опасная грань, один неправильный шаг может вывести Виктора прямо к нему. Может быть, он сказал бы что-то неправильное, подставив себя, раскрыв, как много он знал о той ночи, когда произошел раскол между их кланами. Но он сгорал от любопытства.

-Обычно я бы ответил «да», - начал Юри, тщательно подбирая слова, - но я сомневаюсь, что это первый раз, когда кто-то отказывается от сделки, даже с тобой. Ты на всех так реагируешь? Просто мне начинает казаться, что здесь что-то большее. – Он сглотнул пересохшим горлом, а потом заставил себя задать вопрос.  – Это ведь больше, чем просто месть? Это месть, и ты готов рискнуть своей жизнью, жизнью Милы и Георгия ради этого?

-И твоей, - дополнил Виктор, - ты хочешь знать причину, по которой я готов рискнуть твоей жизнью.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос.

Юри рванул назад, когда Виктор протянул руку, схватив его за запястье, где кожа до сих пор помнила прикосновение прохладной стали. Его колени стукнулись о крышку стола, заставив фарфор зазвенеть, и второй мужчина отпустил его. _Я точно знаю, что я для тебя значу_ , хотелось сказать ему, но вырвалось:

-Ты все это планировал именно так. – Он опустил предательски взгляд вниз, сердце зачастило; он не имел права ожидать чего-то большего.

-Нет, - ответил Виктор, - но я был готов к подобному, я не был уверен, как закончится та ночь.

-Почему было не сказать мне с самого начала? Зачем надо было ждать?

-Потому что я не был в тебе уверен, - прямо ответил Виктор. Его голос растерял все холодное очарование, сменив его на твердую сталь. – Мне нужно было знать, могу я тебе доверить свои приказы, даже, когда ты их до конца не понимаешь. Что еще более важно, я хотел знать, где ты останешься, на своей стороне или на моей.

-Итак… в гараже… - Юри чувствовал, как слова просятся обратно в глотку, чуть не давясь ими. Он не мог контролировать свой язык или разум в том, что собирался сказать. Пальцы Виктора плотно сомкнулись на его запястье, кожа на коже с мягкой перчаткой между ними, вызывая образы из того автомобиля. Те, где Юри умолял его, Виктора, который все это делал ради проверки. Привкус тошноты поднялся из желудка, предрекая освобождение от всего съеденного.

-Ты пытался проверять меня?

-Что, если и так, - легко отозвался Виктор, ослабив хватку и развернув запястье Юри; большой палец рисовал небольшие круги по тонкой коже там, где бился под ней пульс. – До сих пор ты отлично показал себя, Юри. Ты должен подумать над моим предложением.

-Твоим предложением? – Голос Юри звучал странно, чуждо, будто он не принадлежал ему вообще.

Он почувствовал, больше, чем увидел, мягкий изгиб рта Виктора на своем запястье. Горячее дыхание по ледяной коже, с еще большим жаром его язык перебегал вдоль жилок, легко пробуя. Даже, если бы он этого хотел, Юри не смог бы прерваться; хватка Виктора была довольно свободной, чтобы он мог отобрать руку, но вся энергия, казалось, ушла из него в тот момент.

-Я хочу выкупить твой контракт, - пробормотал Виктор. Он склонился над рукой Юри через стол, так что все, что он мог увидеть, это копна его светлых волос. Слова, будто клеймом, входили прямо в его пульс, изучая. – Назови мне цену и будь моим, Юри.

Его сердце остановилось и, на мгновение, Юри чуть не забыл, что нужно дышать.

Казалось, воздух высосали из комнаты, и боль в желудке была настолько сильной, как после удара, и он удивлялся, что не лежит на полу, задыхаясь. Момент этот просто не мог длиться дольше нескольких секунд, но казалось, что все было намного медленнее, вес этих слов, растягивающих между ними монументальное молчание. Юри перебирал в голове их настолько усиленно, что они будто потеряли весь свой смысл, став смешением звуков, звоном, без ритма и рифмы.

-Зачем ты это говоришь? – Выдохнул он. Это всего лишь еще один тест, вертелся невысказанный вопрос, но какого ответа хотел Виктор, Юри не мог предположить.

Еще раз лизнув, на этот раз Виктор прошелся всей поверхностью языка. Он не мог пропустить плотный ритм пульса Юри, настолько быстро кровь бежала по его жилам; все это перетекало в голове Юри, вызывая головокружение.

-Разве это не очевидно? – Спросил тогда Виктор. – Я хочу тебя.

Виктор говорил это так небрежно, с таким неприкрытым вожделением, что он наполнил и его. Те же самые слова рвались из горла Юри. Что он мог на это ответить? Юри едва мог найти смысл, чтобы продолжать дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сопоставить вместе все сказанное. Не тогда, когда Виктор целовал его руку, ладонь, запястье, каждый из пальцев. Такое простое прикосновение не должно было оказать на него подобного воздействия, и все же ощущалось, что нервы внутри его тела разрывались там, где Виктор касался его в поцелуе.

Все, что он мог сделать, это встряхнуть его, все еще не в состоянии отобрать руку, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

-Нет, - отозвался Юри. Он закрыл глаза, словно не видя Виктора, желая как-то погасить реакцию собственного тела на другого мужчину. _Это не так_. В его голове он повторял, _полгода, всего полгода, полгода и я свободен,_ пытаясь удержать эту мысль своей путеводной звездой. – Это не вариант.

Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, Виктор смотрел на него сквозь плотную пелену своих ресниц. Холодная синева его радужки, цвета ирисов, истончилась, окаймленная чернотой его ресниц. Виктор облизал губы, убрав следы красного вина из их уголков, когда заметил, что Юри на него пристально смотрит.

-Почему нет? – Спросил Виктор, почти на грани. У Юри было ощущение, что они больше не говорят об этом предложении. Или, возможно, они говорили именно о нем, к его счастью. Или, может быть, дело было совсем в другом. Виктор должен был знать, что делает, что его прикосновения, его голос – это единственное, в чем Юри был уверен в тот момент. – В прошлый раз мы повеселились, не так ли?

-Ты так это называешь? – Слабый аргумент. Для любого из них, и Виктор это, очевидно, знал.

Затем Виктор резко встал, дернув его за запястье, которое все еще держал, и заставил Юри подняться на ноги. Юри последовал за этим движением вокруг стола, пока он не оказался вплотную к Виктору – их торсы соприкасались, руки переплелись, дыхание смешалось друг с другом. Не было возможности скрыть сведенное горло, не с такого расстояния. Он наблюдал, как Виктор смотрит на него, и чувствовал, что он почти проиграл всепоглощающему возбуждающему желанию быть ближе к нему. Но он не мог этого сделать, не мог сделать этот последний шаг, который их разделял.

Почувствовав эту нерешительность, Виктор свободной рукой коснулся лица Юри. Его костяшки прошлись по скуле Юри, вниз по челюсти, большой палец лег на нижнюю губу Юри. Юри почувствовал смущение от этой медленной ласки; это было прикосновение любовника, нежное, такое неожиданное и отличающееся от того, что было в последний раз, когда они были близки. Но это была ложь, часть игры Виктора – и Юри понимал, что это именно так.

Внезапно, все, чего хотелось Юри сделать, это разорвать его на части, его вожделение перешло в жажду насилия, когда он припомнил, кто это был. Виктор Никифоров не был его любовником, не был для Юри кем-то, кроме как временным хозяином.

Юри тяжело дышал. Все его тело дрожало от запертого в нем гнева, желая избавиться от этого нежного прикосновения и добиться истины. Если Виктор хотел им воспользоваться вот так, то он должен был сказать все это без этой нежной ерунды. С рычанием Юри вырвался из его рук, протянув руку и увлекая Виктора в поцелуй. Его пальцы сжались на затылке Виктора, собрав горсть серебристых волос. Их рты болезненно столкнулись, Юри прикусил зубами нижнюю губу Виктора, ощутив вкус крови.

Второй мужчина без колебаний схватил Юри за бедра, притягивая к себе. У Виктора не было округлостей, только четкие линии и жесткие мышцы, идущие через каждый дюйм его тела. Юри ахнул, когда его подняли, заставив обхватить ногами талию Виктора, чтобы оба они не упали. То, как рот Виктора открылся под его собственным, углубляя поцелуй, засасывая, будто он пытался украсть самое дыхание из легких Юри, было непристойно и невероятно горячо. Юри застонал. Не смог не напрячься, когда язык Виктора изучал его рот, пьянящий на вкус, как вино, которое он пил. Пальцы Виктора разминали его зад под тонкой тканью пижамы, совершенно не мешающей ощущениям, будто ее и не было.

Юри никогда так не целовался. Вообще-то, он едва ли целовался в принципе, но все же мог сказать, что это было напряжение, граничащее с опасностью, хотя по отношению к Виктору или к нему самому, он точно сказать не мог. Он не был уверен, что это его волновало в тот момент, потому что он обнаружил себя в погоне за ртом Виктора, когда второй мужчина пытался переместить его, чтобы тот отпустил его затылок.

Виктор сделал шаг вперед, удивляя тем, как легко он держал вес Юри. Их рты отстранились, но, не упуская ни единого мгновения, Виктор воспользовался теперь уже свободными своими губами, чтобы пройти вниз вдоль линии шеи Юри, посасывая кожу то тут, то там, прихватывая ее зубами, пройдясь вдоль округлости адамова яблока. Им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы оказаться на диване.

На лице Виктора был хищный взгляд, когда он оказался над Юри. Его волосы растрепались, аккуратные линии его костюма измялись и сморщились от отчаянно цеплявшихся за него рук Юри. Румянец залил его бледные щеки, растекаясь вниз по шее, исчезая в воротнике рубашки, от одного вида которого жар прокатывался до самого позвоночника Юри. Его рот был распахнут, губы красные и  блестящие от слюны Юри, выглядел таким непристойным после таких отличных поцелуев, приоткрытый, пока он тяжело дышал.

Виктор снова склонился над ним, превратив первый поцелуй за секунду во второй, потом в третий, его язык бесцельно прохаживался по губам Юри, пока все, что он мог сделать, это заставить его их распахнуть. Его веки трепетали до самого конца, пока Виктор не втолкнул его еще глубже в диванные подушки. Рука отбросила развязанный шнурок от штанов Юри, стаскивая их с его бедер; вторая рука Виктора скользила по изгибу задницы Юри, оставаясь там даже тогда, когда штаны приземлились на пол. Юри зашипел, когда его член оказался на прохладном воздухе, неосознанно и, задыхаясь, когда головка коснулась металлической пряжки пояса Виктора.

-Терпение, - пробормотал Виктор прямо ему в рот, но Юри был совершенно не в себе. Он не хотел, чтобы тот медлил, был мягким, по крайней мере, не с ним.

С рычанием Юри сел. Он, взяв Виктора за плечи, отодвинул его настолько, что второй мужчина свалился на противоположный конец дивана, выглядя шокированным, когда Юри быстро забрался на него.

-Если ты собираешься мною воспользоваться, - прошипел Юри, раскинув ноги по обеим сторонам от узкой талии, - то, по крайней мере, сделай это правильно. – Он оперся рукой о подлокотник дивана, неумолимо обрабатывая выпуклость на штанах Виктора. Второй мужчина застонал, его руки взлетели, схватив Юри за бедра, голова запрокинулась, обнажая горло, чем Юри тут же и воспользовался, его губы порхали вдоль этого бледного совершенства, возвращая полученное наслаждение. Он посасывал ямочку у него на шее, пританцовывая на коленях Виктора настолько сильно, что это было почти больно.

Тем не менее, Виктор только притягивал его все ближе, приподнимаясь, чтобы встретить каждое движение неистовых бедер Юри. Одна из его рук зашла Юри за спину, стаскивая с него рубашку через голову и забросив ее за диван, оставив Юри совершенно обнаженным, бьющимся почти в судорогах у него на коленях.

-Черт, - застонал Виктор, а потом Юри снова включился, расстегивая пряжку у него на ремне, - черт.

Вытащив член Виктора из его полу расстегнутых штанов, Юри, не теряя времени, собрал их вместе, едва удерживаясь. Кто-то втянул воздух настолько резко, что остальные звуки в комнате исчезли, и ни один из них не мог  бы сказать точно, кто это был. Это не имело значения, все, о чем Юри мог думать, это о том, насколько сильно, болезненно сильно он хотел поиметь Виктора, превратив его в бесформенную удовлетворенную кучу, обезумевшую от удовольствия, в его, Юри, власти. Он начал проходиться по длине, рывками и паузами, и каждая складка кожи и пота приближала их к грани. С другой стороны, Юри сбросил пиджак Виктора и завернул его рубашку, частично расстегнутую, жестко вцепившись ногтями в твердость мышц его торса.

Второй мужчина зашипел, резко подавая бедрами, пытаясь вернуть контроль, но Юри не позволил ему. Он зарылся глубже коленями в диван, отказываясь двигаться с места, когда Виктор попытался снова уложить его на спину. Это только заставило Юри крепче сжать руку вокруг их членов, вырвав из горла Виктора всхлип удовольствия на грани боли. Пальцы вдавились еще сильнее, затем снова отпустили, и он наблюдал с нескрываемым удовлетворением, как Виктор перестал пытаться сбросить его, вместо этого до синяков вцепившись в бедра Юри.

-Давай, - сказал Юри. Его рука двигалась все быстрее, заставляя его кончить первым. Он хотел увидеть Виктора, объятого страстью, посмотреть, как тот упадет в бездну удовольствия.

-Уже скоро. – Виктор издал короткий стон, когда пальцы Юри сомкнулись вокруг головки его члена, и еще один раздался из его уст, когда он повторил это движение.

-Вот и все,  - проговорил он, подаваясь вперед, пока его лоб не коснулся плеча Виктора, под прямым углом, чтобы увидеть, как рука скользнула между ними, и по головке члена Виктора, уводя ее внутрь кулака. – Кончай.

Со стоном все тело Виктора выгнулось под ним, бедра вздрогнули в судороге, когда он кончил. Оргазм взорвался в нем, оставляя прерывисто стонать в воздух, в макушку Юри, продавливать дорожки в бедрах Юри. Удовлетворенный наконец, Юри кончил в собственный кулак, который теперь был жарче и влажнее. Он вцепился зубами в плечо Виктора, чтобы скрыть свой стон, стремительно, чувствуя себя так хорошо, что было почти больно.

Он безжалостно повис на Викторе, слишком уставший, чтобы шевелиться. Если бы он попытался встать, Юри был в этом уверен, его колени подогнулись бы под его собственным весом и отправили бы его прямо на пол. Тяжелое дыхание Виктора начало успокаиваться, руки расслабились на бедрах Юри, уже не оставляя синяков, но все еще крепко его удерживая.

Виктор что-то говорил по-английски? Или по-русски? Юри не понимал, что. Вместо этого он позволил его глазам закрыться, пытаясь убедить себя, что то, что он только что сделал, было прекрасно, абсолютно нормально и ничего не значило.

Ни один из них не обратил внимание на телефон Виктора, который бесшумно жужжал в кармане его пиджака, лежавшего бесформенной кучей на полу.

 

 

[1] Если кто не помнит, пояс, которым скрепляют слои юкаты вместе. Обычно широкий, но, под стать юкате, простой. – Прим. Переводчика.

[2] В оригинале стоит гордое «Папа», но вы же понимаете, как это будет выглядеть;) Так что оставим, как есть… - Прим. Переводчика.


	13. Притормозить.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Состояние временной бездеятельности.  
> 2\. Последовательность, в течение которой нет лидера.

 

Самым сложным было выбраться из России. Сделать это, не засветившись перед Яковом, и без почти безграничной власти Виктора было почти невозможной задачей. Но Юрий, хоть и был очень молод, бесхитростным не был. Нельзя провести больше десяти лет под рукой у двух самых влиятельных авторитетов в теневом мире и не научиться лгать с улыбкой и скрывать собственные секреты.

Одним из таких секретов были его Ангелы: сеть сподвижников, которую он взрастил в обход Теневой Сети[1], зародилась из-за простого любопытства, а потом разрослась, как растет от тренировок мускулатура. В сеть был втянут целый ряд предприятий, ни одно из которых не было полностью законным, промышляя торговлей интернет ресурсами и информацией в основном. Это был путь, который был ему доступен, поскольку Виктор и Яков редко баловались сетевыми сделками, предпочитая более материальные источники, он с радостью развивал свой у них под самым носом. Всего за несколько лет он сумел построить себе империю и назваться Ледяным тигром, и был счастлив оставаться неузнанным и свободным.

Именно через Ангелов Юрий начал осуществлять свой план, составлять который он начал во время разговора с Отабеком на крыше. Именно от них он получил фальшивые документы и смог организовать собственное бегство. Получить все, что ему было нужно, оказалось до смешного легко. С помощью нескольких кликов клавиатуры Юрий смог создать новые личности и безопасный коридор из страны в страну, на его счете не хватало каких-то пары нулей, но Яков его все же превосходил. Медленно, за несколько недель с того дня, как ушел Виктор, и Юрий принял решение пойти за ним, он начал скапливать то, что ему и Отабеку было нужно, чтобы исчезнуть с лица Земли, никем не замеченными.

Такая независимость была дерзкой; ожидание, напротив, невыносимым. Им пришлось отложить отъезд до  тех пор, пока Яков не уехал по делам, воспользовавшись первым же шансом выскользнуть из Петербурга, как только это произошло. Они сели на самолет из Пулково в Чанги, а оттуда перебрались на грузовое судно, чтобы отправиться в Японию – путешествие, которые заняло четыре дня, не оставив им путей к отступлению. В конце концов, когда они оказалась на пересадочном пункте в Токийском заливе, оба были опустошены и обескуражены; у Юрия запах соли прочно поселился в носу, и теперь вызывал почти отвращение к тому контейнеру, в котором они находились.

Однажды в Токио они оказались почти на грани провала, сняв дешевую комнату в отеле у станции Сибуя, где они надеялись слиться с толпой иностранцев, постоянно приезжающих в город. Хотя Отабек никогда не смог бы сойти тут за местного, он выделялся намного меньше, чем Юрий, чьи светлые волосы были настоящим маяком. Много времени было потрачено на прогулки по Токио и сидение в интернет-кафе, для связи с Ангелами и сбора улик, которые помогли бы им определить место нахождения Виктора. Ночью они сидели на своих кроватях, делились дешевыми бутербродами и рассказывали истории друг другу. Если бы они не были в бегах, если были бы просто двумя обычными парнями, это могло бы быть веселое время, даже дружеское.

Тем не менее, оно того стоило. На настоящий момент Юрий был уверен, что Якову сообщили о его побеге и, вероятно, тот отправил кавалерию на их поиски. Они не стали там оставаться. Он оставлял слишком много ложных зацепок, и даже, если бы им удалось отследить его и Отабека до Сингапура, их дорога подошла бы к концу.

Единственный человек, которого он беспокоил, был его дедушка, которому для объяснения была оставлена записка, что Юрий в безопасности и путешествует. Этого было бы достаточно, чтобы облегчить беспокойство мужчины; Юрий знал, что его дедушка не любит Братву и даже ненавидит саму мысль просить помощи у Якова. Единственное, что он ненавидел еще сильнее – это неизбежность того, что Юрий окажется вовлеченным в Воровской мир[2], но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Он отказался оставаться в стороне, заниматься чем-то другим, не теперь, когда Виктор пообещал ему в следующий раз настоящую работу.

Если Виктор откажется от своих слов, то Юрий просто вскинет руку и покажет ему «иди нах».

-Если кто и имеет право злиться, - сказал Юрий, слова его прозвучали глухо, рот был забит дешевым бургером , - так это я. Я единственный, кто на самом деле в этой истории на прицеле. – И будто бы рана на его боку открылась, хотя она зажила уже полностью, все еще в некотором роде беспокоила, вероятно, больше психологически.  Его раньше не подстреливали, и это было намного больнее, чем он ожидал, даже, если пуля и не задела ничего важного.

Большая часть той ночи была в тумане. Юрий вспомнил встречу и все, что привело к тому, что первый выстрел оказался в него, от чего его воспоминания тут же распадались, превращаясь в бессвязный ворох из нескольких минут бегства. Его подстрелили сразу же после того, как он бросился в коридор, в гущу боя, едва припомнив в своем безумном рывке, где был ближайший выход. Его преследовали, ни один из них не был дружелюбен, и Юрий был уверен, что вот-вот умрет, так что сильно испугался, когда проснулся на больничной койке, окруженный встревоженными лицами дедушки, Якова и Виктора, собравшимися у его изголовья. Где-то, между этими воспоминаниями, были вспышки темноволосого, темноглазого мужчины, который принес его в безопасное место, и лицо которого терялось в пелене боли Юрия. Это было так странно и сюрреалистично, что Юрий был полностью убежден, что этот мужчина был частью его лихорадочного бреда, пока Виктор не сказал ему, где именно его нашли: в  номере дешевого мотеля, далеко от клуба, его кровью было залито все заднее сиденье арендованной машины.

Юрий коснулся раны, моргнув, когда слишком сильно зажал то место, куда вошла пуля, кожа там была свежей и очень чувствительной.

По крайней мере, это не сказалось на его меткости. Юрий ежедневно тренировался, пока не смог снова комфортно справляться с винтовкой, не добился лучшей дальности стрельбы, чем когда-либо, и все свободное время он проводил в поле. Даже сейчас его пальцы зудели от ощущения знакомой винтовки, которую он держал в пределах досягаемости с тех пор, как проснулся после несчастного случая в Сочи. К сожалению, не было никакой возможности протащить ее в самолет, и ему пришлось отправить ее наземным транспортом и по морскому маршруту, что займет намного больше времени, чтобы оказаться в Японии. В конце концов, она доберется сюда, но до тех пор его единственной защитой был казахский телохранитель.

Он посмотрел на Отобека, сидевшего на кровати напротив него и уставившегося в единственное в комнате окно. Наконец, когда любопытство стало слишком сильным, чтобы смолчать, Юрий спросил:

-Зачем ты пошел со мной? Ты мог бы просто остановить меня или отпустить. Уверен, Яков не совсем это имел в виду, когда приписал тебя мне в няньки.

Старший парень пожал плечами.

-Он сказал присматривать за тобой, защищать тебя ценой собственной жизни, если понадобится. Легче сделать это, оставаясь преданным, так что я сделал свой выбор, и вот я тут.

-Вот так просто, да?

Отабек кивнул, ничего не добавив.

Не то, чтобы он ему был нужен. Это было уже больше того, что он ожидал услышать от кого-то, настолько стороннего, как Отабек, и это оказалось для него головокружительным открытием. Подобная лояльность сложилась у Милы и Георгия по отношению к Виктору, готовых последовать за ним через полмира, что в свою очередь связывало Виктора с Яковом, тем, что действительно имело значение в этом таком опасном мире, как и для них, однозначном и абсолютном. И его.

Юрий не смог удержаться от того, чтобы ухмылка не расплылась по его лицу, хотя прятал ее, запихав в рот горсть картошки. Он встал с кровати, остановившись ровно посредине комнаты, протянул руку к старшему парню и решительно, торжественным, насколько смог, тоном сказал:

-Мы будем присматривать друг за другом.

Отабек последовал его примеру, тоже встал и крепко пожал ему руку.

-Хорошо.

 

 

Юри очнулся, спокойствие и расслабленность в теле ушли вместе с теплом второго тела. Все еще слабый после лихорадки, он задрожал, когда прохладный порыв высушил его пот, щекоча кожу, давая остро осознать всю неловкость, собранную между ними, потому что они все еще были слишком тесно переплетены друг с другом, слишком долго после того, как оба кончили.

С гримасой боли Юри быстро отделил себя от второго мужчины. Стоя в центре комнаты, он впервые осознал собственную наготу и почувствовал, как румянец расползается по затылку и груди. Глаза Виктора затрепетали, сфокусировавшись на нем, заметив эту наготу. Можно вечно прятаться за собственными заблуждениями, Юри буквально иссыхал под этим взглядом, каждый его недостаток оказался на виду, неприкрытым, будто он был бабочкой на доске.

Конечно, Виктор, в отличие от Юри, был прекрасен даже в этом беспорядке. Распластавшись на диване, он выглядел, будто какой-то древний Бог на троне, с короной серебряных волос, растрепанных и откинутых со лба, бледность его щек поглотил соблазнительный румянец. Его ноги были чуть раскинуты по сторонам, обрамляя его мягкий член, наполовину висевший из расстегнутых штанов. Бледная полоска его груди и живота поднималась и опадала в такт его дыханию, свидетельствуя о том, что они только что сделали, окрасив его кожу белым.

Юри оторвался от этого созерцания, заставив голову повернуться, смутившись, когда глаза Виктора поймали его взгляд, и непристойная улыбка показалась в уголках его губ. Они были все еще слишком близко, настолько близко, что Юри чувствовал жар и энергию тела Виктора, которое все еще было в пределах досягаемости, почти поддался искушению вернуться к нему. Но в спешке он споткнулся о журнальный столик, боясь прикосновения второго мужчины, чья рука поднялась, чтобы погладить его по бедру.

Поймав лишь пустоту, Виктор склонил голову и уставился на Юри.

-Как холодно, - заметил он, и улыбка пролилась на его губы. – И после всего этого ты продолжаешь шарахаться от меня?

Однако, вместо ответа Юри поспешно подобрал свою одежду и бросился в сторону спальни.

-Мне надо в душ, - сказал он, и ему понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы не побежать, заперев за собой дверь, увеличивая расстояние между ними. В душе он пустил настолько горячую воду, что она чуть не обжигала его, отскребая себя с ног до головы второй раз за день. Он прислонился лбом к гладкой плитке стены, не зная, что делать с тревогой, что скручивала ему живот, размышляя, не отпустить ли собственный разум, лишив его памяти, пока он не перестанет что либо чувствовать.

Он не хотел или не нуждался в этом препятствии.

Это была плохая идея изначально, возможно, худшая в его жизни. Дважды он поддался на уловки Виктора Никифорова, каждый дюйм до последнего его тщательно выверенного самоконтроля отдавался чему-то, что могло так легко погубить его одним только случайным словом, действием.

Он настолько слаб? Он так отчаянно жаждал этих прикосновений, что готов был потерять лицо, предложив себя ему? И даже это не было гарантией для Виктора, чьи позолоченные слова он совершенно не мог воспринимать всерьез, когда тот давал обещания, которые не смог бы выполнить. Что бы он там ни говорил о том, что хочет Юри, как долго это продлится, когда он получит свое? Когда ему станет скучно или надоест, что помешает ему сделать Юри крайним. Он вздрогнул, просто подумав об этом, представив себе безмятежное презрение на лице кумичо, если тот когда-нибудь узнает, будто бы он ожидал чего-то большего от пса, каким был Юри, готового валяться в ногах, преданно виляя хвостом перед любым хозяином.

Конечно, вот она правда. Кумичо никогда не пересекал эту границу в их отношениях, и, насколько знал Юри, он не интересовался мужчинами. Но это не останавливало упорных слухов, которые его преследовали. Так мало кто из семьи точно знал, как их кумичо приобрел своего нового питомца; все, что они видели, был Юри по одну сторону от него, стоявшего в самом центре семьи, бывший его шавкой и подручным. Неудивительно, что его считали сиятельной шлюхой кумичо – смертоносной, но все равно шлюхой. Те, кто знал, относились к нему с еще большим презрением, понимая, что смогут запереть его и унижать, если он когда-нибудь подведет его охрану, зная, что не будет никаких последствий, если они так сделают.

В руках Виктора все оказалось именно так, как и ожидалось: отдать остатки себя, на которые он хотел бы претендовать, в тот момент, когда он разрушит все, что так долго и тщательно нарабатывал, до основания.

Виктор убил бы его, если бы узнал, не задумываясь.

Почему-то Юри не ожидал, что Виктор будет все еще там, когда он, наконец, вышел из спальни, одетый в свежую пижаму, с влажной после душа кожей. Но вот он, чуть отвернулся от двери, смотрит на темную террасу. Опираясь о дверной проем, Юри наблюдал за гладкой линией позвоночника Виктора, когда он пожал плечами под мятой рубашкой, накинув пиджак на одно плечо, а свободной рукой прижимая телефон к уху. Второй мужчина еще не заметил, что он стоит там, наблюдая, слишком увлеченный разговором, чтобы осмотреться, и только потом Юри понял, что здесь что-то не так.

Не то, чтобы Виктор орал или как-то агрессивно себя вел, но было напряжение в  том, как он двигался, резко разворачивался плечами и шеей, вышагивая по гостиной. Он будто был ранен, выговаривая жестким тоном яростно по-русски в телефон. Юри мало что понимал, в лучшем случае, общие фразы, которые запомнил еще при подготовке к Сочи, и он улавливал лишь отрывки знакомых слов, пересыпанных нецензурной бранью.

-Что значит, он ушел? Я думаю… Охранять его? – Виктор орал в трубку, сжимая ее так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. – Глупый мальчишка… раскрыть себя… уничтожить. Как думаешь, где он? – Долгая пауза, пока Виктор ждал ответа, голос на том конце звучал обрывочно, по-старчески. Лицо Виктора превратилось в пепельно-серое, пока он слушал, теряя вообще какой-либо цвет, и его выражение, Юри такого раньше на нем никогда не видел, будто бы он не просто был удивлен, а поражен до глубины души. Это было похоже на неприкрытую панику.

-Ты думаешь… в Японии? Ты уверен? Да, конечно… Верни его домой, Яков.

_Яков._

Одного этого имени было достаточно, чтобы поднять в нем волну страха, будто Пахан мог как-то ощутить полную несуразность присутствия Юри в этом месте. Он мгновенно замер, едва смея дышать, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Хотя он знал, что нет причин подозревать, будто этот звонок как-то с ним связан, но Юри не сдержался и почти инстинктивно отступил назад, его глаза судорожно искали ближайший выход.

Он мог точно сказать, когда закончился телефонный звонок, потому что Виктор резко повернулся к нему лицом, ища его фигуру в темноте, будто он знал, где искать Юри. Исчезла его ранимая томность, вместо нее появилась живая суета, которая подпитывала каждый его шаг, заставив броситься к Юри с почти болезненной хваткой.

Юри перепугался, отпрянул от удивления, но обнаружил, что не может освободиться.

-Ты чего?

-Одевайся. Нам надо идти. – Виктор не утруждал себя объяснениями, наполовину утащив Юри обратно в спальню. Он схватил маленький чемодан, в котором пряталась вся одежда Юри, побросал в него все, до чего дотянулись руки. Когда он откопал в ворохе подушек и одеял на постели пистолеты Юри, он молча передал их ему, прежде, чем вернуться к своей изначальной задаче. Всего несколько минут ему потребовалось, чтобы завернуть Юри в пальто и обуть, а потом вытолкать за двери номера.

Уже позже он подумал, что вокруг не было ни души, чтобы оценить их бешенную скорость на пустынных улицах. Виктор ехал еще быстрее, даже безрассуднее, чем обычно, будто его нога свинцовой тяжестью зависла на педали газа. Ночь была размытым пятном за окном Юри, и сердце его гулко билось в груди, когда они по незнакомому маршруту пересекли город, отдаляясь от ночной жизни его центра, углубляясь в более тихую его часть с небольшими домиками. Палец Виктора нервно выстукивал по рулю, хотя он, казалось, не замечал, что делает, не отвлекаясь на это движение, так он был сосредоточен на дороге. Юри не мог не наблюдать за ним в зеркало заднего вида, отметив морщинку между бровей и вокруг губ, едва заметные тени, говорившие, впрочем, что он недоволен.

Какие бы новости не получил Виктор, очевидно, они были достаточно неприятными, что он не смог спрятать собственное беспокойство за своей дежурной улыбкой, которую постоянно носил. Юри очень хотелось спросить, но слова казались неуместными в гнетущей тишине машины, так что он не посмел, оставив свой рот на замке и пытаясь запомнить каждый угол и поворот, пока они углублялись в закоулки Нишиджин.

В итоге они остановились в сонном жилом районе, где рядами одинаковых таунхаусов были украшены обе стороны улицы. У каждого из них были закрыты окна, семьи уже устроились на ночь. Виктор припарковался в укромном переулке и моргнул фарами сначала один раз, затем второй, почти неуловимо для глаза, прежде чем заглушить двигатель. Они сидели в абсолютной тишине, в которой было слышно только их дыхание, прятавшееся раньше за урчанием двигателя, разносившимся вдоль всего тротуара. Спустя несколько секунд окно в конце улицы вспыхнуло и погасло тем же сигналом.

Мила ждала их у двери, когда ее силуэт полыхнул в снопе теплого света, исходившего из кухни за ее спиной. Она провела их внутрь, из холода и подальше от посторонних глаз. Георгий сидел на дальнем краю кухонного островка посреди комнаты. Его лицо было освещено экраном ноутбука, стоявшего перед ним, на котором он что-то яростно набирал, так что почти не обратил внимания, когда они вошли. Оба выглядели мрачными, лишенными других эмоций, кроме беспокойства.

-Виктор, ты приехал. Спасибо, Боженька. – Мила потянула Виктора к островку, чтобы оба смогли посмотреть через плечо Георгия, молча наблюдая, как он продолжал что-то набирать на клавиатуре. Чувствуя себя немного неловко, Юри осмотрелся, запоминая каждую деталь обстановки, как если бы он смог воспользоваться этим позже. Это была нервная привычка, которую он подхватил от кумичо, часто проверявшего его, когда он думал, что Юри не обращает внимания, расспрашивая его, кто и что где находилось в совершенно незнакомых местах, в которых они только что побывали. Наказания за неверный ответ были суровыми, и после каждого урока становились все жестче, так что он быстро узнал, что должен запоминать каждый раз, когда входил в новое помещение.

Кто был внутри? Насколько они опасны? Где ближайшие пути отхода? Места, где можно укрыться? Что-то спрятать?

Но, чем дольше Юри оглядывался, тем больше убеждался, что тот, кто выбирал это место, задавался теми же самыми вопросами и был очень дотошен в подготовке. Было сложно подойти к дому, не будучи замеченным на этой длинной лице, и это был достаточно хороший район, чтобы любая подозрительная деятельность не стала достоянием, и на нее бы не среагировали. Он отметил две точки доступа, когда они впервые вошли в дом, входную дверь и задний выход, последний обеспечивал возможность отличного отхода, если что-то случилось бы с парадным входом. Конечно, вся эта информация была неожиданной, особенно, если учесть, что русские использовали это место в качестве своего штаба с момента, как приехали.

Однако, самое поразительное в этом месте была его абсолютная очевидность. В отличие от роскошного номера в пентхаусе, в котором они держали Юри, дом выглядел так, будто мог  принадлежать обычной японской семье среднего класса. Хотя, очевидно, хорошо построенный и обставленный, он не дотягивал до того уровня роскоши, который Юри привык ассоциировать с Виктором и его свитой, вмещавший в себя только самое необходимое. Было любопытно и пугающе осознавать, что портрет Виктора, который он создал у себя в голове, настолько расходился с тем человеком, который ему все больше и больше раскрывался. Он на короткий миг задался вопросом, что бы значило то, что ему позволили оказаться так близко, увидеть разницу, но тут же прогнал полностью эту мысль из своей головы.

Печать резко затихла, и Георгий закрыл ноутбук с нарочитым стуком. Виктор скрестил руки на груди, уставившись на второго мужчину, хмуро поджав губы.

-Ты нашел его? – Спросил он, и Георгий покачал головой. – Так чего ты остановился? – По краям его тон был настолько мрачным и опасным, что Георгий отступил, ножки стула скрипнули по плиткам пола, когда он споткнулся, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ними. Через секунду он был уже за столом.

-Я пытаюсь, - начал объяснять Георгий, выставив перед собой руки в знак отступления. – Мы все считали, что у нас есть новости, но так ли это…

-Не очень хорошие, - заметил Виктор, огрызнувшись, прежде чем Георгий успел допечатать.

Виктор сделал шаг вперед, но его остановила твердость ладони Милы на его груди. Она поравнялась с ним взглядом, встав между мужчинами, будто уже делала так. Юри почувствовал всплеск ее защиты, призыв отступил от Георгия, хотя и так было понятно, что тот ему не нужен.

-Мы пытаемся, Виктор, - сказала она, - но мы узнали ровно то же, что и ты. Юрий пропал неделю назад – тебе придется дать нам больше времени, чтобы найти его. И ты не можешь винить Георгия за это. Он ничего плохого не сделал. Это Пахан у нас затянул.

Юри потребовалось бы чуть больше времени, чтобы понять, почему она упомянула его имя, если бы его внимание не было сфокусировано на Викторе. Он готовился к тому неизбежному всплеску бешенства, который он видел сто раз раньше у таких людей, настолько уверенных в собственных силах, в своих правах, и прикидывал, насколько быстро сможет убрать Милу с пути. Весь его вес перешел вперед, воздух в легких замер, пока он дожидался.

Потом, к огромному удивлению Юри, Пахан полностью расслабился. Давление его гнева вдруг упало, растеклось, будто масло по воде, заставив напряженную линию плеч Виктора опасть.

-Я знаю, я знаю, - он взъерошил волосы, которые тут же упали легкой пеленой ему на глаза, когда он добавил, - я был вне доступа.

Между ними возникла напряженная пауза, потом вздох, и Виктор протянул Георгию руку. Это было не совсем извинение, но настолько близко к нему, насколько Юри вообще видел между боссом и подчиненным, и темноволосый мужчина сдался после небольшого колебания. Мила расслабилась, призвав Георгия занять его место снова, чтобы продолжить поиски, а потом оттащила Виктора в сторону другой комнаты. Юри последовал за ними, не уверенный, нравится ли ему это, но это было явно лучше, чем стоять истуканом посреди кухни, пока Георгий занимался своим делом. Вместо этого он встал на самом краю гостиной, прислонившись к дверному проему, вжавшись в него, стараясь не привлекать внимание к себе, не афишируя, что слушает.

Виктор прошелся по комнате, будто волк на охоте, голова понурая, глаза сосредоточенные, мышцы туго натянуты, пока Мила расположилась в удобном, выдающемся кресле в углу комнаты. Трудно было поверить, что Юри видел ее только утром, потому что она, казалось, была сильно истощена, будто бы не спала долгое время. Бледность ее лица была на грани, едва скрытая макияжем, а губы были искусаны от волнения.

-Значит, вы ничего не нашли? – Спросил Виктор, приостановившись на полушаге. – Мы уверены, что он ушел… добровольно?

-Батя знает обо всем, что мы сейчас делаем, - с сожалением помотала головой Мила. – Нет записей о том, что он покинул страну, кроме тех фото, которые мы смогли забрать у него из Пулково, поэтому мы знаем, что он не воспользовался собственным именем. Его личные средства нетронуты, и никто не пришел к нам с требованием о выкупе или даже просьбой о вознаграждении за его возвращение. – Мила запнулась ненадолго, будто не хотела говорить дальше, но все же продолжила. – Все указывает на то, что Юрий сбежал по собственной воле, мы просто не знаем причин.

Снова это было там – Юри услышал свое имя, брошенное в самую гущу разговора, но было ясно, что говорили не о нем. Кто-то, кто пропал без вести, и этот человек, видимо, был достаточно важным для Якова Фельцмана, чтобы он отправил своего приемника на его поиски.

Виктор продолжил вышагивать, не обращая внимания на вопросы, что кружились в голове у Юри.

-И он взял с собой этот бесполезный кусок дерьма, - выпад был в сторону того, особенного. – И что Яков столько тянул, чтобы нам рассказать?

-Может быть, он не хотел тебя беспокоить, - предположила Мила, хотя прозвучало это слабо даже для ее собственных ушей. – Мы были в самом пекле с планированием операции на складе, в конце концов. – Тут она перевела взгляд на Юри, до сих пор стоявшего в дверном проеме, чтобы показать, что его вторжение не прошло незамеченным.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что гордость не дала ему обратиться ко мне раньше, - неумело поймал ее Виктор. – Его бесит сама идея того, что батя может быть вынужден просить помощи у кого-то, даже когда дело касается его внука.

Юри вскинулся, словно от удара, при этих словах, хотя остальные двое никак на него не отреагировали. Ему стало известно, что у Якова Фельцмана есть внук, а ведь даже в  голову не приходило, что у него остались кровные родственники. Это был скандал на весь теневой мир, когда Пахан официально объявил своим приемником Виктора Никифорова, тогда еще неизвестного подростка, только начавшего делать себе имя, никак не связанного с ним. Братва, как и Якудза, предпочитали более четкую преемственность, так что идея какого-то выскочки, который мог унаследовать настолько мощную группировку, была неслыханной. Известно, но не подтверждено, что добрая половина покушений на жизнь Виктора в те годы была не от вражеских синдикатов, а из рядов Фельцмановской Братвы.

Услышать, что у Якова есть внук, после всего этого, заставило желудок Юри упасть в пятки. Это был секрет, который он никогда не должен был услышать, и Юри был уверен, однозначно, что эта тайна тщательно хранилась в очень узких кругах.

Внезапно из кармана Виктора послышался звон, который прервал их разговор. Виктор выловил телефон из пиджака и прервал мелодию звонка, но тут же напрягся, когда взглянул на экран. Он посмотрел на Милу, потом, наконец, повернулся к Юри, прежде чем ответил по телефону:

-Яков, - и направился через гостиную в другую часть дома.

Теперь, когда взбешенный Виктор ушел с поля боя, Мила позволила себе расслабиться бескостной массой, прикрыв глаза на выдохе. Она помолчала несколько минут, Юри не хотел прерывать ее отдых, но она, в конце концов, открыла глаза и спросила мрачным тоном:

-Чаю?

Не дожидаясь его ответа, Мила встала и отправилась обратно на кухню, где все еще работал Георгий. Не прошло и нескольких мгновений, как на плите засвистел чайник, а из шкафов возникли три кружки и банка с чаем. Юри последовал за ней и присел за стол, заняв то место, где еще недавно сидел Георгий.

Упомянутый мужчина поднял взгляд от ноутбука, когда вновь услышал звук стула о плитку, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать по-русски, но тут увидел Юри. Георгий захлопнул рот, чуть улыбнувшись Юри в знак приветствия. Он выглядел уставшим, когда повернулся вновь к экрану, и пальцы запорхали над клавиатурой; он ненадолго замолчал, тогда Мила сунула ему в руки исходящую паром кружку.

_-Спасибо, Милочка._

_-Пожалуйста_ , - Мила вернулась и протянула кружку Юри.

Он принял кружку, пробормотав спасибо, тепло тут же потекло от керамической поверхности по его ледяным пальцам. Только тогда он понял, как замерз, не в состоянии подавить дрожь, проходившую через все его тело. Он потягивал чай, который все еще не заварился толком, так что в нем было больше воды, но тепло все равно проникало вглубь его тела.

 _-Где Виктор?_ – Спросил резко Георгий на своем родном языке. Он бросил взгляд краем глаза на Юри. Не было никакой ошибки в имени, которой он тут произносил, несмотря на сильный акцент, и это о многом говорило. Будто этот человек вслух сказал _Я тебе не доверяю_. Юри  мог бы над этим посмеяться, хоть и не должен был, но он ничего не сказал, только внимательно наблюдая за вихрем чаинок в своей кружке.

Мила, казалось, тоже не была на стороне Юри, потому что она бросала короткие взгляды на авторитета на другом конце стола.

-Не будь таким грубым, Гоша, - колко заметила она. – Если Виктор доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы привезти сюда, мы тоже должны. Не в наших правах это оспаривать.

Юри почувствовал горячий всплеск вины, поселившейся в горле, когда она посмотрела на него, обнадеживающе улыбаясь, и улыбка играла на ее губах, когда она чуть отсалютовала кружкой в его сторону. Ему не нужна была она, он просто не заслуживал ее защиты.

-В любом случае, он же знает о Юре.

-Как раз о том, о чем вы там говорили. – Юри сглотнул, стараясь проглотить нервный комок, застрявший у него в горле. Сейчас было не время для паники,  даже если все, что ему хотелось сделать, это сунуть голову в песок и спрятать свои секреты. Чем меньше он знал, тем лучше. – Я… Не знал, что у Якова Фельцмана есть внук.

-Это потому, что не должен знать, - отозвался Георгий. – Никто за пределами семьи не должен знать, но я думаю, что ты быстро становишься исключением. – Он закрыл ноутбук, чтобы полностью посвятить свое внимание разговору, перехватив своими голубыми глазами взгляд глаз Юри. – Но теперь, когда ты знаешь, не сложно понять, почему Юрий, НАШ ЮРИЙ, так важен для бати, для Виктора. И почему все, что мы тут говорим, не может покинуть пределы этого дома, понятно?

-Кристально. – Юри стал угрожающе серьезным. Это было не то, что он вообще хотел знать; но кем он на самом деле является? Как и со всем, что касалось Виктора Никифорова, каким-то образом его затянуло в самую гущу.

-Хорошо. Потому что, если о том, кто такой Юрий, узнают, то каждый из наших врагов получит повод для мести, - заметил Георгий угрюмо. – Мы не можем рисковать очередным покушением на убийство. Он еще слишком юн, и последний раз был и так слишком близко.

Это заставило Юри выпрямиться, растягивая позвоночник. В его голове звенели колокола тревоги, предупреждая, что его шкура на грани, и настойчиво крича.

-В последний раз? –Выпалил Юри вопрос. Он поставил кружку на стол, пытаясь скрыть, насколько взволнован, как лихорадочно стучит его сердце. Последнее покушение на Фельцмановскую Братву было… это был…

-Я думал, ты сказал, что никто о нем даже не знает. По какой причине они смогли подобраться так близко к какому-то ребенку, даже если он и был при Пахане?

Мила и Георгий смотрели друг на друга, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать этот разговор, и все, что Юри хотел в тот момент, это выпалить все свои секреты.

Но ему не стоило этого делать, очевидно, хотя бы потому, что Мила ответила на этот вопрос после секундной тишины.

-Они бы… если бы они знали, что он наследник бати.

Сердце Юри подскочило к горлу, оставаясь там, прервав удивленный вздох, который пытался вырваться из него.

-Я подумал, а что тогда с Виктором? – Его глаза метнулись в сторону гостиной, как будто он мог как-то увидеть сквозь стены мужчину, метавшегося где-то там загнанным в клетку зверем.

-Только, пока Юрий не повзрослеет настолько, чтобы возглавить семью, - пояснил Георгий, сдавшись, Мила приняла решение за него. - Нет никаких сомнений, что Виктор лучший в своем деле, но он не Фельцман, и все это знают.

Юри тут же понял, на что он намекает. Кровь в их мире была на первом месте, иногда даже важнее денег и власти; поэтому некоторые союзы длились поколениями, а войны даже дольше. Сам Юри был связан с этим миром посредством своего первого кровавого убийства, а потом обещанием, что кровь его семьи не прольется.

Виктор свою репутацию заработал, правда, но кое-кому он казался не таким уж высококлассным с его претензиями на наследие Братвы. Те, кто ценил кровное родство превыше всего, выступили против его руководства, его права занять место Пахана – и это расхождение во мнениях создало бы куда большую брешь в империи Якова Фельцмана, создаваемой им в течение пятидесяти лет.

От желудка поднималась волна тошноты, ставшая еще сильнее, когда Георгий продолжил.

-Поэтому Виктор заварил все это… - Он сделал широкий жест по комнате, а потом указал на Юри, - и потому он через полмира прилетел за твоей помощью. Потому что ты лучший, да, но что более важно, потому что ты такое уже делал. То, что он и Яков начали с Санджиру Па – дело не просто в разорванном союзе. Сейчас уже дело совсем в другом. Наша семья доверилась клану Ли настолько, что им рассказали о Юре, и в ту минуту, когда мы отпустили нашу охрану, они хладнокровно этим воспользовались. Это не закончится до тех пор, пока они все не передохнут, или не умрем мы.

В комнате воцарилась невероятная, звенящая тишина, будто бы на самом дне глубочайшего из озер. Если бы Юри стоял, он уверен, слов Георгия было бы достаточно, чтобы сбить его с ног, его понимание дела, момент, когда все встало на свои места, настал с новым щелчком мыши. Это был последний кусочек головоломки, который ему был нужен. Горячность Виктора, наконец, получила осмысление, полностью оправдывалась тем, что он несправедливо, ох, как несправедливо считал, что все началось с Санджиро Па.

Кровавая вражда, настолько жестокая по своему масштабу и пределам, объявлялась далеко не каждый раз, когда даже угрожали непосредственно боссу. Она продолжалась поколениями, истощая ресурсы синдиката, унося множество жертв со всех сторон. Единственным способом победить, выйти на вершину, это нанести сильный и быстрый удар по врагу. Это так же объясняло, почему Сара Криспино выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы открыть свои секреты, видимо, чувствуя свое родство с молодым наследником, попавшим под перекрестный огонь между двумя кланами. Только вот виноват в этом был один лишь Юри.

Трудно было поверить, что он не связал все это раньше. Но, опять же, он ничего не знал о внуке Пахана.

Юри хотел сквозь землю провалиться, тошнота поднималась волнами внутри него, грозясь сильными приступами. Он перехватил кружку покрепче, настолько, что ему показалось, что она вот-вот лопнет в его руках.

Мила потянулась к нему, не подозревая о панике и чувстве вины, застрявших в его горле, не давая дышать, ее прикосновение было нежным, так что он даже забыл вздрогнуть.

-Вот почему мы должны найти его, - сказала она. – Если Ли поймет, что он тут один, беззащитный, кто знает, что они сделают. Юра умный мальчик, но он не сможет принять на себя все коварство Сынгыля. Вот почему… если ты нам поможешь…

Именно в этот момент в кухню снова вошел Виктор. Его обычно ровное выражение лица было на грани бури, костяшки пальцев побелели, сжимая телефон.

-Ну? – Бросил он, но из-за стола не раздалось ни звука.

-Яков узнал кое-что, но ничего особенно полезного для нас. Юрий использовал псевдоним, чтобы сесть на рейс, и мы отследили его до Сингапура, прежде чем он ушел в тень. Ни один из наших соглядатаев не слышал о его появлении, так что либо он мертв, либо все еще скрывается.

Все трое замерли, голая правда оказалась шокирующей.

-Юрий до сих пор отлично заметал следы. Каковы шансы, что Сынгыль не… - Мила замолчала, мысль осталась незавершенной, когда Виктор решительно замотал головой.

-Никаких, - отозвался он мрачно. – У него большая часть Азии под ногтем, и наша семья постоянно у него на радаре. Если Ли еще не знает, что Юрий на его территории, то скоро узнает. На данный момент это просто вопрос того, кто доберется до него первым…

-… и мы полностью проигрываем ему на его родной земле, - закончил Георгий.

Была небольшая пауза, будто реальность происходящего возрастала с каждый вдохом, что они делали.

Затем заговорил Юри, слова выпрыгивали из его рта до того, как он смог их остановить.

-Не совсем так, - сказал он, слегка дернувшись, когда остальные трое дернулись, переводя на него взгляд. Он сглотнул, в горле пересохло. – Есть кое-кто, кто может помочь, если вы готовы раскошелиться.

Виктор посмотрел на него, снова все вложив в самоконтроль.

-Назови его.

 

Было лишь два способа связаться с кем-то вроде Пчихита Чуланона: либо он тебя найдет, либо он позволит тебе найти его.

Юри посчастливилось принадлежать к самому узкому кругу тех, кто составлял последнюю группу, и поэтому первое, что он сделал после того, как Виктор ответил ему, это попросил телефон, частный, не отслеживаемый и с номером, который никогда не использовался и снова не будет использован.

Прошло почти два года с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Пхичита лицом к лицу, и даже тогда это было всего несколько минут украдкой посреди толпы. Таец тогда крепко обнял его за плечи, прижав к себе максимально близко, насколько позволил Юри, и выдавил из него обещание поддерживать связь, зажав в ладони Юри визитку с номером. _Когда я буду тебе действительно нужен_ , сказал Пхичит. И Юри принял ее, спрятал в задний карман, чтобы потом запомнить номер и сжечь, а затем обнял второго парня в знак благодарности, прежде, чем оба скользнули, каждый в свою сторону.

Теперь оказалось, что настало время воспользоваться этой связью.

Хотя он знал, что никто не ответит, Юри все еще поколачивало, когда он набирал номер, и его палец завис над кнопкой вызова намного дольше, чем было необходимо. Просто он не связывался с Пхичитом после того бардака, что творился в Сочи, когда они последний раз пользовались его услугами, и сразу представил, как объяснил такой большой промежуток юный хакер после того большого дела. Селестино был тем мостиком, что всякий раз объединял их, когда им приходилось разговаривать, и через его руки они передавали закодированные послания, которые часто были настолько скудными, вроде одного слова: порядок или в безопасности или хорошо. Достаточно, чтобы другие знали, что где-то в мире, каждый из них все еще жив. Но без посредника, без своего куратора, Юри просто боялся протянуть руку, потому что должен был бы раскрыть собственное участие в смерти Селестино, и решил полностью довериться.

Смерть была слишком распространенным риском их работы, и, по крайней мере, до тех пор, Юри был убежден, что тайцу будет намного легче думать, что они оба погибли. Потому что в то время, как куратор был другом Юри, Пхичит думал о Селестино, как о части семьи, и глубоко страдал из-за своей потери. Он не был уверен, что Пхичит будет винить его ( он, конечно, сам себя винил) или простит Юри за то, что он лишил его кого-то, кого он почти считал отцом. Мысль об этом самым болезненным образом натянула все ниточки вокруг его сердца и с тревогой поселилась в груди.

Телефон зазвонил один раз, второй, потом прекратил. Обычное молчание было на том конце линии, и Юри медленно посчитал, едва дыша, один-два-три-четыре-пять, прежде, чем закончить звонок. После этого не нужно было ничего делать, кроме как ждать ответа; Пхичит был особенным параноиком, и отклонение от тщательно разработанных инструкций могло закончиться провалом. Номер будет непригоден, и у Юри не останется средств связи с хакером, а Пхичит погрузится намного глубже в темную сеть, так что его будет невозможно выследить.

Поэтому он должен быть терпеливым, хотя это было последнее, что Юри хотел бы сделать. Его ладони вспотели, когда он отложил телефон на стол и посмотрел на него, как если бы, сделав это, он мог бы получить ответ, заставить время бежать быстрее. После того, как был сделан звонок, Пхичит отследит номер и его местоположение, проверит на наличие меток, чтобы ничто его не скомпрометировало. Если Юри прошел тест, Пхичит отправит сообщение с указанием времени и места встречи, не обсуждая, и, как правило, заметет следы еще до того, как Юри уничтожит телефон и симкарту. Каким-то образом Пхичит всегда узнавал, если его оппоненты не соблюдали правила, и Юри видел, как хакер отказался ни от одной работы, которая обещала миллионы, потому только, что они так поступили.

Мгновения тянулись дальше, все дольше и дольше, и Юри уже начал сомневаться, не запамятовал ли он номер или не пропустил ли какой-то из шагов. Или, что было намного вероятнее, Пхичита напугало его внезапное возвращение с того света и подозрительное молчание. Виктор наблюдал за ним все это время, сложил руки под подбородком, ничего не говоря; Мила и Георгий отправились наверх, спать, так что только они двое сидели бок о бок на тускло освещенной кухне, ожидая сообщения, которое может никогда не прийти.

Затем, как по заказу, телефон выдал сигнал о новом сообщении.

Юри схватил его, чтобы посмотреть, сердце билось где-то возле горла, когда гаджет чуть не выпал из его рук и громко громыхнул об стол. Тяжелый взгляд Виктора все еще был сосредоточен на нем, когда он перевернул его и посмотрел сообщение. Всего несколько минут спустя, когда он, наконец, щелкнул им, закрывая, в его памяти отложился каждый пиксель на экране.

** 24-го 23:00. Отани ТК. **[3]** **

 

 _Хорошо,_ подумал он, но давление в груди не стало меньше.

-Связь есть.

 

 

Вот так, пять дней спустя, Юри оказался в баре дорогого отеля в центре Токио. Виктору было не очень приятно слышать, что при такой срочности, дата была установлена так далеко, но он мало что мог с этим поделать, с хакером было бесполезно торговаться, и либо они играют по правилам, либо конец. У Виктора не было другого выбора, хотя он и оторвался на том, что Юри пойдет в отель один. Он настоял, что Юри должен, по крайней мере, надеть микрофон с наушником, пока остальные будут пялиться на взломанные камеры наблюдения в помещении в отеле. Юри согласился, зная, что хитрый Пхичит это учтет и в какой-то момент попросит его отключить прослушку, чтобы обсудить детали дела.

Юри заказал напиток, который стал для него прикрытием, чтобы была возможность осмотреть помещение бара, ища возможные несоответствия. Не было шансов, что он заметит работу хакера, прежде, чем тот выйдет на него, хотя, Пхичит был слишком хорош в работе, но попытаться-то можно было. Виктор бормотал в наушник, что трое русских присматривают за ним, пусть и на расстоянии.

-Вик-чан, - раздался тихий голос слева.

Юри обернулся так быстро, что чуть не опрокинул от неожиданности свой стакан. Этот голос он узнал бы всегда, и он наполнял его странной смесью радости и страха, когда он его услышал.

В конце барной стойки стоял Пхичит, и глаза Юри расширились, будто он увидел призрака. Лицо тайца было застлано тенью, темное, чуть размытое, будто от жара, в янтарном свете помещения, его руки были плотно прижаты к бокам. Выражение на нем было открытым, как никогда, Пхичит никогда не пытался и не нуждался в том, чтобы прятать свои эмоции, и вся их гамма врезалась в него, будто скорый поезд. Он едва вспомнил, что должен воспользоваться псевдонимом хакера, выдохнув одними губами:

-Пхи.[4]

-Кто там? С кем ты разговариваешь? – Спросил Виктор в наушнике, и Юри испугался, глядя туда, где, как он знал, должна была быть камера. Она была точно под таким углом, чтобы Пхичит на нее попадал, но он двигался так уверенно, что совершенно не переживал, что его увидят.

-Камеры закольцованы, - выдохнул Пхичит в самое ухо Юри, правильно угадав, где спрятан микрофон. – Вы любуетесь картинкой пятиминутной давности. – В наушнике послышалась приглушенная ругань, будто Виктор отвернулся от микрофона. Пхичит положил руку на локоть Юри, потянув его к кабинке в задней части бара.

-Подожди, я приду за тобой, - сказал Виктор.

-Нет, подожди! – Пхичит повернулся к нему, но быстро понял, что возражение направлено не на него. Они встретились глазами, серые с карими, и Юри подошел поближе ко второму парню. –Я в порядке. Все отлично, - сказал он, и его слова были встречены разочарованным звуком, то ли от Милы, то ли от Георгия, нельзя было точно сказать. Он повторил это про себя, а потом тихо добавил для Виктора:

-Доверься мне.

Последовала пауза в пару ударов сердца.

-Я верю.

Юри последовал за Пхичитом в кабинку, где они сели напротив друг друга. Он вынул наушник из уха, отключив его, а затем положил на стол между ними. Как только он это сделал, Пхичит потянулся к нему, взяв Юри за обе руки, со слезливой улыбкой на лице.

-Я думал, ты умер.

-Я знаю.

-Когда ты исчез… я ждал, но когда не получил сигнала, я попытался сам связаться с тобой. Ничего не получилось. Селестино не ответил ни на одно из моих сообщений, и никто в Детройте ничего о нем не слышал, и я подумал…

-Я знаю. – Юри остановил его, крепко сжав пальцы Пхичита. Он сглотнул ком вины, заставив себя говорить сквозь нее; Пхичит заслужил хотя бы извинений. – Мне очень жаль.

Пхичит яростно замотал головой.

-Все хорошо. Ты в порядке, - сказал он, словно это было величайшее в мире чудо. – Ты вернулся? Насовсем? Где Чао Чао? – Последовавшее за этим выражение лица, должно быть, было ужасным, потому что Пхичит вздрогнул в этот момент, когда его увидел, его хватка на руках Юри ослабла.

-О-о, - протянул он, мягкое опустошение в его голосе полоснуло жаром внутри Юри.

-Прости, - повторил он, не зная, что еще сказать.

Свежие слезы блеснули в глазах Пхичита.

-По крайней мере, ты здесь. – Он снова крепко сжал руки Юри, пытаясь скрыть, насколько дрожал. – Что случилось? Ты мне ничего не рассказал, когда уходил. Что ты делал в России?

Параноик, он положил руку на стол, прикрыв уже выключенное устройство ладонью, будто бы Виктор все еще мог их слышать.

-Я не могу объяснить это прямо сейчас, - выдохнул Юри и про себя добавил _или вообще когда-нибудь._ – Я здесь потому, что нам нужна твоя помощь.

Пхичит посмотрел поверх жучка, вдруг став совершенно серьезным, будто только что вспомнил, зачем он тут оказался.

-Твой новый работодатель? – Догадался он, и когда Юри не смог ответить, добавил:

-Расскажи мне все.

Юри так и поступил, или, по крайней мере, рассказал столько, сколько мог рассказать. Из всех людей в мире, включая самого кумичо, только Пхичит знал о его прошлом почти все, понимал его лучше всех. Он мало что мог скрыть от хакера, хотя Пхичит всегда был вежливым, не посвящая никого в его тайны, и именно поэтому слова лились фонтаном, слетая с губ Юри. До крайности туманно он рассказал Пхичиту о своем неудачном задании, и о смерти Селестино в завязавшейся перестрелке, и потом о своем шансе искупить свою вину перед Братвой Фельцмана.

Когда он дошел до второго Юрия, он немного замялся, удивляясь, что должен об этом говорить. В конце концов, он решил говорить только правду, чтобы произвести впечатление на Пхичита критичностью ситуации, и почему вообще Юри отчаянно в нем нуждался. Даже Пхичит не знал о внуке Якова Фельцмана, его наследнике, и достаточно быстро лицо тайца стало бледным и бескровным. Его руки сдавили руки Юри до боли.

-Надевай микрофон, - приказал Пхичит, потянув Юри из кабинки. – Скажи Никифорову, чтобы следовал за нами, но только он один. Я буду за рулем черного седана. – Он сказал номер и марку машины, когда Юри вернул наушник на место, убедившись, что он снова работает, и линия подключена. Он мог слышать Виктора на том конце, который звал его по имени.

-Юри? Ты там?

-Да, -  вздохнул он, чуть не споткнувшись, когда Пхичит вытащил его из лифта. – Мы идем. Пхи сказал следовать за нами… тебе одному. – На заднем плане послышался всплеск протестов, на этот раз, как со стороны Милы, так и со стороны Георгия, говоривших Виктору, что это невозможно, и что-то еще о «хвосте». Юри срочно вмешался:

-Виктор, он может нам помочь. Но только, если ты поступишь именно так, как он говорит.

-А ты откуда знаешь?

Юри посмотрел на Пхичита, на решительное выражение его бровей и губ, в его яркие глаза.

-Потому что он хочет мне помочь, - сказал он в микрофон, почти не вкладывая смысла, переполненный чувством, разрывающим грудь. – Все в твоих руках.

Трудно было определить, кто был больше удивлен, когда Виктор согласился: Юри или он сам. Не то, чтобы это имело значение, пока Пхичит заталкивал его на пассажирское сиденье автомобиля, Юри быстро диктовал марку и модель машины, и они выехали из отеля. Поездка прошла в молчании, будто в могиле. Пхичит колесил по вечернему трафику Токио с легкостью, размывая яркие белые и красные огни на пролетавших мимо улицах. Прошло всего несколько минут, и знакомый капот автомобиля Виктора показался в боковом зеркале, его чернильно-черные окна казались зловещими, отражая огни города, проносившиеся мимо.

Место, куда они направлялись, было всего в получасе езды, но Пхичит намотал кругов, по крайней мере, парочку, пока Виктор не был уверен, что его не преследуют. Юри слышал русского по связи, его тихие вздохи в микрофон, звучавшие так, будто он был один, хотя полной уверенности не было, не видя его лично. Они, в конечном счете, оказались в подземном гараже, в котором было достаточно места на два авто, припаркованных бок о бок. Юри ощутил, как покрылся нервным потом, как зачесались ладони, напоминая, что последний раз он был в подобном месте не пассажиром, а заложником.

Тогда все было иначе. Пхичит был на его стороне, и Виктор был тем, кто спас его тогда.

Когда русский вышел из машины, Юри почти ожидал, что увидит за его спиной Милу и Георгия. Но все было так, будто он действительно приехал один. Его глаза уставились прямо на Юри, как только он закончил изучать периметр, едва коснувшись Пхичита.

-Юри, - бросил он, протянув руку, будто хотел перетащить Юри на свою сторону.

И, как это ни было стыдно, Юри чуть не бросился к нему, его тело подалось вперед, прежде чем мозг сообразил. Рука Пхичита к счастью легла ему на локоть, поставив на место и вернув в реальность. Горячий румянец стыда прокатился по его щекам. Голос кумичо звенел в его голове, в злобной насмешке, полный злобы: _что собака, что ты._

-Удивлен, что ты послушался, - заметил Пхичит, отвлекая Юри от его рефлексов. – Я думал, с тобой охрана будет. Опасно для вашего брата так поступать, еще и теперь.

-Ты о чем, Пхи? – Спросил Юри, голос его был ровным, но достаточно резким, чтобы прорвать темноту. Он склонил голову, подбородок немного пошел вверх, пока он изучал Пхичита оценивающим взглядом, на секунду скользнувшим по Юри. – Не переживай за меня. Я пришел сюда не без подготовки.

Юри почувствовал, что жар на его лице только усиливается. Пхичит ничего не упустил.

-Братва, - бросил Пхичит, полностью игнорируя оппонента.  Они смотрели друг на друга, и это ощущалось, как поединок без оружия, только чистая оценка навыков и преимуществ, с Юри в самой середине между ними. В воздухе повисла очевидная враждебность, которой он не ожидал, и не знал, откуда бы ей взяться у любого из них. Однако, еще до того, как все вышло из-под контроля, Пхичит стравил давление. Его рука соскользнула с руки Юри, и он кивнул в сторону двери.

-Давайте поговорим внутри. Юри сказал, что тебе нужны мои услуги.

Виктор кивнул после короткой паузы. Они оба последовали за Пхичитом внутрь здания, вверх по узкому лестничному маршу, который был опасным, вплоть до самой верхней площадки на десятом этаже. База всех операций Пхичита была расположена в дальнем конце огромного грязного зала, который выглядел так, будто видал лучшие дни, ковер уже давно износился, и краска на стенах выцвела до неузнаваемости. Внутри было едва ли лучше, хотя было заметно, что Пхичит оставил на этой квартире свой неизгладимый отпечаток, одежда лежала то тут, то там, высококлассный компьютер в углу, куча проводов и инструментов. Несмотря на то, что он чувствовал себя уютно, хотя Юри никогда не подумал бы, что найдет убежище Пхичита, потому хакер и выбрал, скорее всего, такое место для своей основной норы.

-Как давно ты тут? – Спросил Юри, как только Пхичит провел их внутрь.

-Я взял билет на самолет в тот самый момент, как ты воспользовался моим номером.

Юри моргнул, услышав это, и удивление вдруг застряло у него в горле вместе со слезами в такой стремительной и откровенной реакции. Он заставил себя сесть на диван, а не броситься обнимать Пхичита изо всех сил. Этот парень всегда так радовался Юри, даже если тот этого не заслужил, и от этого он чувствовал себя еще хуже, что позвал его на помощь именно сейчас.

Пхичит улыбнулся ему, словно точно знал, какие мысли крутятся в голове Юри, не высказанные вслух. Потом он повернулся к Виктору, и с его лица тут же исччезла вся дружелюбность, оно сменилось на отстраненное и безразличное, деловое лицо.

-Юри объяснил мне, что происходит, - сказал он, сев в свое кресло, - и твоя просьба непростая даже для кого-то настолько крутого, как я.

-Но ты можешь это сделать? – Уточнил Виктор, решив говорить из середины комнаты, осторожно разглядывая незнакомое пространство. Он посмотрел выжидающе, будто готовый в любой момент действовать, каждая часть его тела была переполнена напряжением, которое перетекало от высоких скул по его челюсти вниз до самых икр и полусогнутых ног, что было заметно даже под тканью костюма. Трудно было сказать, но Юри на самом деле считал, что он нервничает или, по крайней мере, сильно расстроен.

Пхичит выдержал удар.

-Ты о том, чтобы найти твою пропажу и его телохранителя? – Он дерзко поднял на него взгляд. – Определенно. Но это будет стоить…

-Это не важно. Все, что угодно, - оборвал его Виктор на полуслове.

-Даже, если я скажу полмиллиона…

-Да будет так, - был немедленный ответ. – Для нас на первом месте – найти Юрия. Мы и так слишком долго ждали.

Пхичит некоторое время смотрел на него, серые глаза сузились, пытаясь определить, не блефует ли русский.

Он не так много мог рассказать Юри. Как только деньги вступили в разговор, Виктор почти расслабился, напряжение в плечах и спине спало. Теперь он был наиболее уверенным за этот вечер. Деньги были тем, что Виктор знал, что у него было, чем-то, чем он мог распоряжаться, исцеляться и понять. Чего нельзя было сказать о хакере, таком неуловимом, как Пхичит, который не был связан ни лояльностью, ни контрактом, кроме как словом Юри.

Видимо, довольный тем, что увидел, Пхичит кивнул.

-Дай мне двадцать четыре часа, и у меня будет что-то для тебя, - сказал он, поднимаясь со стула одним тягучим движением.

-Но уже поздно, и, похоже, что Юри вот-вот упадет замертво.

Юри хотел запротестовать, но это была абсолютная правда. Он почувствовал отстраненность от эмоций. От ожидания, а потом и от вида настоящего Пхичита, ведь их разлука взяла свое. И его тело было все еще в процессе восстановления, покрытое полу зажившими синяками, настолько чувствительными к прикосновению. Все, чего он хотел, снова поговорить с тайцем, а потом положить голову и уснуть.

Однако, оказалось, что Виктор считал иначе, потому что он протянул Юри руку со словами:

-Отель тут недалеко, - он развернулся к двери. – Мила и Георгий, наверное…

-Он останется здесь, - перебил его Пхичит тоном, не признающим противоречий. – Здесь есть гостевая спальня. Захочет остаться, останется.

-Я не уйду без него, - отрезал категорично Виктор. Он не отрывал взгляда от Юри, когда говорил это, рука была все еще протянута в его сторону. Это было предложение, но Юри понятия не имел, что он должен был сделать, как ответить.

К счастью, Пхичит спас его от необходимости отвечать, потянув его за руку с дивана.

-Тогда можешь расположиться в гостиной, - бросил он за спину. Юри был так удивлен, что позволил себя утащить по длинному коридору, успев уловить мимолетный взгляд Виктора прежде, чем они исчезли в ближайшем дверном проеме.

Пхичит захлопнул дверь, настолько сильно, что дрогнула дверная коробка, и привалился к ней спиной на целое мгновение. Когда он, наконец, посмотрел на Юри, выражение на его лице было настолько ожесточенным, что он даже сделал шаг от него, даже, когда руки тайца обвились вокруг его плеч.

-Пхичит, - начал он, не зная, что сказать, но чувствуя, что должен был объясниться, -я…

-Он знает твое имя, - медленно начал Пхичит, не давая ему закончить мысль. – Он. Знает. Твое. Имя. Ты знаешь, насколько это опасно?  Что насчет твоей семьи? Он о них тоже знает?

Юри поморщился, отодвинувшись от парня.

-Конечно, - отозвался он, огорчившись тем, что Пхичит даже предположил, что он через чур подвергает опасности свою семью. – И нет, он не сделает им ничего. Не то, чтобы я ему много о них рассказывал. Я даже не…

-… мне не сказал, - закончил за него Пхичит. Его тон стал мягче, руки опустились, давая Юри немного пространства, будто он только заметил, насколько близко они стояли. – Хорошо, я понимаю. Я понял. Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе, Юри. Ты ведь знаешь?

Юри кивнул. Конечно, он знал, как мог он не знать, когда доказательство этого стояло перед ним? Пхичит прошел весь этот путь ради шанса, что Юри все еще жив, нарушил собственные правила, явившись лично, а не прислав доверенного. И теперь, он принял Юри со всем, с Виктором Никифоровым, оставленным на диване. Абсурдность всего этого была слишком велика, когда он рассматривал все вместе, вот так.

Чтобы не взорваться истерическим смехом, Юри снова заговорил, на этот раз с большим волнением:

-Прости. _Прости, что беспокою тебя со всем этим. Прости, что соврал. Прости, что так долго держался подальше. Прости меня за Селестино._

Пхичит раскрыл объятия, и Юри подошел к нему с облегчением. Они крепко обняли друг друга, и Юри почувствовал, как его рубашка стала влажной там, где было лицо Пхичита.

-Это не твоя вина, - сказал Пхичит, голос его был приглушен, он угадал, что Юри имел в виду под извинениями. – Я не знаю деталей, но Селестино любил рисковать. Если это тебя спасло, значит, оно того стоило.

-Хотелось бы, - ему в это верить, - чтобы он все еще был тут.

-И мне тоже, - согласился Пхичит. Они помолчали минутку, потом таец отстранился, улыбаясь сквозь слезы. – Но, хей, ты ведь сейчас здесь. И работаешь с Виктором Никифоровым! У него глубочайшие карманы и множество связей. Похоже, мы наконец-то с тобой добрались в высшую лигу, да?

-Да, я... – отозвался Юри, вспомнив Виктора, что сидел снаружи, обо всех сложностях, которые он привнес, просто будучи рядом с ним. И потом кумичо, и обещание, за которое он отчаянно цеплялся, мысль о том, что на этот раз он сможет вернуться домой навсегда. – Это мое последнее дело.

Пхичит откинулся назад, оказавшись от Юри на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

-Серьезно? – Спросил он, и когда Юри кивнул, он чуть тише добавил.

-Чего он хочет?

-Он хочет, чтобы я, - Юри с трудом сглотнул, глаза закрылись, чтобы не смотреть в лицо Пхичиту, - он хочет, чтобы я для него повторил Лоэнгрин.

Руки на его плечах сжались, вероятно, даже до синяков.

-Селестино говорил, что в последний раз это тебя чуть не убило, - прошептал Пхичит. Он не мог сказать, кого из них дрожь била сильнее; может быть и того, и другого. – Его здесь не будет, чтобы снова тебя вытащить, Юри. Ты уверен, что сможешь это сделать?

-Я хочу вернуться к семье, - отозвался Юри. Это был первый раз, когда он сказал это вслух, а не просто в собственной голове. Его голос надломился на полуслове, будто он не мог выдержать весь вес этого единственного слова. Что означало возвращение домой, теперь, когда он был таким? Его семья захочет его видеть, когда взглянет на него, сломленного? Они по-прежнему будут признавать его, после всего этого времени? – Я хочу домой, Пхичит. Я хочу домой.

Пхичит взял его за руки, сжав их между их телами, будто в общей молитве.

-Тогда я помогу тебе туда добраться, - сказал он так искренне, что Юри захотелось разрыдаться. – Все, что тебе только нужно. Я у тебя в долгу.

-Спасибо, - все, что он только смог сказать, - спасибо.

Потом они сидели на полу рядом друг с другом. Их спины прислонились к кровати, ноги переплелись, ладони были прижаты друг к другу. Голова Пхичита лежала у него на плече, и он продолжал говорить и говорить, и говорить обо всем, что делал с тех пор, как они последний раз видели друг друга. Юри был благодарен; у него не было историй, которые можно было бы вот так рассказать, и потому ему хотелось просто слушать, пока голос Пхичита не успокоился, и он не заснул. Когда Пхичит, наконец, затих, все его тело осело на Юри, и стояла уже поздняя ночь. Юри поднял его и вышел в зал, откуда попал в спальню Пхичита в дальнем углу квартиры. Он уложил парня на неубранную постель и улыбнулся, когда увидел состояние остальной части комнаты – бардак, как всегда, но настолько в стиле Пхичита, что сердце Юри ощутило тепло от его близости.

Юри постоял там еще пару минут, пока усталость, наконец, не переполнила его, выдавив огромный зевок из его рта. Он сделал едва ли пару шагов от комнаты Пхичита, в самом деле намереваясь поспать, когда подскочил, увидев темную фигуру, силуэтом маячившую в конце зала. Ему понадобилось целое мгновение, чтобы понять, что это был Виктор. Второй  мужчина прислонился к стене, руки его были скрещены на груди; его лицо было наполовину скрыто тенью от стены, а полоса света снаружи освещала другую его сторону.

-Как давно ты там стоишь? – Прошептал Юри, рука лежала на сердце, пытаясь успокоить быстрый пульс. Он приблизился к гостиной и отошел от двери комнаты Пхичита, чтобы не разбудить его, а Виктор встретил его на полпути в коридоре.

Виктор проигнорировал его вопрос, глаза его уставились на закрытую дверь спальни позади Юри.

-Вы отлично знаете друг друга, - безапелляционно заявил он.

-Годы, - отозвался Юри, сомневаясь, не зная, сколько можно рассказать, не навлекая опасности. – Это не первая наша совместная работа, если тебя это беспокоит. Пхи – лучший в своем деле.

-Меня не это беспокоит, - сказал Виктор, отметая эту версию. Взгляд его вернулся к Юри, неестественно светлые глаза, в которых играли темные тени. – Я знаю его репутацию. Насколько вы близки?

-Почему тебя это волнует?

-Ты для меня загадка, - отозвался Виктор, подходя ближе и вкрадчиво вторгаясь в личное пространство Юри. Он отступал, пока не уперся спиной в дверь. Одна рука Виктора понялась, чтобы опуститься на дверь рядом с ним, и, говоря, мужчина наклонился вперед, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между их лицами, так что они ощущали дыхание друг друга. –Чем больше я вижу, тем больше хочу о тебе знать все. Я хочу узнать тебя, Юри.

Юри дрожал, мечтая вплавиться в дверь, отчаянно уйти от Виктора любым доступным способом. Второй мужчина слишком хорошо знал, какое он оказывает влияние на Юри, пользуясь этим в своих интересах, прижимаясь к нему все ближе. Но дерево оставалось твердым.

-Нечего узнавать, - отозвался он, его голос был всего лишь порывом воздуха. – Через полгода я буду свободен. Ты больше меня не увидишь.

-Вот так просто? – Уточнил Виктор, будто хотел спросить еще что-то. – Ты все еще не хочешь принять мое предложение? Что такого предлагает  тебе Минами, чего нет у меня?

Не было ответа, который смог бы дать Юри, не выдав себя, свою семью, все это вместе. Если бы он рассказал Виктору о кумичо, о долге, который он должен был заплатить, о причине, по которой он согласился на самоубийственную миссию-ловушку, что это дало бы ему, кроме как сменить один поводок на другой? По крайней мере, он понимал кумичо, знал, что он торгует властью, богатством, страхом, презирал его. Но для всех, как сказал Виктор, он оставался загадкой, и Юри только-только начинал понимать, что побудило Виктора так поступить, и за что он борется. Все остальное о мужчине оставалось неуловимым, словно дым между пальцев.

 _Всегда лучше дьявол, которого ты знаешь_ , - считал Юри. Трудно было убедить себя в этом, когда он оказался между телом Виктора и дверью. Предложение было слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой. Слова Милы поднялись в его памяти _, Виктор позаботится о тебе_ , говорила она, и он хотел верить ей. Так уж плохо было бы принадлежать кому-то вроде него?

Мысль эта была настолько отталкивающей, насколько была соблазнительной.

Так что Юри ничего не сказал, отводя взгляд от изучающих глаз Виктора. Он схватился за дверную ручку, сжав ее, и вздрогнул, когда в тот же самый момент Виктор протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его лица.

-Тебе пора идти, - сказал Юри. Или, по крайней мере, он подумал, что сказал, едва слыша что-либо за грохотом собственного сердца. Пальцы на его лице, спокойные, выжидающие, и Юри с трудом сглотнул. – Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть.

Виктор мгновенно отступил, кивнув. Юри выдохнул, не заметив, что задерживал дыхание, повернув ручку в своей ладони. Он не был уверен, что Виктор его действительно послушается, это было сложно предсказать, что другой мужчина сделает в следующий момент, и Юри не был уверен, что смог бы сказать «нет», если бы тот продолжил его касаться, как он только что сделал. Именно это и делало его таким опасным.

Дверь за его спиной распахнулась, и Юри сделал шаг назад, хотя глазами никак не мог расстаться с Виктором, когда вошел в комнату, хоть ему и пришлось закрыть ее и запереть, создавая материальную преграду между ними. Он упал на колени, когда второго мужчины уже не  было в поле зрения, чувствуя, что ноги отказывают. Он прижался лбом к дереву, различая слабый звук удаляющихся шагов, прежде чем он, наконец, смог отпустить слезы, его плечи задрожали, все напряжение выстрелило из его тела с ощущением, которому он не смог подобрать названия.

 

 

[1] Теневая сеть – часть глобальной сети, не индексируема поисковыми системами. В этой части интернета скрываются черные рынки и прочие ресурсы «вне закона». – Прим. Автора.

[2] Воровской мир, темный мир – имеется в виду сленг, культура и законы, что приняты в среде организованной преступности постсоветстких государств. – Прим. Автора.

[3] 24 января, 11:00 вечера, Отани – Отель в Токио. – Прим. Автора.

[4] Пхи – или Фи, псевдоним Пхичита. Используется, как символ золотого сечения. Он подписывается этим символом, так что это не просто метафора. – Прим. Автора.


	14. Перекресток

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Место, где встречаются две дороги.  
> 2\. Пара альтернативных средств или методов.

 

Утро выдалось серым, с грозившимся вот-вот пролиться дождем. Юри проснулся неохотно, измотанный слишком коротким отдыхом и слишком многими волнениями, лежавшими грузом в его груди. До того, как в его сознании сформировалась осознанная мысль, его руки нашли пистолет, спрятанный под подушкой, на которой покоилась его голова. Прикосновение к прохладной стали успокаивало, усмиряло сердцебиение, все еще борясь с ночным кошмаром, который все никак не хотел его отпускать, прежде, чем он вспомнил где был и с кем.

_Пхичит._

Один из немногих людей, которым Юри доверял в своей жизни. Только этого было уже достаточно, чтобы поверить, что тут безопасно, зная, что Пхичит проверил все здание внутри и снаружи, еще до того, как он об этом подумал, даже находясь одной ногой тут, а другой где-то еще, не веря, что Юри стал лишь призраком. Он ослабил стальную хватку вокруг рукояти пистолета, затем снова потянулся ко второй половине постели. Только для того, чтобы его рука ощутила голые простыни, вместо того, чтобы найти там теплое тело его друга, что заставило Юри вздрогнуть вдоль хребта. Это была старинная привычка, что сложилась между ними в первые годы из дружбы, Юри не мог спать с кем-то рядом, а Пхичит не мог спать один, потому таец тенью проскальзывал в постель Юри по ночам, совершенно не мешая ему спать. В первый раз, когда это произошло, Юри был настолько поражен, что прицелился и чуть не выстрелил в инородный предмет в своей постели, с одной только мыслью, что это все его очень тревожило, и потребовались недели прежде, чем между ними восстановилось хрупкое доверие.

-Ты же не серьезно, - сказал Селестино, когда Юри появился на пороге его дома так много лет назад. Тогда тоже шел дождь, и на его руках дрожал мальчик. Юри был погружен в себя уже шесть месяцев после Лоэнгрина, внутри него творился полный бардак, оставлявший его опустошенным, неживым. Пхичит был застенчивым тринадцатилетним подростком, хотя выглядел моложе, луноликий, с по-птичьи тонкими костями. Юри ничего не рассказал о мальчике, когда принял это решение, украсть его, просто увидел эти пустые серые глаза и не смог вынести мысль о том, чтобы ничего не сделать, слишком хорошо помня, как мечтал, чтобы его самого спасли. Селестино чувствовал себя иначе, хотя, и позаботился, чтобы перечислить ему все причины, почему Юри должен был его оставить там, где нашел. Его будут считать беглецом, будут искать, у него нет документов, зато есть сутенер.

После того, как он укрыл его, в Юри будто что-то щелкнуло, он впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя живым. _Ты должен мне так много._

Он нашел Пхичита за работой, с мужчиной, к которому Юри был послан, чтобы выбить с него подать, как водилось в частных увеселительных заведениях, принадлежавших Минами-Кай в Кабукичо. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока этот человек платил, не пытаясь сбежать из страны, как трус и вор, как сказал о нем кумичо, прежде чем спустить своего пса.

Его не сложно было отследить по его привычкам, заводившим его неизменно в грязь публичных домов и клубов, где он оставлял неизгладимый след. Путь, по которому он нашел его на окраине Детройта, у борделя, где Юри пару шагов следовал за ним, прежде чем пустить пулю ему в голову, и пусть будут прокляты деньги, от которых его скручивало болезненной, влажной, темной бурей в глубине живота, пока он не увидел, за что тот заплатил.

Потребовались недели, чтобы Пхичит согласился войти в ту же комнату, где были кто-то из них, не вздрагивая, долгие месяцы, пока он поверил, что никто не причинит ему вреда. За год до того, как его убедили выйти на улицу, он научился жить, не боясь, что его снова засунут в темное место без окон и пути к отступлению.

В Тайланде у него не было дома, куда можно было бы вернуться, так что Пхичит остался в качестве ученика Селестино. Он сделал себе имя перед экраном компьютера, отсыпаясь между телом Юри и стеной спальни. Он стал самым верным другом Юри. Каждый день, когда его улыбка становилась все ярче и шире, словно незапятнанная всем злом этого мира, становясь той, что спасла Юри от самого себя, защитила его от разрыва собственного сердца, когда ничто другое уже не помогало.

Наличие Пхичита было бальзамом на израненную душу Юри, живым доказательством того, что он еще может сделать что-то хорошее, даже если и не делает.

-Ты не можешь спасти всех, - предупредил Селестино его однажды, - ты не для этого был создан. - И он, вероятно, был прав. Юри уже давно прошел мимо искупления. Но все же, он хотел верить, что, может быть, когда-нибудь…

Пхичит наконец-то вытащил его из постели. Юри смог расслышать голос своего друга через тонкие стены спальни, отголоски приглушенного разговора, а потом внезапный всплеск смеха, который тут же показался ему странным. Не может быть, чтобы Пхичит смеялся вместе с Виктором Никифоровым так открыто, после того, как вчера они чуть друг другу глотки не перегрызли. Любопытство заставило Юри собраться, отбросив мрачные мысли, и молча пройти по длинному коридору, который вел в гостиную.

Виктор остановил на нем взгляд, когда тот оказался в поле его зрения. Эти глаза врезались в Юри, как ножи, непоколебимая голубая сталь. Было почти несправедливо, насколько невозмутимым выглядел мужчина после ночи, проведенной на диване: одежда, волосы аккуратно расчесаны набок, лицо гладкое и холодное, будто он вообще не спал. Может быть, и нет, Юри не мог представить, как он спит, видел его поочередно в деле и после отказа, но никогда не видел, как он отдыхает.

Он задавался вопросом, может ли жесткая рамка Виктора Никифорова расплыться по краям во сне. Или, как Юри, его преследуют кошмары.

Решив не думать об этом, Юри отвернулся от него и с удивлением увидел Милу и Георгия, сидящий по обе стороны от их босса. Пхичит никак не афишировал своего присутствия. Он уселся в кресло напротив дивана, глядя вверх, вертя в руках тонкий планшет.

-Когда вы сюда приехали? – Спросил Юри. Он сместился чуть дальше, на задний план комнаты, и сцена казалась ему все более и более нереальной, чем дольше он на все это смотрел.

Мила улыбнулась ему, бледная от истощения, скорее всего от того, что слишком долго переживала за них обоих. Должно быть, она передумала все самое худшее, когда они не смогли вернуться ночью, и он не знал, позвонил ли Виктор ей, и почему.

-Недавно, - призналась она. – Мы получили сообщение этим утром, и я была удивлена, - с подозрением, - увидев незарегистрированный номер. Я думала, ты никогда не показываешь своего лица, чтобы не вмешиваться напрямую. – Эта заповедь была частью правил Пхичита, подарившего ей солнечную улыбку, и показав значок мира до кучи.

-Нет, - отозвался Пхичит, пряча за ярким тоном свою нервозность, - это работало бы, если бы Юри был кем-то другим, но я делаю так каждый раз, когда дело касается Юри. – Он посмотрел на Виктора, когда говорил это, и русский ответил ему на этот взгляд с тем же жаром. Пространство между ними натянулось, как веревка, слишком перекрученная, переполненная напряжением, которое Юри совершенно не понимал.

Юри знал, что Пхичит хочет, чтобы он был в безопасности, но это была пустая трата усилий. Линии, что он расписал, становились все уже и уже, оставляя ему совсем немного места, чтобы можно было сбежать. Иногда это было даже на руку его собственным делам.

Смерть едва коснулась дыханием Юри, когда он ощутил тонкую грань в поцелуе Виктора, поглотившем его рот, когда ему стало страшно, с какой легкостью он получал от этого поцелуя удовольствие, когда мог быть убит этим человеком в любое мгновение.

Эта нервозность, смущающее чувство желания вновь настигли его. Было так ужасно хотеть, жаждать тела Виктора и его доверия, когда Юри знал, что есть только два пути для этого мезальянса: или умереть, или бросить все. То, что он останется, не рассматривалось. Юри быстро подавил соблазн, раздавив мысленно это предложение под каблуком, когда оно вновь появилось непрошенное, настойчивое, хоть и не должно было быть таковым.

Виктор уже дважды приходил к нему, отдавая себя в его руки, уходя по первому слову Юри. Какими бы ни были мотивы этого человека, по крайней мере, это обстоятельство давало Юри возможность хоть немного контролировать ситуацию, оборачивая против него его же методы.

Но само по себе это было слишком опасно, чтобы поддаться, ведь он мог рухнуть в его объятия, несмотря на все предательство, если бы не был так осторожен.

Так что Юри отложил эту мысль  на потом, или вообще навсегда, заставляя все свое внимание сконцентрироваться на более важном.

-Есть какие-то новости о наших кроликах[1]?

Пхичит обернулся к нему, взявшись за дело.

-Да, - мрачно отозвался хакер, - но тебе это не понравится. – Он несколько раз постучал по планшету, затем скользнул к журнальному столику, стоявшему в центре гостиной, чтобы все смогли посмотреть. Юри приблизился к основной группе, усевшись на подлокотник кресла друга.

Каким-то образом хакеру удалось получить доступ к каналам службы безопасности крупного аэропорта. На планшете было неподвижное изображение шумного вестибюля, заполненного толпой людей, в ажиотаже тащивших за собой свой багаж, почти все были с праздничными улыбками. Юри не был знаком с планировкой терминалов, т.е. это не было Шереметьево, но он мог сразу сказать, что это была Россия, когда он увидел кириллицу на вывесках на заднем плане, в том числе на табло вылета-прилета, выглядывающем с краю.

Юри всмотрелся в лица на экране, пораженный внезапным осознанием того, что он понятия не имел, кого или что должен был увидеть. По крайней мере, пока Пхичит не махнул влево, и новое фото не скользнуло в поле его зрения. Это был уже другой аэропорт, и сразу глаз Юри выхватил лицо из толпы, которое он узнал на первом фото: парень с темными волосами, его спина была развернута к камере почти полностью, и тут же он был пойман  на выходе из кадра. У него были сильные черты лица, линия нижней челюсти, тело было гибким, но не хрупким, скрытое серо-коричневой одеждой. Рядом с ним была низкая фигурка в капюшоне, с которой он был и раньше, сутулая, подбородок был плотно прижат к груди, будто стараясь в ней исчезнуть. Нижняя часть лица была скрыта черной тканевой маской, натянутой настолько, чтобы подходить под нижний край темный очков.

Юри потянулся рядом с Пхичитом, дважды нажав на экран, чтобы увеличить изображение на цифровом экране.

-Пулково и Чанги, в таком порядке, - сказал Пхичит, уже предвосхищая вопросы.

-Вот этот человек…?

-Отабек Алтын, - вмешался Георгий, - один из наших силовиков и личный телохранитель Юры. – Со своего места Виктор выглядел злым от одного только упоминания этого имени. Что могло означать только то, что спутником его был пропавший Юрий Плисецкий, единственный внук и наследник Якова Фельцмана. Юри детально изучал фотографии, но ничего не смог разглядеть под маской; единственной отличительной чертой этого мальчика были проблески пепельно-светлых волос, пробивавшихся из-под капюшона.

-У тебя есть фото получше? – Спросил Юри, приближая лицо мальчика, пока оно не стало совсем нечетким и неровным. – Мне нужно знать, с кем мне работать, а из этого я ничего не могу взять.

Мила покачала головой.

-Нет, по крайней мере, не у нас. Может быть, Колю попросить прислать какое-нибудь, но батя всегда был так осторожен, чтобы их не делали. Это была мера безопасности после того, как в пятый раз… - Она замолчала, глядя краем глаза на Виктора.

-После пятого покушения на мою жизнь, - с вызовом дополнил Виктор. Его тон был ровным и непринужденным, будто он обсуждал нечто иное, например, погоду. Юри четко вспомнил, как на арене появлялись эти ставки-награды, одна за другой, и все за голову одного и того же человека. За голову мальчика, ведь Виктору тогда было шестнадцать, но с репутацией человека вдвое, нет, втрое старше. Ходили слухи, что русские срывали каждую новую попытку покушения голыми руками, выслеживали тех, кто пытался нанести удар, заставляли умолять о собственной жизни, когда травили их собаками, но все равно пускали пулю им в голову. Никто не мог быть уверен, что тут было правдой, а что нет, только то, что ставка поднималась каждый раз после неудачной попытки, пока не оказалась настолько высокой, что ни один киллер не смог собраться с духом, чтобы ее принять. Риск был слишком велик, а деньги были хороши только тогда, когда был жив тот, кто мог бы ими насладиться.

Сам Юри считал это смертным приговором, когда кумичо впервые заговорил с ним на эту безумную тему. Все остальное, что он мог бы сделать, независимо от того, насколько оно было абсурдным, учитывая уровень настойчивости и ресурсов. Но прикончить Пахана Братвы Фельцмана? Что могло быть еще, кроме наказания, когда никто не выжил после прямого противостояния Виктору Никифорову и не смог рассказать эту сказку до конца.

Видимо, кроме него никто. Хотя, и он выжил только благодаря удаче и трусости, а не благодаря каким-то специфическим навыкам. И даже теперь не ясно, сколько он еще проживет, когда над его головой постоянно висит такая тайна, будто эта самая Братва, что нависала сейчас над ним, когда они подобрались все ближе к фото.

-Значит, они в Азии, - констатировал Георгий, прерывая ход мыслей Юри. – Это мы и так знали. Нам нужна новая информация: куда они направились, кто им тут помогает, какой у них план.

-Тогда позвольте мне закончить, - отозвался Пхичит спокойно, подбирая планшет с кофейного столика. Юри посмотрел через плечо, как он возился с ним, ловкими пальцами добывая файл с ошеломительной последовательностью. – Вообще-то, это забавно, ваш беглец был на моем радаре гораздо дольше, чем я ожидал, и я даже не понимал, пока вы не пришли ко мне за помощью.

-О чем это  ты? – На этот раз в разговор вмешался Виктор.

-Что вы знаете о хакере, который зовет себя Ледяным тигром? – Пхичит поднял глаза от своей работы, ожидая ответа, но никто так и не сказал ничего. Юри не знал этого имени, обладая лишь поверхностными знаниями по сравнению с Пхичитом; он поддерживал минимум контактов, кроме тех, которые ему были действительно необходимы, особенно тех, кто торговал информацией из открытых и закрытых сетей, таких, как хакеры. Пхичит прищелкнул языком, разочарованно. – Никто? Ну, я думаю, что он довольно юн, но очень хорош. Вот почему это привлекло мое внимание, когда он занялся фальсификацией своих собственных активов перед продажей, рассказывая, что ему нужно убраться из курятника. Я тогда об этом особенно не задумывался, потому что азиатское подполье слишком взбудоражено на этот счет… неприятности с Ли и Фельтсманами, от этого всем будет сложно передвигаться.

Виктор напрягся на своем месте. Русские помрачнели, вспомнив, зачем изначально они оказались в Японии. На лице Виктора было выражение, которое Юри мог бы назвать ненавистью, будто бы одно упоминание имени Ли оставляло неприятный привкус. Это напомнило Юри о той ночи, когда они встретились во второй раз, когда русский подошел к нему в том странном баре в Кабукичо, заявив о своем намерении выследить армию людей, что, по его мнению, нанесли ему оскорбление, и не оставить от них и горстки пепла, тогда его предложение прозвучало так заманчиво.

Юри был готов попробовать, но его правда была горькой, тяжелой и кровавой. Ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы не упустить линию разговора, и не показать, насколько эти слова были ему небезразличны.

-В самую точку, - не выдержав, сказал Виктор, полностью согласный, - можешь сказать мне, где он?

-До самой этой минуты; как он скрылся, какой взял псевдоним, даже что заказал из еды в полете, - ответил Пхичит, невозмутимо. – Твой потеряшка – Ледяной тигр. Я отследил его и его приятеля еще до того, как они покинули Россию.

До того, как до Милы дошло, была короткая пауза, в пару ударов сердца, не больше.

-Ты уверен? – Переспросила она и не смогла скрыть трепет надежды в голосе. Не то, чтобы Юри мог винить ее; ведь это была Мила, которая провела несколько беспокойных часов на телефоне и в интернете, используя все свои контакты, чтобы отследить пропавшего Юрия Плисецкого при пересечении границы и в момент, когда он ушел на дно, и все тщетно. Должно быть, было грустно и тревожно от этого.

Пхичит улыбнулся ей и кивнул, вручив ей планшет. С его ракурса Юри видел, как она поводила пальцами по файлам, сомнения отразились на ее лице, пока она читала документы. Это были пустые бланки российских паспортов; Юри признал их по карминно-красному цвету и фиолетовым штампам с кириллицей, и по пустому месту в верхнем левом углу, где должно было быть фото, хотя он и не мог разглядеть его со своего места.

-Я их сделал, - объяснил Пхичит, когда Мила, наконец подняла на него взгляд, понимая, что прозевала все. Это объясняло, как Пхичит смог выследить их кроликов так быстро, хотя остальные только и делали, что забредали в тупик. Хакер оказался профи, настолько хорош в своем деле, что мало кто мог бы поставить ему в вину это, но та скорость, с которой он нашел нужную информацию, казалась откровенно абсурдной.

-Я сделал для них паспорта, без фото. Мы остаемся осторожными, стараясь не показываться друг другу, так что я даже не спрашивал, зачем ему нужно уходить в тень. Я делал подобное для Вик-чана, так что я знал, что не стоит задавать вопросов, но у всего этого появился новый смысл, когда он рассказал мне, что вы потеряли своего парнишку в аэропорту. После этого два и два отлично сложились в картину.

-Значит, все. – Виктор взял из рук Милы планшет, про себя перечитывая то, что было на экране. Его губы бесшумно шевелились, называя фальшивые имена: Дмитрий Соловьев, а потом Сергей Воронов. Совершенно обычные имена, достаточно распространенные, чтобы легко затеряться в потоке информации, особенно для не натасканного глаза. – Ты можешь с ним связаться, сказать Юрию, чтобы он вернулся домой.

-Все не так просто, - с сожалением покачал головой Пхичит. По опыту, Юри знал, что такое редко было возможно. – Есть протоколы, которым мы следуем, правила, которые не нарушаем. Самое раннее, что я мог бы устроить, это встречу через неделю или две. Предположим, что мы даже найдем нужное место, которое устроит обе стороны. Мы на нервах, и я сделаю что-то не так, второго шанса не будет. Он уйдет в тень, и я его не виню. – Настала длинная пауза, когда каждый из них переваривал информацию. Юри, знавший Пхичита, мог бы поспорить на что угодно, что это не самые плохие новости. – Это не единственная проблема, - сказал он, как и предполагалось. – Ли Сынгыль не идиот. С начала нового года были открыты контракты на весь ваш клан. Даже если еще никто не в курсе, как выглядит ваш беглец, люди знают, что принести голову русского означает вступить в одну из самых влиятельных группировок в Азии. Найти его будет трудно, особенно, если вы хотите сделать это тихо.

-У нас нет времени…

-Но есть один вариант, - вмешался Юри, перебив Виктора, прежде чем он смог продолжить. Это было констатацией факта; если бы все было безнадежно, Пхичит сказал бы об этом сразу.

-Есть вариант, - согласился Пхичит, только чтобы повторить свое предупреждение, - но он тебе не понравится.

 

Мила была наилучшим вариантом, чтобы пойти с Юри, хотя бы потому, что была менее заметной. Ни Виктор, ни Георгий не были рады отпускать ее. Она отлично обращалась с оружием, но еще Мила была из них троих менее опытной, а иногда разница между жизнью и смертью была как раз в той скорости, с которой можно было достать пистолет, выстрелить, убить. И подобные навыки оттачивались только «под огнем», где эти секунды решали исход боя, но выбора у них особо не было. Лицо Виктора было слишком известным там, куда они направлялись, да и Георгия там бы тоже не пропустили.

Но такая девушка, как Мила, которая была красивой и экзотичной, с рыжими волосами, красивой кожей, голубыми глазами, не была неуместной в бурлящем котле Кабукичо, независимо от того, что и привлекала внимание.

Это не значило, что Виктору и Георгию все это нравилось, оба они пытались убедить ее в обратном, хотя Мила казалась такой же упрямой, как они, когда дело доходило до доказывания ей чего-либо. Юри согласился бы с ними, если бы ему дали слово, что ему можно заботиться только о себе, а не отвлекаться на нее, но Мила была ему там нужна. Он понятия не имел, как выглядит кролик, кроме того, что он светлый блондин и очень хрупкий, и Виктор вообще не переживал за телохранителя.

В конце концов, Мила согласилась, будто кто-то сомневался, и вот она сидела рядом с ним в прилизанной машине Виктора, приспосабливая кобуру, затягивая ремни вокруг своего бедра.

Одеты они были так, чтобы не выделяться из общей массы шлюх, в чье логово они направлялись. Мила надела платье, открывающее грудь и бедра. Юри под стать ей был в рубашке, воротник которой расходился вниз, открывая полосу голой кожи от шеи к груди, демонстрируя слишком много, обнажая шею. Это было лучшее, что они смогли придумать за те несколько дней: слишком дешево одеться нельзя, их просто не пустят, слишком дорого тоже нельзя, потому что кто-то их неизбежно приметит. Их одежда имела такое же значение, как и внимание к деталям, довершавшим картину прикрытия, которое Юри разъяснял Миле, пока они ехали от окраинных улиц к месту назначения.

-Веди себя глупо, - посоветовал он, сгибая пальцы на руле, - как будто ты их не понимаешь. Просто еще одна русская дурочка пришла к ним повеселиться, потратить деньги на напитки и наркотики, на мальчиков…

-И девочек, - поправила Мила, со сногсшибательной улыбкой на лице, которая слишком уж быстро погасла. – Я поняла, прости. Это не шутка. Ты такое делал?

Он кивнул, судорожно выдохнув, будто из насоса вышел весь воздух, все давление, с шумом, беспомощно.

-Да, - подтвердил он, сглотнув комок в горле. – Проще, когда они думают, что тебе нечего сказать. Люди больше рассказывают, когда ожидают меньшего. Они забывают, что ты все еще там, а потом забывают обо всем.

-Сложно поверить, что кто-то может тебя забыть, - отметил Виктор.

Юри вздрогнул, забыв, что Виктор был с ними, хотя и присутствовал только на линии их микрофонов, спрятанных под одеждой. Краем глаза Юри наблюдал за зеркалом заднего вида. Белый седан следовал за ними через два автомобиля позади. Окна были тонированными, но он знал, что Виктор внутри, за рулем, а рядом сидит Георгий, как резерв на всякий случай.

-Ты бы удивился, - пробормотал он с придыханием.

Это было слишком тихо для микрофона, но не для Милы, которая выдала ему изучающий взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Она протянула руку, чтобы прижать его микрофон к коже, проделывая то же самое со своим, заглушая их разговор для прослушки.

-Отлично, теперь поговорим. Что происходит между вами двумя?

-Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - отозвался он, стараясь говорить нейтрально, безразлично, хотя комок в горле взывал его все отрицать, отрицать до самого конца, что бы она ни спросила.

Милу это ни на минуту не обмануло. Она прижала микрофоны еще плотнее, уводя его микрофон под ключицу, где, Юри был в этом уверен, останется след.

-Я не дура, - заметила она. – Ты спишь с ним. Честно говоря, я думала, что от этого станет попроще, но не тут-то было.

Его внимание тут же переключилось на нее, руки натянулись на руле до бледности. Одно мгновение Юри раздумывал крутануть рулем и уйти от этого разговора в ближайший переулок.

-Как…? – Его вопрос получился придушенным. Горячая волна стыда затопила лицо, обернулась вокруг шеи от одной только мысли о том, что кто-то знает.

-Виктор не сильно стесняется, когда чего-то хочет, - заметила она, глядя на него. – Или кого-то. Ты не совсем в его вкусе, но мы оба с ним уже довольно давно, чтобы знать, как все это выглядит. Другой вопрос в том, чего ты от него хочешь?

Это заставило его рассмеяться. Потому что ответить было решительно нечего. Юри хотел, чтобы его жизнь вернулась, чтобы его семья была в безопасности, чтобы ему дали спокойно уйти от того хаоса, который он породил, когда дал слабину, не нажав в нужный момент на курок. Но он не мог сказать всего этого Миле или еще кому-то, не раскрыв всех секретов, заставлявших все внутри него скручиваться в тугой узел.

Так что он ничего не сказал, уставившись на дорогу впереди, и пусть его, что молчание повисло между ними тяжелым камнем.

Мила вздохнула.

-Я не прошу тебя выворачиваться наизнанку, - сказала она, хотя это и было именно то, чего она хотела, - но будь со мной честным в этом вопросе. Потому что мы любим Виктора, и сейчас он рискует, втягивая тебя во все это. Юрий… он очень важен для нас, в особенности  для него. Я хочу знать, что ты не воспользуешься им против него.

Угроза в этих словах запала ему глубоко, пробрала до костей, до самого нутра. Дело было не в том, что он подбирал объедки с их стола, впитывая обрывки информации и секретов. Он предпочел бы, чтобы все было так, чтобы он мог закончить свою полугодовую миссию, не набравшись лишнего, чтобы ничто не попало в руки кумичо. Они уже подвергались риску, держа его так близко, позволяя спать с заряженным оружием под подушкой.

-Он уже предлагал выкупить твой контракт? – Спросила вдруг Мила, и Юри ощутил, как задержал дыхание.

-Ты и об этом знаешь?

-До этого момента я не была уверена, - она закусила губу, подведенную кроваво красной помадой, - но я подозревала, насколько все серьезно. Виктор тебя любит. Я бы удивилась, если бы он не предложил. – И вот снова, эта невероятная идея, как и в первый раз, что Виктор может в один прекрасный день рассмотреть что-то в Юри. Сделать его своим.

-Да что ты говоришь?

Юри покачал головой, заставляя свое сердце смириться с правдой.

-Мне это не интересно, - он отрицал, все отрицал. – Я не хочу… - И снова пауза повисла над ними, еще плотнее прежней, и ни один из них долго ее не нарушал.

И вдруг:

-Он никого не спрашивает.

-Но честно ли было бы вмешивать ребенка? – Это слетело с его губ до того, как Юри смог себя остановить, горячая вспышка гнева прокатилась через него. Он сразу понял, что тут что-то не так.

Губы Милы в отражении шевелились так, будто она облизнула зубы.

-Что ты об этом знаешь? – Спросила она. – Вы япошки смотрите на все с высоты. Как будто вы знаете, что такое голод, холод, отчаяние, радость следующей еде, теплой кровати. Мы делаем то, что должны сделать. – Была какая-то резкость, горечь в ее голосе, когда она говорила это. Костяшки пальцев Юри побелели на руле _. Я знаю, знаю_ , хотелось прокричать ему, вывернуться наизнанку, как она и хотела, чтобы сказать « _я тоже, я знаю»._ – Иногда у тебя просто нет выбора, что сделать, чтобы выжить.

-Я знаю.

Больше они ничего не сказали друг другу до конца поездки. Мила убрала руку с его груди, чтобы открыть микрофон, оба притворились, что этого разговора вообще не было. Никто особо не ездил на машинах в эту часть Токио, потому Юри пришлось поискать место, чтобы безопасно оставить машину, в каком-то узком переулке, зажатом между двумя небоскребами, самое укромное из возможных мест. Он спрятал ключи за диском колеса, на случай, если вернется только один из них.

Эта мысль причиняла боль. Наихудший сценарий, на самом деле, потому что они планировали просто войти и унести: найти их кролика и исчезнуть, чисто и быстро, будто фокус. Но редко все было настолько просто, так что нужно было иметь план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, прежде чем с головой уходить на вражескую территорию.

-Мы недалеко, - голос Виктора дрожал в наушниках обоих, - на случай, если мы вам понадобимся. – Он и Георгий притаились в ожидании, их машина была припаркована в более оживленной части района, чтобы не светиться. Они будут только отвлекать, нанесут больше вреда, чем пользы, если их заметят слишком рано.

-Все будет хорошо, Витя, - пробормотала Мила. Она взяла Юри под руку, перенеся весь свой вес на него, чтобы говорить прямо в его микрофон. В этот момент Юри ощутил, насколько все ее тело было напряжено от волнения.

-Мы будем в порядке, - заверил ее Юри, и себя заодно, когда они вышли на открытое место. Их тут же поглотила толпа, потоки людей, проходивший по обе стороны от них, прижимая их все ближе и ближе друг к другу. Он посмотрел на нее, перехватив ее руку там, где она лежала на его руке. – Просто следуй за мной и помни, что я тебе говорил.

-Притвориться дурочкой, поняла. – Это все еще было в ее голосе, самую малость. Отголосок их разговора, казалось бы, пропущенного, или, вероятно, отодвинутого, чтобы лучше справиться с задачей. Сейчас дело было на первом месте, и им нужен был отличный лидер и инструкции, чтобы все получилось.

Кабукичо ночью всегда был чудом. Фасады зданий были освещены неоновыми вывесками, бросающими на тротуары полосы света, оживляя улицу. Они утонули в пене яркого света, как только вышли из темного переулка, и от этого было ощущение наэлектризованности, одновременно с ощущением, будто перед всеми, как на ладони, хоть и в толпе.

Хотя Юри был хорошо знаком с остальной частью этого района, эта конкретная область была местом, которого он избегал. Почти каждый делец в этом квартале был связан с корейской или китайской мафией, претендующей на рынок Японии. Еще десять лет назад, когда борьба за улицы Кабукичо была в самом разгаре, Юри могли бы пристрелить только за подозрение к принадлежности к какой-нибудь из конкурирующих группировок. Каждая банда в городе собирала свои бойцовые отряды, выбирала территорию и отстаивала ее со свирепостью диких псов, отстаивающих свои метки.

К концу второго десятилетия правления губернатора Ишихары[2] каждый клуб, бар и казино в Токио были вовлечены в эту  борьбу. Частным порядком велись настоящие войны, в то время, как полиция на публику гонялась за местными представителями якудзы. В те годы Минами-Кей было загнано в тень прежнего своего влияния. Они видели, как их клиенты переманивались более крупными группировками, их последователи разбегались или избивались насмерть, или их арестовывали на их собственной территории. Юри тогда был еще мал, чтобы быть полезным для дела, принимая на себя основной вес гнева кумичо: от постепенно ослабевающего клана, от потерянного бизнеса, от смерти непокорного сына, который сбежал, вместо того, чтобы взять на себя ответственность за семью, которую ему предстояло наследовать.

Границы истончились, а пока люди переставали стрелять друг в друга прямо на улицах, на которых ему все равно было опасно находиться. Особенно по приказу человека, названного врагом номер один для всего преступного мира Азии.

Юри нервничал, и не просто так. Но его эмоциям не стало места, когда они подошли к корейскому клубу в конце квартала. Пхичит был уверен, что их кролик прошел через квартал, направляясь прямо в то место, где представители кланов Джи и Ли собирались встретиться на следующей неделе. Как Пхичит раздобыл эту информацию, Юри никогда бы не узнал, но его друг сделал бы все, что в его силах, при этом не рискуя собственной шкурой.

Ловить Юрия Плисецкого теперь было его задачей, делом времени и фавора. Юри надеялся, что всего этого будет достаточно, но не было никакой гарантии, что их кролик окажется там в нужное для них время. Они могли бы вернуться в тот клуб несколько раз, не вызывая подозрений, прежде, чем персонал узнал бы их и начал бы удивляться, что они забыли здесь, будто бы в Токио нет других клубов.

Толпа становилась все плотнее по мере того, как они приближались к клубу, и молодела, будто зацепившись за ритмичные басы, пульсирующие, точно сердце, из открытых дверей клуба. Это было несложно, пройти мимо охраны с Милой на руке; глаза вышибалы только скользнули по ней, как масло по воде, едва обратив внимание на Юри, когда они проходили. Было темно, когда они вошли внутрь, не считая моргающих огней светомузыки над их головой. Все пропахло кислым от пота и алкоголя. Воздух ощущался приторно горячим на вкус.

-Не более часа, - напомнил им Виктор, будто это было необходимо, его голос был приглушен музыкой, ревущей вокруг, - потом я хочу, чтобы вы оба вышли оттуда.

Юри не собирался спорить с этим распоряжением, но времени им предоставили мало. Они нашли отличную точку обзора на балконе второго этажа, которая граничила со входом в вип-комнаты и предлагала превосходный вид на переполненный танцпол. Мила опасно перегнулась через перилла, балансируя на высоких каблуках, тело ее лежало на периллах, давая наилучший угол обзора. В руке у нее был полупустой бокал, который она подхватила, проходя мимо подноса, и из которого теперь усиленно пила, притворяясь, что глотает, так что в сочетании с ее открытым нарядом, она смотрелась той самой пьяной девушкой, которую играла.

Но ее глаза внимательно следили за всем, прикрываясь сеткой лазерной светомузыки – отличная маскировка. Время от времени свет огней выхватывал из толпы светловолосую голову, и теперь она воспряла духом, стараясь быть незаметной еще больше, и повторяя про себя «может быть, очень может быть»…

Вдруг она взяла его за руку, настолько быстро переключив внимание, что повалилась на него прежде, чем Юри сумел ее поймать. Она обернулась в его объятиях, оборачивая руки вокруг его талии, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе.

-Блондин у бара, - прошептала она, губами почти касаясь его уха. – Я не могу точно сказать, но это может быть он. Мне пойти…?

Юри чуть наклонил голову, всматриваясь  в одинокую фигуру в дальнем углу зала. Его глаза отметили подозрительно большое количество охраны, что стояла у ближайшего выхода.

-Нет, - отозвался он ей в волосы. – Возможно, мне будет безопаснее это сделать. Скажи мне что-то, чтобы я мог воспользоваться этим, как кодом, чтобы он знал, что сообщение от тебя.

Настала короткая пауза, пока она размышляла над этим.

-«Юрочка», - решилась в конечном счете Мила. – Так его называет Коля – его дедушка, т.е. это такое сокращение. Он на это отреагирует.

Юри оставил ее, усадив на диван, пройдя вдоль всего балкона, затем вниз по ступеням, пока не оказался снова в центре толпы на танцполе. Проходить через нее было, как бежать под водой: тяжело, медленно. Плотное сплетение тел заставило его двигаться в том же ритме, чтобы ему не оттоптали ноги. Но не было никакого способа пройти мимо быстрее, если он не хотел привлекать к себе внимание в самом просматриваемом месте да еще на полпути к цели.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы добраться до бара, и Юри успел покрыться тонкой пленкой пота в конце своего пути. К счастью, блондин все так же сидел с бутылкой пива в одной руке, а второй кокетливо подкрадывался к руке темноволосого парня, опиравшегося о стойку рядом с ним. Юри колебался, размышляя, что возможно они обнаружили их кролика в самом разгаре отдыха, не мог же он вести себя так небрежно посреди вражеской территории, и если все так, то что делать. Но больше ждать было нельзя, и потому он собрал все свои нервы в кулак и скользнул рядом с парой, помахав бармену, чтобы заказать себе что-нибудь. Как только он это сделал, Юри тут же толкнул блондина, но ровно настолько, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

-Смотри куда прешь… - Блондин развернулся на своем табурете, проклятья застыли на его губах, когда он увидел Юри настолько близко рядом с собой. Медленно по его лицу начала расползаться пьяная улыбка. – Привет.

Юри пытался рассмотреть в нем образ той сгорбленной фигуры с кадров камер видеонаблюдения. Блондин был молодым, но не пятнадцатилетним. Тем не менее, это было только предположение. Он мог просто выглядеть старше, чем ожидал Юри, поскольку понятия не имел, как может выглядеть их цель, полностью полагаясь на выбор Милы. У него все еще оставалось сообщение.

-Привет, - наконец, сказал Юри, одновременно протягивая блондину руку, проверяя на наличие оружия. Но вместо того, чтобы замереть, тот потянулся к нему. – Юрочка? – Спросил Юри, все больше и больше сомневаясь. Что-то не так было в этой ситуации. – У меня сообщение от твоего дедушки.

На лице блондина не было никакого узнавания – они точно перепутали, во что Юри сложно было поверить, но это был факт.

-Мой дедушка? – Повторил блондин удивленно. – О чем это ты?

-Юрочка, - попытался Юри еще раз. – Коля хочет поговорить с тобой.

Блондин снова улыбнулся, покачав головой.

-Я не Юрочка, или как там его, но мы все еще можем поболтать. – Его свободная рука скользнула по руке Юри, как ранее по руке темноволосого парня, что до сих пор стоял рядом с ними.

Юри быстро отступил.

-Прошу прощения, - сказал он, пользуясь случаем, чтобы прихватить напитки у бармена, а вместе с тем и небрежно оставленный на столе бумажник блондина. – Должно быть, я обознался, принял вас за другого, такое бывает. – Прежде, чем ему успели ответить, Юри отошел и направился прямо в пустой коридор в противоположном от бара конце здания. Он вынул бумажник, открывая его, как только оказался вдали от посторонних глаз, рассматривая его содержимое. Кожа была потертой, маслянисто-коричневой, внутри оказались две кредитки и горстка чеков, а так же американское удостоверение личности, вместо русского. Юри прошелся пальцем по фото, лицо блондина оказалось менее привлекательным при свете, и он пытался убедить себя, что это другая подделка, которую он мог сделать уже после того, как получил первую от Пхичита.

Но оно выглядело так, будто давно лежало в бумажнике, все кредитки были настоящими, действительными с 10/2015 было выбито на одной, а на второй с 09/2014

-Черт.

-Юри? Что случилось? – Услышал он голос Виктора отчетливее, чем было в зале, где его заглушал грохот музыки. Он почти забыл, что все это время он был там.

Проигнорировав на минуту вопрос, Юри достал резервный телефон и набрал номер, указанный на одной из кредиток. Он прослушал только один гудок прежде, чем механический голос ответил ему, предложив ввести номер карты на клавиатуре. Он осторожно сделал это, ожидая, затаив дыхание, пройдет или откажет, а потом прошипел сквозь зубы, когда его подозрения подтвердились. «Спасибо, что воспользовались нашими услугами сегодня, мистер Джейсон Браун. Чем мы можем вам помочь?» Он попробовал вторую карту, и было то же самое. «Спасибо, что воспользовались нашими услугами сегодня, мистер Джейсон Браун. Чем мы можем вам помочь?»

Кредитки были настоящими, и вероятно удостоверение тоже. Если их кролик не планировал испариться отсюда в ближайшие несколько месяцев, что вряд ли, у него было еще море времени, чтобы разобраться со своими счетами, так что Джейсон Браун вряд ли был тем, кого они искали.

-Скажи Миле, что это был ложный след, - сказал Юри, наконец, в микрофон, закрывая резервный телефон. – Я возвращаюсь к ней.

-Выходите, как только найдешь ее, потому что час уже почти закончился. Что-то происходит снаружи, охрану усилили, так что я не хочу, чтобы вы оставались там. Попробуем потом.

Юри не нужно было второго приглашения, чтобы поступить именно так, но тут порыв воздуха присвистнул у него в ушах. Прохладой пахнуло с конца коридора, который оказался длиннее, чем он себе представлял изначально. Бледный уличный свет полоснул темноту, из странной двери, которую он увидел впервые. Юри вжался в стену, в небольшую нишу, образованную двумя широкими балками по обе стороны от него.

Четверо мужчин вошли в коридор: первые двое в черном, точно вооруженные и опасные, за ними двое в дорогих костюмах. К своему удивлению и страху, Юри опознал в одном из них Джи Гуан Хонга, запомнившегося ему по рейду в Китакюсю. Ледяная дрожь пробежала по его хребту. Этот человек был агентом клана Ли, и это  было не случайно, что он был здесь. Их охранники отделились, направляясь к нему, пока Джи и его спутник, еще один молодой человек, с коричневыми волосами и загаром, слева поднимались по крутой лестнице наверх, так что Юри теперь не мог их различить в тусклом свете. Его дыхание застряло в горле, а в груди сердце замерло, пропустив удар, когда охранники прошли мимо его укрытия. Они расположились на входе в коридор, охраняя, повернувшись к нему спиной. Они его не заметили.

Но Юри оказался в ловушке.

-Юри, ты меня слышишь? Мила не может тебя найти в толпе. Время вышло.

Юри прижал ладонь к груди, оглушенный биением собственного сердца, словно Виктор мог его услышать в микрофон. Он перебрал возможные варианты, и только два не вели к мгновенной смерти: он мог остаться тут и надеяться, что его и во второй раз не заметят, или же броситься к двери, надеясь не получить пулю в спину. Оба звучали не сильно привлекательно, слишком уж завися от случая. Что охранники не заметят его, что его движения поглотит отголосок музыки, что на входе никого не окажется. Мила ждала его на балконе второго этажа; Виктор ждал ответа на линии.

Жаль только, что на это все не было времени. Юри собирался попытать счастье с дверью.

Одним ловким движением он достал пистолет, спрятанный под рубашкой. Его твердый вес в руке, теплый, готовый к стрельбе, как только он снял его с предохранителя. Музыка, к счастью, по-прежнему отбивала ритм на танцполе, как бывает на самом пике ночи. Он ждал удачного момента, такого, чтобы Тун-Дун – когда толпа наращивает ритм возбуждения, сливаясь в единое дыхание, - Тун-Дун – чтобы…

Они взревели, а Юри направился к двери. Шум отражался эхом от стен коридора, полностью скрывая его движения. Он едва расслышал вопль «ура», настолько кровь шумела у него в ушах, не то, что звук собственных шагов. Но он ощущал, как проходил каждый дюйм, приближаясь к двери, его свободная рука уже потянулась к ручке, пытаясь нащупать ее пальцами, даже обернулась вокруг нее, так же плотно, как та, в которой был пистолет.

Дверь оказалась заперта.

Он снова крутанул ручку, и снова, но она не сдвинулась с места. Она лишь бесполезно гремела в двери, не выпуская его на свободу. Юри оглянулся назад, ладони его вспотели, пока он пытался оценить, насколько далеко его спасительная ниша. Охранник все таки обернулся, не обратив внимания. Но потом его рука скользнула вниз, вынимая пистолет.

ПРИГОТОВИЛИСЬ.

Звук разнесся по коридору, и Юри тут же понял, что спрятаться не успеет. Он отчаянно оглянулся, пытаясь найти укрытие, и тут ему на глаза попалась лестница.

Прежде, чем он смог об этом задуматься, Юри оказался наверху, преодолев верхнюю площадку лестницы, как раз когда охранник подошел к двери, чтобы посмотреть на нее поближе. Раздался звук, будто ключ вставили в замок, а снаружи подул прохладный ветер. Сердце Юри колотилось в горле, и он прикусил язык, чтобы не дышать слишком громко. Это была та самая минута длинною в жизнь, пока он ждал, чтобы охранник ушел, удовлетворенный, но пути назад не было, он не мог вернуться тем же путем, которым пришел, не мог сбежать, не попавшись, пока дверь качнулась, закрываясь.

-Юри, ответь мне. Или я войду и найду тебя.

Юри так сильно прикусил губу, что почувствовал кровь, и боль расцвела острым, металлическим привкусом у него на губах. _Да, да, приходи, пожалуйста, за мной_ , - была его первая и самая опасная мысль, потому что наличие Виктора гарантированно ухудшило бы ситуацию. Его горло будто смолой было наполнено, когда он произнес:

-Я застрял. Пусть Мила уходит без меня.

-Что значит, застрял? Что случилось?

Он сполз по стене на колени, пытаясь сформулировать ответ, размышляя о том, что он мог бы, должен был бы поступить иначе. _Глупо, глупо, глупо,_ \- повторял он в своей голове и продолжал бы это делать, если бы не ужас той ситуации, в которой он оказался. Угрызения совести подождут; сейчас ему нужно сосредоточиться на поиске выхода.

Лестница вела на верх, в другой пустой коридор, длинный и темный, как и первый, заканчивавшийся поворотом, где мерцал мягкий тусклый свет из другого зала.

-Я знаю, почему вдруг оказалось столько охраны, - сказал Юри, игнорируя вопросы. – Джи, тот, что из Китакюсю. Он в здании.

-Юри. Расскажи мне, что случилось. – На этот раз голос Виктора был без возражений и претензий. Юри попытался представить, какое выражение может быть на его лице, но решил, что скорее всего никакого.

-Я, - он колебался, - мне нужно было спрятаться, но теперь охрана заблокировала мой единственный выход. – Тут он добавил в свою пользу. – Никто меня не видел. Прикрытие Мили в безопасности.

-Я не об этом спрашивал…

-Со мной все будет хорошо, - перебил его Юри, стараясь и сам в это поверить. Чего мог хотеть Виктор, если не этого. – Просто… со мной все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, скажи ей, чтобы уходила. – На линии была тишина, потом раздалось сухое «отбой!» и тихое подтверждение от Георгия, что Мила пошла к ближайшему выходу. Он выпрямился, на сердце стало легче после этой новости; он не был уверен, что сможет вырваться без боя. Пистолет крепко был зажат в его руке, твердо поднятый на уровень глаз. Отсюда можно было выйти только одним путем.

На повороте оказалась небольшая гостиная, элегантность которой контрастировала с темным клубом под ней. Юри мог видеть только часть комнаты со своего места, но мог сразу сказать, что она была прекрасна. Мебель выполнена в приглушенных тонах черного и голубино-серого, с хрустальной люстрой над головой, преломляющей и рассеивающей свет. Джи сидел на низком диване, его спутник стоял, сложа руки за спиной. Перед ними стоял мужчина, кореец на вид, хотя кто его знает.

Джи говорил тихо, но его голос был полон холодной власти.

-…столько неприятностей. Трудно поверить, что все только из-за одного человека.

-Мы не уверены наверняка, связаны ли эти случаи, - поспешно заметил кореец. – Мы работаем над тем, чтобы освободить Пак, но пока Интерпол и Национальная полиция ведут себя упрямее, чем обычно.

-Ясно, - вскричал Джи. – Что делается для того, чтобы это не повторилось? Дедушка лоялен к этой ситуации, потому что это твоя семья, как и моя. – Юри мог видеть легкую тень улыбки на лице мальчика, отраженную на лице его спутника, когда они перекинулись взглядами. – И Лео тоже, конечно. После отгрузки он кропотливо все проработал.

-У нас есть информатор! Информатор из окружения Фельцмана. Ему заплатили приличную сумму, чтобы мы знали об их дальнейших действиях, особенно о  том, что делает Никифоров в Азии.

Было что-то увлекательное в том, чтобы наблюдать, как корейский авторитет пресмыкается перед Джи, хотя тот был старше на пару десятков лет. А Джи и его спутник, возможно, друг или охранник, были невероятно молодыми, с лицами, до сих пор хранившими детскую миловидность, и Юри почувствовал боль о того, что осознал, как глубоко они завязли в этом грязном деле, хотя и сами едва-едва выросли. И его мысли продолжали ходить вокруг этого, остановившись на том, как Джи упомянул своего дедушку, и это показалось важным, хотя он и не понимал пока, почему. Он припрятал эту мысль на потом, чтобы осмыслить ее, когда окажется в безопасности.

Было так много вещей, которых он не знал, кусочки головоломки, которую он рассыпал, и которые не давали ему увидеть все в целом.

Компаньон Джи положил руку на спинку дивана.

-Тот самый, что не смог сказать вам, где Никифоров, пока тот не пересек границу? Не похоже, что он хорош, если вам интересно мое мнение.

-Лео… - Начал было мужчина.

-Мистер Де ла Иглесия, - резко оборвал его тот, одарив суровым взглядом. Поправка была встречена трепетом, вызвавшим улыбку на лице Лео Де ла Иглесия. Юри слышал это имя раньше, кто-то, кто работал с Пхичитом несколько раз в прошлом. Он был чище и талантливее, к тому же, смог разгрести и отбросить кучу улик и зачистить сцену преступления всего за несколько часов на глазах у законников. Юри хотел связаться с ним после Сочи, чтобы забрать тело Селестино из России, и теперь был ужасно рад, что не успел этого сделать. – Если твои люди не могу справиться с тем, чтобы подбить пару-другую клиньев под Якова Фельцмана…

Юри коснулся места, где был закреплен микрофон на рубашке. Разговор, вероятно, был слишком тихим, чтобы устройство могло его уловить, но все же, было интересно, что подумал бы Виктор, если бы все это услышал. Стремительно и опасно нарастала вражда и не только между Ли и Фельцманами, повышая ставки. Юри не был уверен, что хочет знать.

Все, что он знал, что еще много крови прольется прежде, чем все закончится.

-Мы отлично с этим справимся. Никифоров – это всего лишь отвлекающий маневр. – Нахмурился кореец, линии вокруг его рта углубились, от чего он стал выглядеть намного старше. – На самом деле, господин Ли, шеф запрашивал вашего присутствия сегодня, потому что у него есть предложение для господина Де ла Иглесия, - добавил он, поморщившись, будто эти слова заставляли его зубы ныть. – Пак Мин настолько много знает о наших текущих делах в Японии, и ей предстоит настолько долгий срок, что мы хотели бы, чтобы вы помогли нам решить эту проблему.

-У меня контракт с Гуан Хонгом, - на автомате ответил Де ла Иглесия. И добавил через минуту. – И обычно я не берусь за живые посылки.

-Напротив. Если уж вы не сможете вытащить ее живой, - тут кореец выудил из кармана небольшую коробочку, будто от кольца, которую потом передал Цзы, - то мы готовы увидеть ее мертвой, а не идти на компромиссы относительно наших планов. У нас слишком много передвижений в ближайшие несколько недель.

То, что Джи достал из коробки, было слишком маленьким, чтобы Юри мог разглядеть, но ему и не надо было.

-Цианид? – Уточнил Джи. – Один из худших способов уйти из жизни. Скорее всего, она бы предпочла пулю в мозг.

-Не больше, чем она того заслуживает, если она действительно слила информацию полиции. По словам босса, хорошие смерти предназначены только для хороших людей.

Юри побледнел, хотя слова и не были адресованы ему. В самой дальней части его рта было место, теперь пустое, между щекой и линией зубов, где обычно была капсула с ядом. Странно было думать, что он мог упустить что-то настолько ужасное, несущее смерть, пока держал эту жемчужину во рту. И все же…

Он был страшно зол, когда босс сначала дал ему капсулу, полагая, что это смешно, обозначив для него грань между жизнью и смертью. Тогда у него не было выхода. Но за долгие годы Юри узнал, что сама по себе смерть является разновидностью свободы, и хоть он и боялся неизвестности, теперь понимал, что есть вещи похуже, чем возможность встретиться со смертью на своих условиях. Он чувствовал странное родство с Пак Мин Так в этот момент. Нужна была изрядная смелость, чтобы предать себя смерти, и он жалел ее, даже учитывая, что ее конец был следствием его работы.

Резкий звонок прервал разговор, заставив Юри отвлечься от собственных болезненных мыслей. Он подался назад к выходу из гостиной, используя этот отвлекающий момент, чтобы найти подходящее укрытие.

Но такого просто не было.

-Слушаю, - ответил кореец на своем диалекте. Непринужденная болтовня наполнила паузу, напоминая птичьи трели, льющиеся из динамика телефона. Юри затаил дыхание, ждал и удивлялся, что будет, если его поймают. Волна бессознательной паники пронзила его, когда он подумал о Миле. Она ушла незамеченной? Она добралась до машины? Встретилась ли с Виктором и Георгием? Они наверняка сообщили бы ему, если бы это было не так. Его ладони потели вокруг рукояти пистолета.

-А… поймали, да. Ведите их сюда. – Разговор быстро закончился, телефон лег на стол с легким стуком.

Джи поднял взгляд от капсулы в руке.

-Итак?

-У нас тут незваные гости, вызывающие проблемы внизу, - отозвался кореец, будто извиняясь. – Это не займет много времени, и мы сможем вернуться к нашим делам.

Юри повернулся, глядя в длинное жерло коридора. Басы, что отражались от стен, стали более приглушенными, поскольку он сосредоточился и различил звуки борьбы. Кто-то кричал. Это был юный голос, возможно, мальчишеский, и вдруг у Юри неприятно заскребло на сердце.

-Отпусти меня! Сука!

Группа людей поднималась по лестнице, трое позади толкали двоих впереди себя. Юри увидел из до того, как они поравнялись с ним: светлые короткие волосы, выбивавшиеся из-под капюшона, темные волосы, и те, кто обеспечивал порядок, персонал в форме, что охранял входы. Его рука была быстрее, чем мысли, бушующие в голове. Он поднял пистолет, глаза сосредоточились на цели, палец на спусковом крючке.

Глушитель издал легкий звук, и музыка поглотила его, пока он не стал чем-то, вроде хлопка. Первый охранник упал бездыханный. Никто не двигался, пытаясь переварить внезапное падение охранника, его задушенный крик, даже двое заложников были настолько шокированы, что замерли. Именно этого и ждал Юри. Перед тем, как их глаза различили его в полумраке дальнего угла, он повернул ствол своего пистолета к тому, кто держал кролика. Когда он нажал на курок, цель была повержена, брызги крови разлетелись перед глазами оставшегося охранника, тело начало оседать вниз, увлекая за собой блондина.

 _Будь быстрым, очень, словно молния_ , слышал он наставления кумичо в голове, его уроки звенели так четко, будто колокол. _Колебание означает смерть, а тебе не позволено умирать._

_Пока нет._

За секунды коридор был чист, но последний охранник, наконец, отошел настолько, чтобы достать пистолет. Юри уклонился, сильно врезавшись в стену левым плечом, когда пуля прошла мимо его головы. Выстрел был без глушителя, так что не было ни малейшего шанса, что трое в гостиной его пропустили бы. Они скоро окажутся у него за спиной.

Тупая боль пульсировала в плече, но она была чудесна. Боль успокаивала. Она позволяла ему сосредоточиться на главной задаче, мир замедлился, пока все, что он мог чувствовать, не стало резким жжением в мышцах, когда он двигался. Каждый удар сердца растянулся, будто сквозь воду.

Юри не мог стрелять с такого короткого расстояния, без риска попасть в заложника, Отабека Алтына, силовика, как рассказал ему Виктор, но охранник начал снова стрелять. С  рывком он бросился на них, пока все не оказались в стороне. Вздох боли, когда пистолет охранника защелкал пустой обоймой. Юри был рядом с ними, оттолкнув Алтына в сторону, прижав ствол пистолета между глаз охранника и нажав на курок.

Две секунды, может три. Нельзя было тратить время.

Резкое движение на периферии зрения. Юри повернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как их кролик выворачивается из-под веса трупа, и протянул руку, чтобы обернуть ее вокруг тонкого запястья парнишки. Было сообщение, которое надо был озвучить. Он должен был убедиться, что это нужный человек.

-Юро…

Капюшон упал. Из-под него пролился водопад светлых волос, эльфийское личико, такое знакомое, что сердце Юри застряло у него в горле.

В его голове всплыла машина, мальчик, истекающий кровью на заднем сидении, темное здание, где он оставил друга умирать в одиночестве.

-Юрочка, - выдохнул Юри, хоть подтверждение уже и не было нужно. Это была их цель. Он отлично помнил, как это же лицо бледнело в зеркале заднего вида, спрашивая себя, не добавится ли этот несчастный к его персональному, быстрорастущему списку. Очевидно, мальчик выжил и был здесь, чтобы преследовать Юри, как призрак его ошибок. – Коля…

-Откуда ты знаешь это имя? – Мальчик, Плисецкий, их кролик, схватил его за плечи, больше не пытаясь вырываться. Он выглядел напуганным, очень пятнадцатилетним. – Откуда ты знаешь это имя?

В ухе ожил динамик, настойчиво и громко, но он не знал, насколько давно.

-Юри, отзовись. Можешь ответить? Что происходит?

-Виктор, - начал Юри, в ответ на оба вопроса. – Он послал меня найти вас. Я…

Из-за угла показался мерцающий свет. Он выстрелил на автомате в том направлении, не попав ни в кого, разве что в пустой участок стены рядом с коричневоволосой головой, тут же спрятавшейся в укрытие. Его рука сжалась на запястье Плисецкого.

-Нам надо идти. Здесь небезопасно.

Плисецкий попытался высвободиться, прошипев.

-Я никуда с тобой не пойду! Сука! Отпусти!

Юри впился пальцами в запястье Плисецкого так сильно, что почти почувствовал, как ломаются кости под кожей.

-Ты пойдешь, - сказал он, переключив внимание на подростка, поглядывая краем глаза на прицел пистолета, направленного на дальний конец коридора, - или своими ногами, или у меня на плече, как багаж. Выбирай. Немедленно.

Паузы была не длиннее одного вдоха, но показалась длиной в целую жизнь, когда Плисецкий, наконец, ответил. – Но… А… Мы не можем оставить Бека тут!

Он глянул на Алтына, который все еще сидел оглушенный на полу. Виктор, наверное, предпочел бы, чтобы он остался здесь, но они были в окружении в самом центре вражеской территории, и им нужна была любая помощь, которую они могли бы получить. Принимая поспешное решение, Юри подтолкнул упавший пистолет к парню. – Он может пойти следом, - пояснил он Плисецкому, уже таща подростка в сторону лестницы. И уже повернувшись к Алтыну, добавил:

-Прикрой нас.

Пока он говорил, из-за угла послышался выстрел, раскатившись по коридору, заставив Юри прикрыть Плисецкого рукой, выпуская очередную пулю в стену.

Осталось двенадцать и еще целый магазин.

Они бросились вниз, откуда поднимались еще двое охранников, чтобы присоединиться к схватке. Алтын быстро разобрался с ними несколькими выстрелами в грудь, отправив их тела вповалку на пол. Юри перепрыгнул через клубок конечностей, пробираясь к выходу, утаскивая за собой спотыкающегося Плисецкого, а парень продолжал от кого-то отстреливаться, кто стоял выше по лестнице. Потребовалось две пули (еще десять, и придется перезаряжать) на замок, чтобы вынести его, и дать всем выйти в прохладу зимней ночи.

К счастью, за дверью не оказалось дополнительной охраны, но они не могли позволить себе сейчас задерживаться, когда их уже обнаружили. Юри поволок их по аллее на улицу. Алтын бежал следом, их шаги почти сливались в едином ритме, когда они вклинились в толпу, выстроившуюся перед дверью в ожидании своей очереди, чтобы войти.

Еще один выстрел. Кто-то вскрикнул, и тут же началась паника, ломающая все на своем пути.

-Юри! - Раздалось у него в ухе.

-Кролик со мной, - сказал он в микрофон, не зная, слышит ли его Виктор. Хватило беглого взгляда назад, чтобы понять, что за ними погоня, множество охранников, одетых в черное и пробирающихся с криками через толпу перед клубом. Даже ему вместе с Алтыном не хватило бы пуль, чтобы уложить их всех, даже, если бы они оказались с ними один-на-один.

-Держись подальше от нас, понял. Он со мной. – Он не был уверен, что все получится, но в голове назревал безумный план.

Прямая схватка привела бы только к смерти. Машина, если Мила ее еще не увела, была припаркована в противоположном направлении.

Им нужно было спрятаться: где-то в безопасном и укромном месте, с множеством людей вокруг.

Мысль вдруг поразила его своей очевидностью, идеальное место, и он резко свернул в переулок, направляясь на восток. Сложно было втиснуться туда втроем, учитывая, как быстро они шли, а проход был очень узким, так что их преследователям тоже пришлось бы идти в линию, попадая под прямой огонь. Плисецкий задыхался рядом с ним, когда Алтын выстрелил последний раз, и его пистолет защелкал пустой обоймой.

-Бросай его, - сказал Юри, ведя их на другую улицу.

Они были достаточно близко, чтобы его видеть, почти ощущали его вкус: Золотой Рог[3]. Вход в квартал из шести аллей был переполнен людьми, взволнованными, желавшими попасть в один из многочисленных баров, ютившихся в таком крохотном пространстве. Юри уже наметил их путь, его глаза блуждали по сторонам. Каждый шаг открывал новые возможности, например, крутые лестницы, где не пройти достаточно крупному человеку, тусклые подворотни, где можно было укрыться и смешаться с толпой.

Он держал запястье Плисецкого еще крепче и велел Алтыну взять его за вторую руку.

-Не отпускай, - предупредил он обоих, на мгновение замедлившись, когда они, наконец, вошли на аллею, откуда Юри смог оглянуться и сосчитать, сколько же охранников было у них на хвосте.

Слишком много.

Юри свернул налево, потом направо, с поворота в поворот, ни разу не замедлившись больше, чем на несколько секунд. Их траектория была извилистой, шаги путанными, настолько случайными, насколько он мог их сделать, не привлекая к себе внимания. Пистолет он засунул за пояс, и его хребет тут же свело дрожью под рубашкой. Пистолет касался бедра, готовый быть вынутым в любой момент, если они окажутся в ловушке, хотя он надеялся, что этого уже не произойдет. Стрельба при такой плотной застройке была опасной, слишком много свидетелей, слишком сложно передвигаться. Люди здесь делились по территориям, и, вероятно, просто загнали бы их в тупик и удерживали бы там, пока не появится полиция.

Рука Плисецкого вспотела под его рукой. Алтын притих и побледнел, замедляя шаг, его рука сжимала воздух,  будто пистолет все еще был при нем.

Они скользнули мимо «Кензо» с его леопардовыми принтами. Прошли мимо богатых бизнесменов в «Альбатросе». Окунулись в громкое караоке, лившееся из «Чемпиона», перед тем, как укрыться, завидев двоих охранников, рыщущих по толпе, что выстроилась перед караоке. Юри почувствовал, как сердце стукнулось о ребра, и ритм начал нарастать все быстрее, когда они нырнули в переулок. Ступени вели вниз к Голубой площади, к складу между зданиями, где был вход только для персонала, и через него рабочие разгружались, так что Юри быстро провел всех внутрь, не замеченными. Он завернул Плисецкого в его капюшон, спрятав волосы под бандану, что прихватил в одном из баров, чтобы скрыть его блондинистость.

_Почти, еще чуть-чуть._

Выход был в нескольких шагах. Скоро они выйдут из аллеи, охранники их не найдут. Тогда дело будет за малым, дождаться, чтобы Виктор забрал их.

Рука потянулась к нему, схватив за воротник рубашки, подтягивая поближе. Юри ахнул, почувствовав, как ему перехватили горло, отпуская Плисецкого, чтобы освободиться от захвата.

-Вот ты где, - проговорил охранник, потянув Юри на мысочки, не давая ударить ногами.

-Стой… - Юри достал пистоле неуклюжими пальцами, не дававшими снять с предохранителя, и ударил мужчину рукояткой в челюсть, так что, вероятно, выбил зубы. Резкое проклятье, и рубашка Юри порвалась. Он упал на землю кулем, все еще крепко сжимая пистолет в руке, но его запасной магазин отлетел в сторону.

-Фу ты черт!

Он выстрелил.

Осталось всего девять пуль, без перезарядки.

Кровь брызнула по лицу, горячая, влажная, пряная. Люди заорали, разбегаясь в разные стороны. Кроме одного, который бросился с бешенной скоростью в их сторону. Юри повернулся, подняв руку, стреляя без прицела.

Пули ушли. Осталось шесть. Де ла Иглесия прокатился вдоль них, одним движением, с ловкостью кота вскочив на ноги, он подкрался ближе. В руке у него был пистолет, он прицелился Юри в лицо и собирался выстрелить, когда звук быстро приближавшихся полицейских сирен отвлек его.

Юри не стал ждать второго шанса. Он схватил Плисецкого, вскочил и бросился сквозь толпу, убегая к выходу из Золотого Рога. Протирать лицо было бесполезно; можно было только отереть часть крови рукавом, и он решил, что это может подождать, пока они не будут в безопасности. Улица за улицей, их темп был неумолимым, он едва оглядывался назад, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним все еще Алтын, волоча подростка, как груз.

Наконец-то они выпали на длинную улицу, тянувшуюся до самого конца зданиями любовных отелей, с громоздкими знаками в ярких неоновых витринах и вывесках, показывающих количество свободных мест и цены. В том, что они выбрали, чтобы скрыться, не было ни одной живой души, вместо администратора был автомат, в котором они и выбрали номер, расплатившись кредиткой, которую Юри украл у блондина в клубе. Его руки никак не желали перестать трястись, пока он вставлял ключ в замок и открывал дверь в безопасность пустой комнаты.

-Садитесь. – Бросил он парням, что неуклюже стояли у входа, указав на кровать стволом пистолета. Его решимость была на грани, он вот-вот мог сорваться теперь, когда опасность не давила грузом, нервы начали сдавать, и он надеялся, что всего этого не слышно в его голосе. Они были в безопасности, никто за ними не придет, никто не видел, как они вошли. Плисецкий был готов запротестовать, но Алтын быстро заткнул его, прижав рукой к собственному плечу.

-Виктор, забери нас.

Он проговорил адрес и все, что им теперь оставалось, это ждать.

А потом были слова, которые он так хотел услышать. Не через линию прослушки, а через дверь.

-Юри, мы здесь.

Все еще был в шоке, когда подсунул ключ-карту под дверь, наблюдая, как она исчезает с той стороны. Все трое ждали, прижавшись к дальней стене, пока не услышали характерный щелчок открывающегося замка, и ручка не начала медленно поворачиваться.

Юри никогда не был еще так рад видеть Виктора, который вошел в комнату, свободной рукой помахав, с его растрепанными серебристыми волосами, будто он пробежал шесть лестничных пролетов, чтобы оказаться там. Их глаза встретились, и в три шага Виктор был рядом. Он протянул ладони вокруг лица Юри, поместив его в колыбель между кожей перчаток, поворачивая в разные стороны. Его большой палец коснулся щеки Юри и отпрянул весь в крови.

-Где ты ранен?

Ошалелый Юри покачал головой.

-Я в порядке. Я… - Его взгляд скользнул в сторону Плисецкого и Алтына, что стояли рядом и наблюдали за ними. – Они здесь. Я вытащил их.

-Да, - признал Виктор, чуть дольше, чем следовало бы, задержавшись, но потом все же отпустив его. Он отошел, а потом бросился к остальным двоим с текучей грацией, мгновенно доставая пистолет.

-Что касается тебя. – Это было адресовано Алтыну, который замер на месте, его лицо было пустым, хотя и с тенью страха в темных глазах, выдававших его.

Виктор щелкнул предохранителем, казалось, готовый выстрелить, когда Плисецкий вдруг встал между ними.

С поразительной ловкостью он оказался рядом с Юри, вырвав у него пистолет и целясь в Виктора.

-Ты его не убьешь, - гневно прорычал подросток, руки его дрожали. Но на таком небольшом расстоянии он просто не смог бы промахнуться.

Момент длился всего вдох, хрупкий, как стекло. Виктор, прицелившись в Алтына, Плисецкий, целящийся в Виктора, и они двое, у кого не было оружия, так что они никак не могли помешать ни одному из них выстрелить.

-Брось пистолет, Юра, - сказал Виктор так спокойно, будто он разговаривал с ребенком, а не со взрослым парнем, с пистолетом, направленным в его сторону.

Рука Плисецкого дрожала, может от сомнений, а может от ярости.

-Ты его не убьешь, - повторил он, каждое слово проговаривая четче, чем в прошлый раз. Пистолет качнулся в сторону лица Юри. – Если он остается, то и Бека тоже. – Его враждебность поражала, и сердце Юри отбило ему бока, пока он пытался убедить себя, что все это ничего не значит.

_Он не мог вспомнить, он даже не видел моего лица той ночью, был без сознания, но что если…_

-Мой Юри остается. Он… - Он подбородком указал в сторону Алтына, - тот, кому нельзя доверить твою безопасность.

-Значит, у тебя есть питомец. Бека один из моих людей. Он под моей защитой.

-Это не обсуждается, - сказал Виктор, сочувствие ушло, когда его голос стал глубже, с вызовом, акцент усилился, будто он был готов огрызнуться. – Ты возвращаешься в Россию. Один.

-Подожди! – Юри шагнул вперед, слегка вздрогнув, когда все взгляды устремились на него, остро осознавая, что его собственный пистолет направлен прямо на него в эту минуту. – Это не очень хорошая мысль, - сказал он, в горле пересохло. – Там он не будет в безопасности.

-Почему нет? – Переспросил Виктор. Его руки все еще были напряжены, целясь в силовика, хотя смотрел он на Юри.

-У тебя крыса.

 

 

 

 

[1] «Кролик» - кодовое слово, используемое для определения цели для наблюдения. – Прим. Автора.

[2] Во время правления губернатора Синтаро Ишихары (1999-2012) был массовый толчок к зачистке улиц в Токио в попытке заполучить очередную Олимпиаду. Его политика привела к налетам полиции на заведения Кабукичо, особенно на те, которыми заправляли Якудза. – Прим. Автора.

[3] Синдзюку-Голден-Гай – небольшой район в Синдзюку, на востоке токийского Кабукичо. Он известен, как район со своеобразной архитектурой, а еще благодаря своей ночной жизни. Там всего шесть узких переулков, которые позволяют пройти только одному человеку. В этом районе работает более 200 мини-баров, клубов и закусочных. В этом районе запрещена фото, видео съемка на улице. Все бары, о которых тут упоминается, реальные места в Золотом Роге. – Прим. Автора.


	15. Точка кипения.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Температура на грани закипания.  
> 2\. Состояние спокойной или сдержанной активности, развитие, волнение, гнев и прочее.  
>  

 

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

Никто не посмел пошевелиться. Юри смотрел на два пистолета, оба были заряжены и готовы выстрелить, как только чей-нибудь палец нервно дернется. И ни один из них не был у него, к сожалению. Он ломал голову, как можно было быстро и бескровно остановить эту ситуацию, но прекрасно понимал, что это не его бой. Последнее, чего он сегодня хотел, это вставать между Виктором и Плисецким, когда они пылись перегрызть друг другу глотки.

Но все еще оставались насущные вопросы, которые надо было решать, и Юри не хотел рисковать стрельбой в подобном квартале, чтобы не попасть в расход.

Снаружи взревела сирена, ровно тогда, когда он уже собрался ответить. Все четверо замерли на месте, ожидая, затаив дыхание, пока мерцание огней поднималось все выше и выше, удручающе приближаясь к их окнам. Никто за эти мгновения так и не пошевелился, и только когда сирены начали удаляться, они наконец-то позволили себе отмереть.

-Не здесь, - сказал Юри в конце концов, прервав этим аргументом возможные возражения. Он твердо смотрел на них, пока оба не опустили пистолеты. – Сейчас не время и не место для всего этого. Мы не может тут больше оставаться. – Они уже были в комнате почти час. Скоро придут убирать, чтобы привести в порядок помещение для следующих клиентов, и остаться не было вариантом. Полиция, вероятно, будет обыскивать этот район следующим, когда они поймут, что Золотой Рог то самое идеальное место, где нет камер и толпа народа. Именно поэтому Юри решился прятаться там, но он не был готов поставить собственную жизнь на то, что они были в безопасности, оставаясь в этом отеле.

-Георгий ждет нас в машине, - согласился Виктор, слегка кивнув. И добавил, едва коснувшись взглядом Алтына:

-Я разберусь с тобой позже.

Виктору не стоило говорить этого, если он только не хотел и дальше настраивать Плисецкого против себя. Рука мальчика потянулась за пистолетом, хоть он и держал палец подальше от курка, повернув ствол в пол. Юри почувствовал зуд в ладони, желая протянуть руку и забрать свой пистолет обратно. Вместо этого он двинулся к  двери и тут же был схвачен под локоть.

-Что… - Юри удивленно обернулся, отшатнувшись, когда Виктор коснулся его щеки. Прикосновение было легким, будто бликом света, и на перчатке осталась кровь. –О…

Он совершенно забыл, дав ей хлопьями засохнуть на коже и волосах. На воротнике рубашки расплывались рыжевато-красные подтеки, будто кляксы Роршаха.

-Ты не можешь так идти, - заметил Виктор и свободной рукой перехватил рваный край рубашки, чтобы стереть лишнюю кровь. Он сбросил плащ и накинул его на плечи Юри, защелкнув кнопки спереди, чтобы скрыть весь этот ужас. Когда Виктор закончил, отошел на пару шагов, осматривая свою работу сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы, прежде чем убедился, что этого достаточно. – Так лучше, - сказал он, пальцы спустились вниз, перехватил Юри за запястье, где пульс пробивался сквозь кожу. – Пошли.

Они резво рванули из двери, к выходу для персонала, который Юри упустил из виду, когда они сюда пришли. В то время, как Виктор мастерски вел их по коридору, затем вниз, по шести пролетам крутой лестницы, откуда он сам пришел, Юри прислушивался, ждал звука сбивчивых шагов, преследующих их на лестнице, воя сирен и громкоговорителей, кричащих о том, чтобы они выходили с поднятыми руками. Но всего этого не было.

Георгий ждал их, как обещал, в банальном белом седане в конце аллеи. Виктор упал на пассажирское сидение, остальные сели на заднее. Юри оказался прижат достаточно тесно, чтобы ощутить напряжение в теле Плисецкого, даже не считая нервной дрожи в ноге, когда тот зажал пистолет между коленей, когда устраивался. Невинная песенка играла по радио, веселый ритм повис свинцом, когда машина рванула за угол, вливаясь в поток на магистрали, проплывая мимо полицейской машины, ехавшей навстречу. Время от времени глаза Георгия находили Плисецкого в зеркале заднего вида, а потом взгляд снова смещался, будто он что-то хотел сказать, но никак не мог решиться.

Юри едва дышал, пока они не покинули Кабукичо.

Знакомая черная машина уже была припаркована в гараже, когда они вернулись, доказательство того, что Мила благополучно добралась. Конечно, она ждала их внутри, заключив в объятия Плисецкого, как только он вошел в дверь, сжимая его настолько крепко, даже когда начала ругаться на него.

-О чем ты только думал? – Начала она, отойдя на пару дюймов, чтобы видеть Плисецкого полностью. Ее голос был суровым и обеспокоенным, будто тон старшей сестры, как бывало у Юри, когда он шалил. – Тебя могли убить или чего похуже! Знаешь, как все волновались? Как расстроился твой дедушка? Тебе невероятно повезло…

-Отвали! – Плисецкий вырвался из ее объятий, чуть покраснев. Он прошагал до конца комнаты, будто загнанный в угол зверь, готовясь к бою, и покосился на Алтына. Но когда парень двинулся, чтобы присоединиться к нему, путь ему преградил Георгий, жестко сжав ему плечо. Так что Плисецкий продолжил злиться. – Я умру от старости прежде, чем кто-то из них решит, что я готов. Я заслужил быть здесь так же, как и все вы, - бросил он, хотя его глаза говорили «больше, чем любой из вас!» Его взгляд не терпел возражений; он был зол, нагл и полон юношеской наивности, считая себя непобедимым. А может просто у него был иммунитет к призракам смерти, что-то особенное. Юри не был точно уверен, потому что с детства был слишком хорошо знаком со смертью, чтобы уметь распознать то бунтарство, что так полыхало в Плисецком. – Ты обещал мне. Ты сказал, что больше не оставишь меня.

-И потому ты прилетел сюда, сбежав? Ведешь себя, как неблагодарный, даже после того, как Яков взял тебя, после всего, что он сделал для тебя. – Выражение на лице Виктора было прохладным, спокойной маской, ничего не демонстрирующей. – Ты – Братва, а не какой-то там уличный хулиган. Пора тебе начать действовать, а не просто трепаться. Это не игра, и тебя просто убьют, если ты не научишься слушаться.

-Будто ты когда-то кого-то слушал, - выплюнул Плисецкий. – Что хорошего в том, чтобы слушаться, если ты никогда не позволяешь мне ничего делать самому?

Последовавшая тишина была напряженной настолько, что потонуть можно было, получив продолжение во взгляде, что бросали друг на друга Виктор и Плисецкий. Только на этот раз в полностью изолированной гостиной, в банальном здании, где никто не будет слышать звуков борьбы, никто не попадет под перекрестный огонь. Юри увидел краем глаза Пхичита, прятавшегося в тенях у входа на кухню и тут же направившегося к своему другу. Болезненное осознание нахлынуло на него, когда он перевел взгляд с пистолета в руке Плисецкого на собственную пустую руку. Что нужно, чтобы сбить с ног мальчишку? Как близко Юри сможет подобраться к нему, пока кто-то это заметит?

К счастью, Юри не пришлось это выяснять. В следующий момент Виктор вытянул руку ладонью вниз, знак попридержать коней.

-Хватит, - сказал он, и как только он это сделал, Мила и Георгий последовали его примеру. – Ты прав. Слушаться моих приказов не стоит, если ты не понимаешь, зачем я их отдаю. Я позволю тебе остаться, - тут Виктор перевел взгляд на Алтына, силовик побледнел, хотя, к его чести, парень не дрогнул, - если избавишься от балласта.

Но Плисецкий сделал это раньше, еще до того, чтобы сложить оружие, он уже прицелился.

-Нет, - прорычал он, - ты, чертов ублюдок. Отпусти его, Георгий.

-Ему нельзя доверять, - сдержанно заметил Виктор, не дрогнув даже тогда, когда ствол пистолета смотрел прямо на него. Его глаза были прикованы к Плисецкому. – Он ослушался прямого приказа бати. Согласно нашим законам, единственное наказание за это – смерть.

-Все дело в том, что он на моей стороне! Бека – мой охранник, мой друг. Я не позволю тебе причинить ему боль, когда он под моей защитой.

-Ты думаешь, что готов к тому, что это означает? – Виктор рассмеялся нервно. В одном быстром движении его пистолет взлетел, палец щелкнул предохранителем, звук которого был таким громким, будто выстрел. – Что, если я скажу тебе, что это твое посвящение? Убить силовика – твоя первая официальная работа для Семьи? Что тогда?

-Да иди ты…

-Ты должен быть готов, - не уступал Виктор, - к любому варианту. Когда ты часть Братвы, их жизнь – твоя жизнь. Когда батя говорит «прыгай», ты прыгаешь, а когда говорить убить, идешь и убиваешь. Даже своих друзей, даже любовников. – Он приставил дуло своего пистолета к голове Алтына, настолько вдавив его, что остался белесый след на виске, когда он отнял его. – От чего ты готов отказаться, чтобы стать одним из нас?

Хоть вопрос и не предназначался именно ему, Юри ощутил, как все сжалось у него в животе. Там снова и снова ворочалась, словно камень, полирующийся в водах реки, память о том моменте, что случился задолго до настоящего.

 _Что ты готов отдать за них?_ Эти слова произнес не Виктор, стоя там, а кумичо. В ту ночь, когда мужчина зажимал стеклянную капсулу в дрожащей ладони Юри, прошептав ему имя и приказ в самое ухо. До этого Юри лишь иногда использовался в качестве приманки или прикрытия, либо, чтобы спасти кого-то; никогда раньше он не нажимал курок под конкретную цель, но на этот раз ему было дано задание убрать зарвавшегося дилера, который считал, что сможет удержать награбленное. Детали той первой своей работы давно стерлись из памяти Юри, не оставив ничего, кроме размытых лиц и пули в воспоминаниях, а еще невероятный страх, поселившийся внутри него, будто разорвав его на кровавые куски. _Сделай все возможное, мальчик, или можешь не возвращаться._

Жалость затопила его с головой. Юри тоже был там, такой молодой и что-то пытающийся доказать. Плисецкий когда-нибудь вообще кого-нибудь убивал раньше или это был бы его первый раз? Его попросили пристрелить друга, чтобы доказать, насколько далеко он готов зайти, это казалось жестоким. И все же, Юри сделал бы именно это, если бы оказался в подобном положении.

Как бы он поступил?

Скорбь вновь нахлынула, болезненным отеком, чуть не заставив выкрикнуть:

- _Нет, не надо!_

_На что ты готов пойти?_

Ответом было: на все.

-Почему бы нам всем немного не успокоиться? – Все взгляды обернулись к Пхичиту, который вышел из своего укрытия и вошел в комнату. Руки он поднял вверх, обезоруживающе улыбаясь. Всем остальным он казался совершенно непринужденным, даже беспечным, но Юри, который уже давно следил за ним, знал, что это не так. – Как насчет того, чтобы опустить оружие и сделать глубокий вдох, ок? Никто не должен пострадать.

Для Плисецкого Пхичит, очевидно, был просто еще одним незнакомцем и удобной мишенью для его ярости.

-Ты кто такой? – Спросил парнишка, переведя на него пистолет, скорее машинально, чем со злобой. Но даже при этом Юри почувствовал, как его охватило беспокойство.

Мгновенно он оказался между ними, прошипев сквозь зубы «нет!». Маска враждебности на мордашке Плисецкого повыцвела, когда он встретился с его глазами, полностью потерявшись под взглядом Юри, который продолжал смотреть на него, все внимательнее и внимательнее, пока ствол его пистолета не опустился снова к полу.

В ответ Плисецкий оскалился, хотя эффект и оказался смазанным, потому что он действовал почти бессознательно. Его взгляд скользнул на Виктора, что стоял в другой части комнаты.

-Скажи своей цепной шавке, чтобы отошел, - бросил он. А затем добавил уже для Юри:

-Не твое собачье дело.

-Ты угрожаешь его другу, - мягко заметил Виктор, - после того, как он влез во все эти неприятности, чтобы найти тебя и вернуть. Это его дело. В любом случае, ты должен быть ему благодарен, что до сих пор жив, а не кормишь рыб на дне Токийского залива.

-У нас все было под контролем.

-Но ты не справился. – С абсолютностью заметил Виктор тоном, врезавшимся в Плисецкого сильнее, чем все, что было до сих пор сказано. – Это то, что я имел в виду, когда сказал, что ты не готов – ты не думаешь, прежде чем действовать, ты не слушаешь. Кажется, что ты под впечатлением, что только ты особенный, потому что у тебя несколько тузов в рукаве. Но быть частью Братвы – не игра, и ты должен быть гораздо более предупредительным, чем считаешь.

Плисецкий отпрянул назад, как от удара. Даже Мила и Георгий, стоявшие рядом с Виктором, расстроились от его слов.

-Ты не смеешь так со мной разговаривать! Я…

-Ты непредсказуемый и непроверенный, - прервал его Виктор. – Ты вообще думал о своем дедушке, когда уходил? Все, что ты ему оставил, просто записка, - мальчик вздрогнул, ушел в себя от стыда, - вместо того, чтобы подумать. Сказать ему, что будешь занят в другой стране попытками самоубийства, потому что даже ничего о ней не знаешь? Что оказался готов втянуть в смертельную передрягу друга, чтобы доказать мне, что я не прав? Ты ведь не так ведешь себя со своей семьей.

-Что ты знаешь о семье? У тебя ее даже нет!

-Юра! – Ахнула Мила. – Хватит! Ты зашел слишком далеко!

Пхичит вмешался прежде, чем они еще больше начали нападать друг на друга.

-Эй! – Сказал он, подходя ближе, теперь даже увереннее, когда мог говорить из-за спины Юри. – Я говорю, успокойтесь, вы оба. Никто ни в кого тут стрелять не будет. Мой дом, мои правила.

Мгновение в воздухе висела тишина, показавшаяся Юри такой долгой, что он уже подумал, что кто-то все таки возразит. Но, наконец, казалось, по комнате прошел вздох облегчения, напряжение начало спадать, когда Пхичит очертил границы. Это то, что они будут уважать, как ничто другое.

-Я не обязан слушать таких, как ты, - пробормотал Плисецкий без особой симпатии. Он ушел в себя, получив удар по своей гордости, и теперь зализывал раны, как любая кошка. – Я тебя даже не знаю.

Пхичит намотал на кулак рубашку Юри на его спине так, что даже костяшки пальцев прошлись по позвоночнику.

-Я обычно не фанат встреч «лицом к лицу», - он минуту колебался, размышляя, не стоит ли поберечься, - но ты, наверняка, знаешь меня, как Пхи.

Кто-то закашлялся, и эхо разошлось, как от выстрела, в наступившем молчании. Тут медленно спросил Плисецкий:

-Ты меня продал? Ради него? – Он усмехнулся и оскалился на Юри, в явной угрозе.

-Не важно, на его я стороне, - пояснил Пхичит, - или на чьей-либо другой.

Прежде, чем Плисецкий сообразил, что ответить, вмешался Виктор:

-Хватит, - повторил он. – Я слишком долго это терпел. – Его рука мелькнула, пальцы вытянулись; Юри почти шагнул, ожидая выстрела, звука падающего тела, встретившегося с полом.

Но ничего не произошло. Вместо того, чтобы нажать на курок, как думал Юри, Виктор щелкнул предохранителем. Боек скользнул обратно, обиженно, звук его показался выдохом, который совпал с вздохом Алтына. Казалось, он проживет еще денек.

-Вот твой первый урок, - сказал Виктор. Плисецкий стал на пару оттенков бледнее за эти несколько секунд, пистолет был почти поднят в ответ, но было уже поздно. – Ты хочешь, чтобы он стал твоим братком? Даже твоим силовиком? Отлично. Но помни, что ты тоже несешь ответственность перед ним с этого момента. – Пока говорил, Виктор преодолел расстояние между ними, возвышаясь над Плисецким. Он вырвал пистолет из нечеткой хватки парнишки, будто тот был просто воздухом. – Если еще раз выкинешь подобный номер, на твоих руках будет кровь.

Плисецкий, будто растерял все силы, чтобы держаться на ногах, он упал назад, на диван, и сидел там, хмурый и растерянный. С завершающим кивком Виктора остальные в комнате последовали его примеру, рассаживаясь, даже Пхичит, притащивший стул с кухни. Виктор сел в кресло, будто на трон. Его бровь была приподнята, ноги накинуты одна на другую, руки аккуратно скрещены на коленях. Большим пальцем он проходил небольшие круги на колене, в тени, чуть выше согнутого сустава, и откинулся, в ожидании.

Казалось, в его взгляде читалось «говори». Он поманил его пальцем «иди сюда».

Сложно было это проигнорировать, но Юри все еще пытался, увеличивая расстояние между ними с помощью нескольких неверных шагов. По правде говоря, он ничего не добился, лишь показал ему, насколько быстро он может исчезнуть, раз, два, три шага, не больше, и все равно он оказался в объятиях Виктора.

Когда стало понятно, что Юри не будет говорить первым, это сделал Виктор:

-Юри, - позвал он, голос его был ровным, но требовательным, без единого намека на напряжение, что было между ними минуту назад. – Расскажи мне, что именно ты слышал.

-Не так уж много, - нервно ответил Юри, когда оказался в поле его зрения. Не было никакой возможности спрятаться от этих глаз, никакой отговори, чтобы уйти. Только когда Юри обнял себя руками, он вспомнил, что до сих пор одет в плащ Виктора, который все еще висел у него на плечах, слишком уж очевидно большой для него. – Ничего такого, о чем ты не подозревал. Они знают, что ты в Японии, но не знают, почему, у них есть крыса в твоем окружении, но я не знаю, кто именно. Семья Джи определенно замешана в этом, и, возможно, Де ла Иглесия тоже. Но тот, кто снабжает их информацией, кажется, работает сейчас над чем-то другим…- Отвлекаясь, он рассказал Виктору о Геондале, но только вскользь. В его голове билась мысль, что он чего-то пока не понимает, за недостатком сведений.

-Это все, что у тебя есть? – С издевкой поинтересовался Плисецкий. – Нам это не сильно поможет.

Мила встряхнула его, придушив его жалобы ладонью. Она призывала Юри продолжать.

-И?..

-Они посылают зачистку к Пак Мин, - сказал, наконец, Юри, покусывая щеку изнутри, вспоминая капсулу, что была зажата в пальцах Джи. _Хорошие смерти только для хороших людей_. – Не знаю, когда и как скоро. И им все равно, получат они ее живой или мертвой.

 

Несмотря на то, что ситуация его впечатлила, Такеда не дал им четкого обещания встречи даже спустя пару дней. Трудно было объяснить, почему настолько серьезную заключенную нужно было переводить из ее камеры или почему она должна была быть снята с круглосуточного наблюдения, как оправдывался Такеда, и тем более сложно найти охрану, которую можно было бы перетянуть на свою сторону, если все обернется плохо. Но, по крайней мере, деньги были тем, чего было у Виктора в избытке, так что он вкладывал их к месту и нет, добавляя нулей в чеках, под весом которых проблемы отступали.

Все таки чего еще Виктор мог ждать от человека, как Такеда, который утверждал, что просто не в состоянии двигаться быстрее.

-Мне надо выглядеть как можно чище, - пояснял генеральный директор по телефону. – Было бы нехорошо, если бы кто-то проверил мой бизнес и нашел бы что-то… непристойное в моих связях. Необходима поддержка общественности, и я не могу позволить себе никаких скандалов. Вы знаете, как делаются такие вещи, господин Никифоров, - он продолжал, будто это он, а не Виктор, разработал весь этот план. В конце концов, Такеда перекинул эту проблему на одного из своих многочисленных подчиненных, прежде чем повесил трубку, так и не назначив столь желанного свидания.

Юри не был уверен, что могло сделать Виктора злее в этом звонке: снисхождение, отставка или высокомерие Такеды в его вере, что он в этой машине главный винтик. Скорее всего, ими были эти трое, и Виктор, что все посеял, и Георгий, что привез троих полицейских в участок Тобата в ту ночь.

Чтобы отвлечь его, Юри поднял тему Пак Мин и вопрос, ответ на который он хотел получить еще две ночи назад.

-В чем дело в реальности? – Спросил Юри, вздрогнув, когда голубые глаза остановились на нем. – Почему ты так жаждешь ее увидеть? Было бы безопаснее оставить ее в покое. Такеда уже приставил к ней троих копов на круглосуточной основе, и пойти туда было бы рискованным…

Вот ему и удалось вытянуть из Виктора смешок.

-Это нас не остановит, - сказал он, а потом поймал Юри за подбородок. – Разве не ты говорил мне никому не доверять, кто работает за деньги? Эти копы рано или поздно отвернуться от нее, и я предпочитаю познакомиться с ней до того. Особенно, если она знает, за что стоит умереть.

Несмотря на то, что Георгий хорошо видел их в зеркало заднего вида, Юри все равно не мог вырваться.

-Так Де ла Иглесия тебя вообще не беспокоит? Он хорош, действительно хорош.

-Лучше, чем ты?

Это был вызов, Юри это понимал, и все же заглотил приманку.

-Нет, - сказал он сквозь зубы, и не смог промолчать. – Я просто думаю, что ты воспринимаешь все слишком беспечно. Особенно, когда Такеда себя вот так ведет, будто он слишком хорош для твоих денег.

-А как же ты, Юри, ты слишком хорош для моих денег? – Спросил Виктор. Вот так Юри понял, что совершил ошибку. Рука на подбородке сжалась до боли прежде, чем чуть ослабить хватку, чтобы Юри смог вырваться и снова уставиться в окно автомобиля.

– Такеда – проблема, да, но он полезен. И пока он продолжает быть полезным, мне все равно, что он обо мне думает. – Как только Виктор задумался, насколько он может быть откровенным, его губы тут же вытянулись в линию. – Что касается того, почему я должен с ней увидеться… мне нужно понять, почему Ли так сильно хочет ее смерти. Пак имеет какое-то отношение к китайскому оружию, я это знаю, я просто еще не понимаю, какое. Но я собираюсь узнать все сегодня вечером.

На самом деле это было не слишком далеко от того, что Юри сам из этого всего вынес. И все же его сомнения не утихали.

-Почему ты так уверен, что она с тобой поговорит?

Ответная улыбка Виктора напоминала ущербный зимний месяц, прохладная и едва уловимая, такая далекая.

-Хочешь узнать секрет,  Юри? – Спросил он. Дрожь тревоги пробежала сквозь Юри, и он почти готов был сказать «нет». – В этом мире есть только два типа людей: те, кто отчаянно хочет жить, и те, кто готов умереть. Пак проделала все это только потому, что она относится к первому типу, и когда она узнает, что ее босс – драгоценный шеф-ним – отвернулся от нее…

Виктор уставился в окно, пока говорил, его голос внезапно стих. В отражении Юри увидел, что его рот снова ушел в тонкую линию.

-Как и все из нас, Пак хочет выбрать сторону победителей, или, по крайней мере, ту, где она останется живой. Если она настолько умная, как я думаю, она узнает, что эта сторона – рядом со мной.

Даже, если бы Юри смог найти верные слова, чтобы ответить, момент говорить был упущен, когда автомобиль, наконец, свернул на парковку возле полицейского участка Тобата[1]. На обочине Виктор и Георгий подняли воротники до ушей, чтобы прикрыть лица от камер. Юри последовал за ними всего в шаге позади, воздух в его легких перехватывало, когда они подошли к зданию. Но Георгий вел их, не задумываясь, нагло разгуливая внутри, мимо комнаты ожидания, мимо кабинок и столов, где работали офицеры, перебирая бумаги. В любой момент Юри был готов, что кто-то их остановит, крикнув: «Эй, вы!» А потом все обернутся и арестуют их. Но он зря волновался.

На самом деле, как отметил Юри, никто даже не посмотрел в их сторону. Офицеры склонили головы, словно каждый день трое гражданских, двое из которых даже не были японцами, разгуливают свободно по этому зданию. Казалось, будто весь штат копов, или, по крайней мере, ночная смена, на окладе у Виктора.

Не в первый раз Юри удивлялся, насколько Виктор знает свое дело.

Пак Мин уже ждала их в комнате для допросов, и, казалось, была там уже довольно давно. Она сидела за стальным столом, прикованная запястьями и лодыжками к цепи, что крепилась к кольцу в полу. Лампы дневного света не льстили ее тусклым волосам и бледной коже, блестевшей на скулах, от чего ее лицо казалось лицом призрака. Ее голова была опущена, пока трое не вошли в комнату, и тут она подняла голову и демонстративно отвернулась, игнорируя их присутствие. Она могла бы их полностью проигнорировать, если бы не рука Георгия на ее плече, заставившая ее посмотреть перед собой.

Неутомимый Виктор занял место перед ней.

-Пак Мин, - поприветствовал он. – Как жизнь?

Она каркнула на корейском проклятье, а потом уже повторила его на английском.

-Да пошел бы ты, - она плюнула в него, и плевок тяжелой каплей приземлился на лацкане пальто Виктора.

-Если ты знаешь положение дел, - начал Виктор, - то у нас есть несколько моментов, которые нам стоит обсудить, и так мало времени, чтобы это сделать. – Он отер лацкан платком, достав его из кармана, действуя так, будто это было чуть больше, чем неприятный инцидент. Но Юри мог сказать, насколько он раздражен, как много всего скрывалось под его маской.

-Мне нечего тебе сказать, ублюдок.

-Но скажешь, - пообещал он. – Как с тобой обращаются, мисс Пак? Надеюсь, хорошо. Мне говорили, что тюремная система Японии одна из лучших в мире, строгая и одиночная, но безопасная для такой женщины, как ты. – Пак смотрела вниз, на колени, молча, сжав пальцы на подлокотниках. – В России все иначе. Там у тебя не было бы личного пространства, как и в мире. Ты живешь тем, что продиктуют тебе правила. Как только ты окажешься внутри общей камеры, никакие правила не будут работать, и если ты не найдешь того, кто вступится за тебя, тебя просто съедят.

Пак оскалилась, но промолчала.

Виктору она не была нужна. Он продолжал говорить, не обращая внимания на ее присутствие, тоном, будто говорил о погоде или сплетнях.

-Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, что тут произойдет подобное. Скажи мне, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты в последний раз говорила с кем-нибудь? – Тут Пак вздрогнула, Виктор присвистнул. – Пару дней? Неделю? Тебе даже позволили размяться, пока вели в эту комнату, или даже об этом не побеспокоились?

От взгляда на ее лицо стало понятно, что Виктор попал в самую точку. Только теперь Юри заметил явные признаки длительной изоляции на лице Пак: легкая истерия в том, как дергались уголки ее губ, красные глаза, беспокойные, пальцы, что отбивали дробь по подлокотникам. Она начала трястись от напряжения, настолько сильно, что даже гремела цепями, как призрак.

Виктор это сделал? Он настолько все спланировал заранее? Вполне возможно, Юри лишь смотрел на это противостояние от двери, как послушный охранник. Если бы это была сцена из фильма, а он был благодарной публикой, то Пак Мин уже изменилась бы в лице, либо показала бы свое истинное лицо, скрыв свои секреты, несмотря на давление, либо побледнела и начала изливать душу врагу. Это был момент, когда что-то одно вот-вот должно было определенно перевесить.

Кроме того, это было не кино. На самом деле Виктору понадобилось бы больше, чем несколько дней в одиночке, чтобы сломать кого-то, настолько волевого, как Пак Мин. Возможно, это сработало бы на среднестатистическом человеке, но даже Юри пережил вещи куда как хуже, воспитанный таким суровым человеком, как кумичо, когда был моложе.

Пак заскрипела зубами, облизав пересохшие губы, будто размышляя о наслаждении снова плюнуть в Виктора. Хотя, казалось, она одумалась, решив ответить на взгляд поверх металлической столешницы.

-Все не обязательно должно быть так, - продолжал Виктор. – Нет никакой необходимости для тебя страдать здесь, когда все может быть настолько легко, и ты отправишься в совершенно иное место. Куда-то, где будет кровать получше, еда повкуснее, где можно будет выходить погулять и подышать свежим воздухом. Действительно, больше все будет напоминать отпуск, чем настоящую тюрьму.

-Я лучше сдохну тут, чем приму подачку от тебя.

-Если ты действительно этого хочешь, - отозвался он, растягивая паузу после этих слов, - тогда тебе не важно, что твой драгоценный Ли Саджанг-ним просто назначил цену за твою голову.

Раздался резкий вздох, а потом:

-О чем это ты?

Он показал ей телефон.

-Интересно, учитывая обстоятельства, как твой босс относится к чинилпа[2] в своей Семье?

Экран отбрасывал голубоватые блики на лицо Пак, пока она пожирала каждое слово. Ее глаза стали огромными от страха, щеки побелели, и бледность с каждой минутой растекалась все больше по ее лицу. Юри тут же понял, что именно Виктор ей показал. Статьи начали появляться в последнюю неделю, одна за другой, как сорняки, о складских рейдах Такеды, руководившего зачисткой улиц Японии. Уже были отработаны два крупных поставщика в Китакюсю, перехвачены минимум три партии в порту и арестовано с десяток дилеров, работавших в Фукуоке – все с помощью тайного информатора. Незадолго до этого журналисты установили связь Такеды и недавно был обнародованного ареста Пак Мин, на каждом углу СМИ Японии и некоторые новостные сайты за границей кричали об этом без умолку. Она оказалась на мировой арене меньше, чем через двадцать четыре часа и была учтена, как положительный опыт по расследованию, если бы не то но, что вся информация была предоставлена Виктором и Милой.

-Это так грязно. Ты всерьез думаешь, что он поверит всему этому? – Но в голосе ее слышалось сомнение, и Виктор, словно колючка, ухватив голую кожу, зарывался в нее все глубже.

-Уже поверил, - отозвался Виктор, склонившись через стол, чтобы показать новый текст. Однако Пак больше не стала смотреть в него; вместо этого ее глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль, блуждая по остальной части комнаты, пока, наконец, не остановились на Юри. Искра узнавания была в них, мгновенно перейдя в ненависть. Или это была разновидность отвращения?

-Он не пожалел денег, чтобы убедиться, что ты будешь и дальше молчать. Имя Лео Де ла Иглесия тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

Ее взгляд вернулся к Виктору.

-Откуда ты знаешь это имя?

-Как думаешь, сколько у нас осталось времени, - поинтересовался Виктор, - теперь, когда ты стала его новой целью? День? Может, два? – Пак вздрогнула, ее цепи зловеще зазвенели у ее колен. – Достаточно, чтобы пересмотреть мое предложение?

-Чего ты от меня хочешь? – Прошептала она.

-Только имя, - отозвался он сладким и таким знакомым тоном, который раньше использовал с Юри. – Назови мне имя крысы, что в моем внутреннем кругу, и мы с Яковом можем пообещать, что ты останешься в живых.

Ответа не было долго. Пак смотрела мимо Виктора, не видя, будто он был стеклянным, заглядывая в самые глубины души Юри. Она винила его? Она должна умереть. Если не он, она была бы мертва еще в ту ночь. До сих пор Пак была под защитой семьи Ли в Пхенчхане, с нетронутой жизнью и репутацией.

Но теперь она стала еще одним предателем, открыв свои секреты в тот момент, когда ее схватили. По крайней мере, это было то, как она выглядела в глазах Ли Сынгыля и остального мира, независимо от того, что было на самом деле. Не было возможности вернуть все, как оно было раньше, никакой надежды, кроме той, что давал ей Виктор.

В тот момент Виктор, должно быть, выглядел змием в ее глазах, даже больше, чем библейский, и его обещания мелькали перед ней, как плод с древа Познания, алый и сияющий, проклятый. И она, должно быть, все отлично понимала.

Георгий снова положил руку ей на плечо, от чего Пак вздрогнула.

-Может, ей просто нужно больше времени, чтобы подумать, - сказал он, кивнув в сторону двери. – Я присмотрю за ней, пока вы проветритесь.

Короткая пауза сомнений повисла в воздухе. Потом, решившись, Виктор встал со своего места и жестом указал Юри выйти вместе с ним из комнаты. Они пошли к светящемуся знаку выхода в дальнем конце темного коридора. Когда Юри обернулся, он заметил последний полный боли и дрожи взгляд на покрытом потом лице Пак  сквозь щель в приоткрытой двери, которая тут же захлопнулась.

На улице температура упала еще сильнее, было достаточно холодно, чтобы пробирать до костей и заставить дыхание клубиться туманом. Виктор выловил из нагрудного кармана золотой портсигар и достал одну из дорогих сигарет, аккуратно выложенных внутри. Юри вместо предложенной ему сигареты, и, не дожидаясь, пока Виктор прикурит, перехватил его сигарету, оказавшись очень близко к его лицу. Если бы время остановилось тогда, то Юри смог бы посчитать каждую ресницу, что касалась щеки второго мужчины, когда тот моргал.

Он вздохнул.

Сигарета была ничуть не похожа на то, что курила обычно Мари, табак был дороже, горел чище и гладко, чем дешевая марка, которую его сестра покупала в местном магазинчике. Дым ласковым шепотом колыхался у него в горле, и хоть он и сожалел о том, что этот вкус заставлял его горевать о доме, Юри выкурил ее до фильтра, несмотря на пепел, падающий к его ногам темным снегом.

Он выдохнул.

Виктор наблюдал за ним яркими и внимательными глазами.  Лампа светила тускло возле двери, где они стояли, отбрасывая больше теней. На мгновение, когда Виктор потянулся к нему, Юри подумал, что второй мужчина мог бы коснуться его лица, как было в номере отеля. Но вместо этого Виктор отобрал из его негнущихся пальцев фильтр, отбросив его на землю, прежде, чем тот коснулся кожи.

-Осторожнее, - заметил Виктор. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебе было больно.

-Я всегда осторожен, - отозвался Юри, хотя оба они знали, что это ложь. Понизив голос, он спросил:

-Ты действительно считаешь, что она рассмотрит твое предложение?

-Учитывая, какие у нее варианты, ты не согласился бы? – Этот вопрос дал Юри время, чтобы немного подумать, хоть и звучал в устах Виктора двояко.

Он? По правде говоря, Юри не был уверен. Виктор был тем особенным человеком по своей природе, который знал, каким путем пойти и какой выбор сделать, умел так четко сформулировать свои желания, что все остальные оказывались открытой книгой для него. С Хисаши, с Такндой и с Пак, все, что Виктору нужно было сделать, это посмотреть, и он тут же раскрывал их самую скрытую тоску, спрятанную в самой глубине. Хотя казалось, что Юри был исключением из этого правила; что не удивительно, учитывая, что сам Юри не знал, чего хочет. Слишком много лет, проведенных в плену у босса, пресекло его желания, и он больше не видел разницы между жизнью и смертью, которая была так очевидна для остальных. Его жизнью была его семья, его смерть была непосредственно связана с ними, все это переплеталось причудливыми формами, отказывающимися умирать.

Он хотел всего. Он не хотел ничего.

Если бы в мире было действительно только два типа людей, кем был бы он? Слишком легко Юри отдал бы свою жизнь, если это гарантировало безопасность для его семьи. И все же он так сильно боялся смерти, уползая на согнутых коленях каждый раз, когда терпел неудачу, чтобы умолять о большем. Смерть была и отпущением грехов и проклятьем, жизнь же – всего лишь оборотной стороной игры, которая никогда не была в его власти.

Возможно, была и третья сторона для таких, как он, потому что ни жизнь, ни смерть никогда не мотивировали так, как любовь. Ради любви Юри сделал бы все, что угодно: совершал бы самые страшные зверства, сжег бы весь мир, разрушил бы его. Это был единственный выбор, который он не стал бы игнорировать, если бы он у него был.

Сможет ли Виктор когда-нибудь понять нечто подобное?

Молчание слишком затянулось между ними. Юри открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда вдруг… Крики и грохот раздались по ту сторону двери. Вдруг оба они метнулись в здание, обратно по узкому коридору, к комнате для допросов, откуда были слышны звуки борьбы.

Виктор первым вошел в эту дверь, но не пошел дальше, чем на один шаг, уставившись на следы. Он едва не покачнулся, когда Юри врезался со всего маху в его спину.

Юри, который комнату не видел, ничего не мог рассмотреть, и на мгновение удивился, почему второй мужчина просто замер на пороге. Потом он заметил это, стальной аромат в воздухе, настолько отчетливый и противоестественный запах, что он неожиданно замолчал, ощущая тошноту и чувствуя, как ее волна поднимается в животе. Он просунулся мимо Виктора, повиснув на дверном косяке, и наполовину  был готов, что увидит натуральную бойню, которая ощущалась по запаху.

Увидел он Георгия, ярко-алого, с подтеками по всей рубашке, сгорбленного и опиравшегося на фигуру, что лежала на полу на спине. Он увидел, как в конвульсиях бились руки Пак, как ноги дергались и пинали, пытаясь орать сквозь переполненное влагой горло. Ее щеки раздулись и были залиты брызгами крови, ее руки были в таких же пятнах, будто она запачкала их вместе с лицом. Эти двое были клубком конечностей на полу возле опрокинутого кресла. Цепи грохотали о бетонный пол с каждым конвульсивным ударом рук Пак, бившейся вокруг Георгия, упиравшейся головой в пол.

Тошнотворный звук сломанных костей вывел Виктора из транса. В мгновение ока он пересек комнату, оттаскивая Георгия за плечи. Он выбрал момент, чтобы проверить мужчину, разыскивая следы травм, прежде чем убедился, что тот в порядке, и наконец обратил свое внимание на Пак Мин.

Но было уже поздно. В эти считанные несколько секунд она стала совершенно неподвижна, испуская последние остатки жизни, булькая окровавленным ртом. Когда ее руки отпали от груди Георгия, они с шумом опустились на бетон. Ее голова склонилась на бок, глаза были широко распахнуты, с поволокой смерти. И все же, им все равно удавалось смотреть именно на Юри, с обвинением, будто бы говоря: ты это сделал, это твоя вина, ты сотворил такое со мной.

-Что ты наделал, Георгий?

Сказав это, он отошел от тела, споткнувшись об стол, потому что ноги не держали его. Рваные полосы разделили окровавленное лицо Георгия, хотя Юри и не мог быть уверен, была ли вся эта кровь его  или только Пак, или их обоих.

-Я-я просто, - заикался Георгий, глядя себе под ноги, когда Виктор в ярости развернул его. – Я-я не, я не…

-Что произошло?

-Она откусила себе язык, - выдавил Георгий. Его голос был выше на пару тонов, окрашенный паникой. Он оглядывался по сторонам, не смотря на Виктора. – Я отвернулся, всего на минуту, чуть меньше, чем на минуту, просто отвернулся, а когда повернулся назад все уже было в крови, так много крови. Она даже не кричала, когда сделала это. Я пытался ее остановить, но она продолжала бороться со мной, и глотала, глотала… я не смог… - Комок в горле был ощутимым. – Она задыхалась… она подавилась своим собственным языком.

Виктор встал на колени рядом с телом, слушая сбивчивое объяснение. Его перчатка окунулась внутрь рта Пак, издававшего последние всхлипы, остатки воздуха и крови, изливались из зияющей раны. Он погрузился глубже, чтобы проверить язык, и не найдя ничего, грязно выругался.

-Ох, - он сплюнул на труп, затем бросил в сторону Георгия, когда тот выпрямился:

_-Блядь!_

-Мне  очень жаль, - Георгий умолял, его светлые глаза блестели от слез. – Я не думал… я надеялся… - Его раскаяние было настолько искренним, что он в какой-то момент был готов валяться у него в ногах, вымаливая прощение, пока Виктор не простит его. – Я найду способ все исправить, Витя. Найду, клянусь своей честью.

Тишина повисла между ними, перемежающаяся тяжелыми вздохами Георгия, продолжавшего извиняться. У Юри вспотели ладони. Он удивлялся, что будет делать Виктор, какое наказание выберет за подобный провал.

-Нам надо тихо уходить, - сказал, наконец, Виктор, вместо того, чтобы ответить Георгию. Он неторопливо стирал кровь с перчаток тем же платком, что и раньше. – Они не позволят нам уйти отсюда, если застанут за всем этим. Будет слишком много вопросов, на которые мы не сможет дать ответов на месте.

Не оглядываясь на залитую кровью комнату для допросов, Виктор выскочил через дверной проем, прихватив  Юри на выходе. На поверхности он был воплощением спокойствия. Только его хватка выдавала истинные чувства, настолько сильная, что Юри знал, потом там будут синяки. Не имея выбора кроме, как идти, Юри снова оказался в конце коридора. Георгий полз следом через несколько шагов, как собака с поджатым хвостом, об их присутствии рассказала только дверь тихим щелчком, закрываясь, и легкие шаги, которые они издавали.

Напряжение оставалось еще долго, после того, как они вышли и сели в машину, никак не ослабевая, пока они ехали обратно в Фукуоку. Это уже было закономерностью, свирепое молчание, когда что-то срывалось, рушились планы в самый последний момент. Сегодня был вечер сорвавшегося в последний момент плана, который быстро можно было распутать, хоть нить и не была еще видна.

Кто был их крысой? Что будет дальше? Почему Пак Мин покончила с собой?

Последний вопрос висел свинцом в груди. Причина была достаточно ясна и лежала на поверхности: смерть вместо предательства, верность превыше всего. Для кого-то такого принципиального, как Пак, не было иного выбора в лице Виктора. И все же…

Виктор ошибся в оценке Пак? Взгляд ее глаз не был смиренным, скорее, перед тем, как они остекленели, они были полны отчаяния. Пак чего-то хотела, и Юри овладело искушение сказать, что она хотела жить. Кроме того, как это могло быть правдой, чтобы она откусила собственный язык, дабы выбрать единственный для себя путь?

Даже предложение о деньгах и власти никак не уберегало от смерти.

Что такого важного она скрывала? Что защищала? Личность крысы не могла быть настолько ценной для Пак, чем ее собственная жизнь. И она чуть не плакала, узнав, что Ли Сынгыль приказал ее убить, а не спасать; Юри не мог представить себе, что ее преданность ему останется такой безоговорочной после того, как она выслушает их. В конце концов, люди эгоистичны и стремятся к самосохранению. И, кроме того, Сынгыль все еще был кем-то, кого Виктор мог достать, кому мог угрожать.

Тут у Юри появилась мысль: кто. Речь шла не о чем-то, а о ком-то. Если не себя, не Ли Сынгыля, то кого пыталась защитить Пак?

Пока они были заняты, остальная часть группы перебралась из квартиры Пхичита в Токио в российский опорный пункт в Нисидзин. Свет был выключен, когда они подъехали к заднему ходу, все окна были черным-черны, как и остальные здания на этой улице. Дернувшаяся занавеска была единственным признаком того, что кто-то проснулся и ждал, когда они вернутся.

-Как прошло? – Спросила Мила, как только они пересекли порог и закрыли дверь. Без приветствий, Виктор и Георгий разошлись: первый направился наверх с телефоном в руке, второй с поникшей головой на кухню. Она посмотрела на Юри, который оставался стоять в дверях. – Все плохо?

Остальные тоже ждали, сидя в темноте, на переполненных диванах в гостиной, как они делали в начале ночи.

Пхичиту хватило одного взгляда на его лицо, чтобы сразу понять, что случилось.

-Кто умер?

-Пак, - отозвался Юри, зарываясь пальцами в ткань пальто. – Она покончила с собой.

Комната полностью перешла во внимание.

-Что? – Воскликнула Мила. – Как? Что случилось?

-Откусила себе язык, - пояснил Юри, голос его был настолько тих, что ни Виктор, ни Георгий не смогли бы его услышать. Не то, чтобы это был секрет. На данный момент, полиция уже нашла Пак, лежащей мертвой в комнате для допросов, обнаружила, что они давно ушли с места преступления. Она была слишком важным арестантом, чтобы ее смерть не осталась без внимания, и если не сейчас, то потом остальные все равно услышат о случившемся, из первого же выпуска новостей. – Георгий должен был следить за ней, но… - Его слова оборвались, пока он бегло взглянул на лестницу, на которой исчез Виктор.

–Я не уверена, что будет дальше.

-Он… - Юри не смог сформулировать вопрос.

-Не знаю. Кто-то должен пойти и проверить. – Мила сказала это почти демонстративно. – Я гляну, как там держится Георгий. Остальные могут отдыхать. Мы поговорим обо всем, - она сделала неопределенный жест рукой, - утром.

И она направилась на кухню, но перед этим бросила говорящий взгляд через плечо на Юри.

Плисецкий и его телохранитель скрылись в другом крыле дома, почувствовав, что разговор окончен, остались только Пхичит и Юри.

Один удар сердца, и Пхичит заговорил:

-Это не обязательно должен быть ты, - сказал он.

-Кто-то должен.

-Но ведь не обязательно, что именно ты. – Пхичит перехватил его руку, подтянув ближе, чтобы шепнуть. – Ты знаешь, насколько это опасно? Я вижу, как ты смотришь на него. Я вижу, как он смотрит на тебя. Юри…

-И как же? – Прервал его Юри. Его глаза были прикованы к полу, не в состоянии посмотреть в лицо Пхичиту. Было почти больно, настолько его сердце сильно билось, перебивая ему горло, только от этих слов. – И как он смотрит на меня?

_Как я смотрю на него?_

-Будто хочет сожрать тебя.

Румянец залил щеки Юри. Наконец, он отвернулся к лестнице, его нога была в дюйме от нижней ступени, когда Пхичит окликнул его в последний раз.

-Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Юри.

Он абсолютно не знал. И чем ближе он подходил к концу коридора, где был Виктор, тем менее уверенным был. Пхичит был прав, это не обязан был быть он, так почему он добровольно шел? Мила лучше справилась бы с этой задачей для своего босса, даже Плисецкий, потому что дольше его знал. Все, что между Виктором и Юри было лишь горсткой секретов и еще большим количеством лжи, бурлящим желанием, которое в результате могло убить их обоих.

Но не было совершенно времени на раздумья. Рука его уже обернулась вокруг дверной ручки, поворачивая ее, открывая дверь намеренно медленно, заставляя ее скрипеть петлями.

Виктор не удосужился встать. Он остался сидеть на кровати, локтями опираясь на колени и положив подбородок на скрещенные пальцы. Его глаза были темными и непроницаемыми, когда Юри вошел в комнату, отслеживая каждый новый его шаг. Он ничего не говорил, пока дверь снова не оказалась закрыта, и даже тогда он говорил настолько тихо, что его слова терялись за белым шумом жилого дома.

-Юри. – Он произнес его имя голосом, полным желания, как нечто осязаемое. – Тебе что-то нужно?

Юри отметил дальнюю стену, где была небольшая вмятина, расползающаяся по гипсу. Под ней лежали остатки телефона.

-Мила послала меня проверить тебя.

-И? –Спросил Виктор, откинувшись одним текучим движением назад, опираясь на локти. – Как я?

Юри пожал плечами.

-Ты звонил Такеде? –Спросил он вместо ответа, проходя мимо кровати настолько быстро, что успел задать вопрос. Он подхватил телефон и попытался включить его, моргнув, когда разбитый экран так и не заработал после единственной искры. Его не спасти, поэтому он положил его останки на подоконник.

-Нет. Его люди, вероятно, уже рассказали ему новости, - отозвался Виктор. – Я звонил Якову, лучше, если он будет знать, что я могу вляпаться в серьезные неприятности.

Юри повернулся к нему, удивленный.

-Ты? В неприятности?

-Каждый отчитывается перед кем-то, - отозвался Виктор, сделав пальцем небольшой круг в воздухе. – Так устроен мир. Ты думал, я другой?

-Я просто подумал, - Юри изо всех сил старался найти верные слова. Это не должно было быть сюрпризом, и все же он никак не мог загнать в голову мысль о том, что Виктор кому-то искренне подчиняется. Даже Яков Фельцман был какой-то абстрактной фигурой для Юри нежели человеком, который мог бы сломить Виктора, подчинить своей воле. Но ты не такой, как я. – Ты, кажется, всегда делаешь то, что тебе нравится.

-То, чего хочу я, и чего хочет Яков, обычно совпадает, - начал Виктор, - но не всегда. Хоть я с ним и давно, и он обычно доверяет моему мнению. Он знает, что я справлюсь. Когда он может себе это позволить, он даже довольно далеко отпускает мой поводок.

Горло Юри стянуло. Знакомые слова были совершенно чуждыми, когда звучали от кого-то, вроде Виктора Никифорова.

-А когда не может?

-Тогда я под каблуком, как и все остальные. – Виктор сел, протянув руку Юри, шедшему к нему, словно по невидимой струне. Его пальцы обернулись вокруг запястья Юри, палец прижался к нежной коже там, где пульсировала под ней вена. Он запечатлел там поцелуй, затем на ребре ладони, потом в ее центре, каждый из их был трепетным, едва согретым дыханием.

-И ты не против? – Дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Юри от всего этого.

-Я обязан ему, - пояснил Виктор, продолжая изливаться поцелуями. По одному на каждую костяшку пальцев, на каждый их кончик, в промежуток между указательным и большим пальцами. – Он подобрал меня, накормил, одел, дал мне цель в жизни. Он сотворил меня с нуля. Если бы не он, я бы бродил по улицам, как великое множество брошенных детей России, дожидаясь, пока холод поглотит их или того хуже. Яков спас меня от всего этого, меньшее, что я могу сделать, это преклонить колено, когда он просит.

 _Как часто он тебя просит?_ Хотелось спросить Юри, но он быстро терял мысль. Дрожащий вздох сорвался  сего губ, когда Виктор чуть всосал кожу над пульсом на его запястье, едва прикусил ладонь, когда его горячий язык скользнул, успокаивая отголосок боли. Он едва мог говорить, едва мыслить. Самым умным сейчас было бы спрятаться за как можно большим количеством дверей и увеличить расстояние между ними, насколько это было возможно. Его работа была выполнена, он сделал все, о чем просила его Мила. Теперь пришло время отойти, повернуться и покинуть комнату, чтобы он не забывал, почему все это было плохой идеей с самого начала.

Юри позволил себе умоститься на коленях Виктора. Рука путешествовала вдоль его плеча, оказавшись в конечном итоге у него на шее; вторая обернулась вокруг бедра. Их лица были настолько близко, что почти касались друг друга. _Почти_.

Губы Виктора легко щекотали его кожу, когда он прошептал:

-Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня.

_Я хочу, хочу, хочу…_

-Почему? – Спросил Юри вместо этого. Его рука уперлась в грудь Виктору, и через ладонь он мог ощущать, насколько сильно билось сердце другого мужчины через кожу, билось из-за него. – Почему это так важно для тебя? Почему я?

-Ты прекрасен, - поцелуй лег в уголок рта, - и способный, - во второй, - и преданный.

Виктор целовал изгиб губ Юри, когда, наконец-то осекся. Каждая частичка тела Юри вздрогнула, настолько сильно он хотел этого мужчину, и все же он оказался не в состоянии ни придвинуться ближе, ни отойти.

 – Я искал это всю жизнь. Не странно ли, что ты оказался на моей стороне?

_Наконец-то, наконец-то…_

Юри сдался. Его трясущиеся пальцы разделяли шелк волос Виктора, пресекая возможность того, что их губы не встретятся. Он ахнул от вкуса губ Виктора после, казалось, перерыва длинною в жизнь, хотя на самом деле прошли лишь дни с момента, как их рты встретились, с жаром, снова и снова. Этого было более, чем достаточно, чтобы заставить его разум очиститься, не оставив ничего, кроме животного желания, пульсирующего по его венам, поднимаясь к поверхности кожи, пробирая до костей, пока не осталось ничего, кроме дикого инстинкта.

Виктор под ним застонал. Он распахнул губы перед Юри, навстречу его поцелую, приглашая и предлагая в ответ. То, как Юри принял этот жест, плотно прильнув к его губам, так что их зубы несколько раз ощутимо стукнулись, прежде чем они, наконец, нашли удобный ритм. Он сдвинулся на начавшую подниматься твердость под ним, и почувствовал, как его собственный пульсирующий член прижался к животу Виктора, когда рука на его бедре сместилась к нижней части его спины. Эти длинные пальцы вцепились в него, еще больше сближая их. Вторая рука впилась в его затылок, нежно, но властно, будто стараясь удержать в ладони воду, словно Юри собирался ускользнуть сквозь его пальцы.

От этого глаза Юри наполнились влагой, едва уловимой, и он отдернулся с рваным дыханием. Виктор все еще преследовал его губы, урвав еще один поцелуй, пока Юри не остановил его.

-Не надо, - сказал он, голос его срывался от переполнявших его чувств. – Не делай этого.

_Я не хочу этого от тебя._

-Не делать что?

-Не веди себя… Когда мы… - Юри махнул рукой, не в силах сформулировать, что имел в виду. Язык снова подвел его. Было слишком много всего, что он хотел бы сказать, и слов было недостаточно, чтобы передать все то, что он чувствовал. Он стиснул зубы с такой силой, что удивился, что они не раскрошились, заскрежетав ими, потому что он мог оправдать свое нежелание продолжать этот разговор.  – Когда ты касаешься меня. – _Не веди себя так, будто хочешь заботиться обо мне. Не надо. Не надо. Просто воспользуйся мной, как я использовал тебя._

-Когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, - пробормотал Виктор, - что ты имеешь в виду? - Его большой палец рисовал маленькие кружочки за ухом у Юри, а потом лег на губы, чтобы чуть оттянуть нижнюю. – Или ты об этом? – Его вторая рука скользнула под рубашку Юри, ногти прошлись вдоль позвоночника. Юри содрогнулся от этого прикосновения, его член дернулся от неожиданности и довольно приятного ощущения боли. – Или вот так? – Он поцеловал Юри снова, всасывая язык Юри, кусая его губы, пока они не раскраснелись и  не стали влажными. Все это время Юри цеплялся за него, чувствуя себя кораблем на волнах желания, чуть покачиваясь на коленях Виктора.

-Да, - отозвался Юри или скорее взмолился, непонятно о чем именно. – Да, да, обо всем да. – Он зажмурился, когда Виктор потянул его за волосы, запрокинув ему голову и обнажив шею. Мягкие губы прошлись от подбородка до линии горла, окунувшись в ложбинку, где встречались ключицы. – Я хочу… хочу…

Вдруг он перевернулся на спину. Встретившись с матрасом, он на мгновение лишился дыхания, дезориентированный, когда перед его взором вдруг оказался потолок. Виктор опирался на руки и колени, вползая вдоль его тела от изножья кровати, будто кошка, вышедшая из джунглей, в каждом дюйме его тела чувствовался хищник, от перекатывавшихся на плечах мышц до наклона шеи, когда он посмотрел на Юри. И глаза, особенно, эти темные зрачки, окаймленные голубой радужкой, внимательные и чуткие, пожирающие.

_Пхичит был прав._

-Чего ты хочешь, Юри? – Его имя прозвучало в мурлыканье. – Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, и я дам тебе это.

_Хочу, чтобы ты поглотил меня._

Юри приподнялся, схватив его за плечи. _Тебя, тебя, тебя. Я так хочу тебя._ Он поцеловал Виктора с такой страстью, с какой только мог, разрываясь изнутри от желания и отказываясь выпустить его.

-Тебя, - выдохнул он, почти не веря себе. – Тебя, Боже, тебя…

Прежде, чем он смог сказать еще хоть слово, Виктор низко гортанно прорычал, вдавливая его в кровать поцелуем, почти задушив. Он положил ноги Юри себе на талию, сплотив их тела, прежде чем Виктор вдвинулся между его бедер, движение было грязным, дерзким, вдоль члена Юри и ох каким приятным, но этого было недостаточно.

-Сильнее, - застонал он, - черт, сильнее. – Он зажмурился, когда Виктор подхватил его под бедра. Виктор сел на колени и посадил на себя Юри, придерживая его под спину. Но тот все еще был недоволен, он хотел большего.

-Одежда… надо… избавиться…

Не видя, он поднялся, едва приоткрыв глаза, когда его пальцы нашли мягкую белую рубашку, что была на Викторе, он потянул. Пуговицы разлетелись, с едва слышным звуком падая с кровати. Грудь Виктора была обнажена, дыхание его было прерывистым, глаза потемнели от желания, когда он наблюдал, как Юри проделывает все это. Он полностью скинул рубашку, в то время, как Юри едва справился с тем, чтобы расстегнуть свои брюки и спустить их вместе с бельем вниз по бедрам, прежде чем вновь наклонился к Юри. Его рот скользнул к шее Юри, вниз по его груди, присосавшись к свежему синяку.

Юри ощутил, как твердый член потерся о его бедро, и вздрогнул, сплетая ноги, сворачиваясь настолько плотно вокруг тела Виктора, притягивая его к себе. До тех пор, пока рука не скользнула ему за пояс, там, где их кожа соприкасалась, расходясь импульсами по каждому из них.

Виктор посмотрел вверх, приметив это, чуть наклонил голову в сторону.

-Юри? – Он задал вопрос, но не получил никакого ответа, кроме сжавшихся ног на своем торсе. Он отступил, пока их тела не перестали касаться, все еще близкие друг к другу, но уже не касавшиеся так плотно, как раньше. Едва слышно, чуть громче из дыхания, он спросил снова:

-Чего ты хочешь?

Для Юри ответ был неизменным. _Тебя_ хотел сказать он, но слово застряло в горле. Он не понимал своего нежелания, своей неспособности открыться ему. Он снова попытался.

-Не то… Я не…

Он закусил губу, не зная, что еще должен сказать.

К счастью, Виктор понял.

-Тогда не будем, - отозвался он. – Могу я продолжить прикасаться к тебе? – И когда Юри кивнул, он сделал это так аккуратно, так нежно, что Юри стало  больно, насколько он хотел его в тот момент. Каждый поцелуй был благословением, его кожа казалась алтарем. Вскоре Виктор выскользнул из остальной одежды и снова лег на него, прижимая его всем телом, когда они целовались, и целовались, и целовались… Юри никогда не целовался так много и так страстно, никогда прежде не было ему позволено получить удовольствие от того, что кто-то был так близко к его самому сокровенному.

Еще здесь был Виктор, кожа к коже, сердцебиение к сердцебиению. Что все это значило?

Головокружение от поцелуев на мгновение остановилось. Рука Виктора гладила его.

-Я хочу попробовать тебя, - уверенно сказал Виктор. Тепло разлилось по телу Юри, уходя к низу живота. Когда он кивнул, Виктор сполз вниз, пока не оказался почти у самого изножья кровати. Его голова уперлась Юри в бедро, глаза сосредоточились на прижатом к животу члене Юри.

Первое движение его языка было изучающим, непринужденным, но готовым отступить при первом же возражении. Со второго он стал увереннее, властнее. От третьего движения сердце Юри затрясло, его бедра дрожали, когда он ахнул, руки горстями схватили волосы Виктора. Этот разгоряченный рот обволакивал головку его члена плавным, раскаленным жаром, медленно по дюйму опускаясь, пока губы Виктора не напряглись вокруг основания.

-Вик-тор, - простонал Юри, запнувшись на середине имени. – Виктор!- Названный мужчина лишь задвигался быстрее, его рот сжимался все плотнее с каждым новым движением. Юри почувствовал, как двигается его язык с каждым новым ударом.

-Виктор, Виктор, я…

Руки на его ногах напряглись, впиваясь ногтями в нежную кожу внутренней поверхности бедер. Но боль лишь добавила удовольствия, которое все росло, жаркое и обжигающее, все сильнее с каждой секундой. Виктор испустил сдавленный стон вокруг него, а Юри ахнул, извиваясь. Его руки мертвой хваткой следовали за серебристыми волосами Виктора, то вверх, то вниз, пока он не кончил. Удовольствие врезалось в него подобно товарняку, на несколько мгновений лишив его зрения, кровь стучала у него в висках, пока Виктор доводил его рукой.

Вздрагивая от волн оргазма, Юри едва смог заметить, как Виктор скользнул по его телу вверх и склонился для очередного поцелуя. Он не понимал, как открыть рот, покорно раздвигая губы, усталый, и ощущал, как к его бедру все еще прижимается напряженный член Виктора. Он посмотрел вниз, увидев его в ловушке между их телами, прямой и красный от напряжения.

-Как насчет…?

Виктор взял себя в руку, пройдясь по всей длине.

-Это не займет  много времени, - сказал он, облизнув губы. Юри подался к  нему, сменив руку Виктора на свою. – Да-да, вот так. – От его собственной спермы движения были гладкими, Виктор все сильнее вдавливал его в матрас с каждым движением и с каждым стоном. Юри вздрогнул, ощутив, как напряглись мышцы Виктора, от плеч и до живота, до ляжек, достигнув того момента, когда он смог выпустить все это.

Затем член Виктора скользнул меж бедер, и Юри вздохнул, невольно сжав их, от чего Виктор застонал еще громче. Виктор опустился, позволяя сжать ноги сильнее. Юри, все еще податливый и мягкий, опьяненный ощущениями от каждого нового прикосновения к его коже и от сопротивления члена у его бедер, пока, наконец, Виктор не вздрогнул и не замер над ним.

Несколько мгновений они лежали там, плотным клубком переплетенных конечностей и липкой кожи, со сбитым дыханием и бешено бьющимися сердцами. Юри ощутил горячую волну смущения от того, насколько все было непросто и неловко. Он не знал, что делать, никогда не попадал в подобное положение.

Юри запаниковал под Виктором, готовый сбежать, когда рука легла на его бедро. Он посмотрел вверх и увидел Виктора, наблюдавшего за ним.

-Останься, - попросил мужчина, серьезный и тихий, будто просил, а не приказывал. – Останься.

Юри закусил губу, заставляя себя говорить.

-Ладно, - прошептал он так же тихо. – Пока что.

 

 

[1] Реально существующий полицейский участок в Китакюсю, где пара полицейских была замешана в коррупционном скандале. – Прим. Автора.

[2] Chinilpa – буквально «те, кто дружит с японцами». Уничижительный термин, используемый корейцами для обозначения японцев, имеет исторические корни, использовался для обозначения корейцев, которые сотрудничали с японцами во время имперского правления. – Прим. Автора.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Kumicho – кумичо – общепринятое название главы клана Якудза. Дословно: босс, «папа» и прочее. Словом, глава Семьи.


End file.
